What it takes
by Neytiri's Heart
Summary: Choices were made and Lauren left without a word and had not been seen for 6 yrs. Bo hasn't been the same since. Forced to return Lauren isnt coming back the same woman she left or by herself. Will Bo be able to prove herself? Now Reconciled with Bo, a new threat arises to challenger their happiness. NEW UPDATE..6/11/13 I'm back in the saddle!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I was really bored and not ready to write an update for Surrender…Sorry about that. But I promise Ill be on it weekend. But I this idea kicking around in my head and I was listening to Aerosmith yes I love them! And I got this! Its not gonna be the epic that is Surrender, because I don't want to take from that story, but it could be about 10 or 12 chapters. So here's a lil side track for ya.**

**What it takes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

_I used to feel your fire  
But now it's cold inside  
And you're back on the street like you didn't miss a beat, yeah  
Tell me what it takes to let you go  
Tell me how the pain's supposed to go_

**Chapter 1**

It was another damn rainy night. Bo dragged her exhausted ass into the crack shack dropping her car keys on the little table by the door. "Kenz!" She called out as she enter her make shift living room.

"Bobo" Kenzi yawned as she lifted her body off the couch and grabbed the remote control from the coffee table to shut off the television. She rubbed her eyes looking at her watch. "Damn girl I didn't think you would be home tonight" she smiled taking in the succubus' appearance.

Bo frowned, as she began pulling off soaked clothing. She hung her jacket up on the hook they hung on the frame of a wall. Six years later and she still had no walls in her home. But then again, she was still not paying rent.

"Yea well, we found the banshee right where Trick thought she'd be" Bo said pulling off a wet shirt to reveal a black silk bra. Kenzi noticed the blood stains on her shoulders

"hey you got hurt?" she said moving quickly, checking the succubus' shoulder with concern.

"I'm fine, what are you my doctor-" Bo trailed off, her eyes painful momentarily before she shook the feeling off. "I healed" she said shortly.

"With Dyson" Kenzi said flatly.

"He was the only one around" Bo said in a clipped voice. She really didn't want to get into this again. She loved her friend like a sister, but she didn't want to hear this lecture again.

"I thought u two were over for real this time" Kenzi said annoyed as she hopped up on the bar stool at the island in the kitchen.

"We are over" Bo breathed out an aggravated sigh. "We've been over for years now Kenzi, it's just sex every now and then"

"Just sex is what lost you the love of your life" Kenzi said coolly, instantly regretting her words as she watched her friend go ridged. "I'm sorry Bo, really?" her voice was apologetic.

Bo felt the tension leave a bit and lifted her eyes to meet Kenzi's blue gray ones. "Its fine" she said grabbing a bottle of liquor.

"Bo don't do that, you drink way too much" Kenzi said worriedly as her friend grabbed a 40oz bottle of high end Vodka.

"This coming from you" Bo smiled trying to keep things light. If she had been human she would have been an official alcoholic. She drank hard even for a Fae, had been drinking and partying harder since Lauren left. It was the only way she could pass the days, then months and eventually years of her absence.

"Bo" Kenzi said softly. "Call her, just call her" the girl was actually pleading. Bo shook her head softly, that she would not do. Lauren had left and Bo knew it was her fault. She'd broken the doctor's heart and she didn't deserve a second chance to do it again. A clean break.

"What for Kenzi" Bo said brokenly, would she never be over Lauren? "She's moved on with her life, we both saw it" Bo turned with and made her way up the stairs bottle in hand, shoes squeaking with water. "Good night"

Kenzi bowed her head.

She loved Bo like a sister and it killed her to watch her, these past 6 and half years. She walked over to one of the few windows that wasn't boarded up and stared out into the grey night, rain hitting the concrete pavement hard.

Lauren/Bo/Dyson, the damn triangle had ended in a cluster fuck of a mess. Dyson got his love back and basically guilt tripped her friend into taking him back. Bo felt she had to try again because he was quite literally tied to her now. She chose him and broke Laurens heart. What no one could have seen coming was the new Ash giving Lauren her freedom as a thank you for developing the serum that helped save the Fae world. Lauren was now hired as a Doctor for the Light, it was the first time something like that had ever happened.

But the new Ash had turned out to better than the rest. He'd made changes in the ways humans were treated. After her break up with Bo, Lauren suddenly disappeared not a month later. Bo had been distraught, she'd demanded answers from the Ash only to be reminded that she was unaligned and therefore he owed her no answers. It had been Laurens choice to be reassigned.

Kenzi pushed away from the window heading over to the fridge to get a drink herself. Five years had made her a little more mature and world wise. She now could see that Lauren had been Bo's true soul mate, she couldn't imagine what it would feel like to be rejected by that person. Worst yet, she couldn't imagine how it felt to be Bo, to realize you just made the worst mistake of your life and never be able to fix it. It had taken her a year to get Bo to pull herself out of her pity party and look for Lauren. They'd finally found her in Miami of all places! She was working on loan for the Ash in the American South District.

They had tailed her for a few days, waiting until Bo could work up her nerve and rehearse her apologies before thinking about approaching. Kenzi sighed sadly, that had been before they both saw something that changed everything.

It was after work hours, the Miami heat was scorching the two as they sat hidden in a rental outside of Lauren's condo. The place was nice as hell. They couldn't even get into the gated community without breaking into it, so they waited. Lauren finally emerged holding a small baby in her arms with a tall dark haired man trailing behind her carrying a baby bag. Lauren lifted the baby up to her shoulder, kissing a fat little cheek. The man, was trying to fit a little sun hat on the baby's head, which was covered in a mass of dark wavy hair. The baby looked very young, a new born really. Laurens' face was lit up like the sun as the man easily draped his arm over her shoulder leaning down to kiss the baby on the cheek.

Kenzi could still see the shell shocked look on her friends face. Bo was stunned. She quietly slipped out the car before Kenzi could say another word. When she came back her face was near unreadable. All she would say was that Lauren had moved on with her life and no she didn't confront her. She thought it best to let her be happy with her new family.

They had returned home after that and Bo hardly ever mentioned Lauren by name again. She'd thrown herself into the on again off again dysfunction that was her and Dyson. Over time even he noticed she wasn't happy. True he had mated with her but Bo never actually mated with him. Eventually they came to an arraignment and Bo and he took lovers. Kenzi was too confused on how this was at all healthy. But she could see the devastation in the brunette's eyes every time she remotely thought about the blond woman.

A knock at the door drew her from her unhappy thoughts. She padded over with a metal bat in her hand asking who it was. "Dyson" the voice barked back. With a sigh she opened the door and gave her friend a soft smile.

"I know you're not here for another booty call" Kenzi chastised him, giving him a disapproving look as she laid the bat down.

He shook off the rain from his jacket, ignoring her look. "Whether you like it or not we _**are**_ still together" he said gruffly, walking into the living room looking for Bo.

"She took her Belvedere and went up stairs" Kenzi sighed. "Just leave her be, it's one of those nights" They both knew what that meant.

Dyson frowned, staring ahead, his jaw clenching. "I thought when my mating bond was broken she'd be happier" he said finally watching the surprise grow in Kenzi's eyes.

"You didn't know?" he asked

"No, how the hell did that happen. Especially after everything I did to get that shit back for you" Kenzi punched him in the arm.

He threw his arms up in surrender. "Hey, I don't know how it happened" he sighed leaning against the wall. "I just felt it break one day. It was the strangest thing. I even went to the great wolf spirit"

"And she howled what exactly?" Kenzi smirked as he rolled her eyes.

"She said that the bond was broken by my chosen mate" he couldn't hide the hurt in his voice. "That she must have chosen another"… He said again clenching his jaw. "I asked Bo about it and she had no clue what the hell I was talking about"

"No offense but if Bo could break the bond she would've done that way before she chose you Dyson. We both know she was in love with Lauren, you were and still are just too damn stubborn to see it" Kenzi said folding her arms over her chest.

His body tensed up. "It doesn't matter, Lauren left. She's gone as I keep telling your good friend, she's not coming back" he snapped angrily taking a breath to calm himself.

"When did this break happen, last week, last year-" Kenzi ignored his outburst.

"I don't know. It was some months after Lauren left, almost a year I think. It just happened, I felt lighter, as if my whole meaning for life wasn't wrapped up in whether Bo loved me back or not" he admitted.

"So that's why you two came to your little "arrangement" Because you didn't love her like that anymore and she damn sure didn't love you that way" Kenzi surmised.

Dyson blew out a puff of air. "Just when did you become such a fan of the doctor?"

"When I saw my best friend in the world literally drowning in her own despair. Dyson come on! Bo is miserable; you have to have seen it. She takes any risk on any mission! She fucks anything with a pulse-"

"She's a succubus" Dyson ground out as if that were an explanation.

"So what? That makes her a ho? The old Bo was up for a little fun with her feedings but it was just feeding and you know it. She didn't use sex as way to cope! I see her Dyson, You don't! You don't see the despondent look in her eyes after her meals have left. Its killing her" Kenzi said her eyes watering. "What do you care, you're not bonded to her anymore, you're free. Bo's trapped in her own guilt and regret"

"I care about her" Dyson said angrily. "I still want her! I want her to come to me, to love me. We could start again if she would just try. I could give her my love again and we could be happy" he said clenching his fist.

"Is that what these little, hook ups are about? Hoping Bo' comes around" Kenzi shook her head sadly. "Dumb wolf, why would tie yourself to someone who could never love you they way you deserve?" Kenzi asked sadly.

Dyson eyes were hard.

"Look I just came to give you the pay out. Bo left without it" he said slowly thinking about their last encounter. Bo hadn't even let him take her to his bed. She simply dropped her pants and climbed on him. If she wasn't so hurt he might have turned her down but she was a succubus and she knew exactly how to get him to cave. The sex was fine. She took his chi, he came and then she followed after, climbing off him like he'd paid for it. He felt like a fucking john. But he loved her and he was willing to take any part of her he get. Even if she wasn't the girl he had fallen in love with. He believed his love could bring her back. He pulled out five large bills. "I'm going now" he said as Kenzi watched him stalk off.

Kenzi grabbed the other bottle of Vodka and carton of orange juice. This whole damn subject was too depressing. She needed a night of Ciroc and a long sleep.

Is it easy to sleep in the bed that we made?  
When you don't look back I guess the feelings start to fade away

Girl, before I met you I was F.I.N.E. Fine  
but your love made me a prisoner, yeah my heart's been doing time  
You spent me up like money, then you hung me out to dry

**New York, New York**

"But I'm scared mami"

Lauren kneeled down hurriedly zipping up the leather jacket she put on the little girl. . She gave her the once over, except for her hair, she appeared to be a 6 year old boy. She smoothed down the long dark hair that hung loosely over narrow shoulders. "Don't be pumpkin pie, Ok. You are the smartest, toughest, strongest little girl ever." She said kissing her forehead.

"But why can't you come"

"Isabel!" Lauren said sharply nerves getting to her. The little girl flinched. "I'm sorry baby" Lauren said pulling her into a tight hug. It was pouring outside the awning of the bus depot. The sounds of horns blaring, sparkling lights making an array of colors on the city streets reminded Lauren of the danger of the situation. She needed to get her daughter sent off safely. "Izzy, I wish I could go with you but I have to lead the bad men away" Lauren said putting on a brave face.

"But you need me to protect you" the little girl argued, her chocolate eyes determined, a pout on her lips. Lauren smiled weakly…she acted like her mother so much it hurt sometimes. "I can protect myself" Lauren reminded her, her eyes flashing dangerous gold, before turning back to hazel brown. "And you my love, if it comes to it…I give you permission to hurt anyone that tries to keep you from getting to the Ash" Lauren's face was determined and serious.

Isabel nodded silently throwing herself into her mother's arms. "You're gonna come for me right?" she sniffed into the blonds neck and Lauren held her tighter.

"I promise!" Lauren hissed before pulling back and digging into the little back pack she packed for her daughter. "Now wear this and don't take this hat off for any reason" she said holding Izzy's eyes.

"Do I have to dress like a boy" she pouted adorably. Lauren smiled as she began tie her hair up in a quick little pony. It was a hard task trying to get all that hair under the New York Yankees hat but she managed.

"Yes until you get to the Toronto" Lauren said grabbing the backpack and placing it on her daughter. "Now what remember what I said? When the bus lets you out, Mami's friend will be there to get you. His name is Hale…Here. Call me on your cell. All you have to do is push and hold number 1, just like I showed you" Lauren said looking around her quickly. People were starting to load the bus. "I'll be waiting for your call ok baby" she said kissing her again quickly trying not to call.

"Why can't I go to Bo's? You said she lives there" Izzy asked looking up at Lauren. Lauren closed her eyes against the innocent and longful look in her daughters eyes.

"I told you we can't go to your moms. "She said shortly as she pulled bills out her pocket and stuffed them in the pocket of the oversized jeans her daughter wore.

"But she might help us mami" Isabel pushed. "You said she helps everybody. That she was nice most of the time" the little girl said tears growing in her dark eyes.

Lauren sighed as she knelt down to her daughter. "I know you want to see her Isabel. I know you do. But I told you already, Bo "Lauren could feel her heart clenching. She hated thinking about Bo. She was still angry with the woman and even though she had her to thank for her precious daughter she couldn't get past her choosing Dyson over her. Maybe it was ego and hurt pride, but the blond didn't care. For once she wasn't going to be the super trooper pushing through all her depths of shit to smile and be friends even while her heart broke! She was done being the victim, being the one that got left behind. "Your mother doesn't need us in her life Isabel and we don't need her" Lauren said bitterly. "We fine, we're better without her" she said hating to break her daughters heart but better she learn right now she couldn't count on the succubus rather than find out the hard why like she had done. She'd do anything to save her the rejection she'd felt.

"Ok" she whispered.

"Oh Izzy" Lauren said pulling her into her chest. " I love you so much. Just go with Hale when he comes to pick you up. Remember I told you about him" Lauren said trying not to cry.

"Yes, he's nice and his whistle has powers. He's the black guy with the funny hat." She smiled remembering the picture her mother kept tucked away.

"He might not be wearing the hat, but yes, he's really nice. Now kiss me and don't talk to anyone on that bus" she said again.

Lauren walked her daughter up to the bus, taking a moment to talk to the bus driver and slipping her an extra 200 hundred bucks for her daughter's safe arrival. "You're gonna watch out for her and make sure no harm comes to her. She doesn't leave this bus until you reach Toronto, and then you hand her over to a man named Hale" Lauren said slowly her hand pressed against the woman's shoulder. The blond watched as her power slipped unnoticed into the woman and her eyes became mesmerized.

"Ok…watch the kid, give her to Hale in Toronto" the woman repeated before Lauren snapped her fingers and the woman blinked. She put the little girl in the seat right behind the lady bus driver. "I love you! I'll see you soon" she said desperately kissing her once more tears coming down her cheeks.

She melted into the shadows and watched the bus drive off into the streets of New York. Her instincts warned her of danger and she slipped deeper into the shadows waiting as man appeared directly in front her where she hid in the alley. He was watching the bus. He was tall with dark hair and he wore a hoody. Lauren slipped her hand into her waist band and pulled out a sharp and deadly serrated knife.

Before he knew what happened she had tugged him back and slit his throat. With some difficulty she dragged his body back behind a dumpster. She rifled through his pockets finding a cell phone, some money and a picture of her and Isabel.

Lauren went through the call records just as the phone rang. She flipped it open a voice she recognized stopping her cold. "You had better be telling me their dead!" the woman barked.

"Sorry to disappoint Evony, better luck next time" Lauren hissed and slammed the phone done on the ground. Lauren stood tall tightening her trench coat closer. She reached next to an empty trash can where she had put a carry bag and large umbrella before she'd sent off Isabel. Grabbing the bag she opened up the huge black umbrella and stepped out of the alley way and blended in with the throngs of people all brandishing umbrellas of their own. Soon she faded from view.

So there ya have it…Too dark? Not saying it will stay this dark but this aint season 1's Lauren ya feel me! LOL. She's pissed, she powerful and she's a mother whose daughter's life is currently in danger. Bo will have to really pull her ass out of her funk to get anywhere near Lauren's heart again. But this story says B/L for a reason right?lol

Tbc….


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **You may see lyrics before each chapter. These lyrics set the tone for chapter. **A/N 2 ** This story will be the exact opposite of Surrender. Don't expect a happy B/L right away. I'm sure their actions may seem out of character…But as the Joker says in Dark Knight…"**That's the point**"

**What it takes**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language

Pairings: Bo/Lauren

**Chapter 2**

_**Have you ever tried Sleeping With A Broken heart' **__**  
**__**Well you could try sleeping in my bed **__**  
**__**Lonely, own me, nobody ever shut it down like you **__**  
**__**You wore the crown, you made my body feel heaven bound **__**  
**__**Why don't you hold me, need me **__**  
**__**I thought you told me, you'd never leave me**_

Bo tossed and turned in her huge bed. She turned over on her side checking the clock. It was 4 am and she no longer felt the buzz of the alcohol and couldn't rest. She thought about going out on the prowl for a little snack but knew that wouldn't fill the emptiness she felt inside. Wasn't it just hours ago that she was literally riding Dyson in his car and the whole time she felt nothing besides the physical. She knew he felt it too, but that was all she had to offer anymore. He could choose to fuck with it or not she thought bitterly.

Sighing the brunette found herself staring at the ceiling. She didn't know how much longer she could go on this way. She wasn't made for this type of self infliction. The more time that passed the more she felt herself falling into nothingness. She knew she didn't want to live another 900 hundred years without her heart. She wasn't like her mother; she couldn't live off the forced thrall of others for affection. Not when she had felt the real thing, had felt love warming her depths only to have stupidly tossed it away for some sense of obligation.

Bo could feel the tears threatening to fall now. And she didn't care. She was so tired of it all. Her mind fought against itself trying not to travel back to that moment of truth.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Bo quietly made her way into Lauren's apartment. She stopped at the entrance of the blonds' bedroom and simply took her appearance. She was beautiful, actually glowing. Bo heart did a lurch. Could she really walk away from her love. She tried hard to keep her emotions in check. _

"_Hey babe, I didn't hear you come in" Lauren smiled softly as she made her way over. "I'm glad you're here, we need to talk" she said nervously._

_Bo pulled her into a hug. Lauren could feel her shaking . "What the matter babe" she pulled back, checking the succubus for wounds. Bo shook her head slowly tears falling down. "You're scaring me"_

"_We need to talk" Bo sniffed taking slender hands into hers. She led the blond to the bed and sat next to her with her, their knees touching._

"_What's happened? Is it Trick? What?" Lauren asked her eyes filled with concern._

"_It's Dyson" Bo whispered keeping her head down. She could literally feel the blend's body tense up. _

"_What's wrong with him, does he need a doctor?" she said finally trying to keep her voice even. "Bo look at me" Lauren said when her lover simply stared at the floor. _

_She shook her head. "No" she whispered._

"_Well then what has you so upset" Lauren asked cupping her cheek. Bo leaned into the touch knowing it could be her last._

"_He has his love back" she said finally looking at the blond. Lauren's eyes went wide as her hand fell away from the brunette's face. _

"_So" she said shortly. Her eyes tracked Bo's every response as it dawned on her. "No" she said so fiercely It startled the brunette. Lauren moved away from her shaking her head. It was like she didn't recognize Bo. "What the fuck are you saying? You wanna be with him" she said her hand over her chest. _

"_I don't want to be with him, I have to be" Bo said desperately. "He- fucking mated with me" she said as Lauren shot up and paced around the bed room. _

"_What about us…Me! What I'm not a fucking dog so our bond doesn't count as much!"_

"_Of course not Lauren! I love you!" Bo pleaded not trying to stop the tears from falling. She stood trying to grab hold of Lauren who simply pushed her away. _

"_This is your love! Telling me you're leaving me for that asshole! You're such a liar. You must love him Bo if you're willing to just end us!" Lauren said tearfully, her eyes blazing with hurt._

"_I don't want to end us. I don't want that at all" Bo said grabbing Laurens hands. "Please I just need time to work my way out of this without hurting-"_

"_Don't you dare say without hurting him! You're hurting me!. YOU'RE KILLING ME BO!" Lauren sobbed as she turned her back on the brunette. "I won't be your side thing, while you go home with him and fuck" she spat. _

"_I owe him Lauren, he saved my life and gave up everything for me" Bo whispered as she stood behind the woman not touching her though. _

"_And I never risked my life for you! I never put myself in danger for you Jesus! " Lauren swore angrily._

"_I owe it to him to at least try so he can see how much we don't belong together" she reasoned._

_Lauren laughed bitterly spinning around to face the succubus. "And I'm supposed to wait here for you to come to me in secret, with his scent all over you. Spend the rest of my days watching him walk around with that smug as grin on his face. That's what you want for me" Lauren said incredulously._

"_I don't know what to do" Bo admitted her eyes swimming with tears. "I don't want to hurt anyone"_

_Lauren hugged herself. "Please Bo, you said it would be you and me together. Remember? Please don't do this now! I need you so much more than he ever will, especially now." She sobbed. " If you love me…I'm begging you now ok" Lauren said grabbing Bo and holding her face. "Please" she stammered, eyes pleading._

_Bo was all tears, as she held onto the blond. "Just give me some time please" Bo said. "I know I can fix this for everyone"_

_In that moment everything changed. She could see something in the blond shut down as her hand dropped and she stepped away from the brunette. "Just leave" She said coldly._

"_Lauren"_

"_Get out, get out, get out! just get out" Lauren shouted as she broke down into a sob. said _

Bo grabbed the bottle and began drinking with new commitment. Lauren hadn't spoken to her for a week after that and then she was gone. She'd come to the apartment ready to break down the door only to find the place empty, no furniture, no nothing.

Bo leaned back against the headboard her eyes hard and tired. She looked at the bottle and then suddenly threw it against the far end wall with a primal scream. She stood suddenly face tear stained as she turned to look at herself through the mirror. She couldn't be here now. She needed a distraction. She needed not be thinking of Lauren. **She needed a snack.**

**Upstate New York**

Lauren stood in an all black, tights, boots, tight shirt and jacket. She mused to herself, if anyone had told her she would be standing here in the dead of the night dressed like Bo, she'd swore it was Halloween. Oh how things had changed in her life. She refocused as she rifled through her desk keeping her flashlight low. She didn't know breaking and entering could be so easy. Of course having the power of persuasion didn't hurt either. Still, the new guard would be showing up soon and it was already 3 a.m. She briefly calculated when Isabel should be arriving in Toronto, just another five hours. She sighed as her head throbbed so much that she swayed. She dipped into her jacket pocket and pulled out bottle of pills. Quickly she pops open the top and swallowed two large pills dry, it was nothing, and she was pro at it by now. Too bad she didn't have the time to wait for the effects. She would just have to work through the pain.

Lauren grabbed all the manila files she could carry and then placed a sd chip into the mainframe of the computer. She pulled out a portable keyboard from the little back pack she wore and began to hack into the system. It was no problem; after all it was her work. She then planted the virus making sure to add a 1 minute countdown. She cleaned up and made sure to place everything back the way it was before.

Now Evony wouldn't be able to patent the serum. Now Lauren had truly put an target on her back. But better her back than Isabel's.

Footsteps approached down the long corridor. "Fuck, is every one punctual" she cursed as she clicked the flash light off. Deftly she hid in the shadows, hoping she wouldn't be forced to kill this guard. It wasn't his fault he worked a shitty 9-5 at a unethical pharmaceutical company. The guard stepped into the room his back to Lauren. He searched around for a few moments coming up empty.

Lauren reached out and placed her hands the back of his neck pulsing him in generous amounts suddenly. He never even got to turn around as he fell to the floor in a heap. Lauren slumped back against the wall, exhausted from the exertion earlier and now. "You'll be fine in the morning buddy" she exhaled as she stood on wobbly legs.

Blood dripped warmly down her nose. "Shit!" Lauren said quickly catching it before it hit the floor. She wiped it with her gloved hand. She checked the wall clock knowing she was running out time. She moved quickly down the hall keeping in the shadows.

Lauren slipped out through the emergency exit and slipped into the darkness of the night. The rain pounded steadfastly as Lauren ran quickly across the huge campus of a field of green grass in front her. She had just made it to the forest of trees when the alarm blared behind her. Not stopping to catch her breath the blond ran furiously through the thick brushes for about a half a mile before she came to a river bed lapping gently at the bank. Lauren checked the water proof back pack for the contents she'd stolen. Once sure it all safe she zipped the back pack up and wore it. Staring down at the water rushing by she took a deep breath and jumped.

It was about 10 minutes later and miles from the pharmaceutical company that she finally washed up at a little bend. Using the last bit of her strength she pulled her tired body onto the bank and crawled to the spot where her Jeep was hidden by the brush. Opening the trunk door she pulled out a steel can and placed it on the ground. Reaching for the lighter fluid she kept in the trunk she retrieved the manila files and dropped them in the tin. She emptied nearly all the contents of the fluid can into the tin and dropped a lit a match into the tin watching it light up like a roman candle. The rain now down to light mist did nothing to quell the fire.

Lauren then pulled off her clothing and threw it in the tin with the sensitive material. Standing stark nude and shaking from the chilly dip and rainy mist she warmed herself by the tin for a moment before she retrieved her spare clothing. Once dressed she climbed into the Jeep and rifled through her medical bag she kept on the passenger seat. "Here we go" she sighed exhausted. She pulled out a large shot dispenser and slammed it into her thigh suddenly.

Lauren could feel the adrenaline shot coursing through her and her body shook under the force. She leaned back in the seat feeling her heart beat out of her chest. "Deep breaths Lauren, this all for Izzy" she chanted over and over until her body settled down. With one last cleansing breath she started the Jeep and pulled off at a respectable speed. "Just need to find a spot to rest and then next stop, Nova Scotia" she sighed wearily.

**The Crack Shack**

_**Keep holding on  
When my brain's ticking like a bomb  
Guess the black thoughts  
Have come again to get me**_

_**Wait, I'm coming undone  
Unlaced, I'm coming undone  
Too late, I'm coming undone  
What looks so strong, so delicate  
**_

_**I'm trying to hold it together**_  
_**Looks like I'm not getting better  
Not getting better, Not getting better**_

Bo literally slammed her lover of choice through the door. "Keep it down, my roommate is sleeping" she grinned as she pulled the man up the stairs. Once there she ripped his shirt off him, kissing him sloppily.

"You don't waste time" he growled at her.

"Don't tell me you're a wolf" Bo frowned as she swayed back a little; he held her back into his large hands.

"No baby, I'm a step up, A werewolf but don't worry my bite isn't dangerous" he winked as she smiled kissing his chest which was rippled with muscles. "Damn, I'm so glad I decided to go out tonight" he moaned. "It's not every day you run into a succubus"

Bo rolled her eyes as she stepped back and yanked off her shirt and bra watching his eyes turn yellow. "Less talk more fucking" she ordered as her blazed blue.

"You don't have to tell me twice" he grinned as his pants fell soon after. He stood over 6 feet tall and was the perfect specimen of his kind. She pulled her skirt down with her panties watching as he stroked himself. "Why don't you let me handle that" she said seductively as she took him into her hands leaning up to kiss him hungrily.

He growled grabbing and holding tight to her waist as she began to feed from him taking deep gulps of his chi. They were locked in a duel as he rocked his hips into her hand and she drank deeply from him. Suddenly he picked her and dropped her on the bed, climbing on top of her small frame and entering her quick and hard.

"God!" she breathed out…"Just like that and do not stop" she ordered scratching his back. She closed her eyes and let the alcohol and sex feed her succubus nature. Finally she could get out of her own damn head. Here in the most primal of spaces she could forget about how fucked up her existence was and just be. Here she could be free of Lauren.

**For a time.**

Toronto Canada, 10 am

"Wake up honey, we're here" the bus driver said gently as she shook the little girls shoulder.

Isabel yawned from where she was curled up in a ball. She blinked tiredly at the woman looking for her mom before remembering what had happened the night before. She sat up rubbing her eyes. "We're here?" she asked rising to her knees to look out the window. "This is Toronto?" she asked skeptically. "I thought there'd be a moose?" she quipped.

"Not here in the city little one" the lady smiled. "I think we should find your mom's friend" the lady said slowly. Izzy could tell her mother had pushed her.

"He's a nice, tall black guy who may or may not be wearing a hat" Isabel said as she stood stretching out her legs.

The lady laughed. "Well that really don't narrow the field down that much hun, let's go"

Isabel found herself standing in a bustling bus depot, people brushing past her quickly. She scanned the area, her eyes closed trying to sense if there was danger. She could sense when people were lying, scared, sad, or angry. She couldn't read their thoughts but she could sense their overall feelings.

"Isabel?" a voice said appearing out of nowhere.

"Are you Hale" the bus driver said stepping between the two. Hale looked at the woman stepping back.,

"Yea what's it to ya" he asked flashing his badge

"I'm supposed to make sure the kid goes only with Hale, you got I.D" the woman wasn't convinced.

Hale sighed as he pulled his wallet out and showed her his I.D. "Ok push off" he ordered as she nodded and gave a quick smile to Izzy.

"So you're Hale" Izzy smiled. "Hi, I'm Isabel Lewis" she offered her hand.

Hale smiled at her taking her hand and giving it a firm shake. "I know, the Ash told me. It's good to meet you little bit, your mom was a good friend of mine. I can't believe Lauren had a kid" Hale whistled lightly.

"Hey can you make people do things with your whistle, mom says you have powers" Izzy said excitedly.

"I can do a few things" he grinned. "I promise I'll show you when I get you back to the compound"

Isabel frowned. "But I'm hungry, can't we eat first" she asked with big innocent dark eyes. Hale stared at her for long time shaking his head.

"What?" she asked as he took her hand and they walked off towards the parking lot.

"You just look so familiar, it's freaking the hell out me to be honest" he laughed. "Oh shit..damn…sorry kid, sorry, not used to having kids around" he said scrubbing his face with his hand.

Isabel grinned widely at him, her smile bright as she giggled and pulled her hat off her head. Hale watched as a mass of chocolate brown hair spilled down around her shoulders and back into waves. He stops and stared at her.

"Are you ok" Izzy asked him with her hand on her hip. "You look like you're gonna fall over or something. You don't do drugs do you? Cus drugs are bad for you, they can cause addiction, cardiac arrest that's when your heart stops , loss of teeth. That's gross by the way. All kinds of bad things" she rambled.

Hale laughed out loud shaking his head. This was definitely the docs kid. "You have a large vocabulary my friend" he said tweaking her nose.

"I have a very high IQ "she shrugged. "But even genius's need food. Dude I'm hungry" she whined pulling on his hand.

"Ok ok, I guess we can go to the Dahl" he said finally as they found his car. Humans generally weren't allowed but he would take her and feed her and get her out of there before anyone was the wiser. Hale didn't realize Isabel was Fae, the Ash had only assigned him to get Lauren Lewis's child and bring her back immediately.

"A baby doll? Izzy frowned.

"No kid, the Dahl. It's a sorta hangout for " he paused. "Look do want to eat or not?" he asked her gruffly opening the door to his car.

"Alright Alright, I was just asking" Izzy pouted as she waited.

"Now what?" Hale breathed out looking down at her as she stood rooted at the spot. "Get in"

"You had a badge, that makes you a cop right" Izzy asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"yea so?" Hale said impatiently.

"Well duh, Its against the law for kids under 12 to sit in the front seat of car! You trying to kill me" she smirked. "Dude, the airbag" she shook her head with a little attitude. "Are you sure you're a cop, or you could be like a mall cop, they don't get guns"

"I AM A COP" Hale huffed out, muttered something about smart ass kids and never having any.

"Ok ok, I just wanted to make it to my next birthday" Izzy said under her breath as she climbed in the backseat.

Hale made sure she was snuggly fit and seat belted before he slammed the door shut. "Ok kid, we go and we eat and then we go, got it. No detours, no nothing. We had back to the Ash."

"Is that his real name? Ash" Isabel asked from the back seat. Hale put his head down on the steering wheel. "how many questions can you ask kid. Just relax and be quiet" he said turning the engine over.

"Hale" Izzy called.

Hale sighed. "yes Isabel"

"Do you know my mom's friend, Bo?" she asked quietly, knowing she was disobeying her mother.

Hale cut the engine off and turned around in his seat. "Bo? Yea I know her, how do you know her?" he asked suspiciously.

"Mom has a picture of you guys and I just wanted to meet her" Isabel said smoothly.

"Look kid, I'm supposed to take you to the compound not to meet your moms old-_friends_" he finished quietly. Bo was a mess these days and he didn't know if she knew about Lauren having a kid, that knowledge could only make things worse.

"Please?" Izzy pleaded leaning forward.

"No, we go to the Dal and we go the compound. That's it and that's all. Now sit back" Hale said starting the car.

Isabel frowned quietly. She couldn't understand why everyone wanted to keep her from Bo.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

Well, well, well. Seems this story as caused quite the uprising around here and I couldn't be happier. What am doing? Where am I going? What the hell is wrong with Lauren..LOL. Some many questions=so many chapters. Enjoy the ride, it will be bumpy. My beta's at Gay pride so read at your own risk. LOL

**What it takes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

**Chapter 3**

_'Cause I, I go insane, crazy sometimes_

_Tryin' to keep you from losing your mind_

_Open your eyes, see what's in front of your face_

_Save me my fistful of tears_

_You can make it disappear, girl_

_All you got to do is just raise up, face up, stay up_

_All things will heal,_

Kenzi sat at the kitchen table with two steaming mugs of coffee set before her. At 27 years old she felt more like 57. She rubbed the bridge of her nose with one hand as she flexed her fingers around her coffee mug. She'd awoken early this morning to find Bo passed out with some loser of the week naked and still in her bed. Things were getting of control, hell things were already out of control. So after getting the jerk out of their home she'd taken herself down stairs and curled up into their old beat up couch and cried.

Yup, she cried. She was tired of watching her friend self destruct. She was nearing the end of her rope and she knew in her heart if something didn't change, Bo wouldn't last this way another 6 years, Fae or not.

"You're up" Kenzi said lifting her eyes to see Bo stumble down the stairs.

"It's hard not to be when you set my alarm clock to wake with Metalica. Nice by the way" Bo said tightening the sash on her robe. She ambled around the table and set down quietly reaching for her coffee cup. "Hey"

"Hey" Kenzi echoed sipping her coffee.

Bo bit her bottom lip looking sufficiently guilty. "I know you're mad, it was just a snack" she sighed rubbing her temples.

Kenzi sat her cup down. "Bo, I'm not mad because you fed on some loser" Kenzi sighed deeply, her eyes pain filled. "I'm scared. I'm scared I'm not doing enough to help you and I don't know how anymore" she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Kenzi no" Bo said reaching across the table to hold her hand. "God this, me being a fuck up is not your fault in any way" she exclaimed, tears coming to her eyes. "It's me, I just" Bo breathed out deeply. "I don't what to do anymore." Bo eyes focused now on the near empty bottle of Vodka that sat on the table. She picked it up shaking it a bit before beginning to pour it in her coffee.

Kenzi stopped her hand, eyes sad. "You have to stop drinking Bo" she softly taking the bottle from her. "It doesn't help. You think it does, that it takes the pain away but all it does it take you away from the people who love you" Kenzi said gently, tears in her eyes. "I watched my mother drink herself into oblivion, drink until she could care less what I did or who I was. I can't sit here another day another hour and watch you do the same"

Bo leaned back into her chair not saying anything. Kenzi could see she had her friend's attention, finally. Afraid she wouldn't get this chance again she decided full disclosure was needed.

"Bo I love you" she began with a smile. "You've been more family to me in the last 8 years than any blood relation. I know you're struggling with the guilt, with the loss. But you have to pick yourself up, it's time now, it's time"

"How" Bo choked out. "I don't even know where to begin.

"You could start by being honest with yourself" Kenzi replied. "This downward spiral is more than just Lauren leaving you"

Bo fiddled with the handle of the coffee mug. "I lost the love of my life and didn't even realize what that would mean to me Kenzi" she said slowly with a shake of her head disbelievingly. "I don't deserve love"

"You do too! God Bo, yes you fucked up badly but you have done more for others than yourself." Kenzi moved her chair to sit next to her. "You have to forgive yourself and then you have to love yourself!" she said holding the succubus face in her hands. She watched as tears fell slowly down her friends' cheeks.

"Bo, we both know u can't go on this way much longer" Kenzi said solemnly, her hands moving to hold Bo's hands, her thumb pads gently brushing Bo's wrist. "You promised me" she softly.

"I know I know, and while I'm not fine, I'm not suicidal Kenzi" Bo breathed out holding her eyes until the smaller woman nodded.

"You need to stop drinking so much and partying" Kenzi said firmly. "Stop trying to lose yourself and start trying to find you again"

"I know, I know you're right" Bo sighed. "Look I'm sorry, I know you didn't sign up for this when we became friends"

"We're not friends, we're family and last time I checked you sign up for everything when family is involved" Kenzi winked.

Bo smiled weakly. "So today will be day 1 of the new Bo"

"Uh no, today will be day of 1 of many days to come. We'll just take it slow ok" Kenzi said gently. "By taking it slow, I mean you actually helping me with a job I got from the Ash"

Bo frowned rising to stretch. "You work for the Ash not me" She smiled.

"Yes I do because he pays well my friend and I don't have to be a slave. Did I tell you how much I loved this Ash" she smirked.

"Everyday" Bo muttered not liking anyone in the position of the Ash.

"Hey, he is the reason we actually have an office" Kenzi pointed her finger at her. "I actually have fucking benefits, for basically sticking my nose into other people's shit, I get full pay and benefits. Unlike you succubus I'll get old one day and mama needs a retirement plan"

Bo frowned. "What did he hire us for now?"

"I don't know all the details but he left a file with Dyson. He called this morning and asked us to meet him at the Dal for breakfast" Kenzi said rising also.

"I guess I better get showered then" Bo said as she walked past Kenzi kissing her the cheek. Kenzi's hand went out to stop her going.

"Bo, Dyson came by last night. We talked about you" she felt the brunette tense up.

"I'm a popular topic these days" she muttered. "So?"

"I don't know what you two are doing but you need to stop leading him on" Kenzi said firmly.

"I'm not leading him on Kenzi , Dyson knows how it is with me. He can be with anyone else. I don't care" Bo said in resigned voice.

"That's the point. He cares. He's still in love with you even if you two aren't' bonded anymore." Kenzi narrowed her blue grey eyes. "Why didn't you tell me the bond was broken?"

Bo shrugged. "It didn't make a difference; Lauren was gone and moved on with her life"

"So Dyson was a consolations prize" Kenzi challenged her.

Bo's shoulders slumped. "He's no consolation Kenzi, not even close. Nothing could take the place of Lauren in my heart, I stayed with Dyson, I tried with Dyson because I understood how he felt. I finally understood what he was going through" Bo said sadly leaning against the oven range.

"Make me understand Bo because you and Dyson are my family. I know he can be a arrogant prick at times but he's always been there for me too. I hate to see him hurting and holding on for something he'll never get" Kenzi said gently. "Make me understand"

Bo nodded slowly. "Just before we fought the Garuda Lauren showed up here. She was all geeky rambles and anxiousness" Bo smiled at the memory. "She wanted sex but we ended up cuddled in the bed instead. She wanted to run away because she was so tired of the Fae controlling her life and I promised her we were in this together." Bo said wistfully lost in the memory.

"Ok" Kenzi replied.

"Well somehow we ended up making love after all" Bo blushed when Kenzi gave her that "oh really" look. . "It was different Kenzi, more somehow. At the time I didn't know what the difference was, but during it" she blushed harder…"I shared with her a piece of me, I could feel me giving myself to her completely and it was the best fucking feeling I've ever felt"

"Ok, I guess" Kenzi said clueless.

"It wasn't until Lauren left and I felt like my heart was caving in that I realized that …well…I ..we…we're mated Kenzi." She looked sheepish about it all.

Kenzi stared her with her mouth agape. "I didn't know that was possible for a succubus"

"It's not about monogamy, it's about sharing yourself with someone else." Bo said irritated, as if because she was a creature of desire she was incapable of feeling things that other fae and humans could feel." I asked Trick about it months later and explained it to me. Lauren is my mate, and being apart from her is what's making me so fucking miserable" Bo admitted slowly.

"You've known this all this time" Kenzi nearly yelled at her. "Bo damn why didn't we go and drag her ass back? If you could feel it she had to have too" Kenzi argued.

"We did!" Bo said exasperated. "She was with another man and had a baby!"

"But-"

"No buts, I couldn't drag her from that for me. I made up my mind to just live with it! This is me living with it"! Bo said more angrily than she had to.

"Bo you've been suffering all this time?" Kenzi gasped. It all made sense now.

"I thought it was what I deserved. Not just for hurting Lauren, but for all those people I've killed" she sniffed. "It's why I came back to Dyson. How could I let him suffer the way I was suffering without trying? One of should have a happy ending" she whispered.

"But you're not happy Bo" Kenzi stressed. "Dyson, as much as I love him has to find his own happiness and so do you"

Bo nodded.

"Go get cleaned up so we can get out of here" Kenzi smiled softly watching her friend. For the first time in years she thought she saw that old spark in Bo's eyes return.

"Please God, let this be the beginning" she muttered under her breath.

**Unknown**

_I feel the reason as it's leaving me _

_No, not again _

_It's quite deceiving as I'm feeling _

_The flesh make me bad _

_I feel the reason as it's leaving me _

_No, not again _

_It's quite deceiving as I'm feeling _

_The flesh make me bad _

_[__**Does it make me bad**__?_

Lauren stood on somewhat shaky legs. She'd slept much later than she had anticipated but knew it was a result of the physical, mental and emotional stress of the last few months catching up to her. She stood naked in the somewhat clean motel she'd found. It was just the place she'd needed to recuperate. Wiping the bathroom mirror free of the steam she looked at her reflection, hands now gripping the porcelain sink hard. Her hair wet and dripping down her shoulders and back, she could see the strain in her eyes.

She sniffed and wiped her nose quickly, no blood. Good. Her hands had stopped shaking and her headache was gone now. She tried to focus on what needed to be done. If she could just get to her old office and retrieve the chip, Isabel would be safe.

Isabel.

Lauren's heart clenched. Her little girl, so sweet and precocious, the blond shook her head of the thought. She was doing everything to make it safe for her again. **Almost everything**. The conscious she was sure she didn't have any more reared its ugly head. **You could have called Bo**

Lauren closed her eyes against the thought. Sure she could've called Bo and asked for help. It was after all the kind of thing Bo did. Truth be told she didn't know what Bo did or didn't do anymore. She assumed she was happily involved with the asshole and her extended family. Lauren could feel the bitterness rising. Yet another thought invaded her space**. Isabel was in danger and Bo should know that.** Whether she deserved it or not, her little girl needed her other mother. Lauren wasn't so far gone that she didn't realize that.

Lauren pushed away from the sink. She didn't have time for second guessing now. In reality she knew it would be a miracle if she could get out of this situation alive and without her daughter running into her mother. Still she had been very clear with the Ash. Izzy was to be picked up and taken directly to the compound and hid there until she could rejoin her. If there was one thing she knew about Bo, it was that she hated coming to the Ash.

Feeling reassured by the thought she stepped out the bath room and began to dress. The muffled sound from the closet reminded her of her guest.

"Shit" she mumbled as she pulled on a pair of jeans. She padded over to the closet yanking it open as a body fell out hitting the floor. Lauren dragged the woman who was tied up with duct tape with her hands behind her back and her feet bound. Sitting her up in the corner of the room, Lauren grabbed the little fold out chair and sat it down in front of the woman. She cocked her head to side staring at her. Finally she yanked the duct tape from her mouth, the woman gasping for air.

"Oh god please, please" the woman begged tears falling down her cheeks.

"Shut up!" Lauren roared, her voice quieting the woman. "Thank you" she said as she smoothed her hands over her pants. "I don't take pleasure in this, I want you to know that" she said in a detached voice. "Don't speak" Lauren reminded her.

"I wouldn't want you to say anything that would make me kill you" Lauren said eyeing her closely. "Good girl" she stood up and began to pace stopping only to grab a towel and begin to dry her hair.

"I never wanted to be this person. The person that could kill someone and sleep like a rock" Lauren paused the towel around her shoulders. "But you and your employer haven't given me much choice. I was a doctor. Did she tell you that? Did she tell you I'm the reason you and your kind are even still alive!" Lauren yelled at the flinching woman. "I found the cure for the fever in the Congo, ME. I created the serum to help kill the Garuda and this is how you treat me" She said lowly.

"What could I do, Evony is hell bent" the woman pleaded.

"I said not another word" Lauren said rushing over to grab the woman by the throat, choking her for a full ten seconds before she let go watching her gasp for air.

"Do you understand that I took an oath to do no harm" Lauren chuckled dryly. "Do no harm. But that was before I was mother" her eyes narrowed. "That was before you and your boss started hunting us down like animals. I can't let you kill my baby" Lauren whispered kneeling in front of the woman who was shaking.

"You have want you needed from me, just let me go"

"No I can't do that. In the words of the great Chaka Zulu..You never leave an enemy alive, or he will fly at your neck like a snake." She said coldly. "It's funny ya know. I never thought I would identify with a blood thirsty African warlord, but then he makes a good point. I can't afford loose ends" Lauren said grabbing the woman's head with her hands. "Show me!"

Her hands glowed the same color of her eyes, golden. She pushed inside the woman's mind, seeing the information she needed. With a gasp she let go watching the woman slump back, the light fading fast from her eyes. "You'll never be free of …Evony. Your daughter will never b.b. be safe" she choked out as blood leaked from her ears and eyes. "And you…don't.. have…mu-much time left" she cackled and spit up blood.

"I have more time than you" Lauren said watching as the woman stared at her with no life in her eyes.

The blond stood up. It was time to go. First she had to take the night managers memory of her and put a virus in the surveillance system. After that, one final mission, she picked up her phone and called Isabel. She should be there by now surely.

**The dahl-40 minutes earlier**

"Hold your horses' kid" Hale said stopping her just before they entered the pub. "Put the hat back on" he ordered.

"Why? Do you know how long I had to wear that hat? My hair's all sweaty and nasty." She pouted her arms folded over her chest.

"Jesus, kid. I'm in charge and I say put the damn hat on! You're supposed to be at the compound. Now put it on or we go!" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't like you" Izzy frowned as she tucked her considerable amount of dark hair under her Yankees hat. "You are not nice"

"You wouldn't be the first woman to say that" he smirked as he turned her around by the shoulders. "Don't speak unless its, yes, no or maybe"

"That doesn't leave me a lot of words" she grumbled as Hale yanked open the door.

"That's the point" he muttered as they walked in catching Tricks attention. "Trick my man! Tell me we're not too late for breakfast!" he pleaded

Tbc….

Playlist, music from Maxwell and Korn (Fist full of tears* Make me Bad*)


	4. Chapter 4

**What**** it takes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

**Chapter 4**

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
I travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something  
Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused_

Unknown

"Why is it that every time I see you Collette, you're bringing me bad news?" Evony asked from behind her desk. She glared at her assistant who was sitting cowered in the corner. "Janice get out" the woman scurried past, a bunch of files in her hand as she closed the door behind her. "Now, where were we?" she offered the remaining woman a seat.

Collette swallowed hard taking her seat. "Evony" she began slowly, trying to talk sense to the volatile woman. "The doctor is always one step ahead of us"

"Obviously" Evony glowered as she lifted a small mirror and tucked a strand of hair back in place. "You do realize" the brunette placed the mirror down gently. "That she has destroyed all the protocols and all the backups"

"Yes ma'am I do" a whispered reply.

"And that we are left with nothing but a sample of the serum. That we can't reproduce more without the source now? And where is the source?" she asked already knowing the question.

"I don't know, ma'am. But we can't be sure it's the girl" she said quickly, her eyes pleading.

"Collette, I don't pretend to be a genius but I do have common sense" Evony folded her hands together. "I knew the Dr. before her _changes_" she said with a raised eyebrow. "She was an extraordinary human. I admit that, but sweetheart, the serum was developed after she gave birth. So I'm gonna go out on a limb and assume it was something in the DNA of the baby, or the baby's father that changed our good doctor. Now! Since you've lost the girl! That leaves us only the mother!" she roared before settling herself down.

The woman hung her head.

"Lauren has killed every agent that I've sent after her! She's broken into all three of our plants despite the heightened security. Do you realize how much money I would make from this? Do you know? Is there anything you would like say that could be remotely helpful?"

"Is it possible she's getting help, perhaps the Ash" Collette offered.

Evony leaned back into her leather chair thoughtfully. "I don't know. I'm not the Morrigan anymore am I ?" she bit out. "And the new Morrigan, is actively trying to sack my ass"

"I'm sure Vex only wants to keep the peace ma'am. Your pursuit of other things have left you a bit" Collette said diplomatically. "Of an outsider"

"My pursuit of other things sweetheart is the future of the Fae and Human world." She said through clenched teeth.

"Evony" Collette leaned forward on the desk. "Please give this up. You know it's against the rules to involve humans in our world."

"The new Ash started it; I simply look to finish it. He banished human slavery, he insisted on paying them and enforcing rules for their care" she spat out distastefully.

"Yes, that was for humans already in Fae care or those who stumbled upon our world. He didn't nor did the Dark elders sanction what you want to do" She insisted. "They'll kill you if they find out"

Evony smiled wickedly. "Who's to say some of them don't know all ready" she grinned. "Either way I won't be stopped. We're too close to a breakthrough"

"Yes but Evony, you can't give this to the humans. Lauren's research concluded that-"

"I know I know I know, concluded that while the serum does show healing properties including most forms of cancers-"

"There is a trade off. Over time the patient's DNA would absorb the serum and metabolism would slow down" Collette finished

"So we give humans a longer lifespan. So what, do you realize how much money we could make for the cure to cancer?" Evony smiled. "I think it's worth risking exposure to the Fae world.

"It's forbidden" Collette emphasized

"Collette you worry too much" Evony sighed.

"It's not just an extended life. It could be immortality, the Fae version. It would place humans on the same level as the Fae minus the abilities. Which is another thing? We don't know if the serum will produce a ability. Evony for god sake, it's the reason Lauren herself shut down the trials!"

"Lauren lacked the fortitude to see her research through. She was gifted with this naturally somehow. It's in her child's blood, I'm sure of it!" Evony snapped her fingers. "If we could get her in here and do some experiments on her"

"Why do you think the doctor is killing everyone? She's not gonna let us keep her kid in a cage and poke her. Please, stop this. Lauren grows more dangerous every day we pursue this" Collette pleaded.

"Yes she does but she also grows more desperate, which is why I have a team waiting for her in Nova Scotia. I know she'll go there to make sure all her files and notes are destroyed."

"Why not go there first and confiscated the material."

"Why do that when we can have the source." Evony smiled. "That will be all Collette"

Collette nodded silently as she turned on her heel and left.

Evony smiled softly to herself. "I'm waiting for you doctor" she whispered to herself.

**The Dahl**

"And who do we have here?" Trick smiled as he stood behind the bar. " a little young to be in a bar friend. I'm Trick"

"Hi!" Isabel chirped. "I'm I-"

"Nobody" Hale interrupted with a smile. "Trick could we just get something to go please" he stressed eyes wide.

" sure what'll it be" Trick smiled as he watched the child climb up onto a stool. He couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl. All he saw was dark chocolate eyes staring brightly back at him. There was something familiar in them however.

"What do you want kid" Hale said taking a seat next to Izzy.

"Um, I'll have a yogurt, plain please, with honey on the side, some fresh fruit um, no strawberries though, I have allergies and a side of blueberry pancakes." She smiled widely, cocking her head to the side to think. "And some orange juice" she added quickly. "Fresh squeezed if you don't mind"

"Are you kidding me with that" Hale scrubbed his face with a large hand.

"Healthy body, healthy mind" Izzy said automatically.

"Okk" Hale laughed, Jesus, she had to be the most well rounded kid he'd ever met, yet he still didn't trust as far as he could throw her. How he got stuck with these assignments he'd never know.

Trick stared at the child mouth open slightly. "Ok, I don't think we have yogurt here or strawberries. I can offer you plain pancakes and the juice though" he grinned as she frowned. "Or a box of cereal"

"Cereal" Izzy sat up straight. "What kind?" she asked suspiciously."Something with sugar, cuz I never get the sugary kinds at home, mom says it just makes me hyper and ruins my teeth" she pouted.

"I'm pretty sure it's the sugary kind" Trick laughed as he stared at her hat. "Yankees fan I see"

"Yup" Isabel beamed. "Mom's friend takes me to the games"

"Oh I see, well little Yank, here in Toronto it's considered rude to keep your hat on indoors. You'll have to take it off" He grinned as she shrugged and lifted it off her head just as Hale was about to protest.

"Thanks man" Hale groaned as he looked at the little girl with her dark hair spilled all over the back of her leather jacket.

"Sit tight sweetheart" Trick smiled at the little girl was twirling around the stool. "I'm gonna put your order in"

"Ok" Izzy said amiably.

Trick pulled Hale aside casting a glance back at the little girl. "Why are you trying hide her identity" he asked lowly.

"Trick I don't even know what the deal is. The Ash orders me to go to the bus station and pick up Lauren's kid."Hale caught himself and swore.

Trick's face blanched. "That's Lauren's child. As in Lauren Lewis"

"The same… seems the doc is a mama now and her kid is quite the handful man. Half the time I don't know what the hell she's talking about" Hale shook his head.

"Does Bo know?" Trick asked worriedly watching as one of his bar maids brought the little girl her breakfast.

"Hey I said to go!" Hale whined as the lady shrugged and placed the plate down. "Shit" he muttered under his breath.

"So then Bo doesn't know" Trick surmised.

"I don't know. I didn't think she and the doc kept in touch after-" Hale trailed off. He could see the worry lines in his friends' forehead.

Everyone knew Bo was a mess. She had changed over the years and everyone knew why, though no one would voice it. Hale had been torn in two over the changes. Dyson was his best friend, of course he wanted his friend to be happy. At the same time Kenzi was his girlfriend and she was worried sick over Bo, as was he. She wasn't happy and she seemed to spiral out of control more and more. And after last years, attempt, he figured things could only get worst. Hopefully Lauren would show up and they could finally fix things. But with the kid involved he wasn't sure.

"What her name" Trick asked bringing Hale from his thoughts.

"**Trickster**! Long time no see" Kenzi said as the door opened and closed with her and Bo walking through it. Hale groaned and covered his face with hands. This was a fucking disaster.

"Hey babe" he smiled turning around to accept a kiss from Kenzi, he nodded to Bo who seemed to be in better spirits.

"Hey siren, I was looking for you earlier, off with another woman? What's up with that" Kenzi grinned as Hale cast a cautious look back over his shoulder at Isabel who was watching them with interested eyes.

"Oh is this the other woman" Bo laughed as she stepped up to the bar looking at the little girl. "Trick I didn't know you allowed kids here"

Isabel stared at Bo with wide eyes. Bo shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny.

"She's just passing through" he said quickly.

"Hale I have to use the bathroom" Isabel said pulling on his coat. She stared at him pointedly.

"Oh ok, you don't wear diapers right"

Bo laughed as the little girl quite literally scowled at him, her nose scrunched up. "Of course I don't! I'm 6 and half years old. I've been trained for since I was three thank you" she said hands on her hips. "Are you potty trained?"

"Hey watch it kid, I was just asking" Hale argued back.

Kenzi stared at her eyes darting towards Tricks and then back on the little girl. The look on her face just then."I can't go by myself" Izzy said narrowing her eyes. "Do you know how many kids get kidnapped everyday" she asked arms now crossed over her little chest.

"No but I'm sure you do." Hale muttered. "I can't walk into a girl's bathroom, I'm a guy" he said waving his hand over his body. "Ya mama teach ya about that?" he smirked.

"Hale!" Kenzi chuckled as she approached. "Dude, relax she's a little girl geez. Not impressing me with your daddy skills" Kenzi winked.

"Nor am I trying too little mama" He said with an pointed look.

"I'll take her" Kenzi laughed. "Come with me" she said gently. Bo smiled at the two, that kid was a handful. She felt sorry for her parents. She stared after them. Something was familiar about that kid; the way she spouted off random information was adorably geeky. At the same time she looked like she wanted to punch Hale in the balls just a few moments ago.

They disappeared down the back hallway and Bo turned to Hale. "Who are you babysitting now?" she smiled. "Because really Hale, major fail. That kid owns you" she laughed nudging his side.

Hale shifted nervously. "Just a kid, one of the Ash's old employee's. I'm taking her to the compound"

"So she's Fae?" Bo pushed.

"I'm not Dyson, I don't have a Fae sniffer ya know" Hale huffed.

"Ok ok, I was just asking" Bo grinned. "She's cute"

"**She's fresh" Hale muttered.**

_Every step we take that's synchronized  
Every broken bone  
Reminds me of the second time  
That I followed you home_

You shower me with lullabies  
As you're walking away  
Reminds me that it's killing time  
On this fateful day

See you at the bitter end_**  
See you at the bitter end**_

"You ok in there?" Kenzi asked as she heard the toilet flush.

"Yes. Thank you" Isabel said as she made her way over to the sink. Kenzi watched as she wet her hands first then pushed the liquid soap on her hands and began scrub her hands counting ten times, front and back.

"Um, you're not about to operate ya know, it's just breakfast waiting on ya." Kenzi laughed as the little girl washed the soap free and used her elbows to cut the water off.

"Makes no sense to wash your hands and then touch things, you're just getting more germs" Isabel smiled. "My mom told me that, she's a doctor, she should know"

"Ohhh" Kenzi said. "Well I can't argue with a doctor"

"Are you Hale's girlfriend" Isabel grinned widely. Kenzi blushed as she tweaked her little freckled covered nose. "My mom has girlfriends. I think, she kisses girls, is that the same thing?" Isabel frowned thoughtfully.

"Sometimes it is and sometimes it not" Kenzi winked.

"Who are you?" Isabel asked.

"I'm Kenzi" Kenzi grinned about to ask who she was before the little girl interrupted her.

"What's your friends' name?" Isabel asked stopping at the door.

"My friend? Bo? Bo's her name" Kenzi smiled.

"Bo, as in Bo Dennis?" Izzy said excitedly now having confirmation Bo was who she thought she was.

"Uh yea, how did you know her name, hey? Hello! Come back here kid" Kenzi ran after her, watching the kid bolt out the door.

Bo was just heading to get Kenzi when she was almost knocked over. "Making your great escape" she laughed holding the little girl up.

Isabel was breathing hard, brown eyes wide. "You're Bo" she stated.

"Yes I am" Bo laughed smoothing the little girls dark hair down. "And who are you"

"She's Lauren's daughter" Trick interrupted softly.

Bo's hands stilled on Isabel's hair, her eyes were widening in surprise. "Oh" she whispered.

"Shitballs" Kenzi said approaching, seeing the hurt and surprise in Bo's eyes.

"Lauren's is your mother" she croaked out stepping back, her hands dropping awkwardly to her sides. Isabel nodded. "I knew you mom, she was…is a great lady. And you are" Bo trailed off her heart clenching. For the first time she really looked at the little girl.

She was somewhat tall for her age but still kinda scrawny, but that could be because she was clearly wearing boy clothing. Bo looked into eyes that were so dark brown they reminded her chocolate lava cake filling. She could see Laurens aquiline nose that was littered with a few stray freckles.

The little girl had the doctors cleft chin with a added bonus of dimples when she smiled. She was completely adorable in that Punky Brewster sort of way. But other than that, she assumed Isabel took after her father in hair color, eyes and her smile.

Bo painfully remembered a dark haired man carrying the little girl when she was an infant years ago. But seeing her now in the flesh made the succubus realized just what she had lost with Lauren, A chance at a future and family. "Look I have to go." She said quickly. "I'm sure your mother will be worried about you. Hale you better take her to the Ash"

Bo took a step back and turned around walking briskly towards the exit. She didn't know Lauren was back in town. But if her daughter was here, there could be no doubt. The succubus wasn't sure she could face the blond and seeing her child now only brought back painful regrets. She vaguely heard someone calling her name just as she reached the door.

A hand reached out and pulled her by the shirt from behind. She spun staring down into dark sad eyes. "You can't just leave, I need you?" Isabel said in a small voice.

"Look kid, I don't. What can you possibly need from me? "Bo said softly.

"I've been looking for you" Isabel said looking down for a moment. "Mom says we don't need you but I'm sure that we do." Isabel stared hard at her and Bo felt as if someone were peeking inside her head. "And you need us too"

"Are you doing that" Bo shook her head stepping back. "Who are you?" She knelt down and held the little girl by the shoulders, gently but firmly. She didn't even notice Hale, Kenzi and Trick approaching them.

"I'm Isabel Lewis, your daughter" she whispered as tears began to fall.

"Oh shit" Hale pulled up short when he heard the declaration. Kenzi and Trick stood rooted to the spot.

**Beep beep beep**

They both looked down at the phone chirping in Isabel's pocket. "That'll be mom. I'm gonna be in so much trouble" she bit her lip.

"Lauren, that's Lauren?" Bo said in utter shock, she had yet to fully accept what had been told to her. She nodded her head as Isabel answered the cell.

"Hi mami" she said in a small voice. "I'm here"

_*Isabel baby! God are you ok*_

"Yes I'm ok mami_, _Hale was there just like you said he would be"

_*Is he with you now*_

"Yes, he's here" Isabel answered keeping it short_._

_*What's the matter, are you with the Ash*_

"Um, no, not yet?" Izzy squirmed looking at Bo was glaring down at her. "Mom you're gonna be mad, but try not to be ok."

_*Where are you Isabel" Lauren voice dropped*_

"At the Dahl house with Hale and Trick, he owns this place and Kenzi is Hale's girlfriend" Isabel rambled.

"_The Dahl! Oh god, Isabel is Bo there" _

"Yes, she's here" Izzy looked down at her feet. "I didn't go to her mom I swear, she just showed up"! She said quickly

Bo took the phone from Isabel quickly breathing hard into the phone. **"Lauren Elizabeth Lewis what the hell is going on!" **she shouted.

Bo paced around the room listening intently. Isabel could almost hear her mother's voice shouting through the phone, oh yes, she was gonna be so grounded.

"**Are you fucking kidding me**! I know this might be hard for you since lying has always been your best event but why don't you try telling me the **TRUTH**! Is she my daughter or not!" Bo shouted angrily.

"Bo! Turn it down" Kenzi said grabbing her by the arm.

"**What the hell do you mean you don't owe me anything?" **Bo roared. "This kid is standing here with my hair, my eyes, and my mouth apparently! " Bo glanced down at the Isabel who looked sufficiently frightened.

Bo's pacing stopped. "God damn you Lauren! How could you? What!"

"**Well fuck you too sweetheart**! If you want the kid back you're gonna have to bring your ass right to my house to get her!" Bo slammed the phone shut ending the conversation.

"whoa there , she's going to the Ash" Hale said hands up.

"The hell she is, until we have this settled she's going nowhere out of my sight" Bo growled dangerously.

"I beg to differ Mr. Dennis" a man's voice carried over to the group.

"Oh shit"Kenzi said

"Ash" Trick said with a little bow. "I didn't expect to see you here"

"I didn't expect to have to be here" he said glowering at Hale. "But detective Santiago was due with my charge over an hour ago." The Ash was tall with brown hair and green eyes. His smiled was disarming and dangerous.

"She's not your charge" Bo said lowly staring at the Ash.

"Oh Bo, so predictable, I'm afraid until her_**mother**_ tells me otherwise, she is coming with me" he smiled softly. "But if you'd like to accompany us you can. Hello Izzy, I see you've found trouble again" he lifted an eyebrow but remained smiling as Bo looked between the adult and child who obviously knew each other. "Seems to be an inherited trait" he chuckled while Bo glared at him.

"Sorry Uncle Jarrod" Izzy had the decency to at least_ look_ put out.

"Uncle? Did she say uncle" Kenzi put in as Hale simply threw his hands up in the air in surrender. No one ever told him anything.

"Adopted Uncle" the Ash clarified to the group. "Lauren was recently a few years back adopted into our clan so to speak"

"A grown ass woman" Kenzi said disbelievingly. " Shit! I've been wishing my whole life to be adopted"

"Excuse me _Uncle Jarrod_, but I want some god damn answers" Bo hissed sarcastically. She stepped up closer to the Ash who merely looked at her. "Is she my kid or not, is that even possible?"

"ya know, after all these years you are still ignorant. If you spend half as much time learning about yourself and what you're capable of than drinking and getting laid you wouldn't have to ask that question. But what can one expect from a succubus" he said offhandedly, eyes challenging her.

"What's a succubus" Izzy stuck her head between the two arguing adults. Kenzi gently yanked her by the collar of her coat and pulled her back. "Uh grown folk business kid" she said

"I want answers or else" Bo said her eyes now dangerous and electrified blue.

"Would it make a difference" he asked quietly. "You're hardly in a position to be a good mother" he said knowingly. "You want me to hand over a child to a reckless, promiscuous drunk, who takes risks with her life daily for the thrill of it." His words cut Bo to the bone, yet her jaw remained clenched.

"Regardless of my position, I might be a mother, her mother and I have rights. I want to know for sure and I'm not letting her out of my sight until you give me a reason why I should" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

Kenzi wrapped her arms around Isabel holding her tight. "It's ok, hun. This is just grown up stuff"

"I'm scared" she admitted. "Bo's angry and sad all at the same time. If he doesn't let me stay with her she's gonna do something bad"

Kenzi stared at her with wonder. "Hold on ok" she said rising. She went over to towards the two, stepping between them.

"Listen Mr. Ash. You know I respect you." She began looking between her friend and him. "But Bo well, she's not gonna let this go. For once please, could you just help us out here? Not make the situation worst?"

The Ash smiled his green eyes bright. He turned to Bo, his voice soft. "She is your daughter succubus. I've known about her since her birth" he admitted watching the shock wash over Bo's features.

The brunette reacted as if she'd been punched in the gut; she sat down hard on a nearby chair, her mouth open.

"I'm sure you'll want to know the how's and I will tell you all I know but on a condition" he grinned.

"Of course there would be conditions" Bo sighed speaking now.

"I assume you'll want to keep her with you for the time being?" he asked watching as she gave a curt nod.

"I'll allow it if you accept a mission for me" he said solemnly.

"What kind of mission?" Bo asked suspiciously

"Lauren's in trouble, I think she's heading for a trap and I want you to go and intercept her" he said. "Bring her back to me alive and well"

Bo was startled by this news. "What kind of trouble?" she asked concerned.

"Bad men are chasing us" Isabel chirped up.

Everyone looked at her silently. "Please will you help us" Izzy said her dark eyes tearful. Bo reached out and wiped her tears.

"I'll go get your mama back, I promise" Bo said fiercely. She looked at the Ash. "Its deal" she grumbled.

"Good, very good" he smiled

**Tbc….Playlist: Eurythmics(sweet dreams)+ Placebo (The Bitter End)**

A/N Guys I will be going on Hiatus from this story for about a week so I can plan and write the next chapter of Surrender. It's a big chapter…The Vacation and proposal chapter! I want to do it justice…so I will be leaving you hanging on this one for a minute. Lol…I'm sorry, I really am . I hope you'll still b interested when I return.


	5. Chapter 5

**What it takes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

**Chapter 5**

Bo sat in the Ash's office while Isabel was peering out on the deck. The brunette couldn't take her eyes off the girl. Bo was completely at a loss of words now that she no longer had Lauren to vent at on the phone. She had no biological proof that the bouncing ball of activity out there was hers, and yet she knew she was. The ride in the Ash's luxury SUV had been quiet to say the least. Every time the succubus dared look in the back seat she would find inquisitive searching eyes staring back at her.

It was as if the child were waiting for her to say or do something. Bo felt under pressure to say something, make her first act as a mother not be fucked up . And yet she found she was terrified. Now that the smoked had cleared and the Ash had agreed to give her temporary custody of the kid she found she had no idea what to do with her.

Bo frowned as her hands shook. And to make matters worse she wanted a drink like nobody's business. She needed a drink to kill the edge and maybe a feed also, anything to distract her from her present situation.

"If you think I'm gonna hand her over to you while you're jonesying for a drink and sex, you're crazier than your mother" the Ash said with concerned eyes.

Bo's head snapped up startled by his harsh words.

"Don't deny it succubus. I can see it all over you. Maybe it would be best for all parties if I took care of Isabel until we can retrieve her mother" he smirked.

Somewhere the old Bo raged inside her and she narrowed her eyes. "I know I'm not who I used to be but I sure as hell am capable of taking care of my child. This will pass" she said squeezing her hands together and taking a deep breath.

"Are you sure, It's not weakness to say motherhood is not for you" he said softly leaning forward on the desk.

"I don't know what is and what isn't for me!" Bo snapped. "Lauren never gave me the chance."

"True, but looking at you now and your actions over the years, can you really blame her"

Bo closed her eyes against the accusation. "I fucked up ok, I'm not perfect" she breathed out. "But I had a right to know about her" she looked in Isabel's direction. "Things could've been different. I could've been-"

"Reliable, worthy of Laurens heart, you would've what Bo? I don't' say that Lauren was right. On the contrary I've told her multiple times over the years she was wrong" the Ash said offhandedly

"And you never thought to tell me" Bo said flatly anger in her eyes.

"It wasn't my place to tell. Unlike some people here, I mean the things I say. I told Lauren she could depend on my help and I have not let her down. That's something you can't say. But at least you've never let Dyson down" he said his voice clipped and cruel watching her flinch. "Lauren is like a sister to me Bo, right or wrong I care about her and what you did to her was shitty. So don't expect me to hand deliver her on a platter to you" he said sharply. "If you want her back you're gonna have to work for her like every other average shmo!"

"Tell me how you really feel" Bo said miserably. "If you think I'm such a bitch why are you letting Isabel come with me?"

"Because she'll never be complete knowing you were out there and wouldn't or couldn't be in her life. She'd only blame Lauren in the end. I'm doing this for them and not you" he reminded her coolly. "That kid out there doesn't know you ripped out her mamas heart, she doesn't know you've missed every important thing in her life because you didn't want to hurt a 900 year old man's feelings. She doesn't know you've been whoring around have the time of your life while her mother's dying" he ended softly his eyes sad.

"Dying" Bo gasped shaking her head. "What …No"

"Yes Bo, Lauren's dying. The changes in her body are killing her. And until recently I wasn't sure we could stop it" he admitted

Bo was speechless. Lauren dying. Lauren dead.

"She can't..I need her" the succubus choked out her eyes welling up.

"She has a tumor growing in her brain. From the entire test we've gotten back it's a result of her changing DNA. Too much power, its building in her head and I don't know how to decrease it. Chemotherapy isn't a option, Radiation only makes her sicker and she needs to be on her game to protect Isabel"

"I don't understand" Bo gripped his desk in her hands.

"There is some hope however and that's where you come in" The ash said slowly as Bo looked wildly at him. "I had Lauren see one of our best doctors with the best equipment to study Fae. Lauren had been seeing human doctors in a effort to stay off the radar."

"Ok so what did they say" Bo asked anxiously.

"She has Succubus DNA in her now" he smiled.

"And that's good, I've killed her" Bo said tearfully.

"And you could save her. The tumor is made of up of energy, chi" he winked."And if I'm not mistaken, you feed off of chi"

"I could feed off of Lauren" Bo said slowly. "I can't do that, Lauren is not food"

"If u don't' she's gonna die Bo" he said gravely. "In fact it might be too late as it is."

"How did Lauren not know this?" Bo questioned as she glanced back out on the balcony to see her daughter

"She figured it out when her symptoms started getting worse earlier this year. She just didn't want to ask you for help"

"She'd rather DIE" Bo nearly shouted now extremely angry at her ex. "I swear to God I am going to kick her ass"

"After you two have sex please" he grinned. "She should be headed towards her old office building in Nova Scotia. "You can take the plane in the morning and get there and wait for her. I have all the information you need in this packet" he smiled handing her the envelope.

"What about Isabel?" Bo asked.

"Spend the night with your daughter Bo, get to know her and pack her up and send her back to the compound. I'll keep her safe until you two get back"

Bo nodded her head full of ideas. She looked worriedly over to where her daughter was now peering back at them. "My house doesn't even have walls" she muttered as she wiped her hands on her thighs. "I can do this, I can do this. Right?" she asked the Ash who just smiled at her.

"You'll be fine, she's the smartest person in the room anyway, I have no doubt you'll be in good hands" he grinned as she frowned.

Bo motioned towards her and watched as she pulled the sliding door open. "I still didn't get anything to eat" she pouted. "I'm hungry and sleepy"

"You take naps" Bo asked quickly watching her daughter frown.

"No" she said obstinately. "Well sometimes" she added as she scuffed her shoe on the carpet. "I'm hungry" she moaned.

"No problem, we can stop and get you something" Bo said as she wrapped an arm around Isabel's shoulders.

"Are we leaving?" she looked up face full of innocence.

"Yup, I'm taking you home" Bo smiled.

**The Dahl**

"I can't believe this" Kenzi said as Trick offered her the requested frosty beer.

"It's a little early in the day for this don't you think?" Trick mused to the girl.

"After today's revelations I might need some very good weed" Kenzi smiled. "I can't believe Lauren and Bo have a kid"

"I should've known, that kid was too bad ass" Hale mumbled as he scrubbed his face with a large hand. "Damn man, I'm glad to be rid of her. Do you know how many questions per second she asked!" he huffed

"Oh shut up" Kenzi laughed. "Trick you had no idea?" Kenzi said turning to the older Fae.

He sighed as he wiped the bar down. "I knew that Bo could impregnate a woman, she is a succubus after all but I didn't know she had" he said shaking his head.

"Dude! You didn't think to tell her that" Kenzi said smacking his arm. "News I kinda think she would've wanted to know"

"Look, I'm too old to give the sex talk with my grown granddaughter" Trick said uncomfortably. "And anyway, a succubus can only impregnate a woman by sharing a bit their life force with said woman. Now how many Fae do you know will willingly do that?" he raised his eyebrow.

Kenzi nodded. The Fae were notoriously stingy about those types of things.

"Exactly" Hale added. "Still Bo and Lauren have a kid and she's going nowhere, Dyson is gonna shit a brick when he hears this"

"Shit!" Kenzi sighed. The Dyson Bo Lauren thing just got ugly. They all looked between each other.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell him?" Trick offered.

"Look, he and Bo aren't fucking married" Kenzi scoffed. "I love wolf boy but he needs to move on. Having some responsibility is just what Bo's needs."

**I'm sexy and I know it**

"Speak of the devil" Kenzi said grabbing her cell and sliding the bar over the screen. "Bo! Hows the Ash and little bo" Kenzi smiled. "oh, yea…Sure, um, I'll call Dyson and tell him to come over later tonight. Bo, Dyson and I and yourself are supposed to be working on a new case for the Ash remember? What, no I won't tell him about jr. Yup, ok. Love ya Bitch, I'm on my way" Kenzi said hanging up the phone.

"So?" Hale asked impatiently.

"So Bo is heading home with the little one to get her some lunch and she wants me there. I think she's terrified of the kid" Kenzi laughed.

"What about Dyson, he's on his way here" Hale threw his hands up as his girlfriend hopped off the bar stool .

"Babe, keep your mouth shut" Kenzi winked as she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. "Now I'm out! Off to get to know my little niece!" she said dramtically as she made her way out the door running into the aforementioned wolf.

"Hey there little miss, where you going" Dyson grinned, stopping her.

"Um, off to see Bo but there's a changed in the plans. We'll see you later tonight to go over the case around 7. Something's come up" Kenzi said quickly as she pushed past him without another word.

"Ok" he said looking after her fleeting back. "Is everything alright?" he turned to his friend to ask.

"You know Bo and Kenzi, something's always up. Pull up a seat man" Hale smiled as his buddy took Kenzi's seat. "How ya doing?"

Dyson smiled looking at him suspiciously. "good, I guess. Whats up man?" he laughed as Trick disappeared behind the bar.

"Nada, just checking in on ya, I know the Bo thing is shaky at best" Hale said as he turned to sip his beer.

Dyson sighed eyes flashing a bit of frustration. "I don't know where I stand with that girl. She knows how I feel." He took the offered drink Trick gave him upon his return. "I've tried to be a good mate"

"You aren't her mate anymore" Trick said softly knowing the details already.

"I know that but like a human, I still feel connected to her. I care about her well being Trick" Dyson said. "I thought you knew that?" he tone was one filled with hurt feelings.

"I know you do" Trick said gently. "I just know my granddaughter and so do you. Once her mind is made up it rarely changes. It would be best for you and your friendship with Bo to just accept it and move on Dyson. I don't want to see you hurt"

"Wow, this was so not the speech I thought I would be getting today and from you of all people" he said taking a gulp of the cold beer. "I know Bo, she wants, no needs someone who will stand by her. I know its been a rough few years for her. I was there to see them al!" he said more angry than he meant too. "I'm sorry" he growled.

"Its alright man" Hale said clapping him on the back. The siren couldn't see how this whole debacle didn't end up in disaster.

"Why don't you let me worry about Bo and you take care of yourself for a change" Trick said softly. "You've been a great friend Dyson. I just want you to find some happiness"

"And you don't think I can find that with Bo?" Dyson challenged. "Why not? What's changed now?"

Trick averted his eyes.

"What's happened now?" Dyson growled lowly. Both men were quiet looking down at the shiny wood of the bar. "Come on! If you're my friends I deserve to know, especially if it's to do with Bo"

Trick looked him in the eye, believing he needed and should have the truth, for all their sakes. "Lauren will be back in town soon" Trick said lowly.

Dyson growled his eyes narrowing in orange a moment before he pulled his wolf back. "So what?" he barked drinking more heavily. "They broke up, she chose me"

"She did and she's been paying for it all these years son" Trick said as Dyson's attention snapped towards him.

"So it's my fault Bo's been suffering?" the wolf said angrily.

"Of course it isn't it's just the facts Dyson. We both know Bo had been unhappy since the doctor left" Trick said calmly.

"That's not my fault!" he said defensively. "I tried to be everything for her. I tried to be her mate and help her through but she just kept pushing me away. She wouldn't accept me" he said bitterly, he ego bruised. He took a moment to compose himself. "So she's coming back, so what? Bo's not exactly the woman she used to be" he said darkly. "And that's been her choice!"

"Dude, relax" Hale said quietly. "No one's blaming you. Bo is a big girl. We just want to prepare you for some changes"

"Changes?" Dyson spit the word out.

"Just tell him" Hale said finally.

"Tell me what?" Dyson said growing impatient. "what the hell is going on?"

"Dyson, it seems when Lauren left us all those years ago she was pregnant" Trick said flatly watching as the wolf's face stayed passive. "With Bo's child" he added into the silence.

The silence hung in the air, as the wolf shook his head slowly. "No, no way. It's a trick, its not even possible!" he bellowed angrily now.

"Bo is succubus" Trick said as if that explained it.

"She's also a woman!" Dyson said unconvinced.

"She's a succubus with more power than we even know about. She shared her sexual energy with Lauren Dyson. Succubae don't do that unless its with their mate or just careless. In Bo's case it was both. She was careless and she was in the process of mating with Lauren. Lauren did have her child Dyson and the little girl is here. They've already met" Trick sighed as the shock smacked the wolf as hard as any push.

"You knew she mated with Lauren" he said dumbly voice detached.

"I figured it out after Lauren left and Bo was miserable. I didn't know about the baby until she walked through my doors with Hale this morning. It was about an hour ago. Isabel-"

"Isabel" Dyson parroted, Hale thought he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Yes, he name is Isabel Lewis" Trick smiled at the thought.

"Goes by Izzy and she's damn handful" Hale put in shaking his head.

"Izzy" Dyson repeated. He really couldn't form a thought beyond Bo had a daughter with Lauren. "You're sure she's Bo's?"

"Dude, now that we know who she belongs to, there's no doubt. She's got Bo's temper and smart ass mouth and the Doctor's brains and Ocd qualities. Trust me on this!" Hale mumbled.

"She looks just like Bo" Trick smiled. "You can see Lauren in her but she's Bo's. There's no doubt about that which is why I wanted to tell you before you stumbled upon the truth" he said.

"This means, so what. I mean, so what. Bo has a kid. Lauren didn't tell her about it so I doubt she's gonna throw herself into Bo's arms once she gets here" he said slowly.

"Maybe not but that little girl is my grandchild and I don't want her to suffer more than she already has." Trick said in his king voice. His eyes were locked with the wolves. "I want you to be careful around her Dyson, she's just a child. I know you have issues with Lauren and I know you have unresolved feelings for Bo, but I don't want your alpha ego to do anything that could harm my great granddaughter"

"I wouldn't hurt a kid" Dyson said insulted.

"But you would hurt Lauren, even it was by words and insults. And that I won't have, at least not while Isabel is around" he said directly. "I can only ask a friend" he added hoping to lessen the blow.

Dyson nodded. "I gotta get out of here for few weeks. Hale you handle the case while I'm gone" he said and disappeared out the door.

"Well that went well" Hale sighed. "He'll be gone for weeks howling at the moon.

"Whatever he needs to get himself together, I just want peace.

"I'll doubt you'll be getting that" Hale smirked. "Especially with the crumb snatcher around.

"Awee come on Hale, she's a cute pie"

"Don't be fooled by the dimples and big brown eyes" Hale muttered.

Tricks laughter rang out.

**The Crack Shack**

"So" Bo said

"So" Isabel mimicked.

"I hope you know that you're safe here with me. I know you don't really know me" Bo said gently.

"I know you" Isabel said looking at her. "You're my mother. Just like mami and even though you've haven't come around before now, you'd never hurt me" she finished matter factly.

"How do you know that? I mean I wouldn't" Bo said quickly. "But how can you be sure, we just met"

"I can feel you. What you want to do I mean what you feel inside. Good or bad. " She clarified.

"Is that your power, because I felt you digging around in my head earlier and newsflash kid, not cool" Bo pointed at her. Izzy had the decency to look guilty.

"I don't know. Mom says I'm not supposed to get them till I hit huberty" she said scrunching up her face in a very Lauren way.

"Puberty" Bo smiled at her.

"Yea that, it sounds nasty" she frowned and Bo laughed at her.

"Well, I'd rather not think about that right now. I just got you." Bo said "So you can feel I wouldn't hurt you"

"Yes, I can feel things and see them" She added

"See? What can you see" Bo asked.

"It's weird. It like people are on fire but not burning" Isabel said confused. "I mean, they burn bright sometimes and then not so much, and in lots of colors"

"Oh my god, you can read auras already!" Bo nearly shouted.

"Is that bad!" Isabel said frightened.

"Noo Noo it's not bad. You're not bad" Bo said quickly, remembering how she felt growing up in shut a strict house hold. "Tell me about the colors"

"Most people have a color they're never the same. But sometimes they burn real bright and I don't know why. Mom's lady friends burn really bright" Isabel said wide eyed

"Lady Friends?" Bo said jealously. "You mean girlfriends" she said distastefully.

"I don't know, Kenzi says just because you kiss girls don't make them your girlfriends" Isabel said. "But yea, they burn real bright especially at night when mom's tucking me in for bed"

Bo thought she was gonna be sick or either throw something. The idea of other women around her kid was really pissing her. The idea of other women around Lauren made her want to drain someone. "You know what, let's just. New subject, Look's like you'll be staying here with me so we can get to know each other" she said trying to reign in her possessiveness. Now that she wasn't drinking to dull her senses she was feeling the effects of mating with the blond.

Izzy looked around. "This is your" her voice trailed off trying to think of a way to be polite.

"My home-our-our home" Bo said quickly glad that her need to strangle someone had dissipated.

"Its its" Izzy bit her lip.

"It has certain rustic charm" Bo finished for her.

"I was gonna say it was a dump" Isabel admitted. "They have places for you to stay if you're homeless. Mom and me help out at shelters all the time"

"I'm not homeless" Bo said flatly.

"You don't even have walls" Izzy said looking around. "How can you not have walls?"

"Walls are overrated kid" Bo mumbled.

"It's ok Bo, not everyone can have a house" she said innocently.

"This is a home" Bo said watching her shrug the look on her face not convinced. "Listen I know this is different for you but just give it a chance ok. It could be fun"

"I guess it could be like having a sleepover in clubhouse" Isabel perked up.

At that moment Kenzi walked through the door with two boxes of pizza and a order of wings. "Who's hungry" she smiled

"Yes!" Izzy fist pumped and Bo watched as her daughter excitedly ran over to Kenzi and helped her with the food.

Kenzi passed out slices of sausage pizza while Bo got the sodas. "So how do you like the crack shack" Kenzi said taking a sip of soda from the bottle.

Kenzi" Bo warned her.

"What? You are not going to be one of those parents who are walk on egg shells around their long lost kids" Kenzi smirked.

Isabel looked between them a long piece of cheese hanging from her mouth as she pulled the pizza away. Bo reached over helping her with it and smiled. "Go easy there tiger or you'll choke"

Izzy chewed slower and then swallowed saying. "Mom says that all the time"

"And she's right" Bo winked as she went to pour her some soda in a glass, she paused. "Does Lauren allow you to drink soda?" she asked. She really didn't know the rules to what kids could and couldn't eat. She imagined it was a lot like having a pet yet none of her goldfish actually lived. Bo frowned at the thought"

"Well" Isabel looked back at her guiltily. "I can have a little but none after 6, mom says it makes me hyper" she admitted.

"Well, its 12 now so I think we'll be safe" Bo smiled as she poured her a little in a glass.

"That's right and we still have 6 hours" Izzy grinned back at her.

Kenzi watched the two interact a smile on her face. This in her opinion was just what Bo needed. Someone to be responsible for other than herself, the succubus was quite good at not taking care of herself and the guilt often had her thinking she wasn't' worth it. Now with her daughter here, she could at least see she wasn't a total screw up. "I think I'm gonna go call and check on Hale "Kenzi said rising. Bo got up and walked her towards her room

"So you're just gonna leave me there alone with her" Bo said worriedly.

Kenzi smiled. "You'll be fine Bo. She's only 6" she laughed.

Bo frowned at her.

"Stop worrying so much. You did good. Whatever ways you've fucked up before you did do something right" she winked at her as she looked over her shoulder at the little girl stuffing her face with pizza. "Now go on mom" she teased as she gave the succubus a shove.

"Thanks" Bo muttered good naturedly.

Bo made her way back into the kitchen taking up her seat next to the little girl. She looked up at her mother a smile on her face. "Bo? That's a funny name. It's for a boy I thought" she asked.

Bo smiled tweaking her little nose. "It's short for Isabeau but I prefer Bo"

"Isabeau, like my name, Isabel" she beamed. "That's almost the same"

"It sure is" Bo grinned smoothing her dark hair down.

"And we have the same hair too" Izzy said touching Bo's hair gently.

"And the same eyes" Bo added cupping her face and smiling.

"And mami says I have your smile. " Isabel grinned liking this game.

"Well I guess that settles it. You really are my little girl" Bo said softly.

Isabel grinned back at her. "Does this mean you and mom will be friends. I don't want you two to fight" she asked worriedly.

Bo looked down into her innocent face. "I'm gonna do my best to be friends with your mom again hun. I promise" she said and she meant it even though she knew it would be difficult. She and Lauren had a lot of anger between them but looking down at the child they created together she knew she would do anything not to let it touch her. She didn't want her daughter to be torn apart by their fighting.

"What did your mami tell you about me about us?" Bo asked intrepidly.

Isabel looked up at her and shrugged. "She said that you used to love each other and that it didn't work out. She said you wanted different things and that she wanted to start all over someplace else so she moved"

Bo nodded her head keeping her face neutral but inside the words hurt. Did Lauren really think she didn't love her? She supposed that's how she would feel if the shoe was on the other foot. "She was right about one thing, things didn't work out with us and I'm so sorry for that"

"What different things did you want? Didn't you wanna be my mama" Isabel asked looking at her with innocent dark eyes.

Bo eyes were startled as they looked at her daughter. She reached down and pulled her into her lap. "I am so happy to be your mama. I didn't know about you Isabel. Your mami never told me you were coming. If I had known I would've been with you, I promise" she said hoarsely as her eyes filled with tears.

Isabel pulled back looking at Bo. "Don't be sad" she said wiping a stray tear away with her little hands. Bo was reminded of Lauren.

"You're just like your mami you know that? Always taking care of people" she smiled softly as Izzy laid her head against her.

"I'm glad I got a chance to meet you." Isabel whispered. " I didn't think I would"

"I'm glad too sweetie, I feel so much better just having you here" Bo breathed out. And it was true, she felt as if her life had some meaning. She had to be better, for herself but for her daughter.

"I miss mami," Isabel said quietly.

"I know sweetie. I'm gonna get her back for you. I promise" Bo said kissing her head. She thought about Lauren possibly dying. The thought made her heart lurch, no matter how angry she was with her she needed her alive so they could fight about it and make up. She wasn't giving the blond up without a fight, from now on she was keeping her promises where Lauren and Isabel were concerned.

"Thanks" she yawned.

"Are you tired?" Bo asked as she patted her back comfortingly.

" A little?"Izzy said in a tired voice.

"How about you get a bath and take a little nap" she suggested as the little girl snuggled in closer to her.

"But I only have one change of clothes" Isabel yawned again.

"You can wear one of Kenzi's shirts" Bo smiled into soft dark hair.

"Will you wash my hair, its dirty and sweaty and its all Hale's fault" she pouted.

Bo laughed at her kissing the top of her dark hair. "Sure I will. You just sit tight and I'll be right back" Bo said setting her into the chair again. She gave her one last kiss on the top of her head and bounded off to Kenzi's bedroom.

Bo pounded on the door causing the young woman to fling it open just missing having her friend knock on her head. "What the hell? You've lost her already?"

"Nooo she's tired and I can't let her sleep on my bed. I mean not until I change the sheets and God, I was just having sex on it last night! What kind of mother am I" Bo said anxiously.

Kenzi smiled at her friends' anxiety. "Relax SuccuMom just change the sheets, bust open a few of those boarded windows and air the place out" Kenzi said at first then smiled wickedly. "Actually I want you to think about this moment and how you feel the next time you want to bring home some loser sex feed to bang on the bed your only child has to sleep on" Kenzi smirked.

"Thanks" Bo said dryly.

"You're welcome" Kenzi said smugly.

"How about you draw Izzy a bath and don't make it too hot I don't want to scald the kid on her first night here" Bo said sweetly as she turned and made her way back to her daughter.

By the time Bo stepped back into the kitchen she could see the little girl lying with her head on the table, pizza sauce on her mouth snoring lightly. She could help the smile on her face as she gathered her into her arms. Isabel wrapped her arms around Bo's neck mumbling something about her hair and Hale and a hat.

**Later**

Bo lay next to her daughter in her bed gently rubbing her back while she slept curled into the succubus. She stared down at the child with all the wonder of a first time parent. She found herself wondering if this is what it would've been like if she had known about the baby. Would she and Lauren have lain in bed with little Izzy between them? would she have been the calm one during the labor or would she have been losing her shit.

She found herself almost choking on regret and anger. How could Lauren have done it. Sure she fucked up but this was their kid. Their as in they made her together. Bo let her finger pass over dark long locks. She smiled at how cute Izzy looked in Kenzi vintage transformer shirt. She had to promise the woman a shopping spree to give it up but it did look cute on the child, even if it fell to her knees.

With a sigh Bo knew what needed to be done, yet she didn't feel like doing it. She wanted to stay wrapped up with her daughter in this little bubble for as long as she could. Yet she also promised her little girl she would make an effort with her mother, which meant she needed to get started on it. She pulled out Isabel's phone and pushed a button.

**Unknown**

Lauren felt a buzzing in her pocket of her jacket; keeping her eyes on the road she reached to adjust the Bluetooth in her ear.

"Izzy?" she chanced.

"No it's me" Bo said flatly, keeping her voice low.

"Bo?" Lauren breathed out.

"Yup" it was emotionless

"Where is she?" Lauren asked gripping the steering wheel

"Lying next to me in my bed sleeping, she exhausted and worried about you" Bo said her voice littered with edge

"Oh" Lauren said tiredly

"That's all you have to say?"Bo scoffed at her audacity.

"Bo I did what I thought best. I won't apologize for that" Lauren said her voice hard.

**Silence**

"Bo?"

"Just so know, this calm and collected Bo you're talking to right now, is only because my daughter. Yes I said my daughter is sleeping right next to me. But this isn't over Lauren, not by a long shot" Bo said with just as much bite as she had received a moment ago.

"Bo?"

"I'm not gonna get into this with you, not until I can see you face to face" Bo said looking down at her sleeping daughter. "I promised Izzy I'd save your ass and that's what I'm gonna do. "

"Bo "

"You're not dying on my watch Lauren! I'll see you soon Lauren. "

"Damnit Bo…Hello? Bo!" Lauren shouted into the piece but the woman was gone. "SHIT!" she shouted trying to keep focus as her head pounded again.

She sighed to herself. At least Isabel was safe, Bo if nothing else would protect her. Now it was time for her to do her part, her final act as Isabel's mother. She just needed to make it to her office and destroy the final files and then Isabel would be safe.

Lauren wiped at the tears that were falling now. "Just need to hold on a little longer" she whispered before sending out a prayer. "Please give me the strength" she sighed tiredly she pushed the jeep harder.

Tbc….

Just so you all won't worry. I have no intentions of letting Lauren die. I did need a way to get Bo into her pants a lot sooner however. LOL. And reason to for Lauren to HAVE to stay and recuperate with Bo at the Crack Shack, where they can have their fights and makes ups. Hahaha.


	6. Chapter 6

**What it takes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

**Chapter 6**

_I'm about to lose my mind  
you've been gone for so long  
I'm running out of time  
I need a doctor  
call me a doctor  
I need a doctor, doctor  
to bring me back to life_

Lauren never thought her life would ever have ended up like this. Things seemed so much simpler back in the day. She was born to well to do parents the oldest of two children. She was smart and fun back then. Her life was happy and she was in love. Then she took a trip to the Congo with her girlfriend and everything changed. Now nearly 12 years later she was in her mid thirties and a single mother living her life on the run.

The blond shook her head as she zipped up her black cat suit. She slipped on all black New Balance shoes for agility and grabbed her little black backpack and made her way in her jeep to about ½ mile from the Merriweather Pharmaceutical plant. Her old office was on the 8th floor. She's been waiting for the last hour watching. The sun had gone down three hours ago. She had been waiting for the guards to switch duty before she made a move. Now she sat in the treetops of all places scoping the perimeter with her night vision goggles and her mind wandering instead of focusing on the job at hand.

Lauren felt as if the walls were closing in on her. Everything was screaming in large words in her head. **Tumor. Bo knows. Izzy. Evony. The serum. Dying**. She leaned against the large tree branch, feeling her body tremble. She was doctor; at least she used to be. Now she felt like a killer. She wouldn't think twice to put someone down if it came to it. She hated that part of her. But she couldn't risk Isabel. If Evony ever got her hands on her daughter Lauren knew without a doubt what would happen. She'd throw her in a cage and treat her like a lab rat. Saving her daughter from that existence meant the blond had to act. She had to do whatever was necessary. This brought her mind back to her ex. God! Lauren sighed letting the goggles dangle around her neck.

Just the sound of her voice made her feel a kaleidoscope of emotions. She was angry at the audacity of the woman to blame her. Ok yes she had a point but what the hell was she supposed to do? Beg her to love her? Beg her to be a mother to their unborn baby. Lauren scoffed at the idea. Bo would've freaked out. The blond rubbed the bridge of her nose. Her headache was getting worst and she was feeling depleted. It took so much effort to control her powers. She was tired and ready to be done. She didn't want to fight with Bo. Just the sound of her voice made her body tingle. After all these years she was still affected by the woman. Lauren's attention was drawn to the guard station. It was time. She checked her pack retrieving a small keypad. Thanks to Claudia, a hacker friend of hers, she had the perfect diversion to get her into the building. With one flick of her finger she watched as the all the power dissipated in the building. "Show time" Lauren whispered as she shimmied down the tree.

Bo was getting tired of waiting. She'd hauled ass first thing in the morning to the airport and flown in. For once she followed the Ash's orders to a tee. She went to the address of the safe house where she found weapons and a layout of the building. She'd had to sit in that fucking place for the whole rest of the day. As per the orders of the Ash, she had to wait for Lauren to show up and he was sure she wouldn't until at least a few hours after nightfall. The brunette resisted the urge to dial the blonds' cell number which she took from her daughters' phone. No she wanted to end this job and get her woman and go home. Bo chuckled to herself. After 6 years she still considered Lauren hers. The brunette's face was serious in thought as she sat perched in the shadows of the compound having already found a in. Was Lauren truly hers? She hadn't seen her years, according to Izzy the woman had other women in her life as Bo had other lovers. Yet they had mated for god sake! They had a child from that bond and as far as Bo was concerned it was as good as a marriage. Sure she had let Lauren go but she thought she was happily in a relationship with a child. She didn't' know it was her kid! She simply looked at this time apart as a separation. Somehow she knew Lauren would think differently. Just from their short and tense conversation on the phone she could tell the woman definitely spoke differently. She wondered what else was different about her. She didn't have long to wait. She watched in the shadows at the power suddenly went out.

Adjusting her sight, she used her powers to detect the energy of all the humans. It was then that she caught a glance of Lauren dipping in and out of the shadows'. "Fuck she's fast" Bo muttered gathering herself to follow.

She eased down and around the entrance where the door was. She watched as Lauren stood outside the entrance in seemingly thought. Bo was about to say her name when the blond pulled out what looked like a shotgun and aimed it up. Bo watched in shock and admiration as Lauren pulled the trigger and hook and line went flying up and over the edge of the building itself.

"No fucking way" Bo gasped as she watched the blond tug on the line and began to pull and walk her way up the building military style. "Great" Bo muttered as she bound inside the building keeping to the shadows and avoiding flashlights to find the staircase.

By the time Lauren had found herself outside the 8th floor she was exhausted. Bracing herself she reached on her side and pulled out a 9mm. She pointed at the glass and turned her head as she held on with her free hand to the rope. The sound of the gun was muffled by the silencer as she plugged three bullets into the glass, it shattering as she swung herself in to the floor. Taking her time to release herself from the harness she had around her waist she reached again to her pack and pulled out her flashlight.

"Time to get to work" she muttered as she focused the light on the ceiling.

"She's here"

"I know that"

"Well why aren't we calling for backup"

"We don't need back up for one woman idiot and even if we did, she cut the power"

"we still have our walkie talkies?"

"No we take her in and get the glory"

"What are we gonna do, Evony wants her alive"

"We are going to use our common sense . Her office was on the 8th floor so that's where we're going. Now get your balls up and stop being afraid of one little human woman!"

"We don't know what she is! And Rufus and the rest weren't afraid and we had to go get their dead bodies!"

"And you call yourself a follower of the Dark. Evony should toss you back"

"Easy for you to say. The woman kills Fae like its nothing"

"She's not invincible. Just don't let her touch you and you'll be fine. Now shut up. She's gonna lead us to the chip with her the results of her research. Evony had us torch that place and we still can't find it"

"So we just walk up on her.?"

"Yes, idiot now shut up I think I hear her in the office down the hall"

Lauren had just dropped down from the ceiling after moving a pane and finding the chip she needed. She stared at it and held it in her hand. "Finally this is over"

"Be easy there doc. We don't have to hurt you" a voice said in the dark.

"Is that you Derek? Did you bring your brother David too. Geez the head of Evony's security team for little ole me?" Lauren grinned. "I'm honored.

"I'm sure you are" David said. "Give us the chip or will find your little girl and make you wish you did" he sneered

"Ya know it's not good for your health to say things like that. I thought I've made that clear" Lauren growled holding up the chip in her hand

"Look Doc, don't listen him. Of course we don't want to hurt your kid. We just want what you were working on" Derek said slowly stepping towards her.

"Sure" Lauren said simply dropping it and bringing her foot down hard. They all watched as the chip burst into pieces. "Ooops" Lauren shrugged.

"Bad move doc, bad move" David said advancing. Derek pulled out his walkie talking. "Back up to Room 83 on the 8th floor"

Bo was just dragging her ass to the 8th floor when she heard all types of chaos. The succubus grabbed her knife from her boot and charged down the hall towards office.

"Hold on to her man!"

"I'm trying, don't let her touch you, don't look into her eyes either!"

Bo stopped in the entrance rooted to the spot as she watched the blond who was being held from behind by some big thug. His arms were wrapped around her upper torso, keeping her arms pinned to herself.

The other bigger guy was trying not to look her in the eye as he reached his hand back, balling it into a fist. "She can't push us if she's not conscious"

"Wrong words buddy" Bo said running at him and kicking him in the balls. Lauren's eyes snapped to attention the brunette who simply raised an eyebrow.

"Let her go or you'll be sorry" Bo said as she drew her knife to Dereks' balls.

"Do it!" he screamed like a bitch as Bo pressed the tip into the material of his pants.

"Reluctantly David released Lauren who spun around and punched him the nose breaking it. He fell to the ground with a groan blood spurting everywhere.

"Nice shot" Bo said smugly. "So we meet again. I see you're still awkward with making friends"

"Bo" Lauren breathed out . She looked around quickly. "The Ash sent you"

"You mean Jarrod" Bo said sarcastically watching the blond roll her eyes. "yea. He did. Are we going?" Bo asked her arm stretched out towards the entrance door. "Or were you planning on scaling down the wall?" she smirked

"We can take the stairs" Lauren said briskly walking past her, head held high.

"Great" Bo muttered before she delivered a heel to Dereks' head. Satisfied he was unconscious she followed the blond out the hallway, they walked side by side not speaking.

Bo sighed angrily. "Lauren"

"Shhh! someone's coming" she hissed as the doors were thrown open and three burly men with guns came down the hallways bullets shattering plaster around their heads.

"Shit!" Bo hissed instinctively grabbing Lauren and pulling her down and into her body. The women crawled back on their hands and knees as the group advanced. Bo opened the door to the stairs to come face to face with an armed guard. He grabbed her by the neck roughly, choking the life from her.

"Run Lau-" Bo gasped. Lauren stood up grabbing the man that held Bo by the face. She looked into his eyes.

"**Protect us**" she commanded and Bo shook her head from the effect. Laurens voice seemed to echo and become as if there three people ordering a command at once.

Bo watched in fascination as the man immediately released her as she slumped into Lauren's arms. He grabbed his gun and began firing at the advancing group. Lauren grabbed Bo and dragged her down the stairs; they bounded down, taking two or three at a time. By the time they reached the second floor gasping and out of breath, Lauren pulled her through the door.

"What are we doing" Bo gasped doubled over. Her hand on her side.

Lauren looked around frantically until she saw what she was looking for. "This way" she said urgently. "Come on Bo!" They moved quickly down the hall towards an emergency hatch. "Down here" Lauren said helping the succubus in as she heard Bo's voice echo back to her in surprise.

The blond held back dipping into her pack, she found the keypad she had used earlier and pushed the button. The power came back on. She pulled out one explosive and plastered it to the wall. It had a five minute timer on it. Grabbing the phone on the wall she dialed into the computer system with an encoded password.

"Lauren!" Bo's voice echoed back up to her.

"I'm coming" Lauren shouted down. She turned her attention back to the password. Once through she spoke into the phone which was now tapped into the security system thought-out the building. Her voice carried sounding like the normal systems voice. "There is a bomb in the building. All remaining have five minutes to clear. I repeat there is a bomb in the building" she said slamming the phone shut and running to the hatch and shimmying herself down.

Bo was pacing at the bottom in the basement of the building. Lauren finally came down into her arms as she pulled her up. They stared into each other eyes. "It took you long enough, there's a bomb"

"I know I set it" Lauren said evenly as she pulled out of her embrace. "Come on" she said pulling Bo by the hand as they rushed out the emergency exit.

**½ mile down the road and ten minutes later**

The explosion went off as it was supposed to. They agreed to take Bo's ride after a great debate. Mainly because Bo wasn't letting Lauren out of her sight, Lauren had insisted on destroying the car as it could have her DNA in it. So they had driven to where she had stashed it and used the remaining explosive she'd had in her pack on the car.

Now they were heading back to the safe house and no one had said a word to each other. It was near midnight and roads were clear. Bo kept her eye on the road yet couldn't help but glance over towards the blond. Lauren was slumped against the car door staring out the window. Bo could see her condition was deteriorating. He body was in a thin sheen of sweat and it kept trembling. Still they stayed silent.

No one knew what to say. After years apart and seemingly endless complaints now that they were in the same space it was if they were miles apart.

Bo turned down a dark little alley way and pulled into the back of loading dock. She cut the engine and turned towards Lauren.

"I don't even recognize you, you know that" Bo said "You're so violent"

Lauren tiredly turned to her and looked at her. "I could say the same thing about you"

"How did you do those things to those men? Control them?" Bo ignored her barb.

Lauren sighed rolling her eyes. "What difference does it make?"

"Oh I don't know Lauren, it might be a reason why you have a tumor in your head" Bo snapped her hands tightening on the steering wheel. She opened the door to the car and got out with a huff. Lauren watched the woman stomp around to the back door entrance.

Lauren leaned back into the seat blowing out a breath. Finally decided she couldn't avoid the woman any longer she got out the car and slammed the door shut. "He no right to tell you that"

"Oh no!" Bo asked as they entered the safe house. It was a simple room yet large. It was equipped with surveillance against the far wall. On the opposite side was a clove where a bed was positioned under a window. There was a table and refrigerator in one corner and door leading to bathroom and shower in the other.

"No! Lauren's raised her voice. "My life isn't your concern"

"You had my baby that makes it my concern" Bo said curtly they eyed each other, anger and desire spiking. Bo could still read Lauren like a book but what she didn't know was that Lauren could now read her as well.

"If you want to fuck just say so…but don't pretend like my daughter means something to you" Lauren sneered.

She found herself being crashed back into the wall of the room, Bo' pressing against her body, "You do mean something to me both of you do!" she snapped before tearing herself away from the blond.

"I didn't mean shit to you!" Lauren came back at her watching as Bo's back tensed. "You said you loved me, you said we'd be together Bo. The first time things got hard. The first time a conflict arose you took off."

"I did not take off! YOU ran away with my child in your womb and never looked back!" Bo shouted her fist clenched by her sides.

"You didn't want a family!" Lauren roared .

"You don't know what I wanted!" Bo shouted back, as she pulled off her boots.

"It sure as hell wasn't me!" Lauren huffed out, her arms wrapped around herself. Her state was worsening and Bo could see it.

"Lauren" Bo's voice was soft now.

"NO!" Lauren said harshly, startling the brunette. "I don't wanna hear it. You chose him, Dyson. You don't get a do over" she said voice hard.

Bo swallowed hard, approaching the blond slowly. "I know I screwed up" Bo said taking Lauren's hands into hers. The blond allowed the movement but continued to keep her hard edge.

"I'm not asking you for another chance. But you if think I'm not going to be in my daughter's life. That tumor has really affected your brain" Bo said just as hard. Before she knew what happened Lauren had slammed her hard against the wall, her fingers gripping the shirt of her ex.

"You don't to tell me what will and won't happen to my kid" Lauren hissed out. "You and me are done! Understand that! I will never allow myself to trust you again" she said eyes blazing.

Bo's hands were gripping Lauren's shoulders roughly, suddenly predatory. "We're never gonna be done" Bo said hotly pulling the blond into a heated kiss. Lauren bit down on the brunettes bottom lip, making it bleed. The coppery taste did nothing to dispel the sexual tension and desire. They kissed wildly, hands tangled into hair, bodies crashing and swaying into each other.

Lauren pulled back breathlessly, holding Bo at bay. "No! you don't- don't get to influence me" she panted her desire for the woman running wild.

"I'm not" Bo said hotly cupping her jaw. "I've never had to and you know it" she said pulling the blond back into her body. "I don't care how much you hate me. I'm never letting you go again" she said fiercely. \

"You don't own me" Lauren growled even as she thrust her hips into Bo's. Bo pulled at the back of her head hard.

"You own me" she hissed, her lips dusting over Laurens pink blushed mouth. "I had to learn it the hard way. If you leave me I'll follow you" Bo said hotly as she reached between them and pulled at the zipper of Lauren's cat suit. She pulled it down kissing every piece of exposed skin, yanking it off her body. "If you even think about letting another woman touch you, I'll kill them" Bo husked her tongue dipping into Lauren's belly button.

Lauren's head fell back. She was tired and needy with desire. "You think you can seduce your way back into my life" she groaned when the succubus grabbed her hips and breathed against her bikini clad center. "I hate you" Lauren breathed out.

"You need me" Bo responded pushing the material to the side and sliding her tongue into the heated folds she found there. Laurens hands slid between long dark tresses yanking it hard into her hips.

"I can find so-some- one elsee to-t-to satisfy my needs" she said with a groan as she found herself being pulled into the succubus' arms staring into dark black eyes"

"But they can't heal you like I can" she said sharply and latched onto Laurens mouth, her hands gripping her ass as she slipped her thigh between the blonds legs. She pulled the chi hard all while pulsing her and grinding against her soaked center. "They can't make you cum like me, they can't make you scream and cry at the same time because it so damn good can they Lauren? I know because no one can touch me the way you can" Bo husked as she drank deeply of her essence.

Lauren could only moan her appreciation and hold on to the brunettes' shoulders as Bo took her against the wall. "I hate you" she gasped .

"I know, I hate you back" Bo groaned slipping her fingers into Laurens folds. She toyed with her, dragging her finger in circles over her clit. Lauren's hips moved against her fingers trying to maintain contact.

Bo stopped pulling chi from her biting down hard on the side of the blonds' neck and marking her. "Did the women you snuck into your bed ever touch you like this?" Bo husked as she kissed and sucked the area behind Lauren's ear.

Her fingers teasingly dipping inside only to pull back out and drag over her clit."You're so damn cocky" Lauren gasped grinding her hips. "I'm still not yours" she whimpered as Bo changed tactics lifting her with one hand around her waist and pinning her against the wall again. Laurens legs wrapped naturally around the brunettes hips opening her wider for Bo's attack. The brunette's fingers dipped knuckle deep into her ex making her cry out in pleasure.

Lauren's fingers flitted through dark untangled locks and pulled Bo's hair hard. She was breathing hotly against Bo's lips her eyes locking into the pale blue electrified orbs that seemingly pulsed with desire for her. "This is nothing. It..doesn't. ch-change things. Just sex" Lauren stammered biting her bottom lip as her head lolled back against the wall. "I still hate you" she breathed out.

Bo smirked at her as the rocked into her harder and harder, making the blonds back hit the wall with each thrust. "Keep telling yourself that" she whispered and siphoned chi from her protesting lips.

Lauren felt as if she were dying and flying at the same time. Her body tenses up with pre orgasmic pleasure even as the edges of her vision dimmed. And yet instead of dying literally she was kept in place in that moment. Her body trembling hard as she felt herself being pulled out from her body, it had felt this way when Isabel was conceived. This feeling of suspension, now she felt it again except they weren't sharing of one another like before. No this was primal, taking and marking territory and even though she knew what the brunette was doing, she was powerless to stop it. Her body craved this, the contact was rough and bruising and delicious.

It was as if her body knew what it needed all this time, what it wanted and it was hanging on for dear life, meeting Bo thrust for thrust until she felt the sweat dripping down the small of her back. She could feel herself tightening around the pulsing fingers driving her to completion. "God! Oh fuck!...I fucken hate you!" Lauren groaned as her fingernail scratched across the back of Bo's shoulders. "Bo!" she screamed her name

Bo was aware of the blond screaming her name. She was aware that she was still angry. But in the moment the thing she was most aware of was how perfectly they fit. She'd forgotten how good it was between them even though it was presently a bad situation, it still felt awesome. Even though Lauren literally came telling her how much she hated her, it still felt so damn good. They both needed this, wanted it beyond all sane reason. She held the blond as she came down from her high, naked in her arms. It was then that brunette realized she was still dressed.

Lauren held onto Bo's shoulders. They stared at each other briefly before Lauren pushed her aside. "I have clothes in my pack" she said walking on wobbly legs. Bo reached out to steady her.

"That's good" Bo said awkwardly. Lauren wasn't embarrassed at her nakedness moreover how easy it was for her to fall back into Bo's arms. "I'm going to take a shower" she mumbled as she crossed the room.

"How do you feel?" Bo asked suddenly. Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Your head?"

"Oh. I guess" Lauren thought about it. She did feel lighter. "I feel better but I'd have to run test once we get back" she said before stepping into the bathroom. Bo waited until she heard the water running before she sat on the bed and placed her head into her hands. "This is a fucking disaster" she muttered as her cell rang.

"Hey Kenzi" Bo sighed. "How's the munchkin"

***Driving me and Hale nuts, I swear the two of them are the same age. How's hotpants* **

Bo smiled. It had been a while since she heard that name. "I don't know what to do, she hates me" Bo said miserably.

***That bad***

"Yes that bad"

***So no bow chick wow wow***

"I didn't say that" Bo smirked and heard Kenzi laugh.

***of course not. So it can't be all bad right?***

"Kenzi it was…God it was…Hell I don't know what it was. We fucked!" Bo said bluntly. "It was great but that's all it was. I mean I know she wants that at least from me even if she hates herself for it" Bo muttered.

***Why don't you try talking now that the fucking is done?***

"So far we just managed to argue which led to the fucking. Hard fucking" Bo amended. "I didn't even cum and it felt like I had by the time we were done" Bo shook her head.

***Wow, the doc is good huh" Kenzi grinned.***

"Shut up!"

Lauren leaned against the wall letting the spray of the hot water hit her backside. Her insides were sore but it wasn't that ache that worried her. It was the one in her heart. She wanted to scream! She did not want to let Bo Dennis anywhere near her body, heart or mind. Yet here she was. **Stuck with her.** Isabel wanted her in their life. She needed Bo in her life if for nothing more than to take the chi tumor that had been slowly killing her. Now that Bo had that information she knew the brunette would use it as an excuse for more of these types of interactions.

"Damn her" Lauren growled. She wished she had used her ability to push her away. Yet something in her wouldn't allow that. Maybe it was the mating link between each other or maybe it was just the last bit of morals Lauren still had. As angry as she was with Bo she would never use her abilities on her. Bo had always shown restraint against doing that to her until the night they had created their child and mated. But now that they were in each other's presence it was going to be harder for the blond to fight against that bond. It was already starting. Bo had practically threatened to kill any woman that so much as thought about touching her. Lauren knew it was only the primal instincts of a mated succubus speaking.

She'd done the research when she found herself pregnant and had almost taken a gun and gone over to Dyson's to kill him. It was then that she knew she had to leave Toronto. Her hormones and changing DNA were making her predatory and dangerous. The Ash himself told her she couldn't stay within 100 miles of the man. Their bond was too strong and with her being pregnant to boot it would only bring trouble. Over time and with the distance she'd learn to curb those instincts and they faded. However in the last few days they were back with a vengeance. Now Lauren didn't know how she was going to keep herself away from Bo, especially now that she needed sex to heal. How was she going to keep her heart safe if she couldn't stay away from the woman, literally couldn't refuse her touch?

"Kenzi I don't know what's wrong with me. I mean I feel like a stalker"

***why?***

"Because Lauren and I are nowhere near where we should be and all I can think about is …If another bitch touches her I will kill them" Bo sighed.

***Damn***

"Exactly"

***You two need to figure some shit out before you come back to the munchkin. Who by the way is dying to talk to her mami. I'm going to assume she means Lauren because I doubt you signed off on being mami. I see you more of the moms. Ya know?***

"Kenzi shut up and put her on" Bo laughed as Lauren came out in a towel. Bo's mouth fell open as she watched the water drip from her hair down to her shoulders.

"So easy", Lauren said smugly as she dug in her pack for her clothes.

"Izzy hey!" Bo was drawn back to the phone. "yes yes, she's here. Want to talk to her?"

Lauren looked up, she was in panties and bra now. "It's _our_ daughter" Bo said handing her the cell. Lauren frowned at her but took the phone.

"Hey baby, I missed you so much" Lauren sighed happily.

***Bo saved you! Just like she promised* Isabel said excitedly**

Lauren's eyes narrowed at the brunette who stood stripping her clothing off and heading for the bathroom. She breathed out the breath she'd been holding when the door closed behind Bo. "I didn't need saving Isabel"

***yes you did mami. How come you're being mean to mom* she asked sadly**

"I'm not being mean to- your to- Bo, I just I thought we talked about this" Lauren said softly.

***Ma Bo's nice and she misses us. She said she wanted to be your friend again* **

Lauren leaned back onto the bed. Just like that Isabel was already attached to the woman. She didn't know if she liked that idea or not. Bo had done nothing to prove she was any different than the woman that left her pregnant for a man, a asshole of a man at that. *We'll see ok?"

***Yea* came a low reply**

Lauren closed her eyes; she could almost see the disappointment in those little eyes. *I'll really try ok* Lauren said defeated

***You promise***

"Yes I'll try, I promise" Lauren sighed again tiredly her headache still lingering. She really needed to run test ASAP.

*Mami are you ok, are you sick again* Izzy asked worriedly

"**I'm ok, just a little jittery. I have go babe so we can come home to you"**

*Can I say goodnight to mom*

Lauren looked up to see Bo walk out naked of course drying her hair. "Isabel wants to say good nite" she said averting her eyes. Bo simply shrugged and took the phone.

"Good night sweetie. You'll be ok in my bed or do you need Kenzi to sleep with you?" Bo asked lovingly. Lauren watched her carefully.

"**Kenzi's gonna sleep with me. Hale has to sleep on the couch* Izzy chuckled. *OH did you know we got you a new bed today**!*

"You did" Bo grinned. "I needed a new bed so thank you" she laughed as Lauren looked on curiously.

***Bo?***

"Yes?"

***Mom missed you too, she's just pretending like she didn't. I used to see her looking at your picture at night and crying. Now that you're here she won't cry anymore will she?***

Bo's heart clinched. "I'm going to do my best not to make your mama cry anymore" she said looking directly into Lauren's eyes. "Good night sweetie"

Lauren turned away from her and climbed under the covers keeping her back away from Bo. She felt the bed shift and Bo's body snuggled up next to her. "Bo" she said in a warning

"Lauren, could you please look at me" Bo asked softly her fingers brushing back blond hair as she kisses her ear. "Please?" she whispered.

Lauren turned so she was lying on her side facing the brunette.

"Was that so bad?" Bo asked with a slight smile

Lauren nodded silently.

Bo couldn't keep her hand from gently caressing her face. "I thought I knew what I was going to say and then all we did was fight and then fuck" she chuckled to herself. Lauren smiled gently.

"I let you down and I let us down" Bo said her eyebrows furrowed. She held Laurens eyesight. "I don't expect you to forgive me, until a few days ago I hadn't forgiven myself." She sighed.

Lauren simply stared at her. Bo figured she might as well continue God knows if she would ever get another chance too. "All I can say is that I was wrong. So horribly terribly wrong Lauren. I walked away from real love and haven't been happy since" she admitted.

"Bo" Lauren breathed out.

"No please, just let me say this" the brunette pleaded. She brushed her fingers over Laurens cheek. "It's not about my happiness anymore. It's not about how much you obviously hate me. It's only about that little girl. What she needs. I know you hate me" Bo paused taking a deep breath. "But I think she needs me Lauren. I do and I need her. So please. Please let me get to know her. I've missed so much time and I just want a chance to at least make it up to one of you" Bo finished, tears in her eyes.

Lauren swallowed the lump in her throat. "There was a time when I was begging _you_ Bo, do you remember that? I begged you not leave me. I had never felt so low in my life and that's saying something. As a slave I was used to having to lower myself for the Fae. But you were my lover" Lauren said emotion in her voice. "And I begged you to not to leave me" She shook her head slightly. "I trusted you. I can't see myself ever doing that again. Now you want me to trust you with my reason for living, Isabel?" Lauren said unconvinced. "How do I do that?" she asked. "How do I know you won't break her heart like you did mine. "

"Lauren" Bo began

"No! She's a child Bo. She's not a new toy or a pet. If you hurt her, it's going to last" Lauren said sharply. "You want me to put her heart into your hands. **Yours**?"

"She's my child Lauren. Just as much as she's yours, I'll do anything to be with her. To prove she and you can depend on me" Bo said honestly. "I've only known her a day but I already love her Lauren"

Lauren seemed to be searching her for some tell.

"Tell me what it's going to take. What will it take for us to agree on something" Bo said exasperatedly.

Lauren looked at her thoughtfully. "You have to agree to leave me the hell alone. If it doesn't have to do with our daughter then we don't have to interact"

Bo blanched. "That's how you want it?"

"It's how I need it." Lauren said flatly. "I can't..I just can't with you"

"No, we should work through our problems" Bo stated firmly.

Lauren sat up looking down at her. "Now you want to be an adult?" she said dryly as Bo scowled at her.

"I want you back Lauren" Bo stated clearly

"No" Lauren breathed out.

"I love you" Bo replied eyeing her.

"I don't love you" Lauren whispered

Bo sat up staring at her. "Yes you do. You named our daughter after me, you sent her here where you knew she would find me. You still cum calling my name" she said as Lauren tried to turn away from her. She gripped her chin, gently but firmly leaning in until they were a breath away. "You love you me so much you hate Lauren Lewis"

Bo kissed her softly and Lauren returned the kiss. She pulled back looking at the blond expectantly.

Lauren closed her eyes while speaking. "If you want to prove something to me, be a good mother." She relented her body shaking.

Bo dusted her lips over Lauren's chin. "I'll be a good mother and a good wife" she said kissing her softly.

"You're not my wife" Lauren whimpered as Bo kissed her neck

"Small technicality, we're mated, that makes you my wife" Bo mumbled.

"What are you doing? Lauren whispered as she felt Bo pushing her down on her back.

"I'm giving you your medicine doctor. You're still shaking and you have a fever" Bo said pressing her hand on Lauren's forehead. "And don't think you're gonna get out of "**this**" either" Bo said slipping her hands under Laurens shirt and palming her breast.

"It's just sex" Lauren gasped as deft fingers stroked her nipples.

"You're sick because we haven't been together Lauren. Whether you like it or not" Bo pressed her mouth to the blonds stomach, her tongue tasting the skin. "We need each other"

"Just for sex" Lauren gasped out stubbornly. Bo smiled into the blond lower stomach kissing her hip bones as she pulled down her underwear.

Laurens' legs fell open as the brunette settled between them. The heels of her feet dung into lower back as her hips arched against the incessant mouth of her lover. The room was filled with the sounds of rustling sheets, soft whimpers and gasping moans. Bo's name rang out in the silence followed by heavy breathing.

Then came the wet sounds of kissing and the sensual moaning of the succubus again siphoning sexual essence from the blond causing yet another round of orgasmic sounds to fill the air. Finally there were only the whispered words of the blond. "I still hate you"

"I know…but you love me too"

Tbc…..


	7. Chapter 7

**What it takes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

**Chapter 7**

_I've made up my mind, don't need to think it over  
If I'm wrong I am right, don't need to look no further  
This ain't lust, I know this is love_

But if I tell the world, I'll never say enough  
'Cause it was not said to you  
And that's exactly what I need to do if I'd end up with you

Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there?  
Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?

Bo watched Lauren from her seat on the Ash's private plane. The blond was curled up in the plush oversized chair staring out the window. The succubus was at a loss for word. Things were so fucked up between them she found she didn't have the words to begin to make it right. But then again, words weren't what Lauren was looking for from her any longer.

The brunette sighed sadly rubbing her forehead with the palm of her hand. Everything she ever felt for the woman was threatening to spill over. She knew she had messed up. She knew she probably didn't deserve her love. But deserve and need were two very different things. Bo realized much too late in the game that she needed Lauren. Had needed her long before they had mated, it was the doctor who had taught her about herself. It was Lauren's unwavering faith in her that allowed the succubus to believe she wasn't a monster. Lauren had been there silently standing behind her, in all her strength and grace. Lauren had borne the blunt of so many of their misunderstandings, standing by humbly as Bo chose Dyson and left her out in the cold. She'd been there again afterwards helping with the Garuda and slowly falling under her spell even with Nadia's arrival back in their lives. It was Lauren who stayed. Bo was overcome with guilt and shame.

Lauren had been the one with the inner strength and resolve in their relationship. She had been the one pushing Bo to feed with others when they were together those few months after the war. She had put her own needs and desires on the back burner for Bo. But the woman who sat ahead of her now, she was no longer taking a backseat to anyone, especially not for Bo.

The brunette watched as blond cast a quick glance back her way before turning back to her previous position. Bo sighed tiredly, this Lauren didn't trust her, had no need of her protection that she could see and certainly didn't like her, so love was out of the question. Yet Bo could feel through their bond that no matter how much Lauren protested she did love her. But would it be enough? Maybe she should just give up? She frowned, she'd tried that before. Lauren thought she didn't care about her, that she never thought about her again like she was just some fuck. Bo could feel herself getting upset.

It had been torture without her. She was wrong to betray her heart and she knew it. But she had paid for that bad choice. She had paid double for it. So many lonely nights wrapped up in Dyson's arms. No one knew how she cried during and after sex. How she'd wrap herself in one of Lauren's old lab coats she'd left at the clubhouse. It was more than the bond; Lauren was her friend, her lover and first teacher. The succubus stared at the blond again.

Lauren taught her how to love herself for who she was. Now all Bo could feel from her was her fear, despair, sadness and anger. Most of that she knew was her fault. She knew she couldn't give up now. Even if Lauren never wanted to be with her again, the blond deserved to be loved. **Even if it wasn't by her. **

Lauren was exhausted, not just physically but emotionally. She wasn't prepared for the onslaught of feelings she would be faced with now that Bo was in her life again. It was almost too much. She felt as if she were hanging on by a thread as it were and now this. She couldn't understand the brunette, had stopping trying to years ago. She'd put herself so far up and behind so many walls she thought she was safe. She couldn't have been more wrong. When was her heart ever safe from Bo Dennis? She'd fallen in love with her practically on sight. Bo was everything she ever wanted and was sure she could never have. The odds just were never in their favor until they were. Until the day Bo kissed her in front of everyone, Lauren smiled to herself; un beso es una silencio declaracion de amor, A silent declaration of love. She was angry with herself for feeling anything for the woman. She didn't deserve it, she wasn't worthy of her trust, of her love, understanding. Definitely not of their daughter but she couldn't do much about that now. Izzy was as much a part of Bo as she was her own self. They needed each other and Lauren could at least recognize that. But it didn't mean she needed Bo, at least not past the medical parts. She didn't need her. They were better off and her daughter would find that out sooner or later. Lauren felt the other side of her rebel at the thought. She hated feeling this petty, jaded. Yes Bo had broken her heart but that didn't mean the woman had no heart. She seemed to genuinely want to be in Isabel's life. Lauren bit her bottom lip feeling confused at the whole situation. Her mind drifted back to earlier this morning

**************Earlier in the day*******************

_Lauren hadn't felt so relaxed in months. She could feel herself smiling and she slowly opened her eyes. She was in Bo's arms. Bo's arms? Shit, __**Bo's arms! **__She adjusted herself slowly as she sat up some and saw the succubus sleeping soundly. Somehow her fingers began to trace the brunettes features gently, she looked so innocent, so at peace. Lauren sighed softly seeing Isabel in Bo's features. They had the same expression when the slept. Lauren felt tears pricking her eyes. Why couldn't things have been different? She stared at Bo as she slept and the thought filled her mind so quickly she gasped. __**You love her, as much as you hate what she's done and what she makes you feel, you love her.**_

"_Hey" Bo said opening her eyes and seeing the blond looking distressed. "You ok? Are you in pain?'" she asked anxiously_

"_I'm fine" Lauren said pulling away from the brunette and grabbing her clothing. "We should get going, the sooner we get back to Isabel the better" she said not facing the brunette._

_Bo stared at the ceiling. "Can't we talk first Lauren" Bo asked her fingers gently brushing Laurens back; the woman flinched and pulled away. Bo pulled her hand back trying to hide her hurt at the blonds' reaction. _

"_What is there to talk about Bo? What more can we say to each other." Lauren said dejectedly. "It's over" _

_Bo moved to sit next to her on the side of the bed, holding the covers over her body. "Lauren, we have plenty to say. I would like to say it without shouting" she said cupping her chin and turning it so she could look into her eyes._

"_I'm not sure that's possible with us anymore"_

"_Well then tell me what is possible? Because I don't know who you are Lauren, you're scaling buildings and knocking out dark fae like Ethan Hunt. You're so angry you can barely stand me to touch you unless I'm throwing you up against a wall and fucking your brains out" Bo breathed out shaking her head. "I don't want it to be that way with us" she said softly_

"_I don't know any other way to be" Lauren said flatly staring her in the eyes. "This is who I am Bo. I don't know any other way to be"_

"_Lauren we have a child together. You didn't tell me that. In all these years you never told me that" Bo said quietly. "Regardless of where we were personally we had a kid. You should've let me be there for you. To help-"_

"_Be there for me" Lauren pushed off the bed zipping up her pants looking down on the succubus disbelievingly. "You had opportunities to be there for me!" she said raising her voice before trying to calm herself. "You don't think I wanted you to be with me Bo! You think I wanted to give birth to our baby ALONE! You think I wanted to go to Lamaze classes with close friends and not you. Every damn picture I got I wished you were there to hold my hand and see our baby. Every night I went to bed alone and I could feel you! Feel you through that damn bond of ours I wished you could feel me back and come after me. __**BUT YOU NEVER DID**__!" Lauren said wiping at a treacherous tear that had fallen down her cheek._

"_Lauren I did" Bo cried. She stood up disregarding her nakedness. "I came after you about a year later" _

_Lauren took a step back shaking her head no_

"_I did Lauren, ask Kenzi. I saw you with another man and a baby. A dark haired baby, I thought you had moved on. I thought you had a family" Bo said as tears pricked at her eyes. "I missed you and felt you too. I tried to fight it but I couldn't do it. I knew I messed up and I thought you deserved better than me but I couldn't stay away. I get there and I see your aura and you were so happy. How could I disturb that" Bo sniffed._

_Lauren closed her eyes as tears fell faster. "I was happy because I had Isabel Bo, and my friend was there. He was just a friend. And you didn't even try" Lauren sniffed stepping away from her._

"_Lauren"_

"_No! just stop ok. This is pointless. Last night was nothing more than hormones and primal need." She said watching as Bo stiffens. "It's true Bo, I'm your mate, we have primal need to be together sexually and otherwise and after all this time it just exploded. I needed what you could do for me but that is all it was and all it will ever be" Lauren said her voice hard. _

"_So that's all I am to you, just a means to an end. Right? RIGHT!" Bo shouted her anger getting the best of her._

"_Right" Lauren said coldly pushing past her. "Let's just go"_

**Toronto, Canada**

"We're here" Bo said as she made her way towards Lauren who had fallen asleep. The bond yawned, stretching. She looked at Bo and nodded curtly.

Bo took her seat across from the blond not saying much.

Lauren sighed. The chasm between them was as big as the freaking Grand Canyon. She shouldn't care. She didn't care. Things had changed now and it wasn't her job to care about Bo anymore. Yet she couldn't take her eyes off the woman. Bo slumped over in her seat and rested her head against the window. Lauren bit her bottom lip as she was overcome with a feeling despair. Closing her eyes she felt for that little flicker of power in her mind and pushed it until it burned bright. She concentrated on not feeling anything, not feeling Bo's pain; she brought her walls up and masked herself from her mate. She knew she shouldn't be using her powers until the tumor was healed yet sitting so close to Bo, she began to feel the familiar tugging of their bond. It had been years since it was this strong. But now she could feel everything Bo was feeling and she didn't like that. It made her feel weak and vulnerable. Something she swore she would never feel again for the woman.

"So how are we gonna work out the schedule with Izzy" Bo said her voice was flat. She turned to look at Lauren. They both had their walls up now and the feeling of emptiness had grown.

"What schedule?" Lauren asked defensively. "You just met her"

"Yea and I don't want to miss anything else" Bo said equally defensively.

"You just can't run up in a little girls' life Bo, that's not how this works" Lauren huffed turning in her chair.

"How does it work Lauren? Should I wait for you to decide if I've been punished enough to be a mother, or should I just hope you don't take off with my daughter in the night to play spy games with her life" Bo growled.

"Don't you dare!" Lauren said pointing her finger at the brunette. "You don't get to judge me and how I raised **MY** daughter"

"Because only the great and honorable Lauren Lewis can judge right, I mean that's the new you right? Bo said lowly. "I admit my mistakes Lauren, when are you going to do the same?"

"You think admitting your mistake is all it takes? Sorry Lauren, my bad, sorry I broke you into a million pieces. I'll just get over just like that!" Lauren said snapping her fingers together.

"Ok, so just keep punishing me then!" Bo roared angry now. "But the only person you're gonna hurt is Izzy. You wanna be in charge! You wanna be a shot caller. Ok Lauren you make the fucking rules. You don't want to have anything to do with. **NOTED**! I will stay the fuck away from you. If it's not for medical purposes you don't have to ever worry about me touching you again. In fact I won't touch you again until you ask me" Bo said narrowing her eyes.

"Sounds good to me" Lauren swallowed her face grim. "But I won't ever ask" she said defiantly.

"Good! As far as I'm concerned I just want to be with my daughter. I want to get to know her. So if you could please just get off your high horse and try and work out some custody arrangement I would be grateful" Bo huffed.

Lauren fixed her with a hard look. "If you think you're taking Isabel from me"

"I don't think Lauren. Unlike you, no matter how pissed I am, or bitter I might be feeling I would never use a child as a weapon to you hurt you. I just want to spend time with her and know you're not gonna run off with her again" Bo said lowly.

Lauren shook her head face pinched. "I didn't keep her a secret to punish or hurt you Bo"

"Really, are you sure about that Lauren?"

"I just thought you wouldn't care." Lauren said her eyes bright with anger and sadness. "I didn't think you cared Bo!** I .didn't . think. You . cared**."

Bo moved so quickly Lauren's was startled by her presence next to her. Bo held Lauren by the shoulders. She pulled the blond into her pressing her mouth roughly against Lauren's. She felt the blond moan as they mutually opened their mouths and deepened the kiss. Bo felt Lauren's hands in her dark hair pulling her closer and closer. Their kisses were wet and needy and full of longing. By the time they pulled back they were both breathing heavily, resting their foreheads against each other. "I love you Lauren. I have never in all the time since I've known you, not cared."

Lauren closed her eyes, tears slowly falling. Bo's hands were tugging gently on her hair. "I don't want to fight with you" she whispered.

"You never do. You never want to fight **for** me" Lauren choked out, her hands on Bo's waist. "That's' always been the problem"

Bo pulled back, her thumbs wiping at the tears that fell from the blonds face. "I don't know what to do anymore. I can't fix it. There's nothing I could say that would you believe. Whatever I do just makes it worst" Bo said emotionally. "I don't know how to fight for you Lauren, not when every move I make only hurts you more" she resting her forehead against Lauren's. "I can only let you go" she whispered looking into hazel eyes.

"Bo"

"No Lauren. We can't be like this, not with Izzy around. I can't keep letting you down" Bo said releasing her slowly. "So I'm going to do the best job I can do at being a mother. I don't want to let our little girl down anymore. I don't want to hurt her like I hurt you. I can't. So this is me backing off. This is me letting go. "Bo said thickly, tears in her eyes. "I love you and I'm sorry, so sorry I ever hurt you. Sorry that I'm the reason you're not the person you used to be because I came into your life" she sniffed.

"Bo" Lauren shook her head.

**We've been cleared to land. Please fasten your seatbelts**

Bo attempted a smile. "We should get ready, Hale and Kenzi said they would be waiting with Isabel" Bo said clearing her voice and taking her seat. She stared out the window feeling emptier than she ever thought she could. It was one thing knowing Lauren had left her because she had fucked up so badly. It was another thing having her right here and knowing no matter what she could never fix it. That Lauren could never look at her and love her again.

Lauren felt turned in her seat and stared out the window, fighting to keep her tears at bay and calm herself down before they landed. Her heart felt like it was having a seizure and she knew it was because of the distance between she and Bo. But it was for the best. She would tell herself that every day for the rest of her life if she had too. Bo finally understood that she wasn't who she used to be. She wasn't just going to accept a few apologies and swallow years of hurt like the old Lauren would. And yet she never wished more in her life that she could be the old Lauren. The woman that loved the succubus so completely she would do anything for her, she could feel that part of her crying inside, begging her to let go of her anger and hurt. But she couldn't. She couldn't afford to.

She just didn't trust Bo anymore and she couldn't figure how she could. But the thing that bothered her most was the fact that she really wanted too…

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there?  
Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?_

Tbc…. I know its short. But I needed to rest my injured pinky. Lol.


	8. Chapter 8

**What it takes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

**Chapter 8**

_W__akin' up to find another day  
The moon got lost again last night  
But now the sun has finally had its say  
I guess I feel alright  
But it hurts when I think  
When I let it sink in, it's all over me  
I'm lyin' here in the dark  
it hurts a lot_

"Mamiii" Isabel screamed running down the tarmac towards Lauren and Bo. Bo watched as Lauren dropped her bags and met the little girl halfway lifting up and twirling her around. All the brunette could see was blond and dark hair whipping around.

"Hey ladybug" Lauren smiled kissing her all over her face and tickling the little girl until she keeled over laughing. "I missed you so so much" Lauren said pulling her in close breathing her in. Bo watched as the blonds' hand trembled, touching the little girl all over as if she were afraid she'd disappear.

"You're not mad? I was with mom" Izzy said lowly, her eyes downcast. Bo stood a few feet back giving them their space yet staying in ear shot.

"No baby" Lauren kissed her nose watching as a beautiful smile graced her little face. "I'm not mad. Are you happy to have met your mom now" Lauren grinned at her daughter as she nodded enthusiastically, looking up at Bo.

"Hey munchkin" Bo said softly her hands the pockets of her leather jacket. Izzy launched herself into Bo's arms catching her off guard before she rebounded and held the little girl close.

"Isabel be careful" Lauren smiled gently.

Isabel wrapped her arms around Bo's neck kissing her on the cheek. "You kept your promise" she whispered, but Lauren still heard her. "Thank you"

Bo hugged her tighter. "you don't have to thank me Iz, I would do anything for you and your mother" Bo said gently holding Lauren's eyes for second before placing the little girl down to her feet.

"Let's get going" Lauren said clearing her throat. They turned and headed towards the Black SUV that was waiting with Kenzi and Hale. "What have you been up to sweetie" Lauren asked and Izzy took her hand and held it.

"Nuthin" Izzy smirked grabbing Bo's hand with her free hand as she walked on. She stared up between the two adults a smile on her face. "I stayed at Bo's clubhouse but it's not the shit hole Hale said It was mami, it just looks like it" she grinned proudly.

"Isabel Lewis!" Lauren stopped abruptly. "We do not use that language."

"Yes we do, Bo does, Kenzi does and Hale does too" Izzy said cocking her head to the side.

Bo bit her lip looking guilty. "Sorry" she said under her breath.

Lauren sighed. Great. Just Great" Lauren said softly as they reached the truck. Kenzi hopped out with Hale. Hale threw himself into Lauren's arms.

"DOC! Thank God, you're back. Your kid is a pain in the –"

Kenzi smacked him upside the head. "Do not finish that statement"

"She's right, Isabel has already picked up your colorful language" Lauren said pointedly.

"My bad" Hale said backing off. "But she doesn't listen for –nothing."

Lauren smiled gently and pushed him away. "Isabel you haven't been nice to Hale" she raised her eyebrow playfully.

"I'm sure Hale can take it" Bo grinned as Kenzi gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you again Lauren" Kenzi said genuinely and the blond found herself relaxing in her company for once.

"Thank you Kenzi, you look great. It's nice to see you again too" Lauren said as they all loaded up.

Two hours later Bo was sitting at the Dal having a lunch with Kenzi while Lauren and Izzy were at the Compound. The succubus went into full detail explaining the chasm between she and the blond. Kenzi sipped her drink as she played with her fries not commenting or interrupting until Bo she had wore herself out. "Say something" Bo said emphatically.

Kenzi grabbed a napkin and cleaned her hands as she finished chewing. She looked on thoughtful at her friend, her blue eyes troubled. "Do want the best friend spiel or do want an honest assessment" she said evenly.

Bo smiled ruefully. "They're not a package deal with you?"

"I'm just saying" she trailed off. "I can keep it real or I can take your feelings into account"

"Kenzi say what you want to say." Bo said finally her head resting against the palm of her other hand.

"Ok" Kenzi scooted in closer. She took Bo's hands into hers and sighed. "Dude you're all ass backwards on your approach with Lauren"

"How?" Bo said exasperated. "What the fuck am I supposed to do? The woman hates me"

Kenzi smiled rolling her eyes. "Bo she's all bark and only a little bite"

"Excuse me you weren't there. She was ready to maul my ass when I found her. I mean it was like I was talking to a fucking wall. She was all "fuck you" Bo said sitting back in the seat throwing a stray fry down on the plate.

"Well Yea!" Kenzi laughed. "Bo what did you expect? It's been 6 damn years. What? You thought some heartfelt I love you's and hard sex was gonna fix everything?"

"It's not like I'm lying Kenzi! I am sorry! I do love her! I never stopped! She acts like…God I don't even know" Bo said angrily. "She just assumes she knows what I was thinking and what I was doing here all this time and it's like nothing I say means shit to her"

"Well no because it doesn't" Kenzi said evenly as her friend huffed. "Bo you can't get mad because Lauren's not willing to jump on a grenade for ya…You lost that loyalty when you broke her heart. You need to man up Succubus" Kenzi said drinking her drink.

"I have been!" Bo protested.

"NO….you've stopped wallowing. That's not manning up and settling down for the long haul" Kenzi said placing her glass on the table while the succubus pouted. "Bo seriously, Lauren is pissed as any woman would be. She doesn't want grand gestures ok, this ain't Shakespeare."

"I wish it were" Bo said miserably. "Think they'd have the cliff notes for Romance and Fuck ups?"

Kenzi grinned. "Lucky for you, you have moi" she winked. "Pay attention. Lauren loves you and its pissing her off that she does. That's why she's being such a bitch. Not that I blame her in the least. You deserve the bitch my friend. You do not get to see the old Lauren. You need to accept that all you're gonna get is the bitch for now."

"The bitch?" Bo shook her head with a weak smile.

"Oh yes, all women have the inner bitch. And she usually comes out when someone fucks her over. So yah, you need to stop assuming you know who Lauren is right now. Just like she doesn't know the hell you put yourself and me through, you don't know what she's been dealing with"

"I know" Bo said quietly.

"I'm just saying. As bad as you think you feel try raising the love child of the woman who dumped as an added bonus." Kenzi said softly.

Bo frowned. "I could barely keep myself afloat. I don't know what I would've done with a kid too" she admitted.

"Hot pants is strong Bo, she's always been guarded. Now she feels as if she has to guard herself from you. She's entitled to that. It's been all of two days woman, getting her to trust you again is gonna take time Bo, real time. And you just quit and expect her to believe you're in it to win it" Kenzi said pointedly.

"I thought she wanted me to leave her alone. To stop hurting her and back off" Bo said confused. "She just gets so angry Kenzi, it's like I can't even speak to her without her looking like she wants to deck me"

"Hun, I'd kick your ass if you did that to me. You're lucky she's so damn civilized. "Kenzi smiled. "Seriously Bo, make up your mind right now. Are you willing to fight for Lauren? And I'm not talking about physically. I mean the war for her heart babe, because it's not some evil fae that you're doing battle with, its Lauren, for her love, respect, trust, and heart. She's not just gonna hand it to you like before. And would you really be worthy of it if she did?" Kenzi asked gently.

Bo closed her eyes sighing.

"I don't know where to start?" she said sadly.

"You start by taking whatever she's willing to give you. Whatever that is, you take it and you don't rush her. You keep your cool when she pushes you. Cus that's all she's doing, pushing you to see how long before you bail again. You check the possessive side of you at the fucking door, because right now you don't have a claim on that woman, bond or no bond. She's not yours Bo. But she might be again if you're worthy of it" Kenzi gave her a little smile. "Be good to your daughter, not for Lauren but for yourself. You just finally begun to find yourself again, Let Lauren have time to find herself too"

"There's still the fact that she's sick. We have to be intimate" Bo said softly.

"Maybe, or maybe she should let someone else do that for her" Kenzi said carefully knowing how possessive the woman could be. "I know you don't like it but you need to at least give her the option"

Bo nodded silently, her dark eyes clouded. "I told her I wouldn't touch her again at least not romantically until she asked"

"And you shouldn't. You two shouldn't be together romantically until you're ready for it. Medically she needs you to take the chi but there are ways around it. You can take chi without fully having sex. I know it may not work as good but it still works right?" Kenzi asked.

"Yea, I can offer it to her" Bo sighed defeated.

"Bo I know this is hard for you but baby steps. Ok" Kenzi gave her a little wink.

"What about Izzy, I mean she gets so damn defensive when I mentioned custody" Bo said sipping her drink.

"Of course she did Bobo, no single mother wants to hear the ex bring up the C word two minutes after they've just found their kid. It's been her alone raising Izzy and now you come in and what? Succubus, get a grip. You can't piss on everything and mark it yours. Again, they're not yours…yet. You have to earn this family. Have some freaking tact. "

"So what? I just let her control everything?" Bo said angrily.

"Yes if that's what it takes. You had control of the situation 6 years ago. You made your decision and that left her with only two options, tell you the truth and enter the triangle of hell with a infant or leave. Now she needs the control, only then will she be able to give it up, but only after she feels safe enough Bo!" Kenzi said emphatically. "It comes down to feeling safe and trusting you. She's not there yet. And you can't rush her there. "

"She's so different" Bo whispered sadly. "It's my fault."

"You're different too Bo and maybe that's her fault. It takes two to fuck up. But you've done the most damage. She should've told you the truth. You should've listened to your heart. You two need to try and find out who you are now and just see where it goes" Kenzi said looking at her watch. "We gotta get back to the compound"

"Yea, let's go" Bo sighed standing up and nodded over at Trick. "I love it that you're so grown up now" she grinned.

"But I make it look good though, don't I" she smirked

**Dark Fae Territory**

"How is it that we have nothing" Evony said angrily at her security guards, David and Derek.

"Ma'am the succubus showed up and-"

"I don't give a damn!" Evony roared. "We lost the little girl and now Lauren. We only have enough of the formula to do test runs, but not go to production. For you idiots, that means we need either Lauren or the little girl"

"She's in the custody of the Light. To try to take either of them would be a declaration of war" Derek said frantically.

"Do really think I'm just gonna let it all slip away. I will have that formula one way or the other" Evony said dismissing them.

The dark fae swiveled around in her chair. She couldn't believe Lauren had slipped between her fingers again! And now that Bo and the Ash were in involved it would only make her goal tougher. She leaned back in her chair and stared out into the bright afternoon of Toronto. She'd lay low and wait for them to get comfortable. Then she would make her move. The kid was the key. That she was sure of.

**Hale and Izzy**

"Why is everyone so upset?" Izzy sighed swinging her feet as Hale pushed her on the slide. He decided it was best to take her out while the grownups figured their damn lives out.

"Grown up stuff" he said slowing her down with his feet. He crammed his big body on the swing seat next to her.

"I thought Mami would be happier if we found Bo" Isabel said confused. "But she's not. She's just sadder. I don't understand"

"Your mom and Bo, they just need to work things out" he said rubbing her back gently. "It doesn't have anything to do with you"

Izzy looked at him skeptically before casting her eyes downward. "Are you sure"

"Of course I am" Hale said gently. "Your parents love you"

"You think Bo loves me?" Isabel asked hopefully.

"I know she does."

"How?"

"Because she loves Lauren" Hale smiled softly. "And you are a part of her. Just like you're a part of Bo and no matter how much they might not be so happy with each other. They love you"

"How come Bo wasn't with us. Where's been all this time" Izzy asked innocently. "Didn't she know we needed her?"

Hale sighed, he really was hating babysitting. "Kid, its grown up stuff. But no she didn't know. As for why she hasn't been around. Why don't you just ask her?"

"Cuz I want her to like me. I don't want her to not wanna be my momma" the little girl said softly. "If I'm good she love me and not go away"

"Hey…come on kid, don't talk like that" Hale said patting her head. "One thing I know about Bo. She's not going anywhere. She wants to be your mama and she loves you."

"I don't even know what to call her. I mean, I wanna call her mom or mama I think. But we just met. I mean. What if she doesn't want me to" Izzy said looking at Hale with big brown eyes.

"I think it's up to you. You can ask Bo what she likes" Hale said gently.

"I guess we should go back. I'm hungry" Izzy said hopping off the seat.

"You're always hungry" Hale said shaking his head as she grinned at him and took his large hand into hers.

**The Ash's compound**

_All I wanted was to know I?m safe  
Don?t want to lose the love I?ve found  
Remember when you said that you would change  
Don?t let me down  
It?s not fair how you are  
I can?t be complete, can you give me more?_

The saying that doctors made worst patients was not a lie. Lauren was cranky and irritable and was presently driving the Ash insane. Luckily the Chief of Staff of the Light was a very good friend of hers. Darien Bering was Lauren's closest Fae friend in the last 6 years. They'd grown closer just after Lauren arrived in Miami to work with the Ash in that region. Darien's background was in science, she loved to be in the lab and her bedside manner lacked but she and Lauren had hit it off well in those months.

Too well, over the years they had developed feelings that went beyond sexual attraction but most of all they were best friends. Darien knowing Lauren was not over the "Bo issue" and was never one to play a game she couldn't win. So when the Ash offered the woman the position in Toronto she hadn't hesitated, even though it hurt Lauren to lose her to the distance: they all agreed that should Lauren wish to come back into her former position she could have the job.

Darien was hoping she was for just that purpose.

"Hey chica" Darien smiled as she walked in with Lauren's lab results.

"Hey" Lauren smiled, her eyes scanning the woman before her subtly. Lauren found herself blushing a bit, Darien had that effect on her. The woman was stunning. Tall with curtains of long thick black hair, she was the perfect mix of Pilipino and Irish. Her skin was a tanned caramel and her eyes shinned dark as coffee beans. Yes, Lauren could admit she had a crush on her best friend. She wasn't dead after all.

"So how are you feeling" Darien smiled softly, licking her pink lips. "I missed You Lo, you haven't gotten in touch with me in a while"

"I know it was too dangerous" Lauren shrugged apologetically. She watched as the brunette sat on the edge of her bed.

"Well I have your results" she said handing over the chart.

"And" Lauren mumbled as she flipped through the pages.

"You're tumor has decreased by 15%, I can only assume you had sex with Bo" she said with a smirk.

Lauren managed to frown and blush at the same time. "We did" she said shortly.

"You sure waited long enough. You could've came home Lauren. We both knew what you needed to heal" Darien said softly. Lauren looked at her with conflicted angry eyes.

"I don't need Bo" she said curtly.

"You know Lauren I get that you're pissed. I get that you've been betrayed and hurt and that changes a person. But when did you become a liar?" Darien put it to her bluntly as Lauren flinched angrily.

"How could you say something like that to me" Lauren replied.

"Because it's true, you've been lying to yourself for years now. You need Bo and not just for sexual healing." Darien got up and began to pace, her eyes holding Lauren's. "You love her and God! I wish you would just accept that"

"I can't!" the blond yelled suddenly.

"Why not" Darien pushed.

"Because it makes me weak, it makes me look like a goddamn fool! I won't be the woman that can't leave her girlfriend even while she's being disrespected. I won't settle for being second best, I won't teach that to my daughter!" Lauren snapped angrily as tear formed in her eyes.

"Lauren you're teaching your daughter to be bitter, to not be able to adjust and not be able to move on" Darien said slowly. "You're teaching her to ignore her heart Lauren."

"My heart doesn't know what's best for me. I trusted my heart and look where it led me" Lauren said sadly. "I just can't trust myself."

"But you can't lie to yourself either" Darien said softly. "It doesn't make you weak to love her. She loves you"

"How the hell would you know" Lauren mumbled.

"I've told you for the last few years since I've been here that woman was devastated over you and you still don't believe me" Darien said gently.

"She tried to hit on you Dari how is that devastation" Lauren rolled her eyes as she played with the chart pages.

"She's a succubus Lauren, she does have to feed. Since when did you start holding that against her" Dari grinned.

"Since we got bonded and I had her fucking child." Lauren hissed.

"Don't get mad at me, I didn't take her up on it" Dari laughed at the anger rolling off her friend. "It was hard mind you but I refused her and we actually get along quite well."

"I'm glad for you two" Lauren quipped in a adorable pout.

"It's not like that, you know I only have eyes for blonds with broken hearts" she said softly.

"Dari"

"Lauren, you need to work your shit out with this woman. You two have a kid and she's gonna get hurt if you two go to war" Dari said changing the tone of the conversation.

"I know" Lauren sighed.

"What happened with you two in Nova Scotia?"

"We fought, we fucked, and we fought again, fucked again." Lauren said flatly. "One minute she's begging my forgiveness and telling me she loves me the next she's telling me she's backing off so she won't hurt me anymore" Lauren said pushing the charts away from her angrily.

"And what did you say between the fighting and the fucking." Dari asked.

"I told her to go fuck herself! That I didn't need her, except for sex and that there was nothing between us. "Lauren huffed. "I told her to stop wasting her time because I would never trust her again which is true."

"Yea ok, and you're surprised that she backed off" Dari replied.

"Well shit! What the hell was I supposed to do Darien! Just take her back" Lauren said throwing her hands up in the air.

"No that's not what I'm saying but Lauren, if you want her to stay stop telling her to go! I mean you're saying you hate her guts to anyone with a pulse. I've been listening to it for 6 years. But we both know you sit up at night and cry over that relationship. So you got what you wanted, she's backed off" Dari said bluntly.

"No I didn't get what I wanted! I never get what I want!" Lauren said angrily tired of defending herself. "All I wanted was Bo! She's all I ever wanted! But she only wanted Dyson!" Lauren cried.

"**That's not true Lauren."** Bo said quietly as she stepped into the room holding take out.

"Bo" the blond whispered.

"I never wanted Dyson, even when I chose him. I didn't want him. It didn't last because he wasn't you. Our relationship is nothing, if you must know its occasional sex when I need healing. Dyson isn't even mated with me anymore. The bond broke a year after you left and I think I know why" Bo said softly. "That was when our daughter was born."

"I should leave" Dari said softly.

"No stay" Bo said looking between them. "I didn't know you were friends" she said gently.

"You don't know a lot things" Lauren breathed out playing with her hands.

"Neither do you doctor" Bo replied. "But you can vouch for me right Dr. Bering. Lauren you left and I became nothing more than animal and a drunk" Bo said simply her gaze on Lauren.

Kenzi stepped behind the brunette where she stood. "Bo" she warned

"No Kenzi it's true" Bo said. "I fucked everything to get you out of my system. And it wasn't the bond Lauren. I missed you; you and your smile. You and your geek outs. You and your cooking, sitting up at night and watching Iron chef. I missed you holding me and loving me. No one else could touch me and make me feel like life was worth living without you " Bo said sadly. "I'm a fuck up and I get that. But I love you. **YOU**. And I'm not gonna stop. I can't stop. I won't stop. But I won't push you either."

"So what? No more backing off . That was fast" Lauren said.

"I can't force you to love me. And I won't force you to be with me. However you want it, you make the rules Lauren and I'll abide by them. Whatever they are" Bo whispered. "If you really want me to stay the hell away from you, you need to say it and mean it"

"I don't know what you want me to say" Lauren said eyes downcast.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know. I get it. I don't know the person you are now. But I want too, even if she's angry and pissed at me. I want to know her. And I want you to know me. Honestly I'm just discovering myself again. But I want you in my life. However you want to be in it. So I've decided that if you would like I could ask around or the Ash can do it for you. But maybe we could find you another succubus or incubus, it's your choice. They could help you" Bo's voice trailed off. "I won't force that on you either" she said turning to walk out the room.

"Bo wait" Lauren said in whisper. She looked with pleading eyes towards Darien.

"Hey Kenzi let's give these two some time" the doctor said as the young woman nodded giving Bo and encouraging squeeze.

The two women stared at each other quietly.

Bo slowly approached the blond sitting on the side of the bed. The blond stared down at her hands at a loss for words.

**Silence filled the air.**

"I still haven't forgiven you" Lauren said quietly not looking at her.

Bo nodded almost imperceptibly. "I know that"

"But don't want you to go and I hate that" Lauren breathed out finally looking into dark chocolate eyes. "I don't want to need you" she said honestly. "I get mad at myself and at you because of it"

"Ok" Bo said simply. "What can I do?"

"I don't know" Lauren gave a dry chuckle that came out sad. "I don't know that you could do anything. I can't promise you anything Bo. We've been back together in each other's lives I mean" Lauren said quickly.

"I know what you meant Lauren" Bo said softly gently taking the blonds' hands into hers.

"Oh right, well. Good. I just meant. It's been a few days. Everything just doesn't get erased just like that" Bo sighed.

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Lauren I know you're right. Ok. I do. I just don't know if you want me to fight for you or just leave the hell alone" Bo admitted in a defeated tone. " I meant what I said about not wanting to hurt you anymore. So tell me. This is your chance. Tell me the truth, will it do more harm to stay or go?" she was pleading now.

Lauren shrugged her eyes misty.

"If you stay it'll be hard. I don't forgive you. I know you're sorry. I do. I just don't care. I'm still angry and mostly I'll lash out at you. And can't even promise I'll be able to open my heart to you again or if I want to" Lauren said honestly as they looked into each other's eyes.

Bo nodded silently, her bottom lip trembling a little.

"But I don't want you to go, so if you can take it, prove it and stay" Lauren whispered. "But I'm not promising anything. And you don't own me. I'm not yours Bo" she said fixing her with a clear hard look

"Ok" Bo said simply. "How about we just try and tolerate each other for now" she suggested.

"That's a good start" Lauren agreed. "And we need to talk about Isabel"

"Ok"

Lauren looked at her thoughtfully. "She's a smart little girl Bo. She's been wishing for you and I never told her why we didn't work out. I know I've been a raving bitch but I tried to never talk bad about you. I admit I've told her we can't depend on you and that sounds bad. Maybe it is but I don't believe we can. But if you're hell bent on proving me wrong then we need to lay down some rules." Lauren said diplomatically.

"What kind of rules?" Bo asked carefully.

"One, we need to be a team. Whatever decisions we make need to be as one. But I reserve the right to overrule. I not you won't like that but I know my daughter, you're just getting to know her" Lauren replied.

"Whose fault is that" Bo said in a bitter undertone

"Mine" Lauren said flatly. "Just like it's yours I left in the first place. But that's the way it is"

" Fine, I guess that makes sense" Bo reluctantly agreed. "You have veto power"

"Good" Lauren said curtly. "Also, I know you want to spend time with her but as you've admitted you've lived a less than child friendly life lately. So I'd want to be present"

"You don't trust me with her" Bo riled up. "I wouldn't expose her to anything bad Lauren."

"You said we would do things my way" Lauren reminded her sharply.

Bo threw her hands up in the air. "Fine, but I was under the impression you didn't want to spend time with me"

"I'd do it for our daughter" Lauren said shortly

"Fine Lauren, anything else?" Bo stiffened. Giving in was not in her stubborn nature no matter what Kenzi said she needed to do.

"Yea, no drinking, no more swearing" she gave Bo an knowingly look. "And obviously I'd want you to be careful of your feeding partners being anywhere near Isabel" she said trying to keep the jealous undertone down.

"I'm not going to even dignify that with an answer" Bo said slowly. "I won't do anything to hurt her. And you can supervise all you want if it will make you feel better" she said standing.

"Fine" Lauren said crossing her arms over her chest

"Good" Bo said standing by the door. "Can I bring her home to me tonight?"

Lauren looked back at her worriedly. "I'm not staying with you Bo"

"I didn't ask you to Lauren" Bo said sharply. "But I want my daughter with me until you find a place for you two."

"We can stay here" Lauren challenged.

"_**You**_ can" Bo said drawing the line. "I've acquiesced to everything you've wanted. I don't expect you to move in with me Lauren. But I want my daughter with me under my roof where I can keep an eye on her until we figure who is trying to kill you. No I didn't forget about that" Bo said smugly.

"I didn't think you did" Lauren huffed.

"I wanna get to know her. I have a beautiful little girl who I don't know anything about. I want to get to know her. So just please give me some time. I'll bring her to you every day, ok. You need treatments and you need to stay here for test." Bo pushed. "You want her to see all that?"

"OKAY" Lauren shouted angrily. "But I swear if you screw it up I will kick your ass" she growled pushing her hair back.

"Deal" Bo smiled. "You'll let me know what you decide about the "treatments" Bo said softly. "I meant what I said about that too" she said opening the door.

"I'll give it some thought" Lauren said numbly.

"I want to work on us Lauren. Whatever way I can, I can change for you. Be a better person for you and Izzy and myself. If you give me the chance" Bo said softly. "I'm willing to give you everything I have and take the chance that it might not be enough" she whispered as she closed the door gently.

_**Lauren sighed closing her eyes.**_

_And all I know is  
You've got to give me everything  
Nothing less 'cause  
You know I give you all of me  
I give you everything that I am  
I?m handin' over everything that I?ve got  
'Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don?t ever wanna have to go and give you up_

**Tbc…..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long delay but I needed a vacation. I still do. Real life sometimes sucks. Lol. But I just dropping this one and I probably wont be back for another week. Thanks for all the feedback and pm in my inbox. Sorry its not beta'd this time around. **

**What it takes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

**Chapter 9-Manilla**

It had been one month into the process of turning Lauren's serum into a working agent. They were calling it Formula 41 aka the cure to most cancers. The work Lauren had accomplished over the last 6 years was just the tip of the iceberg but Evony and her people had pieced enough of it and some of her old samples to begin the process. The dark haired woman walked around the large medical plant covered in head to toe in protective gear. She stood on the high plank raised high above the day workers, as they toiled over the machines.

"I can't believe of all the places in the world this is where we had to set up shop" Evony said to Collette as they toured the plant. "It's sweltering in this heap" she complained.

"Yes ma'am but it's also labor cheap and outside of the reach of the Ash" her assistant reminded her as they approached the gate. Evony stripped out of her protective gear.

"How long until we can run trials, it's been a month since Dr. Bitch nuked our pharmaceutical plant in Nova Scotia" Evony said slipping on her sling back high heels and pushing the door out into the heated island night.

Collette followed quickly behind and Derek and David pulled up in secured vehicle. "I know but we can't rush this. Besides if we fail we know exactly where to find her and the little girl" Collette said.

Derek opened the door for the ladies looking briskly around before hopping in the front seat. His brother pulled them off slowly not drawing attention to the truck. He turned in seat handing the dark haired woman a file.

"This ma'am is the current whereabouts of the doctor and her daughter" he said as she flipped though the file. "As you can see, they're still holed up in Toronto, under the Ash's protection. The little girl lives with the succubus. The doctor is staying on the Ash's compound, apparently she is improving. If we could ever get our hands on her blood work" he trailed off turning back in his seat to stare out into the night.

"We could have a backup plan if Formula 41 fails in human test trials" Collette finished.

Evony licked her bottom lip as she stared out the passenger side window. "So we keep tabs on the doc and family and continue on with our work. But know this, I could care less about the human trials. It the ones on the Fae I'm interested in" she smiled cruelly. "It won't take Lauren long to figure out our true plan and then she will come to me."

"This is dangerous Ma'am" Collette said

"It's the only way to live life Collette. The only way" Evony laughed.

**Toronto, Canada**

_All I want is you  
All I want is you (now)  
All I want is you now  
Now that you're gone, gone, gone  
Cause being your friend was killing me softly  
Hear voices  
Wondering where I went wrong  
It was my fault, in the wrong time,  
I wonder so often, regret gets exhausting_

"What are you doing?" Isabel asked as she licked her lollipop. Lauren stood in her bra and jeans. She didn't know why she was so nervous. It was a simple meet and greet with the principal of her daughters new school. Yet this would be the first time she and Bo appeared as if they were together. She didn't think the staff faculty needed to know the inside details of her personal life and showing up without Isabel's other parent would just send tongues wagging sooner or later.

"Looking for a shirt and take that out of your mouth, you'll ruin your teeth" she said distracted as she flipped through the many hanging shirts in her closet.

"Mami can mom go to school shopping with us" Isabel said excitedly as she bounced up and down on the bed. Lauren turned abruptly a smile on her face as she made her way over, holding her hands out to stop her little bundle of energy from bouncing right off the bed.

"Isabel, are you trying to knock yourself out? Safety first" she admonished as she received Bo's trademark pout. Sitting the little girl down on the bed, she kissed the top of her disheveled head and went back to finding an appropriate shirt. "Also school doesn't start for two more months hunny."

"But you're going to school today with mom ain't you" Izzy said rolling on her back on the bed, still licking her lollipop. Lauren smiled as she looked at her daughter on her bed. "Its aren't you? and Izzy you are a mess" Lauren sighed. "You need a bath and we have an appointment. Your mom's gonna be here soon"

"What appointment?" Isabel said kicking her feet absentmindedly.

Lauren finally found the dress shirt and tailored jacket to go with her slacks. She turned making her way to the bed. "Your mother and I are going to enroll you into school sweetie, so you need to get in the bath." Lauren said tweaking her little nose.

"Can't I take a shower like mama" she pouted adorably.

"No you may not because I don't have time to blow dry the mess of curls that will become your hair" Lauren grinned giving a wild tress a tug. "Now scoot" she said pulling the little girl by the hands and giving her a push towards her bathroom. It was a few moments later when she heard the buzzer at her door.

"Hey" Bo said as she stood outside Lauren's door. Lauren froze her eyes raking over the succubus. Bo was dressed in a red pencil skirt that covered her form just tight enough and stopped mid thigh, which was modest for her. She was wearing a matching tailored red jacket with a low v cut and three large black buttons. The blonds' eyes traveled down toned legs to delicate feet that were presently housed in 4inch red sling backs.

"Hello, am I early?" Bo asked a smirk on her face as Lauren blushed at being caught ogling her.

"What? No. I mean, yes but we're not ready" Lauren said awkwardly as she back up into the living room.

"You, Lauren Lewis not ready" Bo teased her as she walked by the blond. She was practically blinded by the blonds' aura. But much like the last 4 weeks she was enduring the off and on waves of Lauren's desire. They agreed to work on the simple things and that meant no sex. By now it was literally killing the succubus.

"Your daughter takes more after you than we thought. She just hopped into the bath." Lauren smiled meekly. "I've learned that schedules mean nothing to children" she smiled

Bo smiled back at her as she sat down on the love seat. "Yea I learned that too. Which is why we're always late getting here in the mornings" she chuckled.

"It doesn't help that you're not a morning person Bo or that you let her stay up until she passes out on the couch either" Lauren raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, probably not" Bo said bashfully. "But I'm not as good at the rule thing as you are Lauren" Bo mumbled.

"Maybe not but we agreed" Lauren reminded her carefully. "She needs her rest and she needs to be on a schedule. Try and keep it" she pleaded.

"Ok, I'll try harder" Bo said nodding her head.

"MAMA!" Isabel screeched as she ran into the living room tumbling into Bo's arms.

"Careful baby" Bo grinned as she lifted her up. "Where are you clothes." She laughed at the little girl who was wearing only her Disney Princess Collection panties.

Lauren shook her head. Her daughter was already an exhibitionist. "Isabel, hun, we need to get you dressed or we'll be late"

"Can mama help me" the little girl asked curling up into Bo's lap. "Please?"

"Yea please" Bo grinned as Lauren narrowed her eyes with slight smile. The two of them together were hard to deny.

"Sure, just don't be too long" Lauren said as she reached for briefcase.

"Thanks ma!" Isabel grinned as she ran into Laurens legs and wrapped her arms around them. "You're the best"

"Remember that the next time I ground you" Lauren mumbled as the little girl disappeared dragging Bo with her.

**1 hour later**

It took a while but the trio finally made it Eastside Regency School for the Gifted. Bo frowned uneasily as she stared at the marble floors. "Are we sure about this place" she whispered to Lauren.

Isabel was sandwiched between them in the waiting room.

"Yes we are" Lauren said under her breath.

"I know what you said but this place looks uptight. I mean did you see that secretary? She had a stick up her ass a mile long" Bo muttered as she pulled her skirt down for the third time since they entered the office.

"Bo" Lauren warned as Isabel giggled between them.

"I can hear you guys" she grinned looking up between her mothers.

"Of course you can" Lauren muttered giving Bo the death glare.

"What?" Bo said innocently. "I'm just saying"

"I know but we agreed" Lauren countered.

"No you pulled the "I'm in charge" card" Bo said

"Dr. Lewis and Ms. Dennis?" the stuck up secretary said as she opened the door. "The chancellor will see you now. Would it be ok if I gave little Isabel the tour of the school" she asked as Lauren stiffened.

"Let her go babe, the Ash assured us of this places security" Bo whispered as Lauren nodded.

"Ok sweetie, go with the lady and we'll see you soon ok" Bo said picking her up and giving her kiss on the cheek. Lauren stood next to her as the succubus placed her feet on the ground. Lauren smoothed out her little blue and white dress.

"Don't worry mami" Izzy whispered kissed her cheek. The adults watched as she exited with the secretary and soon found themselves seating before an older black lady with a short cut hair do. She was regal and emitted authority.

"Hello Lauren, it's good to see you again" she smiled as Lauren face slacked with recognition.

"Elder Gibson?" she asked in a gasp as Bo looked on. "I thought you had retired from the council. Is this what you do now?"

"Yes, it's a nice little job and I do it as a favor to the Ash" She smiled as she flipped through Isabel's file. "The ash told me all about your case and we both agree that Eastside would be the best fit for your little girl."

"Excuse me, not to be rude but-"Bo interjected

"And yet somehow you will be rude" the Chancellor said with a smirk.

"Bo" Lauren warned.

"No" Bo's hand flew up stopping her. "We agreed we'd make decisions between us, not you, me , the ash and some lady" Bo said angrily. "What makes you think my kid will do well here in this stuck up hole of school"

Lauren covered her face mortified. "Do you ever think before you speak?" she asked as Bo ignored her.

"It's a fair question" Ms. Gibson smiled. "We think your kid as you put it, will do well here because it's a nice mix of human/light fae students. Notice I said Light Fae. We don't mix with the dark and as I have heard that is what you are looking for with your child. Safety.

Bo frowned looking at Lauren.

"I understand you are not one for following rules but this is a safe place for your daughter and its security is the highest in the land. She'll love it here" The woman said kindly.

"I can't thank you enough for even seeing us, I know school starts soon" Lauren said gratefully.

"Of course Lauren, there isn't anything that the office of the ash wouldn't do for you and even your hard headed mate" she smirked at Bo who simply shrugged. "Trick and I go way back, I'm not surprised at your hot headedness it's an inherited trait. I look forward to seeing who your daughter takes after the most.

"Well" Lauren interjected quickly feeling Bo tense up. "She can be adventurous but over all she's pretty level headed. She has a mischievous streak a mile long I admit but she's very intelligent and she can sense emotions and read aura's already. That makes her a little cocky I'm afraid" Lauren finished apologetically while Bo smiled proudly.

"I see that in her file" Ms. Gibson said softly. "I see also that she's been in organized school since she was four. I assume she knows the rules"

"yes" Lauren said flatly

"What rules?" Bo asked looking between them.

"The rules Bo, fae children are taught not to draw attention to themselves via their abilities. Usually this occurs at puberty or at least 12 yrs old but since our daughter seems to have come into some of her powers early" Lauren stated.

"Imagine that, our daughter an over achiever already" Bo smirked and Lauren rolled her eyes upward.

"Lauren when did you first notice her display any fae ability?" Ms. Gibson asked.

"I would say around 6 months" Lauren said thoughtfully.

"Six months" the women said in unison.

Lauren hid a proud smiled nodding her head. "The emotion part of her ability. If I was upset she would be near inconsolable. It wasn't until I realized she was feeding off my emotions that I realized what was going on. But we've practiced for a few years at control and blocking others emotions out." Lauren replied.

"You are the queen of blocking things out" Bo quipped as Lauren tensed giving her a hard look.

"Well, I think Isabel will work out here. I'm glad you two came in and I look forward to the start of school, September 1st . Here is the school calendar and the list of items she will need. You'll see we are a uniform school so please try and get her those items also." She smiled looking at Bo's short skirt. "Also skirts are allowed to just above the knee" she smirked at Bo who frowned.

"Right, I can see those PTA meetings are gonna be so much fun" Bo muttered as they stood, Lauren thanking the woman yet again as they were escorted out.

"Sooo thanks for letting me come" Bo said leaning against a locker. She smiled softly as Lauren who mimicked her actions. They stared at each other across the hall.

"You don't have to thank me Bo, it was to do with our daughter nothing more" Lauren said shortly avoiding Bo's eyes. The brunette nodded silently pushing herself off the locker.

"Right I suppose I'll pick her up tonight around 7" Bo said turning to leave.

"Wait!" Lauren said fighting with herself. Bo turned slowly around looking into dark hazel eyes. "I didn't mean that to sound so bitchy…I'm sorry."

"It's ok I can take it" Bo said honestly.

Right of course…well I just wanted to say." Lauren sighed. "nothing"

Bo watched her carefully, deciding to take a chance she moved into Lauren's personal space. Lauren found herself pressed against the locker, Bo's body just inches away from hers. Bo took a small step towards her, her mouth just centimeters from Lauren's lips. Lauren shuddered as a soft hand caressed her neck. "I thought you were using Diona to take your chi Lauren" the brunette said softly, her words a whisper against Lauren's jaw.

"I..um I did, or I tried" Lauren swallowed, the tension in her body curled up like a bow. "It's hard being close to a stranger. That's not who I am"

"It's nothing personal Lauren, isn't that right? You need your medicine" Bo breathed out her nose nuzzling into the blonds neck. "You're not feeling well, I can sense it"

Lauren's hands settled on the Bo's shoulders. "I've been busy trying to"

"Make up your mind whether you were going to ask me for help" Bo mused gently kissing her neck. "Have you decided?" she whispered.

"Bo, we're at a school" Lauren said shakily.

"You're right" Bo said using all her willpower to step back just a bit. She stared into Lauren's eyes. "Just a quickie then..for the medicine" her eyes twinkled. Her lips pressed and covered Lauren's, her teeth tugging at the blonds bottom lip before a suppressed moan tore from the blond. Their tongues clashed as they both moaned and Laurens hands gripped the brunette's shoulders hard. Bo slowly began to pull her chi from her body, the feeling making her dizzy with need and her body tremulous from the slight pain of the pull. It stopped as abruptly as it had started, Bo stepping away from Lauren shaking her head, her eyes blazing blue.

"What are you doing to mami" Isabel asked her head cocked to the side. The bitch secretary looked on with a smirk as she turned on her heel and walked inside the office. "And why are your eyes glowing"

Bo groaned closing her eyes tightly. It was gonna be a long day.

**Later on**

Bo and Lauren sat in a booth at the back of Chuck E. Cheese watching their daughter demolished another slice of cheese pizza. Lauren frowned as the little girl grabbed her juice and sipped. "Chuck E. Cheese" she said towards Bo. "There is no nutritional value in the food here. And there are germs everywhere. You are not going into that ball pit" she said towards her daughter. "Give me your hands" she said pulling out a wet one wipe.

"Good god Lauren when did you become such a germaphobe" Bo teased her.

"When she gets a virus you're sitting up with her" Lauren said as she dabbed at Izzy's face.

"mommmm" she complained. "I'm still eating" she grumbled. "And I can wipe my own face"

"Yes but not well" Lauren countered.

"Stop wiping my face ma and tell me what you and mama where doing at school. I saw you kissing" she grinned widely. "Why'd did your eyes change colors"

Lauren blushed. "Actually sweetheart, your mother is a uh. Well she's a succubus or her species is derived from Succubai-

"Succu what?" Izzy stopped chewing to stare at the adults. "huh?"

"Right and she well, she' is a very 100% healthy succubus and well her abilities, when um..well worked into a ..a.. a..st-tate of arousal-

"State of what? Mami what are you talking about" Isabel asked cocking her head to the side.

"Nice one doctor" Bo snickered. "Bird and Bees at six?"

"Oh shut up…please take over great parenting sage" Lauren said sitting back into her chair and folding her arms over her chest.

"Listen kid" Bo said leaning forward. "All you need to know is that my abilities involve touching. Kissing is part of the touching" Bo said flatly. "Your ma is sick and I..well I am helping her get better and she needs..she needs me to kiss her booboos" Bo said proudly.

"Booboos?" Lauren laughed.

"Shut it" Bo muttered.

"I didn't see any booboos, are you hurt mami" Izzy said concerned.

"On the inside hunny but I'm doing better" Lauren said quickly.

"okk but what was that blue stuff coming out of your mouth" Izzy pushed.

"That is grown up stuff and I'll tell you all about it when you're 16" Bo said happily. "Subject closed"

"That's it?" Lauren asked her smirking. "That's answering her questions"

"Yes it is" Bo said cheekily. "And then there's this…"Sweetie how would you like to go play in the ball pit?"

"NO BALL PITT!" Lauren said sitting up quickly

"Yes!" Izzy shouted before she disappeared towards the pitt. Bo smirking after her. "Come on mom, don't be a wuss" she teased Lauren.

Lauren watched them bounce with other kids into what she considered virus haven. "I am not coming in there" she stated "Bo you realize you're wearing the worlds shortest skirt" Lauren yelled through the netting.

"No but I'm glad you noticed Dr" Bo grinned wickedly. "Come in"

"Come on mom!" Izzy begged.

"Isabel Lewis"

"Please"

"oh god…I can't believe I'm doing this"

"Lauren relax, you can only die once. I think the tumor has a head start on the germs" Bo snickered.

"Very funny"

"You know I meant it with all the love in my heart"

"You're a brat"

**Later that night**

"I think she's out for the count" Lauren smiled as Bo settled down on the couch.

"You know you ruined my pantsuit" Lauren chuckled.

"But you had fun" Bo smiled.

"I did, I still say that place is haven for all types of germs"

"ya ya ya. How are you feeling" Bo asked softly as she watched the blond peel off her jacket.

"I could be better" Lauren admitted. "I feel a bit better thank you"

"I think I can find someone else. Did she do something Lauren. I swear I'll kick her ass if she did" Bo threatened.

" No Bo please. It wasn't anything like that. I just didn't feel comfortable" Lauren admitted shyly.

"Lauren you need this, I don't want you to get sicker" Bo said genuinely. She stood up grabbing her purse. "I think I know the name of another succubus. I don't run into many of them but she's was pretty cool, her name is Gina. She's a brunette if it helps" Bo smirked

Lauren stopped the brunette's hands. "I don't want Gina or Diona to touch me or do anything to me Bo. I'd feel better if it was you" she admitted.

"You would?" Bo said thunderstruck. "You hate me"

"I don't hate you"

"You really don't like me though"

"Yea but I need you and if we set some ground rules it might work. IF you're willing"

"I'm willing"

"I see that"

"So what rules are these?"

"Um, well, no more kissing. Kissing you clouds things for me. I know you need to obviously pull chi but no active kissing" Lauren said softly.

"That's makes things more difficult but ok.

"And no um.. well. No …Oral" Lauren stammered watching the look of shock and distress on the succubus face. She knew she was pushing it with this last point.

Bo leaned back into the sofa silently. Her eyes blinked as she bit her bottom lip. Lauren could only watch her as the silence engulfed them.

"Look if it's too much for you" Lauren said distressed. In the month that they had been trying, they hadn't had any physical contact. She was actually proud of herself and of Bo for that much. They'd done things as a family, like trips to the park and dinner and slowly managed to be able to be in each other presence without a fight breaking out. But now she wondered if she was doing the right thing.

Bo stood up abruptly. "Lets go" she breathed out.

"Go?" where to?" Lauren asked dumbly.

"To bed" Bo said simply pulling the blond by the hand and leading her down towards Laurens room.

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Are you?"

"I guess we're about to find out" Lauren sighed.

_Cause being your friend was killing me softly  
Hear voices  
Wondering where I went wrong  
It was my fault, in the wrong time,  
I wonder so often, regret gets exhausting_

_All I want is you  
All I want is you (now)  
All I want is you _

Tbc…..I know I'm cruel, we'll get the love scene next time. And the of course the aftermath of having sex with your precocious brat down the hallway. LOL. Oh good times.


	10. Chapter 10

I was gonna make you wait for this but I need a distraction big time so you guys get the gift early.

**What it takes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

**Chapter 10**

_Every time I look in the mirror  
All these lines on my face getting clearer  
The past is gone  
It went by, like dusk to dawn  
Isn't that the way  
Everybody's got their dues in life to pay_

"Let's go" she breathed out.

"Go?" where to?" Lauren asked dumbly.

"To bed" Bo said simply pulling the blond by the hand and leading her down towards Laurens room.

Lauren was aware of Bo locking her bedroom door. She hadn't realized just how late it had gotten since they arrived home. But here it was well after 10pm and here she was in her bedroom alone with Bo Dennis. Steeling her resolve she stood somewhat awkwardly and rigidly in the middle of the room with her arms tensely crossed over her chest.

When Bo turned around the blond could see her eyes glowing electric from where she stood by the door. The room was dark, completely dark except for the light of the moon shining through the large window. It cast an eerie glow in the middle of the room over the bed. But it was Bo who looked every bit the part of the predator tonight.

Lauren watched her, her fingernails biting into the fabric of her dress shirt as the brunette eyed her silently. Her breath was caught in her chest as Bo slowly took the steps needed to bring her directly in front of the blond.

"Lauren" Bo's voice was sultry and even. Her eyes blazing blue, as her finger tips walked slowly up the collar of her shirt dipping down to the first button. "I have a few stipulations of my own" Bo said stepping in closer, pressing her lips on the pulse point of the blonds' neck.

Lauren instantly closed her eyes, her heartbeat pounding.

"Breathe Lauren" Bo chuckled as she licked bulging vein up towards the delicate lobe. She felt the air rush out of the blonds' chest as she literally ripped the buttons of her precious shirt off one by one.

"Bo" it was barely a whisper.

"First rule" Bo bit down on the lobe sucking it against her tongue as hands reached out to grip her shoulders. "You can't interrupt me doctor" Bo said pulling back, licking her lips. Lauren held her eyes. "For tonight I need you to trust me. You see I'm in quite a bit of a state" Bo said with a feral smile.

Lauren swallowed hard as soft hands pushed the shirt off her shoulders. "It's been awhile since I've had actually complete penetrating sex doctor" Bo laughed softly her eyes glowing in the dark. "You know what that means for a succubus, right" Bo teased her, her hands undoing the blonds' bra and dropping it by the bed.

"Yes" Lauren gasped as hands roughly kneaded her breast, thumbs raking against the erect buds. She could feel the heat of Bo's hands pulsing her without stop causing her panties to instantly flood. It was something Bo never would have done to her before, yet that was when they were a couple.

Bo cocked her head to the side studying her. Lauren could see she was all animal. The usual hesitancy that plagued even their wildest nights together was gone. She was dealing with the succubus tonight, primal urges. Half of her was fearful and yet the majority of her was aching to be taken and claimed. She knew Bo was feeding off her need, just as she was feeding off the need to be dominated, really it was inevitable.

"I need you Lauren, I need it _**this**_ way." Bo mumbled as she fell to her knees kissing and licking the soft flesh of the blonds' stomach. Lauren's fingers raked through the dark tresses of hair to scrap the brunettes scalp. She felt her pants and ruined underwear being dragged off her body as she stepped out of them.

The blond couldn't suppress a loud moan of satisfaction as Bo buried her face into the apex of her thighs. She simply held herself there breathing her in, the ragged breaths of the succubus driving the blond to buck her hips. Bo stood abruptly, her face flushed and wild, as she shook her head playfully. "nuh uh. You said no. Your rules remember" Bo grinned wickedly as Lauren eyes blazed with frustration.

"Now getting back to my rules" Bo whispered thickly. "I don't want you to touch me Lauren, that's right. I don't want you to try and pleasure me. I only want you to feel what I do to you" Bo said her voice hoarse and clearly teetering with her control. "Do you understand?"

"Yes" Lauren heard herself say, though she was only aware of the throbbing of her entire body.

"Just let me do what I do doctor. I can be detached, I can be clinical. Can you follow my rules Dr. Lewis?" Bo said her voice teasing as she captured the blonds' breast between her lips.

"God yes" Lauren groaned her hand gripping the brunette's head to her chest. Bo lifted her easily into her arms and carried her to the bed dropping her carefully on it. Lauren watched as she stood back for a moment.

"Bo" she said

"No more talking. Just feeling and maybe screaming" Bo winked as she pulled her jacket off. Lauren watched as the brunette slipped out of her skirt and stockings. Her breath held as she pulled off a red thong and was left standing nude. Her eyes dangerous and full of desire, nearly sparkling with power, "Open your legs"

The succubus part of her growled with victory as her lover obeyed without protestation, Bo climbed over her and was cloaked in darkness as the moon was hid behind clouds. Now Lauren could literally only feel her and hear her.

Bo's body covered the blonds and she bucked against it. "Patience love" Bo's words wafted towards Lauren. The brunette glided her fingers over Lauren's breast, toying with them, pinching them roughly. Bo covered Lauren's mouth keeping her tongue away from the blonds and began to pull chi from her as her thigh grazed over the wet heat between the blonds' legs. The succubus pulsed her feeling Lauren tremble in her arms. Lauren felt herself being turning over onto her stomach, Bo's body poised over her, pulling her into position. "It's been a while since I've been able to have my way Lauren. You've been making all the rules." Bo said lustfully biting down hard on the blonds shoulder as she kneed Lauren's legs open wide from behind.

Lauren buried her head into her pillows her arms outstretched to grip the bars of her bed post. Her body bucked back grinding into the brunettes center causing the succubus to groan loudly in response. Lauren felt a stinging slap to her ass as she gasped out.

"I said don't try to bring me pleasure, you're very disobedient tonight doctor" Bo husked, her hand splayed over the heated flesh underneath it. She dipped her fingers from behind into Laurens soaked center receiving a loud moan of appreciation before pulling out and again slapping Lauren's ass hard before rubbing it. "Do you understand" Bo whispered, as the blond whimpered bucking back into her hand. "Good girl"

Lauren turned her head and used her right arm to wrap around the brunettes neck and pull her down, her mouth meeting hers. Bo kissed her gently before pulling back quickly to pull chi from her and nothing more.

_**Lauren wanted it this way and she damn sure was going to get it. Professional, detached fucking…Succubus style, so help her god!**_

Dipping her fingers into the blond from behind again, Bo used her free hand to push her down by the neck and pulled her body back so that she was directly mounting her. She ground her hips on the blond ass and couldn't surpass the moan that followed. Plunging into the heated tightness of her lover Bo became undone; all restraint and inhibitions were cast aside and she let her baser urges loose on the blonds' body. Leaning over her body again she used her arm to keep her body above the blonds as she fucked her hard and fast. "Kiss me" she commanded and Lauren obeyed turning her head to meet Bo's as she drove her tongue into her mouth ever so briefly, swallowing the gasp that the blond woman let lose as she felt Bo's thumb rub hard against her clit. Bo pulled more and more chi from Lauren, lost to the exquisite taste of her lover. The brunette rocked into her again and again, sending ripples of pleasure through her lover's willing body.

"Oh, God," Lauren panted, as she felt her body shudder with each thrust of Bo strong body. She could feel the succubus riding her from behind, her fingers gripping into the back of her hair pulling her back with each thrust.

"That's it, just like that" Bo commanded as pushed her lover to breaking point. She didn't stop twisting, pushing, pounding her until she heard her voice break from screaming her name. With a satisfied smirk she let Lauren's sweat soaked body fall forward limply to the bed. Bo fell to her side breathing hard, eyes still blazing.

Lauren rolled over to her back staring at the ceiling. Bo rolled over to her side her hands reaching out to gently cover the blonds' breast. She needed to feel flesh, to mold it in her hand. A hard nipple raked against the palm and they both moaned. "You're so responsive Lauren, why does everything always have to be fight" Bo asked in a whisper, her tongue flicking out over a tender nipple. Lauren groaned her fingers caressing Bo's face in the dark.

The brunette slid her fingers down Lauren's chest over her toned abdomen to brush over soft short hair before dipping into heated center of her lover.

Lauren's back arched as she felt the succubus' fingers swirl inside her much more gently before pulling out. She felt those fingers paint her nipples with her own essence and a warm mouth cover each one suckling her until panted out a weak protest. "That's cheating"

"You expected anything less" came a whispered reply before lips covered her own and began to pull chi from her again as Bo took Lauren's fingers and guiding them between her own legs. She pulled back leaving Lauren gasping and weak from pull. "You feel me?" Bo asked hoarsely as she dipped Laurens fingers into her center.

"God Bo" Lauren whimpered. Bo pulled the blonds fingers out and pressed them to Lauren's mouth watching as she took them into her mouth. "That's what you do to me doctor, now we're even" Bo said "But we're not done" she added rolling on top of her.

Wanting Lauren to feel her in every cell of her beautiful body, she moved into her forcefully and with abandon. She moved her mouth to her lover's ear, breathing, "Is this… the way you… wanted it? Hard like this?" She accentuated each word with a thrust. "Making you ache and… and hurt all over? Is this how you… you wanted to be fucked, my love?" Bo grunted each time she moved into her, wanting to give the woman what she desired.

She had never been like she was with Lauren in that moment. But these were the rules after all. She wanted things strictly professional. "Is this..how it's going…going to…be with …us? Everything a fight…Answer me doctor.?"

"God Bo!" Lauren cried. Her fingers scratching down the brunette's back. "I'm…I..god..I'm... just not..Fuck!"

"You're not…you're not…what?" Bo panted into her ear, her body keeping up a punishing pace.

"I'm not ready!" Lauren screamed her body jerking as she began to cum. Lauren was vaguely aware of a shift, the loss of Bo's fingers as her body trembled. It was dark in the room but she could feel Bo shifting her body and then gasped as she felt the pulsing heat and wetness of brunette pulsing against her own throbbing need.

"You're gonna…have t-to…trust me…FUCK…at s-s-some point" Bo panted as she rocked and thrust herself against Lauren's wet sex. "I love..Love you…You stubborn brat" Bo groaned. "Even if you…you don't…don't love me"

"Oh, God…, I… I love you… you don't… you don't know how much," Lauren confessed as she moved in a carnal rhythm. Her body building to yet another explosion, her voice was rough and hoarse with emotion. "But I can't" she moaned. "Not yet…I..just"

"I know" Bo finished for her, her voice soft. She pulsed the blond one last time listening to her reach her climax and meeting her own. "I know" she said rolling on to her back.

Lauren could hear the broken emotion in her voice and felt the bed shift as Bo turned to her side. Blinking back tears she turned over and curled into the brunette's side wrapping her arms around Bo's waist and nuzzling her face into her neck. "I'm trying" she whispered hoarsely. "Don't' give up yet"

"Ok" Bo breathed out thickly as frustrated tear fell from her eye.

Lauren pulled her back into her body holding her close, the two of them lying there listening to each other breath. Bo shifted on her back and the blond didn't hesitate to snuggle into her arms, her face nuzzled under her chin. "Did you mean it…what you said ..about loving me?" Bo finally choked out.

"Yes"

"Do you still hate me?"

"A little"

"Still no trust though"

"One thing at a time"

**Silence**

"Stop smiling"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"Am not"

"I can feel you Bo"

"I don't know what you mean"

"Go to bed"

"Lauren"

"Yes"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Why did you have to fuck up so royally?"

"So I'm still not forgiven?"

"Nope"

"Good night"

"Good night"

_Yeah, I know nobody knows  
where it comes and where it goes  
I know it's everybody's sin  
You got to lose to know how to win_

_**The next day**_

"Hey Munchkin what are you doing up this early" Bo said as she padded out into the kitchen.

Isabel sat on the sofa engrossed in a television show. She stared ahead, her face set grimly.

"Ok no response" Bo muttered as she put the coffee on. "Are you supposed to be watching that channel" she asked as she walked over and stood in front of the TV.

"Are you supposed to be sleeping in my mother's bedroom?" Izzy asked freshly as she put the remote down and got up abruptly walking to the kitchen table.

Lauren groaned turning over onto her back. Light flooded into her bedroom as she squinted looking around. She took a quick inventory of the room and the previous nights activities. Ok clothes everywhere,** check**. Bed a complete mess **check check**. Lauren sat up wincing, oh yes, she felt completely used right now. Her bones were melted, her muscle ached, her insides were raw and aching yet fully satiated. She never felt better physically yet she was completely exhausted. "So that's what it's like to be taken by a hungry succubus" Lauren muttered as she dragged her ass gingerly out the bed_. _

"Shower, food , bed, work later..maybe" Lauren grumbled as she stepped over Bo's shoe_._

"Wow, puberty already" Bo said sarcastically as she made her way into the kitchen. She eyed the little girl who looked at her eyes blazing.

"Are you going to tell me why you're mad at me?" She asked sitting down to the table. "You don't want me to stay the night here, with your mom?"

Izzy shrugged sipping her milk. "The door was locked" she said softly looking down.

"Yea" Bo said looking around helplessly.

"Mom never locks the door!" Izzy said emotionally. "I had a bad dream and the door was locked"

"Oh shit" Bo mumbled. "I uh..well …see we.."

"I'm sorry baby I didn't realize you were up" Lauren said padding into the kitchen in a pair of sweats and tank top. She sat down next to the little girl at the table and gave a quick look towards Bo. They locked eyes briefly; last nights' debauchery fresh in their minds, neither one was ready for that conversation.

"I was scared" Izzy said looking up at her mothers with wide eyes.

"Why? What was the dream about?" Bo asked moving to sat next to her daughter with Lauren on the other side.

Isabel shrugged. "I don't know" she muttered.

"sweetie, you know we wouldn't let anything bad happen to you" Lauren said softly pushing a dark hair behind her ear.

"Yea listen to your mami, you're safe here" Bo said also.

Isabel looked at her carefully. "Are you and mami still fighting?"

"What? No?" Bo said quickly. Lauren looked at her little girl warily.

"Isabel?" she said in a warning voice. "Have you been reaching again?"

"No!" she said quickly. "I don't have to reach into your head mama; you guys kinda just glow differently. And now you're glowing really bright all of a sudden and I only seen you glow like that when you fight and don't think I know you're fighting" she said in one breath.

"We're not fighting Izzy" Bo smiled softly. "Is that why you couldn't sleep?"

"NO…I couldn't sleep because I thought I heard you fighting mami last night" she said bluntly.

"What?"Lauren's fork dropped hitting her plate just as she about to lift it.

"You what?" Bo shifted uneasily looking at Lauren who was just sat there with her mouth hung open her face crimson.

"You were screaming Ma. I heard you" she said defensively. "And there was banging too! What did you do to my mom!" Izzy yelled at Bo. "You're supposed to be nice and not hurt her"

"I didn't!" Bo said frantically standing up her daughter looking like she was about to kick her ass. "Lauren snap the hell out of it and say something!" Bo growled.

Lauren blinked rapidly stuttering over her words. "I …we…I. Isabel your mother and I were not fighting" Lauren said standing trying to compose herself.

"Then what were you doing?" the little girl challenged, her face set grimly. She gave Bo scowl of distrust. The succubus threw her hands up in defeat. "And why was mom in your room and the door was locked too!"

"Why do I feel like I'm being interrogated by Detective Benson" Bo muttered under the harsh glare of her daughter. "Listen, I swear on a stack of bibles, I would never hurt your mom. We were not fighting. Ok. You just …You dreamed it" Bo said satisfied with her answer.

"I did not"

"You did too"

"Bo"

"She did"

"No I didn't"

"How the hell would you know you were asleep?"

"Bo!" Lauren shook her head. This was a disaster, how the hell did she think she would be able to have sex with Bo of all people in a space with her kid just down the hallway. "Isabel, you know that I have lady friends that have…sleepovers before and-"

"You're weren't that loud before when they stayed" Izzy cut in arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh really" Bo snickered. Lauren stamped on her toe. "Ouch!"

"If you weren't fighting, what were you doing" Isabel pushed.

"We were playing a game" Bo said with a weak smile. "It was a loud game and I'm sorry we woke you"

"A game?" Isabel parroted. "What kind of game. Can I play too?" she asked suddenly excited.

"well Uh…sure. Sure you can. So you see. There's nothing to be upset about" Lauren said picking her up.

"You're sure?" Isabel asked innocently.

"Yes hunny I'm ok" Lauren blushed embarrassedly. "I think you need to apologize to your mom"

"Sorry mom" Isabel whispered as Bo came over and kissed her cheek.

"No, believe I'm the one that's sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to…well..I guess we'll just have to be more thoughtful, right mami" Bo's said her eyes twinkling.

"Definitely "Lauren agreed sheepishly

"Are we gonna have sleepovers like these all the time?" Isabel asked excitedly.

"I don't know if my heart can take it baby" Lauren said putting her down. "Let's get you ready to go see grandpa Trick"

"Yes! Papa Trick said I can mix the drinks at lunch hour!" she laughed as she ran off to her bedroom leaving Lauren and Bo to stare at each other awkwardly.

"So…that was bullet dodged" Bo breathed out looking down at her toes.

"Yes it was, It was…I'm not usually so irresponsible. I mean don't have women over like that in case that's what you were thinking" she said defensively.

"I didn't think anything Lauren. And you're not irresponsible. We just need to be more private and careful. I mean if you decide you want to…to continue this ..this type of medical action" Bo trailed off.

"I don't know. I mean it was…Last nite was.." she trailed off biting her lip.

"I'm sorry if I was a little rough" Bo interjected.

"I can take it Bo, I'm not some delicate flower" Lauren said sharply holding the succubus' eyes. Bo smiled at her wirily.

"Yes you can, you more than proved that" she said slyly her eyes stalking the blond. "Do you feel better" she said slowly approaching her until she was just inside her personal space.

"I uh. I mean I..think I do. I mean. I would have to run test and" Lauren hands braced on the edge of the counter as Bo as just millimeters from her.

"Did I abide by your rules sufficiently?" Came a breathy reply.

"I uh…Yes..I ..Did I…I mean" Lauren breathed out.

"Yes you did. You see we're capable of following rules, together." Bo smirked, her lips dusting over the blonds. "Any time you want out of the deal" Bo let her words drop.

"Right…I uh.. like I said..I'm..I" Lauren closed her eyes feeling Bo's lips at her throat then her ear.

"I know…You're not ready" Bo sighed stepping away from.

When Lauren opened her eyes all she saw was Bo's retreating back and her words wafting back towards her. "You better head in to work. I'll take the kid for the day."

Lauren slumped against the counter hanging her head. **What was it going to take for her to get past the past? **

A knock at the door brought her from her thoughts. She padded over to the door yanking open, her eyes instantly glowing gold her teeth set on edge…"Dyson" she nearly spat the word out.

_Half my life's  
in books' written pages  
Lived and learned from fools and  
from sages you know it's true  
All the things come back to you_

_Tbc…so much for all that progress…Hahahahaha._


	11. Chapter 11

Ok friends. I promised a chapter and here it is. I hope it turned out ok because I had no idea it would end up where it did. I just began to write and the story told itself. So enjoy it because I wont be back to this one until I finish with the last three chapters of my baby Surrender and all that comes after. As for this one, I don't anticipate it going longer than another 8 chapters to be honest. LOL. But we will see.

**What it takes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

**Chapter 11**

"Hello Lauren" Dyson said his voice was soft yet gruff. "May I come in" he asked, his arms folded over his broad chest.

"No" Lauren said flatly her arm blocking his view into her apartment. She shifted so that she was stepping out into the hallway, gently closing the door behind her. "What do you want here Dyson?"

He stepped past her and walked into the apartment as if she weren't even there. Lauren took a deep breath controlling her anger as she stepped back into her home and shut the door.

He sighed with a smirk. "Same old Lauren, I'm here on Ash business"

"The Ash would have told me of any business that would lead you to my doorstep I think" she said with an arched eyebrow clearly not believing him. "Maybe you're here looking for Bo" she smirked back at him. "Can't keep up with her?"

His eyes narrowed and his nose flared a bit as his tone turned acidic. "It doesn't matter how many times you bed her Lauren, we both know she can't keep it in her pants"

Lauren flinched imperceptibly. "From what I hear you've been quite used to sharing her these past few years"

"You would know, before you ran off like a scared little teenager, you were quite used to our little ménage trios. Admit it, Bo bounced between us like a ball before she finally decided where her true place belonged" he said his eyes hard. "What makes you think she's changed? What makes you think when she's done playing house and mommy to you and yours she won't come running right back to me. Daddy's home Lauren, get used to it"

"You need to leave now" Lauren breathed out.

"Not until we get some things straight."

"Dyson for your own good, you need to leave"

"You think you're so clever. All this time you knew you had Bo's kid but kept it to yourself. Now you're back playing the pity card. Using the brat get back into her good graces"

"You don't know what you're talking about"

"I know that we both know what family means to Bo and you're back to use the kid against her. So noble of you"

"Don't talk about my daughter"

"Why not? Bo and I are together. Sooner or later she'll be calling me daddy just like the kids Bo and I will have. Don't worry Lauren, I can accepts Bo's bastard into our family, she is a succubus after all it's to be expected."

Lauren closed her eyes tightly before they snapped opened. Dyson watched her turn slowly to look at him her eyes glowing gold. He immediately felt his wolf respond and his teeth elongate. He growled lowly in his throat before his voice was shut down by Laurens words. "**You are nothing, nothing"**

"How are …you…doing. this" Dyson gasped trying to break free of her hold.

"**An impotent, dog that needs to be set to pasture**" Lauren said her breathing harsh, eyes glowing.

He nodded his head eyes locked on hers. "She is still my girlfriend, kid or no kid." He choked out his breathing constricted.

"Mami" Isabel's voice carried but Lauren was lost in her anger. Bo stood clutching the little girl by the shoulders her eyes wide. "who's that man" she asked clutching Bo's leg.

Dyson turned his head with much effort his eyes falling on the little girl. She stared at him with wide chocolate eyes. Her face was identical to Bo's and her hair was mass of brown waves. She stared at him with odd expression of regret and confusion. It reminded him of Lauren and something in him snapped. "I'm your mom's boyfriend. They one she left you for , guess she forgot to mention that over milk and cookies." He growled causing the little girl to jump back.

"Dyson STOP!" Bo shouted angrily her eyes turning electrified blue. "I'm warning you"

"Your boyfriend is here!" Lauren said acidly at her, her voice angry but her eyes were hurt filled. "Left that part out didn't you"

"It's not like that!" Bo said taking a step towards them.

"I should've never have trusted you for one second!" Lauren yelled her gold eyes filling with tears.

"I told you" Dyson gasped out.

"Shut up!" Bo shouted at him. "Lauren Dyson took off before I could tell him there was absolutely no hope of an us. At least not in the way we've been going."

"And which way is that. A fuck buddy! Or your future baby daddy" Lauren said shaking her head. "I'm an idiot"

"What! No! I'm not having his babies! We are not together" she shouted staring at the wolf. "I've told you over the years how I've felt! Why are you doing this to me" she said anguished.

"You're better than her; you deserve more than a human. She's nothing. We can have our own kids Bo, you don't need them" he growled at Lauren.

Dyson turned his head taking in the two, Bo and the little girl. "No matter what you do, it won't change the fact…" he growled his eyes growing wild. "She CHOSE ME and no bastard will change that!" he growled breaking Laurens hold on him to launch himself at her, claws distended.

"MAMI!" Izzy cried.

"DYSON NO!" Bo screamed throwing herself in front of Lauren taking the full blunt of his attack.

"BO!" Lauren cried as they all crashed through the coffee table.

Dyson pulled back scrambling over to the heap that was Bo.

"Bo! Bo can you hear me" he said anxiously.

"Mama" Izzy said fearfully.

Lauren's hand shook as she tried to check Bo's injuries. She turned towards the wolf her eyes glowing gold. "You did this" she said her voice hard and loud. "**You. Hurt. Her**" she finished as she stood.

Isabel had run over to Bo's fallen body her hands pressing over a wound across the brunette's shoulder blade.

""This is your fault!" Dyson growled at Lauren. "I only came to talk at the behest of the Ash. You're a paranoid bitch!"

The door flew open as Kenzi came barreling in with a bat in hand. "What the fuck is going on" She said incredulously.

"Kenzi! Mama's hurt" Isabel cried as the smaller woman ran over to check for herself.

"Bo! Bo" Kenzi said calling the succubus name.

"**You hurt her**" Lauren repeated lowly, watching as Dyson screamed his hands covering his ears, his eyes wild. "**STAND UP**!"

He stood against his will, his body rigid.

Lauren glanced over at the large beautiful pane window on the west side of the wall. It overlooked the compound grounds giving a beautiful view of the docks by the water. It was five stories high.

"Lauren Bo needs you" Kenzi called frantically. "Forget Dyson!"

"But I can never forget you can I Dyson" Lauren said her voice the sound of a hundred hounds wailing during a hunt. "You're always around to remind me that you're the Alpha and I'm not" she spat as she walked around him, circling him like prey. "Except that I'm the Alpha now! **Bo. Is. Mine**!" she sneered. "And you …You're a useless piece of shit"

"Lauren!" Kenzi shouted.

"Something bad is going to happen" Izzy said her body shaking with fear, her eyes now glowing blue with gold flecks. "Stop her before it's too late" she said anxiously.

Kenzi stood and rushed over to the two and watched in horror as Dyson suddenly turned and ran head long towards the living room window throwing himself into the glass and out.

"DYSON!" She shouted.

Lauren stood rooted to the spot her eyes gold and terrible. "Good boy" she whispered.

"Lauren what have you done" Kenzi whispered.

"Mom!" Isabel shouted tears falling from her eyes.

Lauren blinked a few times her body swaying from the exertion. "Bo" she whispered to herself. Leaving Kenzi stuck staring out the window at Dyson's limp body as it lay on the payment. Lauren knelt down by Bo.

"Isabeau can you hear me" Lauren said fearfully checking for a pulse.

"Mami what did you do" Izzy said fearfully. Lauren looked at her briefly, mentally chastising herself for losing control in front of her kid.

"Kenzi! Leave him! I need you to take Isabel down to the Ash. I have to take care of Bo. NOW KENZI!" she ordered as she pulled the jacket off the brunette. Her pulse was thready at best.

"Shouldn't we take her to the lab" Kenzi said grabbing the crying little girl into her arms and carrying her to the front door.

"No, she won't make it. She needs to heal. I can do that alone. Don't let anyone up here! Tell the Ash I'll explain later!" Lauren barked. "Take her out of here now!" Lauren shouted looking at them both. Lauren looked at the damage done. Bo's shoulder down across her right chest was shredded by Dyson claws. Lauren covered the slash marks over the succubus' neck which was pumping blood out fast. She looked down at the purple and black bruising on Bo's side where her ribs were on the left. "God!" she gasped trying not to panic. "Just Go!"

Kenzi nodded her hands rubbing Izzy's back who clung to her tightly. "Its ok baby, everything's gonna be ok" she whispered as she shut the door and disappeared down the hallway.

Lauren turned to Bo, she stared at the angry wounds seeping blood on her carpet. "Baby can you hear me" Lauren bent over her gently kissing her. "Come on Bo! Please respond" she said trying to get her to take her chi.

Bo's eyes fluttered shut, her breathing becoming shallow.

"Shit!" Lauren swore as she used the last of her strength to pick Bo up into her arms. She carried her into her bedroom laying her on the bed carefully. Quickly she ran to her walk in close grabbing her medical kit. She brought it out to the bed and opened it taking out a syringe of adrenaline.

She climbed carefully on top of Bo and ripped open her shirt. The blond slammed the needle into her lover's chest watching as the adrenaline did its work.

Lauren jumped off her and frantically pulled open the drawers on the side table. She found what she was looking for in a pair of sheer scissors. Racing back to the bed she began to cut between the front of the bra watching as it spilled away from Bo's body. She then pulled off the sweat pants Bo had been wearing along with her underwear.

"Bo!" she shouted as she yanked off her night shirt she'd been wearing. Completely nude now she lay over the succubus' body pressing her lips to Bo's. "Baby please" she whispered as she opened Bo's mouth a little and concentrated hard enough to push just a little of her own chi into the woman.

Bo's eyes flew open weakly as she began to pull small amounts of chi before turning her head.

"Don't stop" Lauren ordered.

"No…not like …not like this" Bo choked out, coughing up blood.

"Bo! You going to die!" Lauren yelled at her. She shifted her body to the side so that she lay against the brunette. Lauren could feel the blood from the brunette's wounds hot and sticky on her body."Please" she said desperately, emotions getting the best of her.

Bo was weak and pale and rapidly losing life blood. Her face was gaunt and her brown eyes sickly. "I don't…I don't love …him.

"NO talking. Healing" Lauran cried pressing her mouth to Bo's. "Please, please. You promised you'd stay" she said as tears fell on the succubus' face. "Let me heal you"

"Let go..let.." Bo gasped, her eyes dimming.

"No! You fight! Damn it Bo!" Lauren cried.

"Love you..s-so sorry."

Lauren pressed her mouth to Bo's again and with all her reserves of energy the pushed whatever power she had into the brunette, as tears slid down her cheek.

Bo's took in a deep pull of chi before she gasped falling away from Lauren her eyes fluttering shut. Taking just enough to heal the wound on her neck and shoulder and chest.

"Bo! Bo!" Lauren shouted as she shook the woman by the shoulders. She pressed her ear to Bo's heart and felt and heard it beating weakly. Her breathing was uneven but at least she was breathing. "Bo!" she called again, seeing the woman was unconscious. "Damn it!"

**Two days later**

"I should be with Bo" Lauren stated

"No you should be in a dungeon. I mean damn Lauren. You attacked Dyson! He's lucky he's still alive after you told him to go throw himself out the fucking window!" the Ash roared.

"He attacked Bo!" Lauren yelled back. The days of the old slave mentality were gone. Lauren was now her own person and any threat to those she loved was a threat not to be taken lightly.

"I'm aware of that. You've been running the medical staff into the ground over her care" he said dismissively.

"She saved my life" Lauren said curtly.

"You're in love with her and yes she saved your life but you also feel guilty so you're taking it out on my staff" he corrected with a chuckle. He watched her as she leaned against the wall.

"My staff, I'm the chief of medicine" she pouted.

"Why isn't' she waking up" The Ash asked as he twirled a pen between his fingers. "The blood king is livid"

Lauren sighed. "She didn't take enough chi to heal completely and her injuries are healing on their own." Lauren said more to herself. "We have to wait it out."

"Ok so when she awakens, we'll send her in a little desert and she'll be as good as new and can take her ass back to her grand daddy" The ash sneered. "He's been making my life hell over the incident. Thanks for that by the way"

"I can take care of Bo's needs. You don't need to send her any desert" Lauren said evenly with a lifted eyebrow.

"Oh really? I thought you two were still on strike from each other?" he laughed. "She's forgiven now?"

"That's none of your business Jarrod" Lauren growled as she blushed red. "I'm going back to the lab to check on her"

"Hows Isabel" He asked as the blond stopped.

Lauren eyes were sad and guilty. "I scared the shit out of her. I've barely seen her in the last two days; she's been at the clubhouse with Hale and Kenzi. I don't know how to explain myself. I'm always going on about control and I push a man to throw himself out the living room window in a fit of rage in front of my daughter" Lauren shook her head disappointedly.

"Yes, you did do that" he said dryly. "Concentrate on Bo for now, when she wakes you two can sit her down and use this as a parenting moment" he grinned.

"Fuck you" she rolled her eyes as she opened the door.

"Fuck Bo and take her home! That I would prefer" he called after her as the door shut.

**The Ash's private diplomat quarters**

Doctor Lewis…I was just about to page you. She's awake. I was just going over her vitals." The young nurse said happily.

"Thank you Selene. Let me see those" Lauren said as she checked the paper. Biting her bottom lip as she concentrated she smiled finally. "Selene you can take off the rest of the evening. I'll handle Mrs. Dennis."

"Are you sure ma'am" the young girl said nervously.

"Of course I am. Go home and get ready for that big date of yours. I can give the patient her medicine and monitor her" Lauren smiled as the girl nodded quickly and headed out the posh living room.

_If you're askin me if I  
Know what real love feels like_

_If I ever loved anyone inside,  
You can't be serious (serious)_

_Cause I was the one giving all I had  
Kept my promises all in tact_

_Better or worse I'll honor that.  
I can show you all about love_

_Baby I can love you, love you, love you with my hands tied  
I can please you, please you, please you with my hands tied_

_Everything you need is right here  
It's just staring you in your face  
Stop asking me if I'm ready  
Cause this is just what I'll say_

_Cause I could love you, love you, love you  
With my hands tied, with my hands tied, with my hands tied, hands tied  
_

Lauren took a deep breath as she stood outside the bedroom door of the diplomat quarters. Bo had been moved there last night when she was finally stabilized enough to move. It was located on the east wing of the compound and quite private. An idea forming in her head she took off her lab coat and began to pull off her clothes.

The blond pushed open the door stepping into the dimly lit room. Bo seemed so small and fragile lying in the king sized bed, tubes hooked up to her body. She felt her heart clench at just how close she came to losing the woman. Lauren locked the door behind her quietly as she made her way to Bo.

"Hey" she said softly as she took a seat next the bed her hand lifting Bo's into hers. She kissed the brunette's knuckles lightly as Bo's eyes fluttered open a soft but weak smile on her face.

"Hey, just the sight I was dreaming of" Bo croaked and Lauren reached for the water pitcher and a Styrofoam cup, pouring it into the cup and offering the water to the succubus lips.

Bo sipped carefully, the water easing the dryness of her throat. "Thank you" she whispered.

"Thank you, you saved my life" Lauren said just as softly as she leaned forwards taking Bo's hands into both of hers.

"I'd never let anyone hurt you Lauren" Bo said gently caressing the blonds cheek with her free hand. "I'm sorry"

"Sorry? Why?" Lauren frowned.

"Dyson" Bo swallowed. "He's delusional. I, we were never starting a family Lauren. I just didn't get a chance to tell him…to end it properly."

Lauren nodded silently, her eyes conflicted.

"Say it" Bo said reading her mind.

"It makes it hard for me to-"

"trust me. I know" Bo said sadly turning her head away.

Lauren released her hand and cupped her face turning it back to look into her face. "To trust myself" she offered as Bo looked on confused.

"I don't understand" Bo said weakly.

"I spent the first year of knowing you lying to myself Bo. I told myself I hadn't fallen head over heels in love with a succubus. Then I spent the better part of the next year lying to myself that I could let you go and give myself to Nadia." Lauren laughed dryly. "Then we were together and then we weren't" she trailed off.

"I know" Bo sighed sadly.

"After that, I convinced myself that I didn't love you. That you never loved me; it made it easier to go on." Lauren's eyes filled with unshed tears. Her voice was hoarse as she tried to get the words out, as she tried to finish. "I don't know what hurt more, thinking you never loved me at all or thinking that you did and you could still hurt me that way" she said as tear fell down her face.

"I'm so sorry" Bo whispered, her thumb wiping at the tears that fell.

"I know you are. I do. I just get so scared Bo. Because as tough as I am. As ruthless as I can be, if you were to…If you left me again it would kill me" Lauren swallowed the emotions getting the better of her. "Unfortunately I've learned that inflicting pain is so much easier than bearing it. It's why I've been so hard on you. Better you hurt than me" she admitted shamefully.

"I understand" Bo said her eyes filled with unchecked emotion.

"But you don't. Not really. When you stood in front of me taking Dyson's attack, watching the life bleed out of you right before my eyes. I…I..God Bo. I don't want you to hurt anymore for me. Not physically, not mentally or emotionally. It only hurts us both. I just don't know how to get there. Where we need to be" she said as the traitorous tears continued to fall. "But I want too. I really want too" she sniffed.

Bo smiled a brilliant smile. "That sounds like improvement"

"Yea" Lauren laughed diffusing the heaviness of the moment.

"Yes love it does" Bo pulled the blond down by her neck and softly kissed her cheek. "Will you date me?" she asked innocently.

Lauren pulled back with a smile. "Date you?"

"Yes, will you go on dates with me. Will you be my girlfriend" Bo asked shyly. "We can start from there"

Lauren grinned widely. "I guess it would be logical. I mean if we really want to make it work. We should try right?"

"Yea, we should try, with just each other" Bo added quickly.

Lauren's laughter filled the room. "Of course, just us. But first things first" she said standing up. Bo watched her as she slipped off her lab coat. Her eyes went wide.

"You don't have any clothes on" Bo gasped. "Did anyone see you like this?"

Lauren grinned salaciously. "No silly, I took my clothes off before I came in" she said pulling back the sheet.

"But what if someone comes in" Bo protested as Lauren opened the front of the little paper gown peeling it away from her body.

"I locked the door" Lauren mumbled as she checked Bo's wounds. The stitches were healing nicely across her chest. Her ribs were still an ugly purple but the wound on her neck was reduced to a claw scar thanks to earlier healing before she lost consciousness.

"You don't have to Lauren. I can heal normally" Bo said her jaw set.

"I don't want you too" Lauren said laying over her gently her face hovering above hers.

"Is this the doctor speaking" Bo asked a frown on her face.

Lauren leaned forward brining her lips a mere few inches from Bo's. "No, it's your girlfriend" she whispered as she pressed her mouth to Bo's softly.

Bo reacted as the blond nibbled and sucked on her bottom lip drawing a tortuous moan from her. Her mouth opened slowing as it was filled with Lauren's tongue, probing, touching, and sucking at her own.

They both moaned at the delicious contact and Lauren found herself being clutched into Bo's body more. Pulling away for want of air Lauren rested her head against Bo's chest. "Wow" she gasped

"I know" Bo smiled as the blond suddenly kissed her again. This time with more need, their mouths opened and closed and opened and closed again pulling each other in deeper and deeper. Bo fingers scraped at the scalp of blond yanking her deeper into the kiss.

"I love you" Lauren panted as she kissed down the column of Bo's neck careful of her bandaging. Bo groaned with the pleasure and pain of it all, the blonds mouth descended on her hard nipples pulling them into her mouth as her legs were nudged open. "Open your legs" Lauren commanded.

The succubus complied obediently as she felt fingers enter her without pause and begin to stroke her heated walls. "OH God Lauren!" Bo hissed her hips bucking upwards trying to get more contact.

Lauren kissed her way back up. She stared into electrified eyes. Her own eyes were glowing. "Can you feel me" she panted her lips dusting over Bo's own gorgeous mouth.

The brunette moaned her hands clutching at the blonds hips as she nodded speechless. "Don't ever hurt me like that again Bo" Lauren breathed out as her fingers pulled out and circled the brunette's clit.

Bo sucked in a hiss of air her eyes locked on Laurens. "Never again" she bit her bottom lip.

"Kiss me Bo and mean it" Lauren groaned covering her mouth with Bo's. They kissed wildly as Bo began to pull chi from her deeper and deeper.

"I love you" Bo gasped over and over as they rocked into each other wantonly, her arms wrapped around Laurens bare waist and back.

"You better, this is your last shot at it" Lauren groaned as she felt herself hurtling towards completion.

_Baby I can love you, love you, love you with my hands tied  
I can please you, please you, please you with my hands tied_

_Everything you need is right here  
It's just staring you in your face  
Stop asking me if I'm ready  
Cause this is just what I'll say_

_Cause I could love you, love you, love you  
With my hands tied, with my hands tied, with my hands tied, hands tied  
_

**Unknown**

"I didn't expect to see you" Evony smirked. "I thought you took a header off the roof or something" she laughed. "I could've told you the Dr was not to be toyed with pup"

"I'm glad you think it's amusing" Dyson barked. "Do we have a deal or not?"

"Maybe?" Evony smiled evilly.

"I said would help you get the girl if you kill Lauren" he said coldly.

"I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you were too noble and loyal to the light for this type of betrayal" the woman teased.

"I am the one who has been betrayed. Bo was my mate, yet she chose that human and mated with her. She was to bear my children not some hybrid bastard. My loyalties are to the blood king. Bo is mine and once she's free of her obligations she will return to me" he said grimly.

Evony couldn't believe the man was that deluded. She knew the succubus and knew that she would kill him before she'd ever bear his mangy pups. But this was an opportunity not to be missed.

"Ok so when I can I expect the child to be delivered to me" Evony said getting to the point.

"Not now. It would have to be somewhere I could get to her without anyone becoming suspicious." He said rubbing his jaw.

"School" Evony offered.

"School?"

"Yes idiot. Kids attend them every year around September. Find out where she'll be attending and kidnap her" Evony said clapping her hands.

"What about Lauren?" Dyson said

"I'll lure her and her bitch out. They won't dare bring the child with them. They'll leave her here for protection. That's where you will come in. You'll get her and bring her to me" Evony said standing.

"September is two months off" Dyson frown impatiently.

" guess you'll just have to wait it out huh" Evony said sarcastically. "Relax, you'll get her back in good time and I'll handle Lauren. Once I've gotten her child she'll turn herself willingly over to me" Evony smiled cruelly.

"You're so sure"

"She is a mother after all" Evony smiled coldly

Tbc…


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, I know I been a bad bad girl. What can I say, real life has been a little disappointing lately, and big decisions way down my creative flow. Not to mention I watched the season premiere of Greys Anatomy and they killed of my MARK SLOAN! I really shipped him and Callie in any freaking relationship they had so hard. Like harder than Swan Queen shippers and that's' saying something. He he he…I'm in mourning right now, seriously. Then I watched Son's of Anarchy, if you're not watching get on Nextflix or wwhatever and watch that shit! And they killed of my beloved Opie Winston! So yeah, the creative flow has been in all black for the whole week! So I'm not making any promises on this update, I'm trying to write my way out the funk. I apologize if its crap. 

**What it takes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

**Chapter 12-**

_What have you done to me  
I can't eat, I cannot sleep  
And I'm not the same anymore, no, no  
I don't know what to do_

_;Cause all of me wants all of you  
Do I stand alone at the shore_

Now once I could turn away  
From everything I feel today  
But now I wanna walk through your door

It's been two full days since Bo and I have gotten back together. Well not exactly together. But since I've stopped actively trying to kill her with the force of my hate, its been better with us. I admit I'm embarrassed it took me all of two months to let the women back in. God I suck.

I find myself pacing around my living room. I stare out the boarded up window. I can't believe I threw his ass out the window! What the fuck is wrong with me! I really want a cigarette right now. I sigh and remind myself that I stopped a year ago at Isabel's insistence. Just one more thing Bo doesn't know about me. Finally I stop pacing and sit down on the couch. My daughter is with her mama and very happy about. I think I'm jealous. But not really I guess. I should never have slept with her. **Shit…have some balls Lewis and call it like it is.** I broke my cardinal sin. Never make love to that succubus again. **SHIT!** Not like I had a lot of choice.

I'm pacing again. Now I'm pulling a cigarette from my stash. I need it. It's been a year and I choke like 12 year old but it feels good letting the nicotine hit my system and calm it. It's horrible, I'm a doctor and I know what this shit does to the body. But that's the point isn't it. I'm not all human anymore, thanks to Bo and Izzy I'm damn near indestructible from outside forces. It's the internal ones that are threatening to kill me. Another thing Bo doesn't know about me. She has no idea how much I've changed. Physically, mentally, emotionally, I'm not the same. I'm afraid to let her in. Fully.

But she is in. At least she has her foot in the door and I know I can't push her out of it again.

What if she doesn't like what she finds? What if she only fell in love with doormat Lauren? I'm not going back to that for anyone! Shit. How did I come to this? I knew it would be a matter of time before I fell under her spell. Why else would I have been running for 6 and a half years. But damn how could I not. I love her. She's the mother of my adorable brat. When I think about our little girl, she's so much like Bo its crazy. Thank god she's got my sensibility. It's her only saving grace at this point, everything else is Bo.

"why don't you snap out of your inner monologue doctor and have a drink with me" Darien laughed as she stood in the door way.

Lauren startled then blushed pink on her cheeks. "Sorry" she mumbled. "How did you get in?"

"You didn't lock the door, clutz" the brunette laughed as she offered the blond a cold beer. "What's going on" she said in a sing song voice.

"I made love to Bo two days ago" Lauren said flatly

"It was that bad?" Darien smiled as she got comfortable on the couch.

" no it was good, all three times" Lauren grinned salaciously

"So then you're back together?" a wicked grin

"For all of four hours." Lauren sighed flopping down to her friend with her beer.

"Boy you two are dysfunctional" the honey skinned woman laughed as she sipped her beer.

"I mean, we're together but not together. I got cold feet. She wanted to be my girlfriend and I was like…Yea.. sure and then –"

"After the afterglow of sex you got scared" Darien finished for her, shaking her head.

"Yup" Lauren nodded her head "She doesn't know who I am and I can't take that next step if there's a chance she'd leave me" the blond put all her cards on the table.

"Damn Lauren, when are you going to get over that insecurity?"

"She's asking me all these question. Thing I don't want to get into with anyone especially her. She left me before you know." Lauren riled up indignantly.

"You left her too and took her baby and went radio silent for six years hun. I'd say you won the battle of silent treatment" her friend said dryly.

_**Lauren just shrugged.**_

"So let her in, let her see you, good and bad" Darien said leaning on her hand against the couch.

"I can't"

"Why not"

"You know why not"

"Because you're afraid, because no matter how bad ass you've become deep down you're still the human slave afraid to take chances, of pushing your boundaries. You'd rather keep Bo just outside your reach were you can pick her up when feel like it" Darien said quietly. "I love you Lauren" she confessed bluntly.

"Don't" Lauren whispered.

"No we are going to have this conversation. You need to hear it. I love you and I love your adorable daughter. I could've really loved you and maybe you could've loved me back. But we both know you have control issues."

"Darien"

"Lauren I'm not complaining, it come in handy in bed my love but lets be honest. You won't trust anyone enough to take care of you" she said sadly.

"I trust you" Lauren protested weakly

"As much as you can" a soft reply. "It comes to two options. You either let go of her in your heart and your mind or you let her in completely in your heart and mind. We both know how it went with option one. Maybe you should just try and option B" Darien smiled softly as she rose and headed to the door. "I just want you to be happy"

"I know" Lauren said softly.

"I love you Lauren" the beauty said as she headed out the door. Lauren's words wafted after her as she closed the door but she heard them anyway.

"I love you too"

**Bo**

"Can we go now" Izzy protested from the back seat her feet kicking the passenger side seat. "I wanna leave now"

Hale turned in his seat quickly leaning over the headrest. "You wanted to come squirt so stop kicking my damn seat and stop asking a million questions. Zip it" He said curtly.

Isabel frowned pursing her lips. "Mamaaaa I'm bored! I wanna go get McDonalds. "She said totally ignoring the Siren.

"Bo! You're offspring is annoying the hell out of me. So could you please answer her" Hale pushed the brunette lightly on the shoulder. Bo's head snapped up with a sigh. She turned in her seat to look back at a pouting Isabel. A bad mood lightened instantly as she took her twin. Lifting up her dark shades she smiled at the little girl who sat with her arms crossed over her chest her hair pulled back into a pony at the base of her neck. She wore matching Ray bans that Kenzi hustled off a mark last week for she and Bo swearing they looked to cute.

"What's the matter mama?" Bo said calling the little girl her new nickname. In the time she'd been living with her daughter, she learned the little girl had a definite maternal nature that could only be Lauren.

"What are we waiting for, we've been here forever" she moaned.

"We've been here for an hour" Hale grumbled.

"That is forever for a kid!" Izzy argued back.

Bo laughed reaching over to tweak her nose. "Why don't you and Hale go over to that deli and get a nice healthy sandwich" Bo offered.

"Hahahah ya right, Why I have to take her, she's your kid" Hale mumbled.

"Hale get your ass out the car and take the kid to eat. Or would you like to hear her mouth when she really gets tired and hungry" Bo asked with an lifted eyebrow.

"Yah, ok. Let's go Isabel. My treat" Hale smiled quickly as he hopped out the truck and opened the door for her. Bo called after her. "Hold Hale's hand while you cross the street hunny"

"Ok mama" the little girl said sweetly. Bo watched as Hale bent down and buttoned up her denim jacket. The little girl gave him a hug around his neck and sweet freckled smile while he shook his head and rolled his eyes with a little smile. They crossed the street and disappeared into the shop

Bo's smile faded as she leaned back in the seat her mind traveling back two days ago back in Lauren's apartment.

_~~My mamma told me there'd be days like this  
And man she wasn't foolin'  
'Cause I just can't believe the way you kiss  
You opened up your mouth with baited breath  
You said you'd never leave me.  
You love me, you hate me, I tried to take the loss  
You're cryin' me a river but I got to get across~~_

_Lauren panted hard as Bo kissed her way up the blonds lithe body, sweat on her brow, her face beaming as she leaned down and let her lover taste herself on her lips. _

"_Mmm, now that was good" Bo grinned as she pulled the breathless blond into her body. "Do you feel ok" she asked _

"_Yes" Lauren chuckled. "You sure you're not the one with the medical degree?" she teased._

"_I just worry about you, about this sickness" Bo said concerned. She could feel the blond stiffen. _

"_I'll be fine Bo" Lauren said simply_

"_You weren't fine when I found you" Bo said shot back as she held her close._

"_Bo"_

"_No, Lauren you were dying and I want to know why. I want know why Evony is trying to kill our daughter. I wanna know how you can tell Dyson to throw himself out the window and he does it without a second glance" Bo sat up in the bed looking down at the blond who placed her arm over her brow and sighed. _

"_Can we not do this now" Lauren pleaded. "Please"_

_Bo didn't like it. She didn't want any more secrets or barriers between them. Not when she was working so hard to get past them and into the blonds heart. She bit down her apprehension and settled back down into the bed pulling Lauren into her arms._

"_So tell me about our daughter. I wanna know everything" Bo breathed into Lauren's hair as they cuddled in the bed._

_The blond smiled into the brunette's shoulder and leaned back so they could be lying face to face. "She's the best kid ever" Lauren gushed her face lit up._

"_Yeah" Bo sighed happily. "She's perfect Lauren. You did good" _

_Lauren blushed a bit before a guilty look shone in her eyes. "It wasn't all me Bo, there's so much of you in her sometimes it scares me" she laughed dryly._

"_You think so, because she has your big brain and OCD qualities" Bo teased kissing her lightly on the lips before Lauren gave her a push back. _

"_I do not have OCD" she pouted with a smile. _

"_Tell me about her, what was it like being pregnant. how was the labor" Bo asked concerned watching Lauren's eyes darken._

"_It was hard" She said shortly."I mean it was really hard like 18 hours of freaking labor." She chuckled. "I'm am all done" _

"_Really" Bo sat up with a smirk._

"_Oh yes, absolutely" Lauren dug in. "But she was a good baby so it made up for the hours of cursing your existence" She smiled._

_Bo kissed her softly. "I wish I were there to hold your hand and let you cuss me out" she said sadly._

"_I wish you were there too" Lauren admitted. "I almost called you so many times. I almost called when I went into labor" _

"_Damn Lauren" Bo sighed shaking her head. No matter how hard they tried that pink elephant would always be between them._

"_I know, I know" Lauren said turning on her back_

"_You should've let me be there with you, with both of you." Bo frowned trying to keep the anger out of her voice and failing._

"_Yea I know but I did what I thought was best" Lauren said stubbornly _

"_That doesn't make it ok" Bo snapped as she got out of the bed. "Damnit Lauren" she swore as she grabbed her underwear._

_Lauren stewed in her anger and regret. But what the hell did the succubus expect her say. "I know it was petty! Alright, but I'm not perfect Bo, better you learn that now" she said stubbornly._

_Bo turned to look at her blond, disregarding that she was only in her underwear bottoms. "I never asked you to be. I'm NOT asking you too."_

"_Really" Lauren said throwing the covers off her body. "Because I think you think I'm not allowed to fuck up" she said angrily brushing her blond hair back behind her ear. _

"_What I THINK is you should just ask me what I'm thinking" Bo said standing up and grabbing her tee shirt and pulling it over her head, disregarding her bra. "Damn Lauren, its one step forward and two steps back" _

"_What did you expect a white picket fence and family vacations in the span of an hour!" the blond roared._

"_NO!" Bo yelled back stalking over to the blond who was yanking her shirt on and buttoning it up. "I expect you to tell me the FUCKING truth!" Bo said as she grabbed the blond by the arms and shook her. _

_Lauren pulled out of her grasp, walking over to the window and crossing her arms over her chest. _

_A long beat of a few minutes passed as both women stood in a stalemate._

"_Lauren say something" Bo said softer now as she walked behind the blond, she stood inches away before gently placing her hands on Lauren's shoulders and rubbing lightly. "I just want to know what you've been through."_

"_Why" the blond said her voice still hard. "It won't make a difference now"_

"_Everything makes a difference now" Bo said fiercely as she turned the blond around and looked into her conflicted eyes. The brunette saw the resignation and gave up. She leaned forward her lips brushing against Laurens. She bit then sucked the blonds' lower lip into her mouth resulting in a low moan from the doctor. _

_Lauren's hands went instantly into dark hair, long tresses wrapping and tangling between her fingers and she pulled the brunette deeper into the kiss. Bo moaned her body responding, her tongue pressing deeper into Lauren's mouth. They broke apart highly aroused, eyes dark with lust, breaths panting against each other's lips. _

"_I'm going to give you some space" Bo said breathlessly. Lauren's eyes were wide and fearful. "I'm not leaving" Bo said reading her mind as she pressed a soft kiss against the blonds' lips. "I just don't want us to say something to fuck this up, so I'm gonna go home and see our daughter"_

"_We should see her together" Lauren croaked out, her arousal had not dissipated what so ever. _

"_Are you sure we're up to that" Bo asked. "This will be our first joint parenting endeavor" she smirked._

"_Yes" Lauren smiled weakly. "Look, She's gonna be worried about you and me and well, yes. Just give me a few hours ok."_

"_Sure, there's something I need to take care of anyway. How about I call Kenzi and tell her to keep the kid entertained and we will get her in few hours" Bo said stepping back away from the blond as the desire to throw her on the bed and fuck some sense her began to over ride her senses. _

"_Good idea" Lauren nodded awkwardly, feeling the sexual tension in her lover and herself spike. _

"_Yea? Thanks. I uh, I hope you think about what I was saying. It's not going to work if we don't start opening up with each other Lauren" Bo sighed before kissing her gently once more and turning on her heel._

_Lauren watched her go and stalked into the bathroom where she stepped into the shower and turned on the cold water._

**~Present ~**

Bo sat in her car stewing over the situation with her "might be" girlfriend. To say that Lauren was closed off was an understatement. The brunette wanted more than anything to make good for whatever hurt she had caused her girlfriend. She wanted to protect her and keep her safe but Lauren seemed hell bent on proving that she could protect herself and didn't need Bo. Maybe that was what was bugging her, the fact that she didn't know if Lauren wanted her back for her or for sex.

The succubus laughed dryly, how ironic was that? Years ago if there was one thing she knew about the blond it was that she wanted her for the person she was inside. Now she wasn't so sure, not that the brunette blamed her. Not after all that had happened between them, maybe Lauren had seen what was inside and knew without a fact there was nothing there. Maybe that was why she wouldn't confide in her. Bo sighed heavily as her phone rang.

"Yea" Bo said softly.

"hi babe"

"Lauren" Bo whispered.

"yea I just ..I was missing you" the blond admitted softly.

"You were? Are you feeling sick? Did you need" Bo trailed off.

"No! no nothing like that" Lauren said quickly. "Bo, I missed you, not for sex, I just miss you"

"You do" it was a whisper.

A sigh..."I love you Bo, I've always loved you for the woman you are, did you forget that" Lauren asked

"Things are so different with us and I just didn't want to assume you felt the same way" Bo said pushing her sunshades up on her head. "I don't know what to think" Bo admitted. "I don't what to do with you"

Lauren laughed in the phone. "Now you know how I felt"

"Not funny doc"

"I'm sorry, I just. I was hoping if you were done taking our daughter on illegal stakeouts, maybe we could have a family dinner and movie night at the crack shack" Lauren said hopefully

"Yea?" Bo perked up

"Yes, I'll cook of course" Lauren put in quickly

Bo could feel Lauren smiling through the phone. "Of course, Kenzi and Izzy can pick the movie"

"Bo"

"Yea"

"I love you"

"Good, I'd hate to be in this all alone" Bo whispered.

"Just get home " Lauren ordered.

"Yes ma'am" Bo hung up the phone, her face bright. Maybe things would work out if she could just be patient and not push too hard. She sighed hopefully.

**The Dal**

Trick wiped at the bar until the wood shone brightly. He looked up when he heard the door open and close, his face grim.

"I know" Dyson growled apologetically as he gingerly sat down at the bar.

"I gave you one job" Trick said lowly.

"I know" Dyson said rubbing his head. His face was bruised and his body healing from the broken bones.

"You gave me your word. I told you explicitly to be careful around my great granddaughter."

"Look I didn't mean for anything to happen. Lauren was practically baiting me!"

"And somehow, Kenzi ends up here with my little gran crying her eyes, Bo nearly bleeding to death thanks to you and Lauren nearly killing you" he surmised.

"And yet I still managed to get Evony to divulge how she plans on getting Isabel" he said reaching for a bottle of scotch.

"That's the only reason you're still alive Dyson" Trick warned.

"Really?" Dyson said skeptically.

Trick sighed. "You are my most trusted friend, so you get a pass this time. But don't let it happen again" he said

Dyson nodded.

"How the hell did it happened" Trick said tiredly

"I only went over to tell Lauren what you and the Ash had come up with to smoke out Lauren. I don't know what happened after that. We got together and all hell broke loose. "Dyson admitted.

"And she and Bo still don't know" Trick asked.

"no, not yet. The Ash thinks it'll make their reactions more realistic. So no, he wants to keep it under wraps" Dyson sipped his scotch.

"Then I guess this will be the last time you should be seen here" Trick said

"Yes, and the Ash has publicly demoted me so that everyone knows I'm on his shit list" Dyson said pushing from his spot.

"Good, we don't want that bitch having any second thoughts" Trick sighed.

"Ok, I should be off. I'm sorry about Bo and the little girl. I should've never let it happen. But know this, Lauren's not right. What she could do. She knows more about why Evony is so desperate to get at her. Find out everything Trick while you still can" he warned and then turned to leave.

Trick rubbed his chin, yes, he had a lot to think on tonight.

Tbc…..


	13. Chapter 13

**What it takes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

**Chapter 13**

Kenzi walked through the door moaning with relief as she took in the scent of Lasagna. "Oh thank God, Lauren's here" she sighed as she dropped her coat on the hook against the wall.

"KenKen!" Izzy squealed hopping down from her seat on the bar stool. She ran over giving the smaller woman a hug, her arms wrapped around her waist. "We're gonna watch movies" she smiled brightly, dimples on display.

"Ohh good, I could use a Walking Dead Marathon" Kenzi clapped her hands as Lauren gave her a pointed look and shook her no. "Come on doc, Season 9 starts next week, I need to catch up" she pouted.

"What's walking dead?" Izzy frowned.

"Nothing that you're gonna be watching" Lauren smirked as she turned her daughters slight shoulders around and guided her to kitchen island. "Help me with the salad, boots" Lauren winked at her.

"Ok mom" Isabel smiled as she took her place again and began helping her mother add veggies to the salad.

"Oh eww. Shrubbery!" Kenzi made a face as she tried to pick an end of the still hot Lasagna that was on the end of the island. Lauren smacked her hand away playfully" ouch"

"We're waiting for Bo" Lauren said turning to check the garlic bread in the oven. "It amazes me you guys even have electricity, seeing as you're a little more than squatters" she chuckled to herself.

Kenzi shrugged. "We gots connections" she winked at the little girl who was taking a bite of red bell pepper that was cut up in slices. "God! All this healthy eating is making me seriously sick, my immune system can't take it"

"I didn't know you knew what a immune system was Kenzi, I'm impressed" Lauren quipped as she turned the bread over, her body bent over the open stove.

"Har har har, I know grass with salad dressing can't be good for you" Kenzi pouted as Isabel grinned up at her.

"Healthy eating, healthy body" Lauren and Izzy said in unison. The former Goth simply stared at the backside of the blond and then the smirking form of her bffs' look alike and shook her head.

"That's just scary" she muttered as she reluctantly took a bite of an offered slice of bell pepper from the smaller version of Bo. They all laughed together as Bo slipped in unannounced. She stood watching them a smile on her face, as her eyes turned dark and lustful when they fell on the blond bent over looking into the over.

Placing her finger over her mouth in a shh motion, she eased into the kitchen, winking at her daughter as she glided into Lauren's personal space. Before she knew what happened Lauren spun around but was grabbed and pushed up against the stove as the oven door slammed shut. "Bo!" Lauren gasped her eyes full of surprise and a hint of annoyance.

"Hi honey, I'm home" Bo said sultrily. Their bodies' were flushed against each other, Bo's fingers grasping Lauren's waist. Lauren had no choice but to rest her hands across the brunettes' chest, resting at her neck.

Kenzi rolled her eyes and smirked, watching little Bo, watch her parents curiously and a little bit warily. She chuckled to herself, thinking "_they are seriously gonna have to explain the birds and bees to this kid" _

Lauren let out a slight sigh. "You're late" she said softer than she meant to.

"I was chasing down a lead" Bo said gently, stepping a little closer to the blond, and wincing as she did so. Lauren's eyes grew wide with caution but her words were cut off by a delicate finger touching her lips, and Bo's dark eyes motioning back over her shoulder.

"Are you hurt" Lauren whispered against Bo's ear as she was pulled into a hug. She smiled gently at their daughter who watching them with rapt attention. She seemed curious, Lauren could feel from her.

"Just a nick" Bo sighed tiredly.

"I wanna see it" Lauren said pulling back, her hands now on Bo's face checking her for any injuries, it was then that she saw angry abrasions around the brunette's neck. Her eyes blazed bright gold and Bo was so taken off guard she took a step back, though stayed in her lover's embrace. "Someone hurt you" Lauren growled a little louder than she meant too.

"Mami" Izzy said worriedly.

"It's fine" Lauren smiled kissing Bo softly on the lips before stepping out of the slack jawed brunette's arms. She ruffled Izzy's hair and kissed her on the cheek while Kenzi smirked at the two of them. "Why don't you help set up the table and for dinner and then after we'll pick a movie ok?" She said lightly her eyes going back to her normal hazel.

"Ok" Isabel said feeling reassured. "Hi mom" Izzy said happily as Bo gingerly made her way over and tried not to wince as she bent over and kissed the little girl on the top of the head. "Are you ok?" she said fearfully, feeling something was off with her mother.

"I have a little boo boo but mami is a doctor and so I'm sure she'll fix me right up" Bo smiled stepping back.

"I'm sure she will" Kenzi said dryly. "You won't mind if the rug rat and I start without you" she said smugly.

Lauren turned to Kenzi. "We'll be down shortly" she raised her eyebrow. "Keep an eye on her" she muttered lowly.

"Should I put on music" Kenzi grinned enjoying this moment. Bo shook her head, eyes narrowed.

"That won't be necessary" Lauren mumbled as she took the brunette by the hand and led her out the kitchen.

"That's not what I heard" Kenzi snickered after them. The two women ignoring her laughter all the way up the stairs.

"Bo oh my god" Lauren hissed as she pulled the jacket off the brunette. "You've been stabbed" she exclaimed.

Bo leaned against the wall with a tired smile. "I know that sweetheart"

"Why didn't you say anything, why didn't call someone or call me sooner" Lauren chastised her as she gently pulled the succubus' sticky shirt up and over her head, dropping it to the floor.

"Lauren I knew I could make it home and I didn't want to scare the kid" Bo winced as Lauren examined the ragged slice to her side. It was really bleeding despite the packing of bandages Bo had tried to apply.

"Bo! If you are hurt you CALL ME" she ordered, eyes flashing gold.

"Is that a command?" Bo smirked stilling leaning against the bedroom door. "Cuz it sounds like some of your mojo you used on Dyson"

Lauren blanched. "It's not" she said defensively. "But If I thought it would work I would try it" she said decisively.

" it won't" Bo asked.

"You're my mate, my powers won't work on you in that department" Lauren shrugged. As she bent down she began unzippering the pants on the brunette and gently guided them down her legs. Bo stepped out and found herself nude.

"how did you find that out?" Bo asked surprised.

"Honestly Bo, don't ever read! Those annuals on succubae nature in Tricks office aren't jus there to collect dust. Besides, as soon as I knew I was pregnant with your baby I borrowed them from Trick. That's how I know" Lauren said finally exasperated. She pulled Bo closer and kissed her softly.

"Lauren we don't have time for this" Bo protested as she instantly pulled by her hands into the bathroom. Lauren turned on the shower and practically ordered her in. Bo smirked and stepped in the spray, blood draining down the drain. Lauren quickly undressed, feeling Bo's eyes cause a heat on her body as she stepped into the spray. "Lauren"

"Shh" she said covering Bo's mouth with hers. She wasted no time plunging two fingers into the brunette which proved a very easy task as she was already wet. A hiss of pleasure spilled from Bo in a long languid moan. "God" Bo groaned as she began to pull the exquisite chi from her lover. No one tasted like Lauren; it drove her to higher levels of arousal even as the blond fucked her expertly.

Lauren used her free hand to hitch the brunette's leg over her hip, giving her better access. She returned her hand to Bo's cheek gently, taking full control of the kiss, slipping Bo's leg between her own and grinding her body flush against the succubus wet body. The water fell over their bodies, cleansing the blood away from the brunette as she felt her body healing. She deepened the kiss, their tongues sliding against each other in only the delicate dance that they knew. Lauren moaned at the feeling of her lover siphoning her energy from her, her body was buzzing with desire, her clit throbbing as she found herself grinding over the wet skin of Bo's tone thigh. "mmhh fuck baby" Lauren growled.

Bo chuckled, she loved this new Lauren, so open and wanton in her desires, never holding back what she wanted and felt. Her hands gripped the blonds' ass harder. "We should've let Kenzi turn on the music" she bit out gasping as Lauren's fingers curled and cork screwed speeding up. Bo kissed her passionately and wetly pulling on Lauren's tongue as she drank down the addictive elixir of her lover.

Lauren pulled away from Bo's kiss, gasping for air. "You're so wet" she said hoarsely as they stared into each other's eyes, lips a mere few inches away from one another, they panted, puffs of air licking their lips.

Bo bit her bottom lip as her hips rolled repeatedly against Lauren's skilled fingers that were presently knuckle deep inside her. She could feel the strings that bound her to the present falling away, her orgasm rolling around in the depths. Her eyes blazing electrified blue. "I'm gonna cum" she whispered desperately and swallowed hard trying like hell to stifle the scream that was just in the back of her throat.

Lauren kissed her hard and pulled back, her mouth at her ear. "Just remember who you're cuming for" Lauren said wickedly, before biting the lower lobe and sucking it. Bo gave an impressive groan her hands gripping Lauren waist, nails biting into the delicate skin.

"Lauren's please" Bo whimpered as her back hit the back of the shower wall repeatedly, her control razor thin.

"It's ok baby" Lauren panted kissing her soft lips again. She used her thumb to stroke Bo's clit with every thrust, causing the brunette to tip her head back , eyes clenched shut tightly as her body responded to her mates touch.

"Let it go" Lauren cooed, "Come' on, I can feel you, you know. So fucking ready for me, so tight on my fingers" she whispered peppering kisses on the brunette's jaw and chin.

"I can't be quiet" Bo admitted desperately as her eyes flew open, lust filled and desperate for completion. Lauren placed her hand over Bo's mouth as her fingers fucked the brunette harder, touching the spot deep inside the brunette that would end her suffering.

Bo's screams were muffled under the spray of water as she bit down on the blonds' hand, her body falling into a million pieces as she came. With her free hand she dragged her nails down the length of Lauren's back, leaving vicious red lines in their wake. Lauren shuddered under the assault, pain and pleasure sending a electrified jolt between her legs. She rocked harder on Bo's toned thigh her head buried into the brunette's neck, as she bit and sucked the flesh there. Her hips rocked just a few more times and she found herself cuming as they slid down the shower wall into heap.

"Jesus Fucking Christ" Bo hissed her eyes still shut as her body shook. Lauren was just as useless, her body limp in Bo's arms.

"I concur" she chuckled. "Feel better"

"Just what the doctor ordered" Bo muttered with a satisfied smile on her face.

"What kind of doctor would I be if I didn't make house calls" Lauren smiled into Bo's neck. Bo's eyes flew open and she pulled back, her hand at the back of Lauren's head. She turned the blond so she could look at her. "How many house calls have you made" she eyed her with an raised eyebrow.

Lauren face shined brightly, mirth in her eyes. "You're not the only one that's irresistible Ms. Dennis" she laughed even harder as Bo's eyes flashed with jealously. "Let's go, our daughter is waiting for her damn dinner and movie" she winked watching her lover pout.

Three hours later Kenzi lay snoring lightly wrapped up in a Izzy's princess blanket, the ending credits to Beauty and the Beast rolling. Izzy yawned turning to her mothers. "It's a classic" she smiled sleepily, she'd already had her bath and was changed into her pajamas before the movie started.

"Yes and I think we've worn out Kenzi with our Disney collection boots" Lauren smiled as she lifted her daughter up into her arms. "Let's get ready for bed" she said softly.

Bo stretched looking over at the brunette. "I think we'll just leave her here to dream of her prince" she grinned following Lauren and Isabel towards the back room.

"Look at my room ma" Isabel said turning on the little lamp. The shade had been custom made with stars, milky ways and planet images cut into it. "Turn out the light mom"

Lauren had never actually been over to Crack house to see Izzy's room. They had been at each other's throats in the early days of the "truce" so each parent decided that it would be better to let Izzy have separate time with each one of them. It was only lately that they were truly getting along well enough to spend time together as a family. Bo realized this would be Lauren's first sleepover since she left her nearly 7 years ago.

Lauren's smile was bright as she watched the ceiling and walls explode with a fantastical solar system. "Wow" she turned to Bo. "I'm impressed"

Bo blushed as she shrugged. "I just wanted her to feel comfortable. I know you're sciency"

Lauren rolled her eyes affectionately. She looked around; there were actually walls which were painted off white with purple edges. The bed set was done in Winnie the Pooh with a little table and dresser with a vanity. "This is really nice Bo, sweetie did you thank your mom" Lauren asked her child.

"Yes ma'am I did" Izzy said dutifully

"It's no biggie Lauren" Bo blushed as she suddenly found the floor looking very interesting. Lauren couldn't help but think that brunette was quite adorable. She walked over and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"It's still nice" she whispered, a twinkle in her eyes.

Izzy sat on her bed watching them intently. "You do that a lot lately" she said slowly a smirk on her face.

"Excuse me" Lauren stepped away from Bo and turned to look at the impish little girl on the bed.

"Kiss" she grinned. "A lot" she added.

Bo smirked at the little girl while the blond felt the heat rush up her neck and settle on her cheeks. "So?"Bo challenged.

"So you're glowing really bright" Isabel said smugly staring at them.

"That's just part of your mom's gift" Lauren said quickly pushing her hair back.

"I meant you mami" Izzy grinned as she lay back on the bed.

Lauren narrowed her eyes. "Time for bed" she said clapping her hands together and Bo snickered behind her. Lauren and Bo took time to tuck the little girl under her covers. She stared up expectantly at the blond.

"You're not sleeping with me" She asked with big puppy dog eyes.

Bo actually groaned and Lauren elbowed her in the side. "I um..honey… I think I'm gonna sleep upstairs with your mom" Lauren cleared her voice looking everywhere but her daughters face.

Isabel frowned. "Why? Didn't you just have a sleep over before" she asked innocently. Bo bit her bottom lip trying to keep the mirth out her voice. "I' think I'll let you handle this doctor" she winked as she leaned over and kissed Isabel on the cheek. "Sweet dreams sweetie"

"Night Mom" Isabel yawned.

Lauren watched as the brunette bailed on her and turned back to expectant brown eyes_. SHIT._ "Boots, we need to talk"

"About why you're glowing?" she asked as Lauren shifted on her side and looked down at the little girl who lay on her back. She stroked her wild dark hair.

"Isabel I told you it's not polite to do that" Lauren said embarrassed.

"I can't help it" the little girl protested. "You're making it hard to see"

Lauren covered her face momentarily. _Pull yourself together _"Isabel, don't worry about the brightness. It just means I'm…I…I'm happy" Lauren said feebly.

Her daughter didn't look convinced. "Happy cuz you're kissing mom"

Lauren laughed dryly. "I guess..yea"

"What happened to your hand?" Isabel asked grabbing her mom's hand and turning it over. There was a large purple and red bruise over along with teeth marks just on the side of her hand.

Lauren looked down quickly. "what? Oh..OHHHH "she bit her bottom lip. Isabel looked up with concern.

"Did mom do that to you?" she asked her eyes dark and angry.

"It was an accident" Lauren said quickly. "It happened when I was helping mom heal from her booboo"

Isabel still didn't look convinced. "You going to sleep in her room again" she said flatly.

"Yes I was planning on it" Lauren said with apprehension. She wasn't used to her daughter being so territorial. "That's ok with you right?" she asked as she cupped her daughters face.

Isabel stared up into her mother's face. "Are you two gonna play the hurting game again"

"**The what**!" Lauren replied caught off guard.

"You know, the game I can't play. You make all those noises and there's lots of banging, sometimes screaming." Isabel crossed her arms over her chest. "Doesn't' sound like a safe game to me" she pouted.

Lauren sat up her face bright red. _Why did her kid have to be so inquisitive?_ "Isabel, listen. " Lauren said taking a deep breath.

"I'm listening" the little girl interjected as she too sat up, her back against the head board.

"Right" Lauren suddenly felt like she was testifying in court. "Sweetie, your mom and I have…we have…feelings for each other."

"Feelings? What kind of feelings" Isabel interrupted. Lauren rolled her eyes looking at a smaller version of Bo. Izzy sat there with a pout on her face, nose scrunched, eyes narrowed.

"Adult feelings" Lauren said hopping off the bed to pace. Isabel's watched her pace back and forth.

"What are adult feelings?" she asked simply.

"Feelings for adults" Lauren said shortly. _**Nice one Lewis.**_

"Ma! You said you'd always explain stuff to me" Izzy huffed feeling she was getting the short end of the straw.

"I am...I did... I will" Lauren stopped pace, stilling her hands. "Listen I know that it's always been us. For long time. But maybe. I thought …Maybe it could be us with your mom. **Maybe**" Lauren said frustrated. She wasn't even sure there was going to be an" us". But now her daughter was literally questioning her intentions with her other mother, or rather their intentions with each other. **Shit!** She wasn't entirely sure of their intentions.

"You mean like, Alyssa parents live together and sleep in the same room" the little girl said finally understanding a little bit.

"Yea, kinda like that" Lauren sighed pressing her fingers to her forehead.

"But her parents are married, are you gonna marry Bo" Isabel sat up straighter.

"Oh my god" Lauren breathed out. "It's complicated. I think we should just try sleepovers for now ok."

"So we're not moving in?" Isabel's shoulder slumped. Lauren made her way back to bed pulling the little girl into her lap. She was so much like Bo it hurt. "One step at a time" she kissed the top of her head.

"Ok but you still didn't explain about the hurting game" she said

Lauren bit her bottom lip in frustration and embarrassment. "It's not a hurting game. I told you mom wasn't, wouldn't hurt me"

"But last time"

"I know what happened last time, Isabel….When mommies love each other. They wanna show it" she stammered over her words.

"Showing your love hurts. That's weird. I wouldn't wanna do anything that hurts" Isabel quipped.

Lauren shook her head. She couldn't believe she was really having this conversation. "It's not about hurting honey. It's about love" Lauren exhaled.

"Love? Love hurts?" the child asked meekly.

Lauren closed her eyes. "Sometimes it hurts more than any feeling in the world" she whispered.

"More than burning your hand?" Isabel frowned disbelievingly.

Lauren gave a sad smile. "but most times it feels good too. The good kind of love isn't supposed to hurt more than it feels good" she explained.

Do you love mom?" The question was so innocent it made Laurens heart hurt. She stroked Isabel's hair.

"Yea, I do" she whispered into dark tresses.

"Is that why you kiss her and wanna sleep in her room?" Izzy asked looking up into her mom's face.

"Yea, it is" Lauren said flatly.

"Will you still love me if you love mom?" Isabel frowned.

"Of course!" Lauren turned her little body in her arms. "Honey it's a different kind of love. Ok? Your mom and I, we love each other. And showing that love, sharing it with each other is how we made you"

"You made me out of love?" Isabel said with a awe and little smile.

Lauren grinned for the first time since her daughter started grilling her. "Yes we did. And that's why, we love you the same. Understand. We both love you more than anything, more than each other. Do you get it? If I love you, I have to love your mom, because you're a part of her" Lauren said earnestly. "So I could never love you any less"

Isabel curled up into Lauren's arms. "I didn't think you liked that par the part that was her" she confessed.

There was a sharp intake of breath. "Why would say that baby" Lauren said voice full of hurt and concern. "I like EVERY part of you. ALL of you" she said holding Isabel's face in her hands.

"But you always got so mad and didn't want to talk about mom" Isabel whispered. "You said we couldn't count on her"

Lauren closed her eyes against the words. "I thought we couldn't. Or maybe I couldn't. I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to make you feel like I was….I'm sorry" Lauren said her voice thick with emotion. She held her daughter closer. "I love you Isabel. I really need you to know that. I loved you the moment I knew you were coming. I was never mad at you Isabel"

"You were mad at mommy" she asked her voice muffled against Lauren's chest.

"Yes" the blond answered truthfully.

"Are you still mad at her?"

"Sometimes I am, but not as much"

"But you love her?" Isabel said confused.

"Yea, I know. Sounds a little"

"Crazy" Isabel giggled.

"Yes" Lauren chuckled. "Love is crazy"

"Why did you leave, Why were you so mad at mom?"

"It doesn't matter anymore Izzy. The only thing that matters is that she's here for you now and she loves you. And you love her too right?" Laurens voice was light.

"Yea, I do. You do too" Isabel yawned tiredly, her eyes heavy.

Lauren laid her daughter down and curled up next to her. "So when we have sleepovers, Mom and I will sleep in the same bed but we promise to give you stories before bed and tuck you in, ok?"

"Ok, can I still come and see you in the morning" Isabel yawned as she snuggled into her pillow.

"Sure you can, just remember to knock, that's important" Lauren kissed her cheek.

"Why" she mumbled already drifting off.

"It's just polite sweetie." Lauren smiled as her child was already sound asleep.

_Youve got to get yourself together  
Youve got stuck in a moment  
And now you can't get out of it  
Don't say that later will be better  
Now you're stuck in a moment_  
_And you can't get out of it_

_And if the night runs over  
And if the day won't last  
And if our way should falter  
Along the stony pass  
It's just a moment  
This time will pass_

Lauren eased out the room stopping in the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of red wine. She poured herself a drink, her heart heavy from her conversation with Isabel. She stared up at the stairs and thought about Darien's words. She thought about all the things she'd done to survive. She thought about the things she did just to get back at Bo in some way. But mostly she thought about her daughter growing up thinking she hated the part of her that was Bo. **That really stung.** And this Bo, the one who just wanted her to let her in. Wanted to share in her hurt even the parts she caused. Lauren was still afraid to trust this version of Bo.

It scared her to death but she knew it was time to be honest with Bo. The good and the bad, unknowingly she had placed the burden of her anger on her daughter. It hurt her heart that the little girl ever thought she could not love her fully because of her anger towards her mother.

"You ok" Bo said from where she'd been lounging at the bottom of the stairs.

Lauren startled a bit and smiled ruefully. The brunette was dressed in boy shorts and tank top, no bra. Lauren had to fight down her desires at that moment.

"Sorry, I was getting worried, so I" Bo's voice trailed off.

"It's ok, I was coming to you" Lauren said placing the goblet down on the island. She walked over until she was in Bo's personal space. "I wanna talk"

Bo lifted and eyebrow. "Here?"

"No, upstairs in your bed, in your arms" Lauren said wrapping her arms around Bo's waist. "We need to talk honestly, about the past. What I've been doing and what you've been doing since we've been apart"

"Really?" Bo asked skeptically.

"Yes, it's time. If this is gonna work I don't wanna wonder what you've been up too all this time. I don't want to make up things in my head. I've had enough of that to last a lifetime" Lauren admitted softly.

"It's not gonna be easy to hear Lauren" Bo said her eyes downcast.

"For either of us" Lauren lifted Bo's chin with her fingers. "But it has to be done"

"Alright then, lead the way" Bo said stepping aside as Lauren slid past her, her body brushing up against the brunette's. Lauren's hand caught Bo's and pulled her along with her, a soft inviting smile on her face.

_I was unconscious, half asleep  
The water is warm till you discover how deep  
I wasn't jumping, for me it was a fall  
Its a long way down to nothing at all_

And if the night runs over  
And if the day won't last  
And if our way should falter  
Along the stony pass  
Its just a moment  
This time will pass

_**Tbc…**_

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I felt much better after my little break. Feel like my mojo is coming back. Had to throw out a shout out to U2 because I love them. Stuck in the moment is the song. I promise to comprise a little mix tape list when this story is over. LOL


	14. Chapter 14

**I admit I've been on some bullshit lately. But here I am. And as Mary J Blige says..Take me as I am. LOL Enjoy. **

**What it takes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

**Chapter 13**

Thunder rocked the foundation of the Crack shack as Bo padded around the room lighting candles and a placing them in their respective holders. Lauren lay on the bed in nothing but an oversized Brooklyn tee shirt she'd found in Bo's laundry. She sat quietly, her eyes following every detail of the succubus' body, Bo still wearing nothing but black hi cut panties and black tank top could never look bad in anything.

"Will she be ok" Bo asked as Lauren snapped out of her daze.

"Hmm?" Lauren mumbled as she pulled her eyes from Bo's legs towards her dark eyes which were glittered with humor. "What was that?" Lauren said sheepishly, thankful for the semi darkened room to hide her blush.

"I asked you" Bo said as she walked over to the side of the bed and climbed in. "Will our daughter be ok with all this bad weather" Bo smirked

Lauren smiled softly. "She should be, she's a hard sleeper" Bo settled in on her side her arm tucked under the pillow that she laid her head on. "She didn't sleep that hard a few nights ago" Bo grinned at Laurens blush.

"True, and thank you for leaving me to have that conversation, succubus" Lauren tickled the brunette in the side.

Bo shied away with a bit of a laugh. "I think it's been established I suck at the heart to hearts, especially when it has to do with sex" Bo frowned. "Which is pretty pathetic, as I am a succubus"

"I think it's cute, if not infuriating" Lauren smiled kissing Bo's lips softly before pulling back. Her eyes turned conflicted. Bo reached over and tucked a piece of blond hair behind Lauren's ear.

"I guess it's time for that talk, yeah?" Bo said softly, her fingers lingering over the blonds jaw.

Lauren nodded mutely, her heart tight.

"It's ok Lauren. I don't want this to be about rehashing old wounds. I swear it. I'm not out to blame you. I just want to know how you survived" Bo said gently as Lauren's hand intertwined with the brunettes.

"And will you do the same" Lauren asked, her eyes taking in the brunette's frown.

"It's not a story I think you'd want to hear" Bo whispered. "But I will try"

They stared at each other silently, both curled up on their sides. Lauren took a deep cleansing breath. "So?" she trailed off. "What do you want to know?"

Bo bit her bottom lip for a moment her eyes taking in the blond. "You knew before you left that you were carrying my child, but was there ever a point that you thought you would tell me, before you disappeared?"

"No" Lauren said flatly, seeing the brunette tense at the sureness of her words. "I meant to you to tell you the day you came home-"

"And we broke up" Bo finished for her.

"Yes. It was my plan. I had known for about a few weeks. I just didn't know how to tell you" Lauren admitted. "I was so shocked and I didn't know how you would react. I admit was scared for what it would mean for us."

Bo nodded silently.

"Honestly after what you said about Dyson I just couldn't do it Bo." A sigh. "I couldn't go back to the triangle from hell… and bring a child into that."

"Lauren" Bo began

"No Bo" Lauren cut her off. "You have no idea what it was like for me. Whenever you were pissed off at me, it was like high school. Suddenly Dyson was your true love. You were always throwing him in my face" Lauren said bitterly. "Like I didn't have feelings"

"Lauren I didn't mean for"

"Yes you did" Lauren said dryly. "You did. You were pissed and angry and you wanted to hurt me"

"And you wanted to hurt me too" Bo defended herself. "You punished me by taking my child and yourself away from me."

"A child you knew nothing about at the time" Lauren interjected. "As for me, I truly doubted that you were missing me"

"I missed you Lauren" Bo growled under her breath as she shifted onto her back. The brunette stared up at the ceiling. Silence engulfing them.

"So where did you go, how did you get the Ash to allow you to leave?" Bo breathed out annoyed. She was still pissed off about the situation of Lauren leaving with her child and not really giving a shit that it hurt her.

"I don't know why he said yes, he just did and I left" Lauren said staring at her form.

Bo turned back to her side to look thoughtfully at the blond. "Did you know that she was going to be special?"

"No" Lauren shook her head a smile on the turned up corners of her mouth. "I thought she'd be human but then again when you're involved I should've been ready for anything."

Bo smiled weakly.

"I knew something was different with the pregnancy early on" Lauren said softly. She could see the concern on the brunettes face even in the dark. Thunder flashed outside shaking the foundations of the building.

"Were their complications" Bo asked fearfully.

"Not so much complications. But the pregnancy was accelerated" Lauren laughed. "I went to a human OBGYN and the first time she shows me the baby, its already 4 weeks advanced!"

"wow" Bo said eyes wide.

"Exactly, After that I went to a Fae doctor" Lauren said her eyes looking away. "It was Darien Bering actually"

"Oh" Bo said innocently. "She's your friend right?"

"Yea, we're friends" Lauren said leaving it at that.

"So you had her there for Izzy's birth" Bo surmised feeling a trace of jealous in her voice.

"I did… She was great" Lauren said awkwardly. "Not that you wouldn't have been great either" she added quickly.

"Right" Bo mumbled. "So I take it our daughter is the reason you have powers?" she said changing the subject. The last thing she wanted to dwell on was the fact that some other person was there for Lauren when she wasn't.

It was Lauren's turn to clam up.

"Lauren come on. Back in Nova Scotia you were all Mission Impossible mixed with X man. It was some scary shit and please don't make me bring up the Dyson incident" Bo pushed, taking a moment to gently smooth down blond hair. Her hand lingered against Lauren's cheek.

"I know" Lauren sighed. She licked her lips. "I just…It's really complicated."

"I'm sure it is but you could give me the uncomplicated version" Bo smiled.

"Ok" Lauren said shifting so that she was now sitting up in the bed. Bo looked up at her from where she lay. "While I was pregnant I noticed that I was changing. One day I got a flat tire. I couldn't change it myself as I was nearly 7 months pregnant so I called Triple A. They arrived and the guy gives me some bullshit about me having to pay nearly 130 bucks for him to tow my car." Lauren grimaced. "I was a bit short tempered and I found myself grabbing this guy by the arm and demanding that he do his fucking job and change my damn tire because I already paid the premium and for fucks sake couldn't he see I was ready to pop at any moment and didn't need the aggravation.

Bo chuckled at that. "I wish I could've seen hormonal pissed off Lauren"

"It wasn't my best look" Lauren smiled. "After I said that, I felt a charge go through me into him and he just did everything I wanted. I couldn't believe it. I looked in the mirror and my eyes were glowing gold very much like yours."

"That must have been weird for you" Bo said stroking her thigh.

"It was, I did every test known to man on myself. My blood work was completely changed. My dna was evolving, my metabolism was slowing down."

"Slowing down" Bo said alarmed.

"Yes" Lauren said firmly. "I still age, just at a much slower rate. When Isabel was born I ran test on her, the same ones I did for myself. Our Dna was almost a match, except that she exhibits more Succubae traits. "

"I'm lost" Bo said sitting up. "Lauren you are human, how can having my baby change you that much"

"I don't know Bo" Lauren shook her head. "I can only surmise that because she's Fae, the only way I could sustain the pregnancy was if my Dna changed to accommodate it. I mean if not my body would have expelled it. I think it was the human body's way of surviving at all cost, even if it means evolving" she said in a hush.

"You're an evolved human" Bo said quietly weighing the words.

"Bo its not just me. It's our child. She's the next step in human/Fae evolution." Lauren whispered. "Bo do understand what I'm saying. I've researched this with the Ash and Bo, I'm not the only human to successfully give birth to Fae hybrid baby. But I'm the first to survive it. We…humans are evolving" Lauren whispered.

"Is this why Evony is after you" Bo asked in a low voice.

"Yes and no. She's looking for me and Izzy because something in our blood is transformative. Isabel's more than mine actually. Her blood can heal human ills but it prolongs life also..Naturally. Humans could naturally lived longer as they evolve if they have our Dna Like I will." Lauren was now wringing her hands. She looked fearful and worried.

"You're sure of this" Bo asked sitting up.

"Yes, after our daughter was born I tried to lay low. I took a job in human pharmaceutical company. I ran test on Isabel there and worked on a serum. I never expected it to work but in the trials it did. Once I realized what it could do, I contacted the Ash and we pulled the plug. But somehow Evony got wind of it.

"And she's been after you ever since" Bo finished.

"Yes…She wants to replicate the serum." Lauren said

"But you destroyed them all" Bo replied.

"I did, but she never knew I had them stashed until recently. She had been trying to gain access to Isabel to do it." Lauren breathed out, her hands shaking. "She wants Isabel to run her test and use as a blueprint if you will."

"Why does she want you?" Bo interrupted.

"She wants me in case it doesn't work" Lauren whispered.

"I don't understand. You aren't Izzy. You can't make it work like she can, its in her blood" Bo said confused.

"Yes but she can use me as a breeder" Lauren said quietly. Her eyes going dark and fearful.

"Breed" Bo said dumbly. "As in?

"As in force me to be impregnated and bring to term more hybrids for her test" Lauren's body shook.

"Oh my god, that fucking cunt" Bo swore as she pulled a stiff Lauren into her arms. The blond relaxed in the succubus' arms and exhaled deeply. "How do you know all this?"

"She told me. We had a run in a few years ago. Isabel was about 7 months. Lauren eyebrows furrowed. She ran her hands through her hair, lost in the memory.

_The doctor burst through the door her face pale and frantic. She turned to the 17 year old babysitter who was watching her daughter. "Jamie..I'm back" she said as she dug through her purse. "Thank you for coming but the seminar was cut short" she said plastering a fake smile on her face. "Here ya go." She pushed the money in the confused teens face._

"_Uh sure, Ms. Dennis" The blond said. "You ok. You seem a little jumpy" _

"_I've probably had too many coffees" Lauren said with a quick smiled as she gently but forcibly guided the girl towards the door of her apartment. A soon as the girl was safely in her car, Lauren instantly ran to her daughter's room checking the sleeping child. The baby was sleeping soundly on her back, thumb tucked in her mouth, a peaceful expression on her little face. Lauren smiled softly for just a moment before she rushed out the room into her own. She grabbed a duffel that she always kept prepared and a Isabel's baby bag that was also pre packed with powdered baby powder, diapers, clothing etc…_

_Lauren ran to the living room and peeked through the curtains. She grabbed her cell phone as she rushed around the apartment, cutting lights off and grabbing her stuff. "Come on" she muttered as she grabbed the car seat from the hallway. The phone picked up. "Darien!" _

_Lauren connected the Bluetooth and tucked the phone in her back pocket. "Hey its me. She's in the city."_

_Lauren reached into the crib and gently lifted the infant into her arms. The baby stirred tucking her little head into the nap of the blonds' neck. Lauren rocked her side to side patting her diapered butt lightly. The baby sucked away sleepily on her thumb falling back into a peaceful slumber…"I don't know what to do" Lauren whispered frantically. _

_She carefully deposited the baby into the car seat and strapped her in. "Dari I need to get out of Miami but I can't risk having the baby with me, if I'm caught. What do I do?"_

_Lauren listened intently as the woman Darien Bering formulated a plan. They had grown closer over the year and Lauren trusted her implicitly. "Ok, you're sure about this" Lauren said grabbing a light jacket. She lifted the heavy car seat and headed quickly out to her truck. _

_It was thirty minutes of evasive driving just in case and Lauren pulled the truck over in a dark alley. The blond turned in the seat and peered back into the car seat and was met by bright hazel eyes and smile. "hi baby" she whispered. The little girl cooed at grabbed at her baby toy pulling it to her mouth to suck on. "Mami's gotta leave for while. But I'll come back I promise." Lauren said fearfully. "I love you" she said as the door was pulled open as one of the Ash's personal security guards appeared out of nowhere. He checked the back of the truck and then looked around quickly._

"_If don't come back in the next 24 hours take her to the Ash." Lauren said quietly. He nodded curtly a moved to the back seat where he disconnected the car seat and took the baby off into the shadows. Lauren sat there for a long minute trying to reign in her emotions. What if she didn't come back? Pushing the thought from her mind she turned the ignition and eased the car out into the streets of Miami-Dade County._

Bo rubbed the blonds' back gently. "What happened after you left Izzy"

Lauren leaned into the Bo's arms cuddling for a moment. They'd come a long way, a month ago she'd never let herself be this vulnerable with the brunette but she was tired of fighting and being strong. She was tired of doing it all by herself, she needed the support and it was time she admitted that to herself.

"Lauren" Bo murmured lowly. "what happened"

"They pulled me over about 20 minutes later and believe me when I tell you, they were expecting Isabel to be with me" she said dryly. Apparently Evony was so sure she came herself to Miami. Needless to say she was disappointed when it was just me"

"You saw her then?" Bo asked stroking blond hair.

"Yea, she took me to a warehouse and interrogated me" Lauren said flatly. She could feel the succubus stiffen in her arms.

"How?" Bo pushed the words out.

"Painfully" Lauren said void of emotion.

"I will find her and I will make her pay Lauren, I promise" Bo said into flaxen hair, before applying a kiss.

" I thought I could scare her with the wrath of civil unrest between the Light and Dark. But she spelled her plans out for me. She doesn't give a shit about either side since she's not Morrigan anymore. She wants this… A new race of Fae to control." Lauren shuddered. "She took my blood and bone marrow"

"BONE MARROW!" Bo gasped sitting up and holding Lauren's face in her hands. "She did what?"

Lauren eyes were glassy and tired. "I told you Bo, she wants to know the why, and she wants to make it happen again. She wants more Isabel's and more me's. She wants to make money off our blond and create a new race of hybrids, stronger than the Light and Dark and she would rule them" Lauren said as Bo pulled her into her arms.

"It's not gonna happen" Bo said over and over. "I'll never let it happen."

They stayed in each other's arms for a long time, silence engulfing them. Bo held the blond so tightly she thought she might break her but Lauren seems to hold on to her just as tightly. The rain continued to fall and the candles burned down to a small ember. Finally after long moments, the brunette spoke. "How did you escape her, you couldn't have been in any shape to run"

"Darien saved me" Lauren said ignoring the flinch in Bo's posture as she held her. "She's a really good friend Bo" she added

"I know" Bo said in a hush.

"I'm just saying" Lauren said tiredly, her eyes drooping.

"It's ok, how did she save you" Bo said changing the subject.

"She had the car bugged with gps and tailed us. She came with some back up and the rest was history. I moved to Philly and took an assumed name for a while. Dari came with us. "Lauren paused. "She lived with us for about 2 years before she moved to take my old position here. She really helped me a lot"

"You lived with her?" Bo said stiffly.

"Yes" Lauren said truthfully.

"Were you two more friends" Bo asked in a hushed whisper, her breath held.

Lauren sat up and looked the brunette in the eyes. She studied her face. "Bo you were here doing god's knows what and you're asking me that question?"

"You don't have to get defensive" Bo said tensing. She didn't want to fight with Lauren, but she knew the blond was holding back.

"I don't like being question about my past, I don't think its fair of you" Lauren said tightly.

"Lauren I asked you a simple question and for someone who wants me to tell you all about what I've been up too, you're not really being forthcoming right now. Makes me wonder" Bo muttered.

"Wonder what" Lauren snapped.

Bo turned in the bed towards Lauren. "Why are you stalling?"

Lauren stared at her for long moments. "We slept together multiple times, yes. But we were never together. We were never a couple and in the end our friendship meant more. That's the truth" Lauren said flatly her eyes daring the brunette to say something.

Bo nodded her head slowly. "I owe her for saving your life and our daughter. I'll have to thank her" Bo bit out. "I think I've had enough of sharing" she as the lighting lit the darkened room up momentarily, the rain falling down harder. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you then, but here I'm here now" she said still angry. "Good night" she turned on her side.

Lauren rolled her eyes upward in frustration. She stared at the succubus who was lying on her side away from her. Yup, Isabel definitely took after her mama in her petulance. Sighing she eased next to her and stroked her arms.

"If I wanted to be with Darien I would be. But I couldn't. You know why" she said softly. "Do you know why?" she asked again, this time her lips lingering near the brunette's ear. She could feel her shudder in response and a curt nod no

"Because I love you, I loved you when we met, I loved you when I left, I loved you then, and I love you now" Lauren said emotionally as Bo turned over and pulled the brunette into her arms. The thunder shook the walls again, the sound of rain hitting the roof and boarded up windows.

"I'm sorry" Bo said kissing her lips softly. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry I'm still such a jealous brat and I'm sorry you went through that without me. I'm just sorry" Bo said again kissing her face, nose, temples and lips finally.

"This is gonna work right" Lauren whispered in between kisses. "We're gonna work right?"

"Yes we are" Bo said firmly, the expression on her face sure. "We are" she pulled the blond into her arms.

Lauren cuddled next to her. "You didn't tell you side of it all"

"Another time" Bo whispered as the thunder crashed. "I promise. I think we need to process all this" She felt the blond nod against her. "We should get some sleep"

Lauren shifted against her climbing onto of a bemused brunette.

"I said sleep Lauren" Bo smiled.

"Yes but I thought you needed more healing." She said wink as her finger lingered at Bo's neck. The bruising was faded but there. Her hands trailed down and lifted the tank top up, tracing the light scar on the succubus' side. "Who did this to you?" Lauren asked as she lifted the shirt up further revealing soft inviting skin.

"Just some asshole" Bo moaned as she felt wet kisses being applied to her boo boo.

"You can't take chances anymore" Lauren muttered as her tongue traced the scar. "You are pain in the ass. But you're my pain in the ass and I don't want anything happening to you" she said between kisses to the soft skin. "No more chances"

"Uh huh" Bo hissed biting her bottom lip. "No more chances" she closed her eyes as lips wrapped around her nipple and a heated tongue sucked against the pebbled flesh. "OH God!"

"Lauren will be fine, you don't have to call me God" Lauren smirked, her hazel eyes bright with arousal.

"You're fucking glowing in the dark" Bo groaned as she took in the blond aura. She was hit with a wave of desire. The succubus reached up and with both hands took the blonds face into hers and pulled her down for a heated kiss. Lauren rocked against the agile body beneath her, the heat building between them; she could feel the stirring of chi being pulled gently from her as Bo drank deeper and deeper from her, the more the aggressive the kiss became.

Bo gasped as the blond pulled away, their breaths coming out in short puffs. Lauren looked eyes were gold and her appearance was wild with arousal; blond hair tousled over her shoulders. She watched as the blond stared at her smugly as she lifted her shirt slowly over her head.

Bo's eyes widen as she took in the sight. Lightening cracked against the sky and thunder rolled loudly. Lauren smiled. "I don't think you'll have to be quiet tonight" Lauren said seductively as she began to kiss her way down the brunette's toned body.

Bo knew they still had things to work out. She knew she had things she needed to account for and things that needed to be said. Her hands tangled into blond hair. But all of that would have to wait. At least another day.

**Tbc…So I know there's much more that's needs to be said. More back story on Lauren time away. More on Bo side of it all. But really I didn't want to just cram it all in one chapter. **


	15. Chapter 15

**What it takes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

**Chapter 15**

**I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time**

**when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**

"Hey munchkin" Bo smiled as Izzy crept down the stairs, sleep still in her eye. She chuckled at her and went to retrieve a wet wipe so she could wipe her face. "Did you sleep ok in the storm last night?"

"Yea, it was ok, I was so tired I didn't hear nothing" she smiled, freckles and dimples on display.

Bo tweaked her nose. "It's anything. And I'm glad" she ruffling her dark hair. "What do you want to do today?"

"I want to go see Aunt Dari" she said happily as she hopped on the bar stool near the kitchen island.

"Who's Aunt Dari" Kenzi yawned as she stumbled into the kitchen. "Man that was a hell of a storm last night. I couldn't hear anything but thunder…Almost" she grinned and winked at Bo who glared at her.

"So can we go mom." Isabel pushed as Bo poured her a bowl of cereal.

"To see Dr. Bering" Bo said stiffly. "Lauren's friend"

"Yes, she's my friend too mom. You're gonna like her. We used to live with her since I was real little but then we moved" the little one sighed. "She was nice; we used to make pancakes on Saturdays and stuff"

Kenzi could see Bo flinch. "Well you know we can make pancakes here" she said quickly.

"So can we go, then we can see mami too!" Isabel said as if she had it all worked out ignoring Kenzi.

Bo tried to hide her discomfort. "Sure baby, we'll drop by and say hi." Bo kissed her on the top of the head and set out for the upstairs. Kenzi watched her go for long moments.

"What's wrong with mom? Why'd she get so sad just now" Izzy asked Kenzi.

"She didn't" Kenzi said sidling up next to her to pour her own bowl of cereal.

"Yes she did" Isabel said knowingly, her look one of chastisement.

Kenzi sighed. Obviously it didn't make sense to lie to a kid that could read auras and feelings. "Your mom feels bad about missing out on being with you. So it hurts her feelings to think about it that's all."

"So maybe I shouldn't see Aunt Dari" Isabel said slowly. "I don't wanna hurt her feelings."

"You're not hurting her feelings. The situation is that's all. I know it sounds weird. But believe me it's not you, ok" Kenzi said gently.

"Sometimes I don't know what the right thing to do is" Isabel said suddenly. Her face was a mask of confusion. "I don't understand what's going on, are we happy or not? "

"You're a kid. Try not to worry so much" Kenzi said softly rubbing her back.

"Kenzi's right baby" Bo said from where she stood in the frame of the door. She walked over and sat next to her daughter. Kenzi eased up and out the kitchen giving them some privacy. "What's wrong?" Bo asked.

Isabel stared into her cereal. "I hurt your feelings?" she asked.

"No, you didn't" Bo said honestly hugging her shoulders. "You don't have to worry so much; you can relax and just be a kid. Let your mami and I work things out" Bo said gently.

"But what if you don't?" she asked innocently.

"We're gonna give it our best shot at it. We're not quitting this time" Bo said kissing her on the top of her head. "That's all I can promise, that I'll do my best"

Isabel looked up at Bo and frowned. "What if your best isn't good enough" she said bluntly. It was a literally punch to the succubus. "What if mami leaves, she does that. Things don't work out and we have to leave" the little girl said frustrated. "I don't wanna leave!" she raised her voice.

"Hey! No one said you were leaving. And you're not going too. No matter what happens between your mami and me. I will promise you this. I will not let your mother take you away from again" Bo said fiercely. "Is this what you're worried about?"

She nodded. "Kids whose parents don't get along have to pick. I don't wanna pick between you and mami. But I don't wanna go away either" she said her eyes filling with tears. "Then I get scared that I could be wrong"

"Wrong about what?" Bo asked concerned.

"About you?" she whispered.

"What about me?" Bo asked gently.

"What if you're not good, what if you hurt us? Can you promise you won't hurt us? Why didn't you come get us?" she asked as she wiped her face. "Why?"

Bo sat back, her face a mask. "Because I made the wrong choice, sometimes you pick wrong Izzy. And you don't know it till it's too late" Bo said her voice hoarse. "I really hate that I let your mom down. But I'm gonna do everything I can to make it up. That's all I can do" Bo said hopping off the seat. "That you can believe in"

Isabel watched the brunette walk away from her, shoulders slumped. "Mom" she called after her.

"Yes" Bo said turning around.

"I believe in you." She smiled. "I always have"

**The Ash's Compound**

Lauren at her desk staring at the picture frame she'd just placed there. It was a picture of a 15month old Isabel sitting in a little red wagon. She had a beautiful smile on her face and her eyes were so bright they looked more grey than hazel. Lauren fingered the picture a memory fresh in her mind.

"_This is ridiculous" Lauren chuckled as Darien trudged up the small hill with the toddler perched on her hips. The beautiful doctor glared good naturedly over her shoulder at the blond. _

"_It's the beginning of autumn Lauren, it's BEAUTIFUL" the woman sang out as she spun the little one around gently eliciting a small laugh from her. _

"_Ok ok" Lauren grinned as she kicked away orange leaves. "And what are we doing here on this crisp mid afternoon"_

"_We are making an autumn basket for the apartment. No offence but its smells like baby formula and peroxide "she laughed kissing Izzy on a fat cheek._

"_hmmm" Lauren nodded with a smile as she tightened her sweater. "You're the one that insisted that we stay with you..here..in the city of brotherly love" Lauren teased. _

"_Shut up" Darien laughed. "Of course I did, why I pass up a chance to share my abode with a beautiful blond and an adorable baby" she winked back. "Here, take her, this is a good spot" _

_Lauren held on to the squirming toddler. She was bundled up in a purple fleece filled hoody and a pair of blue jeans. She was what Lauren referred to as an scrambler. As soon as her feet hit the ground she would be off like an light, somewhat unbalanced and more often than not would end up knocking something over. _

_Thus Aunt Darien had insisted on more time outside rather than in. So now Lauren found herself on a Sunday midday in a beautiful park not far outside of Philly. She had been dragged into spending the weekend at a cabin Darien had bought years ago. Darien pushed her long flowing dark brown hair over her shoulder as she pulled her little loose fitting knit cap back a bit. She tossed a weave basket over to the blond as she barely kept control over the toddler. "Ok let her go!" the woman laughed watching the little girl scamper into the field._

"_We're just gonna let her run off into the woods" Lauren asked skeptically watching her daughter tumble and fall only to push herself up. The little girl looked around a look of pure joy on her face; she raised her hand up with a orange leaf in it._

"_Good job baby! Bring it back" Darien called after her. She turned to Lauren. "Where's she gonna go" she grinned. "And look how happy she is?" she looked back at the little toddler in the field, who was tumbling over her feet as she ran back to the women._

"_Yea she is happy" Lauren said wistfully as she stared at her friend? Friends with benefits? Live in girlfriend? "Thank you" _

_Darien turned her caramel skin flush from the crisp air. Her dark chocolate eyes were soft. "It's not hard work taking care of you and your daughter Lauren…you should let someone do that for you"_

_The little girl fell into Darien's lap…"Eaf!" she exclaimed happily waving the leaf in their face._

"_You gotta leaf…what color is it? Is it Orange" Lauren smiled at her daughter as she lifted her into her lap. "You're such a big girl."_

"_Ook " she reached for the brunette. Darien picked her up. _

"_You wanna get some more for our basket" Darien asked as the little girl nodded. "Ok! Lets go find some leafs and some pine cones!" she picked the toddler up and dusted her little butt off before setting her straight and letting her scamper out. _

_Lauren caught her by the hand and pulled her down before she could chase after the child. Darien looked at her with a bemused smile, before she pulled into a passionate kiss that left her stunned and speechless. "You two finish your scavenger hunt and I'll go back to the cabin and fix our lunch" she said with a wink. _

"Lauren…Lauren hello in there." Darien smiled at her as she closed the blonds' office door. "What are you thinking about?"

Lauren startled a embarrassed blush on her face. "Sorry I was" she handed her the photo. "I was thinking about when we took this? Do you remember?"

Darien sat down on the nearby couch her eyes soft. "How could I forget, one of the best times in my life."

Lauren sighed. "I'm sorry Dari" she said sadly.

"Why are you apologizing" Darien smiled. "You gave me the best two and half years of my life. You showed me that I wanted a relationship again and that I would've been a good mother. You know how hard that was for me after Jason" she said sadly.

"Today's the day right?" Lauren said as she moved to sit next to her friend. She took her hand and held it tightly.

"Yea it's been 8 years today" Darien said sadly. "Sometimes I can't believe he's gone. But I'm better. I mean now I only think of the good things that we shared and it helps now that I have Nico back."

Lauren wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close kissing her on the side of the head. "I don't know what to say. I just can't imagine going through what you did. Watching the love of my life die and then having to give my child up"

"That's what I get for falling in love with a human" Darien said weakly. "I was a mess after he died and we weren't allowed to keep hybrid children. You know that. At least not with the old ash" Darien said lowly. "It was a difficult time"

"Yes and I took advantage of that. I'm sorry" Lauren said with her head bowed low.

"Hey! Do not say that. No one takes advantage of me. Ok" Darien said fiercely. "Come on Lauren, Our friendship or relationship, whatever it was. It was based on two people who were lost and lonely. I think we came out the better for it. I don't regret a MOMENT I spent with you and Isabel. I thought you knew that.

Lauren stroked her arm gently. "I do. I just. I never meant to hurt you. I just knew that I was damaged goods. You deserve so much more that...you did then and you do now" Lauren reminded her.

The brunette nodded with a weak smile. "Lauren, for the last time, yes I was hurt that we could never be more. But whatever we were. It saved my life and you know that" Darien said darkly.

"Dari"

"No." the brunette stopped her. "After we decided that we should part ways" she paused as the blond shifted guiltily next to her. "I came here and I spent all my time finding out about Bo. I wanted to see what was so great about her that you could completely just shut down in the relationship department."

"Darien…you didn't sleep with her did you" Lauren looked horrified.

"Of course not" she chuckled. "I did watch her and find out about her. And ya know, she was an asshole, at first I didn't get it. I really didn't but over time I began to recognize things in her that I saw in me. That you saw and knew about me" She said softly. "She was lost. Like I was when I lost Jason and my son."

Lauren stared at her quietly.

" If the Ash hadn't sent me to Miami and we hadn't met..I just don't know. I might have been as bad as Bo" she said quietly.

"As bad as Bo?" Lauren repeated. "Explain that statement"

"You could tell she had lost something and it changed her and not for the better. She was out of control and not one person in the Light or the Dark was willing to put her in her place. She was that dangerous" the brunette said darkly.

"Dangerous?" Lauren face was a mask of concern.

"Yes, I think she just was acting out but she had this look in her eye. I would see her briefly every once in a while, her friend works for the Ash. Sometimes I would see her out at the Dal. But she always had this look in her eyes. The one where you don't even pretend to be ok anymore, I worry about you and Izzy."

That got Lauren's attention. She sat up staring at her friend. "Bo would never hurt me" she said with a finality that made it clear she had no doubt.

"Bo is more dangerous to herself and what that would do to you and Izzy worries me. I know you love her. But she's had a hard life since you've been gone. She drinks, she has self destructive behavior Lauren" She said sighing. It wasn't her place to get between Lauren and what she clearly wanted but she spent three years raising Isabel like she was her own and those feelings didn't just shut off. Darien rose and headed to the door.

"You just can't say words like that and leave" Lauren said rising quickly.

"It's not place" Darien said curtly. "I only came to ask if I could see Isabel. I haven't been able to see her since you two arrived a few months ago"

"I never said you couldn't see her Dari, you're the one that left out across the country" Lauren reminded her gently. She walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You can always see Izzy. She's wanted to see you ever since I told her you were here."

"I know she has her "real mom" back. I didn't want to get in the way of that" Darien said quietly.

Lauren smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. "You are my best friend. You helped me save my child and you took care of me, of both of us for years. You gave Isabel a normal home when I was off being too paranoid. You can always be a part of her life, you don't have to ask" Lauren said fiercely.

"Really? Did you discuss that with her mother" Darien crossed her arms over chest, her eye brow lifted. "Did you tell her about us?"

"I did. I mean we spoke on it briefly" Lauren turned and walked away.

"So that's a no?"

"I told her we had a sexual relationship but that you were a great friend, that you saved me from Evony, that you delivered Isabel. That we lived together" Lauren ran the checklist off like she was grocery shopping.

"Hmm and she's not here trying to kick my ass, I'm surprised" the brunette quipped.

Lauren shrugged. "Bo will just have to get over it"

"Like you got over her and the Dyson thing?" the brunette said dryly

The blond glared at her. "Dyson went out of his way to put me down, talk bad about me and is generally a douche back. You are known of those things"

Darien laughed under her breath. "All Bo will see is the person who was sleeping with the women she loves, who was there when her daughter was born and who lived and raised her only child. That's a big pill to swallow Lauren"

"I've had to swallow my share of bullshit" Lauren muttered.

"True, but I hope you aren't trying to sabotage this thing" Darien asked her and Lauren audibly scoffed at her. "What? You're asking her to feel comfortable with all that and you two know you have trust issues. So shoving our past down her throat is not going to make a happy home or maybe that's what you want. "

"Now I know the grief of today is making you talk nonsense" Lauren said curtly. She turned looking apologetically. "Sorry that was out of line"

Darien shrugged her off. "Just proves my point. Lauren I lost the man I loved. I thought we would have time. I knew he was human but I thought we would have time for things. But we didn't. He was killed by a drunk driver. I waited for him for months to wake up from his coma. I was willing to do anything but unlike yourself. I didn't have any skills to offer the Ash to save Jason. So he died. I lost him. Just like you're gonna lose Bo if you don't stop and think."

"Darien" Lauren said tiredly her fingers pressed to her forehead.

"Lauren, trying just to say you tried isn't enough; don't use our past as a wedge to fuck up things for you and Bo. We both know you need her. I know for a fact she needs you. All I ask is that I can still spend time with Isabel" she said softly. She walked over and hugged the blond tightly. "You were right" she whispered.

"About" Lauren replied.

Darien held her tighter. "We wouldn't have worked out as a couple. Not then. I was still heartbroken of Jason death and losing Nico. You and Isabel helped fill that void. You helped me back on my feet. But we weren't meant to be more than that." She whispered.

Lauren pulled her closer. "I'm sorry hon" she rubbed her back. "So sorry" Somehow they ended up with their lips just brushing each other's when the door opened.

"Mami surprise!" Isabel yelled as she and Bo stepped into the room.

Bo held the little girl by the shoulders, her fingers tightening slightly as she watched Lauren and the brunette step quickly away from each other. Her eyes met and held Laurens quickly.

Lauren could see a flash of hurt in the succubus eyes before a mask of indifference replaced it. "Bo" Lauren whispered. "I"

"Looks like you're busy" Bo said flatly.

Isabel stared at her mother and back at Darien. Her eyes were confused. At that moment, an orderly appeared behind Bo and Isabel.

"Sorry to interrupt but the Ash is looking for you Dr. Bering." He said stepping off to the side.

"I guess I better go." She turned apologetically to Lauren. She looked down at Isabel who smiled at her. "Izzy! Look at you" she approached the girl but could see Bo's hand tightening on shoulder a bit as the little didn't make a move. "I guess I'll see you later ok hun"

"Ok" Izzy smiled at her.

Bo didn't move a inch as Darien approached her. Their eyes held and the doctor could see the electrified blue flashing dangerously, almost daring her to make a move.

"Bo" Lauren said trying to diffuse the situation. Isabel grabbed Bo's hand that was resting on her shoulders and gave it a squeeze. That seemed to do the trick as she felt a calming influence fill her. She stepped aside as the brunette brushed by her.

"Bo, I ..I mean I can explain. Privately" Lauren said flustered. For once since she had returned she really cared what Bo thought of actions. She didn't want her to think...Because there wasn't…It was..but it wasn't….it was absolutely nothing. She realized then she was only internally having this conversation. "Bo"

"I have to go. I can't be here" she turning quickly. "I'll see ya later kid" she said as her pulled out her daughters grasp.

"Bo please!" Lauren called after her but the succubus was gone, the door shattering on its hinges behind her. Lauren turned to her daughter as she reached out to touch her face… "Hey baby" her words trailed off as Isabel jerked from her touch.

"Why were kissing Aunt Darien. You're supposed to only kiss mom!" she said angrily, her face set grimly.

"Isabel it wasn't like that" Lauren said straightening up.

"You said you loved mom. You said that!" Isabel accused her.

"I do!" Lauren said not meaning to raise her voice but the shock of allowing herself to be in a compromising position and then to be caught by her daughter and significant other. It was a bit grating.

"She's gonna leave us now" Isabel said her voice timid.

"Oh Isabel" Lauren sighed as she picked her up in her arms. "I'm gonna fix this. It was just a misunderstanding"

The little girl held her tightly. "You hurt her feelings mom" she whispered.

**I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know**

**I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**

**I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter**

Tbc…


	16. Chapter 16

**What it takes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

**Chapter 16**

**~~~I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't change this damage anymore  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored~~~**

Lauren sat near Bo's bedside watching her like a hawk. It had been the longest four days of her life. The blond eased her chair up next up to bed and took the succubus hand into hers. She brought her lips to the pale skin of a delicate wrist, her fingers brushing the slightly marred skin. Kenzi slipped in the room watching the two women, she shook her head at the two of them. "You're both idiots ya know" she huffed under breath as she crossed the room and opened the blinds to allow some light into the room.

"Good morning Kenzi" Lauren mumbled under her breath as she rose from where'd she'd been sitting for the past four hours. Bo was out of the danger zone, she was simply waiting for the brunette to wake up. Kenzi looked at the blonds haggard appearance. Her dark blond hair was unkempt and you could see the forming of slight bags under her eyes from lack of sleep over the past four days.

"You look like shit" Kenzi said making her way over to the bed to look down at her sleeping friend.

Lauren stretched her body like a cat as she heard her bone pop. "I feel like shit, but I want to be here when she wakes up"

"Lauren just go. Bo's not gonna be easy to deal with when she wakes up, trust me. Better you stay clear" Kenzi advised her shrewdly. "You don't have to take care of her, I've got this. I'm used to it"

Lauren's eyes snapped to attention as she eyed the smaller woman carefully. She could feel her naturally protective and possessive instincts kicking in. With a calming breath she smoothed out her wrinkled dress shirt. "No disrespect, but it's not your job to take care of Bo. It's mine and I'm not leaving" her jaw was set and her face grim.

"Why do want it, you clearly have other options-"

"Don't tell me what I want Kenzi" Lauren said lowly cutting her off. "I'm sick and tired of everyone telling me what they THINK I need where Bo is concerned." She huffed. "She's needs help"

Somehow they were toe to toe with each other, arms crossed over their chest, jaws set stubbornly. Lauren knew it would come to this sooner or later, for better or worse, no matter what happened in the past, Kenzi would always stand watch at the door of Bo's heart. "Just say it" Lauren sighed, not wanting fight with the woman.

"I think everything that needed to be said has been last night" Kenzi said flatly.

"You blame me?" Lauren said more as a statement.

"I think YOU blame yourself" Kenzi said relaxing her posture. "And you can't. She has a problem and she fell off the wagon so to speak. Its not the drinking believe it or not. It's what causes it. The depression"

**Lauren nodded silently.**

"Lauren, Bo's not a perfect person. I have never said that she doesn't fuck up. She brings a lot of her problems on herself. I know that. But I love her. And I'm gonna be here for her. No matter how much it hurts to see her like this, I'm not bailing. So if you can't handle this" Kenzi said softly with no malice. "Just go..let go. I will look after her I promise. Just please allow her some visitation rights to Isabel, that's all I ask. Whatever you need to be ok with that I'm sure she would do. Just don't take her kid away from her again" Kenzi pleaded. "You don't have to stay. She's used to being left behind. I think she expects it almost"

Lauren felt her throat go dry, her voice shaky. "I love her Kenzi. I know we… I know we just seem like all we do is hurt each other. But I love her. I didn't know she…I didn't know it had gotten so bad for her. I thought she happy" Lauren trailed off.

"You didn't wanna know Lauren. You were pissed and you left and never looked back. I don't blame you for the leaving. Hell, I've been known to run from many things in my past but I do blame you for keeping Isabel from her. I'm sorry but I do" Kenzi said truthfully.

"I was doing what I thought was best" Lauren said firmly, though she had long since began to doubt that. Maybe she was doing what was best for her.

" I get that, but it wasn't what was best, not for your daughter or you and Bo. Whatever happens with you and Bo, she's needs BOTH her mothers." Kenzi said as she took up Lauren's previous place by Bo's side. "I don't know what you want me to say, you're not the only one was hurt. It's time you realized that. I know you want Bo to prove herself. But that goes both ways. You just can't take and take and take. When are you gonna start giving?" she asked more to herself as she brushed dark hair from Bo's face. "She'll be ok"

Lauren looked down at Bo's form. She was over the worst of it, but the fear in Lauren's heart hadn't dissipated. If anything it only grew. And Kenzi's words echoed in her heart along with everything she'd been through in the last five days. Kenzi was right, now was the time, it was either fight or flight.

**Five days earlier**

"Where the hell is she!" Lauren said angrily as she pushed through the Dal, Kenzi at her heels.

"I told you I don't know!" Kenzi said as Trick took note of the women as the barged into the Dahl.

"What's going on" he said concerned. He dropped his rag that he'd been using to wipe down the bar top. "What's happened now?"

"Bo's missing" Kenzi said slowly "and I need a drink"

"What did you do now?" Dyson's voice wafted over to the group.

Kenzi closed her eyes shaking her head slowly, could the day get any worse?

"Dyson" Lauren nearly spat his name. "I see you've recovered from your fall"

"Is that what we're calling it now" he approached her cautiously but he was definitely ready for anything.

"Dyson" Trick warned, as Kenzi jumped between the two, her hands out pushing in their chest.

"We are not having a pissing match right now!" she said forcibly." D man you know you'd lose so chill"

"What has she done?" he said keeping his eyes forced on Lauren.

"We're looking for Bo-"Lauren ground out through clenched teeth.

"Lost her already eh" he said smugly. "Why am I not surprised"

"DYSON! Enough" Trick commanded. He turned to the women. "What has you worried."

"She was under distress when she left out" Kenzi said slowly pausing at the word distress. She gave Trick a knowingly look that Lauren caught. "It could be bad, it's been two days."

"Why are you talking in code" Lauren said defensively. "What don't I know that you all do?"

"Lauren not now, we just need to find her" Kenzi said shortly, nerves frayed.

"No! Now! Ever since Bo vanished you've been damn near panicked!" Lauren said angrily. "What has you so afraid?"

"Lauren please can we just focus on finding her?" Trick interjected.

Dyson could read the fear in Kenzi's face and smell it. He knew what she was afraid of and he wasn't about to keep quiet for Lauren's sake. "If Bo is out there hurting herself, it's your fault" he accused the blond. "So again, what exactly did you do?"

Lauren turned in his direction, walking right up to the man staring him in the eye. "What do you mean _hurt_ herself again?" she said lowly.

"Dyson please" Kenzi shook her head no.

"You're not worth it" he said pushing himself away from the blond. "I'll look into it and see if I can hear anything on the streets" he said gruffly as he stalked out the Dal.

Kenzi grabbed the bottle Trick had lying on the bar. She took a long swig before turning to Lauren. "Let's get back to the compound and check on Izzy"

"She's not there" Lauren sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "I left her with Darien, when Bo didn't come home last night. She's upset and I don't wanna go home without any answers. She's at Darien's place"

"Oh" Kenzi said shortly

"What" Lauren said through clenched teeth.

"You left her with your girlfriend" Kenzi said her voice acid.

"She's not my girlfriend" Lauren replied evenly.

"Right, but she is the reason Bo took off like a bolt yesterday." Kenzi's blue eyes narrowed. "Why do you even care where Bo is, it's clear you're never gonna forgive her. Maybe you just wanted to rub it in, make her hurt like you did"

" Please!" Trick said worriedly as the women faced off. Lauren looked downright dangerous, her posture agile and defensive, eyes narrowed and glowing. Kenzi for her part was unfazed, the smaller woman was downright defiant, her eyes and body posture challenging.

Lauren took a calming breath. "Because you love her, I'll let that go" she said lowly and turned on her heel and stalked towards the door. "Call me if that flea bag finds out anything" she ground out to Trick before the slamming the door behind her.

Trick turned to Kenzi whose shoulders slumped; he gave her a disapproving look. "That was dangerous"

"I don't care" Kenzi said sidling up to the bar and grabbing the bottle of Vodka. "Bo's my sister, she's family. And I'll be damned if I lose her because of Lauren's pay back mission" she snapped tiredly.

"Kenzi"

"I'm scared Trick" Kenzi admitted, "She was so hurt when I saw her last. You could see she'd just given up"

"Hey this is Bo, she's a survivor" Trick reminded her.

"Trick, it wasn't three months ago that she was still in the throes of a deep depression. She was just starting to get herself together when Izzy showed up" the woman sighed. "Maybe we should've expected a setback. Bo need needs help, professional help, not just having Lauren and Isabel here.

"Kenzi" Trick offered a comforting hand to her. "It'll be ok"

"I hope so"

**Later that night**

Bo sat at a seedy dive on the east of town drowning back double and triple shots of Patron. She was past buzzed, had been for 48 hours. The brunette bent over the bar her head touching the faded out wood. She could barely keep her eyes open, which was saying a lot as she was in the middle of the loudest rave she'd ever attended. The music was blaring as young people threw their bodies into each other, ground on each other as if there nothing else that mattered in that moment. Normally this much sexual energy would have her on the verge of utter oblivion with want, but her libido was effectively switched off. She had ditched her phone a long time ago. She didn't want to hear from anyone, not Kenzi, not Trick and especially not Lauren. Not that she expected her to call. Bo drowned yet another shot.

_**~~~~I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars~~~~  
**_

No… tonight she was immersed in a much more powerful distraction, it was the old knawing feeling that ate away at her for years until she drowned it out with various liquor, she was now in a near destructive stupor and it was making her more and more dangerous and she reached the narrow edge. The music was loud; the people were the wrong sort, clearly destructive all in their own way. This was a way station for the lost and those at the end of their rope. Bodies were crashing into each other as music pulsed off the walls and drowned out every sound of reason. Not that Bo could hear anything. She was pleasantly lost to herself in a silence that no words or pleas could reach. Right now she just wanted to turn it off and tune it out, the world and her feelings, any feelings.

_**~~~I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got~~~**_

"Hello Bo" a dark skinned man smiled as he sidled up next to her. He wore a ragged tweed jacket and scraggly beard. "She will see you now" he said offering to lead her through the throngs of people. Bo was just in control enough to make it through the bodies of the parishioners, their bodies ebbing with sexual energy. When she left two days ago she had been out to find the new Fae drug dealer the Ash had commissioned them look into a month ago. Somehow everything ended up with her bashing a few skulls and drowning her sorrows in more than a few dives. She didn't take the calls that hit her cell. She blocked everyone out, selfishly. She knew that was a bitchy thing to do to those who loved her but at this moment she had fallen back into her old ways. She was tired of being the victim, she played the game and she lost. What else was new? She was fool for thinking she could ever win. Not with a woman as stubborn as Lauren Lewis. She shook her mind free of the thoughts around the blond as she led into the back. A red head was sitting on couch surrounded by a few goons and a few drugged out people all lying around.

"What can I do for you? I'm Sam" she said, her voice melodic.

"You know why I'm here" Bo said flatly as she sat on a chair nearby.

"You wanna take the ride?" she said knowingly. "I didn't figure you for this type of recreation succubus" she said slowly. "I thought you were more stand up"

"You know I don't have alliances" Bo said offhandedly. "And anyway do I look upstanding to you"

The red surveyed the brunette. She looked tired, worn out, clearly intoxicated, but it was her dark eyes that caught her attention. She was looking for a way out, Sam recognized the look. It was how she sold her wares, finding people who were so frayed that they were willing to take the risk to escape. "You sure, you've been drinking it could be dangerous, even to someone as powerful as yourself"

"I don't care" Bo said flatly.

"Ok, fix her up" Sam said turning to a goon who moved to a back room. Bo watched him carefully making note. She waited for him to come back her eyes falling on this Sam.

"So why are you selling drugs?" Bo slurred a bit.

"Why are you taking drugs?" the red head smiled. "Everyone has needs and I fulfill them. Not so unlike yourself, no?"

"But what you help fulfill…it hurts them" Bo said feeling the alcohol burning in her stomach.

"And you don't care" the red head leaned forward. "You've been all over town drinking yourself under the table. And now you wanna taste the rainbow" she chuckled. "Alcohol not doing it for you anymore?"

Bo rolled her eyes and looked off at the peeling wall paper behind the woman.

"I see" Sam sat back. "You know why I let you in here?"

"Why?" Bo replied not really caring.

"I've watched you over the years. You were everywhere with everyone. You partied hard. I often wondered why I never saw you at "my" kind of parties. But I knew sooner or later I would" she said smugly.

"How did you know" Bo rubbed her forehead.

"No one can be as unhappy as you and not be on something sooner or later. You'd need it just keep up appearances" she clapped her hands together as her man returned with a small bag. He handed it to Bo.

"What is this, skittles" Bo scoffed at the candy like pills.

Sam bristled. "It packs a punch believe me"

**Outside in the club**

"Are we sure she's here?" Lauren yelled over the blaring music.

"My people say this is where she is. I've got back up around the back of the club. We make the bust and we get Bo" Dyson barked as he and Lauren squared off.

"So I'm supposed to trust you? Not likely. And just so you know. You handle the bust and** I** handle Bo" Lauren glared.

"It seems to me your_ mishandling_ of Bo is why we're here"

"You bastard"

"Bitch"

Kenzi pushed him on the shoulders. "Really! God, will the two of you give it a rest already. Let's just go find Bo!" she yelled and pushed off towards the back clutching a hockey stick at her side.

Lauren gave him one last warning and pushed after her.

Somehow all hell broke loose not five minutes later. Kenzi went barreling into the backroom clutching her hockey stick. The goons attacked and Dyson and his back up wolfed out. Punches were thrown, chairs were broken, glass was broken. Through it all Lauren had one thing in mind, where was Bo?

She found her nearly passed out on the couch. Bottles were flying over their heads as Lauren guided the succubus out the back room into a dark alley. She had to literally use the side of the building to hold the brunette up.

_**~~~I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident  
Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make sense  
I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got~~~**_

"Bo!" Lauren shouted in her face frantically. She used her body to press up against the brunettes while she checked her pulse in her neck. "Thready at best" she muttered as the succubus came around. "Bo!"

"Lauren" Bo slurred gaining her balance somewhat. She tried to push the blond off her. "What are you doing here" she said stumbling away. "Leave me alone"

"No I will not!" Lauren huffed angrily, seeing she was somewhat ok. "What the fuck!"

Bo turned around arms flailing her face of mask of humor yet hard. "What do you want doctor" she said dramatically. "I didn't ask you to come here" she slipped a bit and braced herself against the building.

Lauren stared her with disbelieving eyes. She'd never seen her like this. So damn belligerent and out of control. "You took off for two mutherfucking days!" Lauren swore. "I was scared to death! Your daughter thinks you left her god damn you!"

Bo chuckled, her hand reaching out to steady herself. "Language Doctor. Wouldn't want everyone to know you're not fucking perfect!" Bo shouted to the sky. "BECAUSE THE GREAT LAUREN LEWIS NEVER EVER MESSES UP!" She laughed dryly. "Isn't that right, you would never hurt a soul, that's reserved for bastards like me" Bo muttered as she pushed off the building. "Isn't that right!"

"Shut up!" Lauren yelled suddenly grabbing her by the waist. "Just stop talking"

"Let go of me!" Bo shouted trying to break away but the drugs and the alcohol made her weak and unbalanced.

"No!" Lauren shouted, she grabbed the brunette by the face, her eyes were dilated. "What have you done to yourself" she asked in a whisper, leaning her forehead against Bo's.

"Lauren just.." Bo struggled against her but the blond was too strong. She jerked her arms away from her only to have them back in Laurens hold. "Just leave me alone, you fucking win! I can never make it up. I get it!" Bo shouted as she slumped against the blond.

"Bo" Lauren whispered into dark hair. Her hands gentled against the brunette, rubbing her back as she leaned them against the brick building. "Just calm down, please"

Bo lifted her head which was growing heavier by the second. "Did you plan it?" she asked hoarsely, eyes glassy with emotion.

"Plan what" Lauren replied lifting a hand to stroke the side of her face.

"To make me think we had a chance and throw your girlfriend in my face" Bo said bitterly once again struggling to get out of her grasp. It was a futile attempt as Lauren was not letting her out of her arms.

"Bo!" Lauren said firmly.

"DID YOU" she shouted and Lauren only held her tighter.

"No I didn't! She is not my girlfriend and I…God Bo. I swear I'll explain it all when you're not high and drunk!"

"Fuck you" Bo laughed. "I plan on staying this way forever, I'm better this way" she tried to get out Lauren's hold again.

"Stop fighting me, you're only gonna hurt yourself" Lauren ground out trying to keep calm.

"It wouldn't be the first time" Bo laughed drunkenly. "Believe me I'm an expert at it" she sighed and felt the blond stiffen.

"Don't talk like that" Lauren said holding her face in her hands. Bo looked at her with tired hopeless eyes.

"What do you want from me" She said whispered as tears finally fell down her cheeks. "I try and I try but it's not enough. I'm not enough. Maybe I never was. " she swallowed her knees buckling. "You were right to get away from me. Do it now, just let me go and take Izzy and run away." She closed her eyes as her head lolled against the cold brick wall. " I can continue to be a drunken slut, which by succubae standards is the norm and you can be continue to be an lying bitter bitch. We can both do we do best." She chuckled dryly.

Lauren's fingers covered the brunette's mouth suddenly. She couldn't bear to hear her talk like this. Be like this. "Just stop. Ok." She pulled the brunette into her arms tighter, hugging her close. "I'm sorry. Do you hear me. I'm sorry. The thing with Darien. It meant nothing Bo. I swear on Isabel it didn't mean what you thought it did. I meant those things I said to you. I want us"

She heard a muffled reply and pulled back. "What did you say?"

"I said I don't care. I just. Don't. care." Bo sighed and Lauren watched as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she collapsed in her arms.

"Bo! BO!" she held the brunette as they slumped to the ground. "BO! Look at me! Baby open your eyes!" Lauren shouted frantically, as she ripped open the Bo's shirt and pressed her ear to her chest. "Shit! Kenzi!"

**Three days Later**

Lauren and Kenzi had taken turns watching Bo as she recovered. This meant that they had spent the last five days at the compound while Bo was housed in a separate wing. Darien covered for Lauren at work and took turns with Hale taking care of Izzy giving her a chance to bond with the child. Kenzi kept Trick informed and Lauren had been more than adamant that Dyson would not be allowed access to the brunette.

Isabel was proving hard to handle. Hale reported the child was more obstinate than usual refusing to obey simple request at a whim. He said he was sure she was too young for PMS but her moods swings were giving him whiplash. She was withdrawn and sad at night, often waking up and crying.

He even admitted to having to break out into song to get her sleep some nights and sleeping in a chair in her room when she was afraid. She wanted to see Bo, the little girl was convinced that something bad happened and the adults were lying to her. She was also still mad at Lauren and therefore was downright brattish when her mother came around. Hale even threatened to give her a backside a swat if she didn't clean up her act. Lauren sighed thinking about the whole thing.

At least she had support. Kenzi even though she was wary of the blond again, had put aside her doubts and Trick was around more. Darien as awkward as things were, was present to help her and Hale was a saint for being the only one Isabel was remotely listening too right now.

But there were other things on Laurens mind. Bo was lucky her blood was as powerful as it was. She'd technically died three nights ago. Lauren shivered at the memory. They'd rushed her back to the compound with Lauren doing heart compresses the whole trip. As long as she lived she'd never forget the image of the brunette, pale, lips blue, eyes lifeless.

Lauren reached for a stray blanket on the couch and wrapped it around her tightly. The things Bo had said before her collapse, the way she sounded, the things Kenzi had implied. It all had a sick feeling growing in her chest.

"What are you thinking about Hot pants" Kenzi said as she stepped into the living room, purse hanging off her shoulder.

Lauren turned to look her thoughtfully, her eyes dark and fearful. "When were you going to tell me Bo tried to commit suicide before?"

Tbc…..


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N hello everyone! I couldn't let you guys hang all weekend. Especially since my town could be hit with Hurricane Sandy this weekend. No worries I've stocked up the fridge and I'm still going to NY on Saturday with the Ladies! Fuck the Rain! LOL. But I did want to get this out for you all, though I admit I had a surprise ROOT CANAL today! So I've been traumatized fully, by the dentist. I'm sure somewhere in the next few updates poor Izzy or Bo will be too! LOL. ANYWAYS…I just wanted to say I've been overwhelmed with all the shows of support on that last chapter. I want you all to know there will be happy times ahead but I really try not write bullshit when it comes to relationships. Lol. And before the happy times, Bo needs some help. Not just Lauren sexy times help but professional help so she can be there for her family. I hope I've built that point up throughout the story that she had deep seeded problems. I really believe in working through problems for a healthy relationship. So, that said, things will be working themselves out for ladies one step at a time. Thanks again for love. **

**What it takes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

**Chapter 17**

Lauren watched as Kenzi's body went perfectly still. The smaller woman stood rooted to the spot her eyes avoiding.

"Please don't deny it" Lauren said into the quiet of the room. It was as if they were separated by the red sea instead of a few feet. "I need to know everything that has happened since I left"

Kenzi nodded. "I knew this conversation would need to happen, I've been anticipating it" she said finally taking a tentative step towards the blond. She sat heavily on the couch, reaching into her purse. "That's why I have this" she said procuring a memory stick. "But before you access this, you need to let me explain"

"Ok" Lauren said quietly as Kenzi pressed the stick into the palm of her hand. She waited at the brunette leaned forward her hands pressed together, head bowed over.

"When you left" Kenzi began and Lauren could hear the heaviness in her voice. "I thought…finally…she's made a choice. Now at the very least the drama can end and things can go back to normal"

Lauren didn't interrupt. The woman wasn't telling her anything she didn't already suspect.

Kenzi finally lifted her head and looked the doctor in the eye. "I was wrong. So wrong and Bo, she just seemed to drift farther and farther away from who she was" the girl said sadly.

"I don't understand. I thought she and Dyson" Lauren replied, her eyes filled with confusion.

"Lauren really, you never put enough value on your importance in Bo's life. Yeah you weren't fae but you had things to offer her." Kenzi said fiercely.

"I guess I never believed that" Lauren admitted. "I was a very different person back then. My worth to the Fae was what defined me and what alienated me from them. How could I ever believe Bo would or could ever really choose me?"

Kenzi sighed audibly. She moved closer to the blond and found herself rubbing her back in a show of comfort. "You two are perfect for each other"

This drew a dry chuckle from the doctor. "How so?"

"Deep down you never believed you could be enough for Bo and Bo never thought she deserved anything…period" Kenzi said with finality. "She still thinks she doesn't"

Lauren didn't know how to respond to that. So she didn't.

"You left and I don't really blame you. But you need to understand. Lauren Bo never had stability in her life. Growing up with the words strictest, religious zealots… Killing everyone she ever got close to because she didn't know what the hell she was. Finding out what she was and then knowing she was a killer, that she had to do it to survive" Kenzi shook her head.

"She's not a killer." Lauren interjected.

"We know that but Bo? Lauren you were the first adult relationship she'd ever had. Dyson was the first relationship she'd had that was still alive the next day and he was her friend. You both meant very different and important things to her" Kenzi said feeling the blond bristle at her words.

"Yea I know" she muttered, pushing her dark blond hair behind her ears.

"She only hurt you out of ignorance" Kenzi pushed forward. "I know that doesn't make it hurt less. But she honestly thought she could let Dyson down easy and keep you too"

"Bo's an idiot" Lauren growled leaning back on the couch. "Who thinks that shit"

"Someone who never had a relationship" Kenzi said dryly. "You left and it was like cracks in a damn. She began to spring leaks in her façade."

Lauren nodded silently, her eyes staring up at the ceiling.

"She searched everywhere for you. All over Canada. She and Dyson fought constantly. She hounded the Ash, Trick, Hale! She even asked the Morrigan!" Kenzi sighed.

That got Lauren's attention. She sat up. "Bo went to the Morrigan to ask about me?"

"She was desperate" Kenzi reminded her.

Lauren pressed her fingers against her forehead. So that was what alerted Evony that something was up with her.

"When she finally accepted that you were gone and not coming back, it was like something died in her" Kenzi continued. "Lauren she just shut down. First she pretty much locked herself in her bedroom. She wouldn't feed, barely ate, cried constantly. Every night. I couldn't do anything for her" the brunette said a tear sliding down her cheek.

"I didn't know. I mean. I might have known. But I was pregnant with Isabel and I thought it was my hormones" Lauren said feebly. "I didn't believe that I could be tied to her, that I could feel her" she said as events dawned on her. "I did feel her. I felt her" she repeated.

"She said she could feel you slipping away from her. She threw herself into the Dyson thing for feeding only. She partied and she drank and drank and it was like nothing could take the edge off" Kenzi rubbed her forehead. "Lauren this went on and on for years. Do you know how many nights I had to come home and drag her ass off the floor."

"Kenzi" Lauren said sadly placing her hand on her knee

"I lived that with my mother and here I was in it again. But I couldn't leave her like that. I just couldn't walk out of her life." She trailed off.

"Not like I did" Lauren finished.

"Lauren, she would have these feeding sessions with men, women, both at the same time. Every time she'd be drunk off her ass, just to get through it. Every day she'd wake up worse off. " Kenzi said wiping her eyes. "Nothing Trick and I did or said could help. She was drowning in her guilt, regret and lost opportunity."

Lauren sat shell shocked.

Kenzi took a deep exhaling breath and wiped her face free of the wetness. "The night I found her" she pauses her eyes shut tightly. "I came home late, thank God Hale was with me. We called for her and I didn't get a response"

Lauren nails were clawing the palm of her hands. She knew what was coming yet she couldn't bear to hear it.

"I went upstairs and she wasn't in her bed. I hear water running" Kenzi said as tears were falling down her face. She was leaning back on the couch staring up at the ceiling. "I go in the bathroom. She in the tub, which is over flowing, there are bottle of liquor everywhere. She's in her underwear in the tub and its blood red"

"God!" Lauren gasped her hands flying to her mouth. "Kenzi" she said in a whisper.

"I remember hearing screaming and then realizing that it was my own voice. Hale don't remember too much. Its like my little human brain won't let me go there?" Kenzi said. "Hale came, he pulled her out. I remember holding her in my arms. "I tried to get her to feed. She was gone"

Lauren buried her face in her hands.

"Hale called Darien and Trick and they came-"

"Darien!" Lauren's head snapped up. "Darien knew about this. She treated Bo" she said sharply.

"Yes, I …yes. She came and helped save Bo. Apparently Bo's blood is very powerful. She spilled blood and Trick says he felt it. Like he was-"

"Dying himself" Lauren finished her eyes wide. "I felt it Kenzi. Like my heart was going to explode from pain and loss"

"That's freaky." Kenzi said shocked.

"Oh my god" Lauren said standing quickly.

"Lauren what's wrong" Kenzi asked worriedly.

The blond shook her head, her hair wafting side to side, her hand over her chest. "I felt something. I felt like Bo was in trouble" she said stopping to stare at Kenzi.

"Ok"

"I have to go" Lauren said rushing around the apartment to look for her keys.

"Ok you're scaring me" Kenzi stood quickly

"I have to see Darien" she said rushing to the door. "I'm coming right back, please stay with Bo"

"Done" Kenzi said quickly. She watched the blond nod and quickly exit.

**The Crack Shack**

Hale and Izzy sat at the kitchen table playing Candy Land. The little girl was bent forward counting her steps with a happy smile on her face, dark hair tumbling over her shoulders lightly brushing against the game. "Your turn Hale" she smiled.

He sighed as he picked a card.

"What's this means"

"ohhh" Isabel clapped her hands together. "That's the Ice Cream Princess!"

"Of course, it is" Hale said dryly. "So what do I do again?"

Izzy shook her head leaning her whole body over the table and taking his marker. "Move all the way up to the Princess silly" she grinned, dimples on display.

"Right" he said pushing his marker up near the top. "Hey! I almost win!" he grinned.

"Not yet" Isabel challenged as she pulled from the deck. "Oooo Gum drop alley" she laughed sliding her marker up past Hales to the lead.

"Hey! hey, no fair, you can't jump me." He protested pointing to the board.

"Oh yes I could. I pulled Gum drop alley" she said cheekily. "Your turn" she chirped.

He eyed her warily. "This decked is rigged" he grumbled.

She laughed at him. "pull"

"Alright, alright" he said snatching a card. "What the hell is this?"

"Uh oh" Izzy laughed. "You have to slide back"

"What! Uh uh" Hale pouted crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"You have to …down the slide" she belly laughed.

"You are so cheating me" Hale said sliding his marker back to the bottom of the board.

"I am not" Isabel laughed uncontrollably.

"I call bullshit" Hale grumbled.

Isabel nearly fell out her chair laughing. "You have a potty mouth and you're a bad sport" she laughed harder.

"Can we please play something else" Hale begged. "I'm so tired of Chutes and Ladders and Snakes and ladders and anything with Ladders"

"ok ok" Isabel gave in still chuckling under her breath. She walked around the table and threw her arm on his shoulder, leaning against him. "Is my mother ok?" she asked with in a small voice.

Hale looked down at her and turned in his seat. He placed his large hands on her shoulders. "She's doing better physically…in her body" he clarified.

"I don't get it, what made her sick" Isabel asked.

"She drinks too much bad stuff for her and she got sick" Hale said simply.

"Can't we just tell her not to drink the bad stuff" Izzy asked.

"I don't know what we need to do kid. That's the truth. I just know whatever happens your mom has to want to get better." Hale said palming her cheek.

"Doesn't she want to be better?"

"I think she does but she might not know how to get better or she might not think she can do it herself" Hale said thoughtfully. "That's why you and your mom have to remind her how much you need her and that's she's not alone. She's been without you guys for a long time and I think she's used to people leaving" He said lifting her up.

"I wouldn't leave her. Mami won't either" Isabel said fiercely, jaw set in a very Bo like manner. "I wanna see her"

"I know you do. How about we have lunch and then I'll take you to your mom on one condition" He warned her as her excitement was short lived.

"What's a condition?' she asked.

"It means you have do something for me first" Hale explained.

"Oh"

"Exactly; I want you to be nice to your ma. Lauren I mean. She's still your mama and you need to remember that. Whatever happens between her and Bo is grown folks business Izzy. All that matters is that they love you. Ok?" He said seriously.

"Ok" she said in a whisper. "Were you really gonna give me a swat?" she asked

"YES" Hale said emphatically. "I really would. So no disrespect!" he said gruffly before tweaking her nose. '

She threw her arms around his neck. "I love you"

Hale blushed fiercely, hugging her back. "I uh…thanks…You're not so bad either. You need to do something with this hair though" he quipped trying to flatting the unruly waves.

**Darien's apartment**

Lauren pushed open the door to a very posh looking apartment on the North side of downtown Toronto. "Darien!" Lauren shouted out. "Darien!"

"Lauren what!" the brunette rushed into the foyer. "What's happen? Is it Bo?" she said frantically.

"You treated Bo for an suicide attempt" Lauren said bluntly, breathing hard through her nose. "You never told me!"

"Lauren I can explain"

"You're damn right you will" Lauren paced around, the heels of her boots clicking on the tile. "How could you not tell me? I called you. I told you that I felt something was wrong. I asked you to check on her" Lauren rambled off the check list.

Darien left her standing there in the foyer and headed to the wet bar in her living room. She poured two rum and cokes. "Lauren just calm down and have a drink. And then I will explain myself" she said as she lifted the glass and handed it to the reluctant blond.

"I'm sorry" Lauren said as she gulped the drink down too fast. It burned all the way to the pit of her stomach.

"Easy there" Darien said softly as she sat down on the couch nearby. "You're angry with me" it was a statement.

"Right now I just want answers" Lauren said taking her place next to her former lover and friend.

"Yes I knew about Bo. I got the call from Kenzi and I treated her" Darien said carefully as she eyed the blond from the corner of her eye.

"You lied to me" Lauren said hurtfully.

"I didn't lie to you. When you called Bo **was** going to ok." Darien protested as she sipped more of her drink.

"But you knew. Dari I was frantic. I was ready to come home over it!" Lauren said angrily slamming the drink down hard on the coffee table.

"Yes you were!" Darien snapped back. "You were ready to bring that precocious little girl, she was what? 4 at the time. You were gonna bring her into this shit!"

"That wasn't your call to make, I'm her mother" Lauren hissed out.

"Yes you are and Yes Bo is her other mother. But I was the one that rocked her to sleep! I sat up with her when she was sick. I protected her when you were off leading Evony all over the damn country! Me! Not Bo! You made that choice! **YOU**. Everything you ever told me, led me to believe that Bo was bad news Lauren. And then I get here and I see her all over town drunk and promiscuous with whomever and the next thing I know I'm here fighting to save her life because she's slit her wrist with a Dragon's blade dagger!" Darien huffed angrily.

"A dragon's blade?" Lauren said shocked.

"A mortal wound that can't be healed to those that it's used on" Darien supplied. "Yes, she meant to die Lauren. But she didn't'. Her blond is so damn powerful that when I and Trick arrived he had to use magic incantations to heal the wounds" she said tiredly.

"I can't believe that" Lauren said godsmacked.

"Lauren, Bo spilled her blood in a forbidden way. She didn't die but the act caused the death of over 200 fae"

"How!" Lauren's head turned quickly.

"You know how, any blood magic come with a price. The way she spilled hers…She's royalty. She's tied to the fae, the land of the fae. I don't know all the ends and outs. I just know that afterwards an epidemic swept through and it didn't end until Bo was completely well again."

"That's just…it's not possible" Lauren stammered.

"It happened. Why do you think Dark and Light leave her the fuck alone! They've kept a wide birth of her since you left. Each day she was more and more out of control. No one wants to mess with someone whose mere bloodletting could take out a town!" Darien said

"My god" Lauren whispered.

"I was protecting Isabel. She's not my daughter but I love her. I wasn't about to let you run back here and put her through all that. Bo needs help" Darien said harshly.

"At least we agree on something" Lauren muttered as she stood. "I'm not leaving her Dari"

"I didn't ask you too" the brunette said defensively.

Lauren sighed.

"I know you love Izzy. But Bo loves her too. She's been trying really hard and it's time I met her half way. I know you don't approve. I'm not asking you too" the blond said dejectedly. "But I _**am**_ asking you to respect it"

Darien sat quietly wringing her hands.

"Darien you know me. So you have to know, if Bo had succeeded in killing herself. You know I never would have forgiven myself. And never would've gotten over it" Lauren said truthfully.

"Bo's actions aren't your fault Lauren" Darien replied.

"Maybe but I never would have gotten over it. How could I ever look my daughter in the eye again? I have to be there for her now Darien. Not just for Izzy. For me. I can't lose her. I wouldn't survive it" Lauren said her voice choked up."You were right; I've been living in denial for far too long. I need Bo as much as she needs me. Please you don't have to trust Bo. But please try and trust me" Lauren said softly.

**Silence engulfed them.**

Lauren nodded to herself and turned on her heel to leave.

"Here" Darien said quickly. She moved to stand behind the blond. Lauren turned to see a card being placed in her hand.

"What's this?"

"It's the number of Dr. Angela Firestone. She feeds off of guilt and self loathing. As you probably guessed her practice is doing very well. But if you call her and tell her that I sent you, she'll see you, she can help Bo" Darien said stepping away from her.

Lauren gave her a hard hug. "Thank you" she whispered.

"You said she needed help so" she trailed off stepping out of Lauren's embrace. "I'll do everything to see she gets it… For Izzy's sake"

"Thank you Darien" Lauren said turning quickly and heading out. She needed to get home and see Bo. But first she had to see what was on the memory stick Kenzi had given her.

**The Ash Compound**

_**People just don't know what I'm about  
They haven't seen what's there behind my smile  
There's so much more of me I'm showing now  
(These are the pieces of me)**_

Kenzi sat near Bo, keeping vigil. Her color looked much better. She knew the brunette would be waking soon. "Bo, I don't know if you can hear me. But Damnit. You have people that are counting you. You can't keep doing this to yourself, or to me" she whispered.

Bo slept soundlessly.

"Lauren, she's stubborn but she loves you. Isabel needs you. She needs to have at least one mom that's not a germaphobe"

Kenzi stroked Bo's arm.

"It's time to put on your big girl pants and work through your shit"

_****_

When it looks like I'm up sometimes I'm down  
I'm alone even when people all around,  
(These are the pieces of me)

Lauren dropped her coat on the arm of the chair in the living room. She peeked in on Bo but didn't want to interrupt her time with Kenzi. They seemed to be having a one-sided conversation. She eased back out and moved to the room adjacent to the one Bo was in. she had been sleeping there in the day time. She grabbed her Macbook and powered it on.

Lauren took the laptop and climbed on the bed with it. Settling back against the head board she reached in her back pocket and brought forth the memory stick.

She plugged in the usb port and waited while it booted up. Her eyes were drawn to the file that was marked **For Kenzi**. Lauren didn't realize her hand was shaking as she clicked on to it. Another window popped up revealing it was a video.

"_Kenzi, hey. I bet you're wondering the hell I'm doing on webcam. Or if you're watching this now" Bo's voice shook. She looked disheveled, eyes bloodshot, her hands were trembling. "I guess you know what this is"_

"Oh god" Lauren gasped.

"_So, I know I'm a coward. I know" Bo pushed her hair back from her face. "The thing is. We both know its better this way" she took a long pull from a bottle she had been holding. "I know you might hate me. But not more than I already hate myself. "The brunette looked directly into the camera._

Lauren was holding her breath, tears glistening in her eyes. It was as if the succubus were looking directly into her.

"_I don't know how I got here, I don't know how I became this person" Bo said shakily as tears glistened on her cheeks. "All I know is that I'm so tired. I can't stand myself right now and the idea that I could feel this way for the next thousand years" she scoffed with a dry laugh. "I can't"_

"_I can't do it to you, to Trick" she wiped her tears away taking a deep breath. "So here's what I wanna say." She sniffed. "I love you" she looked into the camera. "I love you so much. You are the family I never had. You risk your life for me and you stay when you should go." She smiled weakly. "You are so brave and strong and I know that you will bounce back" she wiping her face. _

"No Bo" Lauren sniffed.

"_Take care of Trick for me. He always thinks everything is his fault. I guess it's a hereditary trait" Bo smiled weakly. "As for Dyson" she breathed out._

Lauren stiffened. She hated that she still felt so insecure where he was concerned. But if these were Bo's last words at the time, she doubted the woman would lie.

"_Tell Dyson I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the times I hurt him. All the times I made him think we could be…I'm sorry. He was my first friend and I wasn't a very good one in the end. "She stared at the camera. "I'm sorry Dyson, I hope you find someone you can give your love to that will be worthy of it"_

_Bo scrubbed her face. She stared at the web camera._

"_Lauren" she said the name tiredly. "I don't expect you to ever see this. You've been gone for such a long time. I know you have a family now" Bo swallowed. "If for some reason you ever see this. I guess I want you to know I love you. I want to say thank you" Bo sniffed as tears fell steadily. "Thank you for telling me I wasn't a monster even if it wasn't true. Thank you for at least believing it." She laughed. "I guess I proved you wrong"_

_She kept her head down for a long time before looking up again. "The time we spent together was the happiest I've ever been. I'm sorry I took it forgranted. Believe me, you'll never know how sorry. I hope you're happy. I bet you're a great mom. I saw you with that baby and I thought. She's perfect, a natural." Bo smiled through her tears. "In quiets moments I used to dream about us and little house on a quiet street with a dog and cat and few kids. You made me think I could be worthy of that" she whispered. "But I'm not. We both know I proved that. I'm what my mother said I was. A predator. And predators don't get happy endings" she said quietly._

Lauren watched Bo through her tears_. The brunette looked in the camera, a calmness seemed to exude from her. She dried her tears and composed herself as if she were heading into battle. "It's ok. I've accepted things. And ya know. I feel better about it. I do. At least I can do something right." She took a deep breath and looked into the camera. She looked cool, calm and collected, her flushed face the only remnants of the break down she'd been having moments before. "I love you…All" she said and then the screen shook a bit before going black._

_**So when you look at my face  
You gotta know that I'm made **_

_**of everything love and pain  
(These are the pieces of me)  
Like every woman I know  
I'm complicated fo sho  
But when I love **_

_**I love til there's no love no more  
(These are the pieces of me)**_

Lauren closed the laptop, her whole body was numb. She didn't know how long she sat there in the bed. And when Kenzi finally came and shook her back to reality she realized she'd been crying.

They didn't say anything. The smaller woman simply held her close. They stayed that way for long moments before Lauren was vaguely aware of Kenzi's voice.

"She's awake"

Lauren untangled herself from her lover's best friend. "What are you going to do?" Kenzi said softly.

"I'm going to do what I should have done years ago. I'm going to be there for her. We're going to work through this; I'm going to do my best to get her some help if she'll let me. But most importantly, I'm going to love her, this is our chance Kenzi. Maybe our last." Lauren said simply and walked out the room.

_****__**Wait, wait for the dawn my dear  
Wait till the sun gets here  
And you will wait too long he will be gone  
Wait, wait till the sun shines through  
Wait till the sky is blue  
And you will wait too long he will be gone,**_

_**he will be gone**_

_**Wait till you doubt no more  
Wait till you know for sure  
And you will wait too long **_

_**he will be gone now**_

Tbc…


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone. So first I want to say that I hope that everyone that lives on the east coast here in the USA and Canada, are safe. The storm is, as I speak, just landing here where I'm at. But no worries. I still have power for now. Thank God. I know I've been heavy on the angst and drama, but this update will be a little lighter yet full of substance. I hope you enjoy it. You've definitely earned it with sticking with the highs and the low lows of this story. So here's to you! And shout out to my new Beta…thank you very much miss lady!

**What it takes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

**Chapter 18**

_**~~~I thought it was the end  
of a beautiful story  
and so I left the one I loved at home to be alone (alone)  
and I tried and found  
out if this one thing is true  
that I'm nothing without you  
I know better now  
and I've had a change of heart~~~**_

When Lauren stepped into the room, she found Bo trying to get out of bed. The blonde shut the door quietly and quickly made her way to Bo's side, her hands reaching out to steady the woman. She gently stopped her movements and pushed her onto her back. Bo scowled at her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lauren asked, she kept her voice gentle and neutral.

Bo frowned with a soft sigh; she lifted herself up and scooted until she was sitting up against the headboard of the bed. "I was trying to leave. Why you stopping me?" she asked tiredly, there was no emotion in her voice.

Lauren eyebrows furrowed. She eased onto the side of the bed, the mattress depressing a bit. Cautiously she reached for Bo's hand, noting the wary and confused expression on her face. "I want you to stay" she whispered.

"Why?" Bo asked, the double meaning not lost to either of them. "And please don't say because you love me" it came out more as a scoff.

"You don't believe that I do?" Lauren questioned her, her expression one of hurt.

"How can I?" Bo challenged pulling her hand from the blonde's grasp. She settled back, so that she was completely resting against the head board and averting her eyes. "You've spent the better part of the first two months here reminding me how much you hate me."

"I did." Lauren said quietly looking down at her hands.

"This last month and half I thought things were changing but..." Bo's voice trailed off and she found her fingers playing with the light sheet. "I just wish you had told me about her", she said and it was the first time Lauren heard the emotion get the best of the brunette's voice.

"Bo, there is no her!" Lauren said anxiously as her head snapped up. This time she moved with confidence and assuredness, her hand reaching to take both of the succubus' hands into hers. She gripped them tightly, her eyes holding Bo's brown chocolate ones. "Please let me explain."

Bo nodded shortly, her eyes conflicted. She watched Lauren swallow hard, her fingers tapping nervously against Bo's knuckles.

"Darien, was... is important to me", Lauren said softly opting for honestly. She brought her fingers to raise the brunettes' downturned chin up, so that she could look into her eyes. "When we met, she and I became friends. Just friends, Bo" Lauren said again, seeing the visible disbelief in brown eyes.

Lauren waited for the brunette to say anything but she didn't. Steeling her inner nerves she gave her lover's hands a gentle squeeze. "After I moved to Philly we became lovers" she said tentatively. She could feel the brunette stiffen but maintained eye contact with her. "We weren't ready to be official. I didn't want a relationship Bo, I couldn't even think of one after what happened with us" Lauren admitted.

"Did she want one with you" Bo finally said. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest.

"Not at that time." Lauren said honestly. "We had a lot in common. We were both doctors, she was a good friend. I never meant for it to become a sexual relationship"

Bo shrugged. "She's a beautiful woman Lauren, you were in an emotional state and she was there for you and Isabel" Bo said emotionless. "She's everything I'm not."

Lauren frowned her hand cupping Bo's cheek gently. "She's a great person and woman. But you", Lauren stopped so the brunette would give her, her full attention, "you stole my breath away from the very first meeting. You awoke something in me Bo. Something I thought I would never feel again. You challenge everything. You fight for what you love. You make mistakes and yes, you hurt people in your ignorance." Lauren sighed. "But you're the woman I love. I can't stop Bo. I've tried."

Bo bit her bottom lip not knowing what to say. She shrugged. "I don't know what I'm supposed to say or do with this", she said honestly.

Lauren reached up, her fingers trailing a path against the outer rim of Bo's ear and along her jaw. "For now, I don't want you to do anything. I just want you to listen and hear me." Lauren said softly and dropped her hand to Bo's lap.

"When you saw Darien and I in that close moment", Lauren started.

"She was kissing you!" Bo interjected flatly.

"It was not a full kiss" Lauren protested. "But it never should have gotten that far", she said quickly as Bo turned her head and rolled her eyes. The blonde reached out and pressed her hand to Bo's forearm gently. "I was trying to comfort her."

"Really?" Bo said in disbelief.

"Yes" Lauren pushed on ignoring her petulance. Bo had a right to feel any way she wanted to. "That day was the anniversary of her fiancé's death."

Bo stared at her. "And making out with you made her feel better?"

"No" Lauren said neutrally. "I guess I felt bad because I knew that she wanted more with me-"

"Wants more with you" Bo said curtly. "And our daughter!"

"Bo" Lauren breathed out.

"Why didn't you get with her?" Bo said going on the defensive.

Lauren bristled a bit before straightening her back; she kept her hands intertwined with Bo's. "I was angry and hurt but no matter how hard I tried to move on, I couldn't!" Lauren exhaled; her fingers playing with Bo's. She looked up to find Bo watching her intently.

"You hated me for years. I can't understand why you wouldn't move on and be happy with someone who was more suited to you" Bo shook her head imperceptibly.

"I hated you because it hurt too much to keep loving you", Lauren said in a shaky voice. "It was the only way I could survive. Can you understand that?"

A weak smile appeared on the brunette's face. "Yeah, I know about doing things to survive; because you don't think you have any other options."

Lauren suddenly took Bo's face gently into her hands bringing her face close. She rested their foreheads together, keeping her eyes locked on smooth brown orbs. "You have options Bo", she said fiercely. "You will always have Isabel; a family. Me."

Tears filled the brunette's eyes, glistening like a frozen lake on sunny day. "Lauren" she whispered.

"You scared the shit out of me", Lauren's voice was choked with emotion. She brought Bo's head down a bit and kissed her forehead. Pulling back they both studied each other, Lauren's hands now caressing Bo's wrist.

"Kenzi told you" she said lowly, her eyes averted.

"I picked up on things and in the end, Kenzi told me" Lauren confirmed. "Everyone was frantic to find you. And I saw your video" she added quietly.

"Oh" Bo sighed looking away.

"Bo, please don't shut down on me" Lauren begged.

"Is that why you're here, out of pity? I don't want your pity Lauren!" Bo bristled pushing up and away from the blonde and hopping out of bed.

"Bo!" Lauren followed her quickly catching her by the elbow and pulling her close to her body.

"I didn't try to kill myself! At least not again!" Bo amended. "So you can go back to your girlfriend", she barked trying to get out of the blonde's embrace. She struggled in Lauren's arms. "How are you so damn strong?" she muttered.

"Bo, fuck!" Lauren swore. "I AM NOT HERE OUT OF PITY!"

"Oh no?" Bo stilled in her arms, tears in her eyes. "I don't know what you want Lauren", she breathed out in a whisper before letting her head lean forward and rest against the doctor's shoulder.

Lauren's grip relaxed and she began to gently rub the brunette's back, as her frame was racked with sobs. "Shhh" she echoed over and over. They held each other tightly, swaying lightly. "I just want you to be healed. I want us to be together, in a healthy relationship. I want our family", Lauren admitted her deepest wish. "It's what I always wanted Bo" she whispered into the side of the brunettes hair before kissing her there.

She led them to the bed and they both sat on the edge. Lauren lovingly wiped the tears away from Bo's cheek. "When I saw that video..." she said quietly a lump in her throat.

"I didn't think you would ever see it" Bo said quickly. "I'm sorry Lauren I shouldn't have …I don't know. I just shouldn't have included you."

"I'm glad you did. Not glad that you tried to hurt yourself, but that you made that video because I never knew how much you were hurting", she admitted; her hand rushing up to wipe an errant tear away from her own cheek.

"Lauren." Bo whispered.

"Bo, I've been terribly unfair to you", Lauren said, squeezing the brunettes hand.

"How? I'm the one that messed up?" Bo said surprised.

"Bo you made a choice. No matter how much it hurt me, you had the right to make it." Lauren cleared her voice. "I had no right to keep our little girl from you. It was childish and vindictive" Lauren breathed out re-living her own actions. "I've been holding you to a higher standard."

"Wow, Lauren Lewis apologizing", Bo attempted a smile. "What's today's date? I need to record this for prosperity."

"Shut up" Lauren smiled and nudged the woman. "I'm just accepting my part in our failed relationship."

"Ok" Bo said simply. "You really wish you'd told me about Izzy?" she asked innocently.

"Yes" Lauren replied. "Whatever happened between us, she was our daughter. You have a right to her just as much as I do. You deserved to be there for her birth, birthdays and every milestone. I took that from you because I couldn't stand the idea of sharing my child with you and Dyson" she said in a whisper.

"What!?" Bo said in disbelief, it was her turn to lift the blonde's chin up so she could see her face better. "Why the hell would Dyson ever have anything to do with our baby?"

Lauren shrugged. "You were leaving me for him" she whispered. "I was afraid you'd want Izzy and that you and Dyson would eventually take her away from me. You were both Fae and I was property."

"I would never have done that!" Bo said angrily. "Lauren, damn!"

"You were leaving me!" Lauren protested. "And then every time I thought about coming home, I just couldn't let myself. The thought of you two with my little Izzy..." she exhaled deeply.

"Ok ok" Bo said, her hands reaching out to rest gently on Lauren's shoulders.

Lauren calmed down under the brunette's attentions. "We've both made mistakes" she admitted. "I didn't give you all the information. Maybe if I had stuck around, we could've worked things out eventually. Maybe you wouldn't have been so depressed."

"Lauren, that was me. I have all these thoughts in my head that make me feel like I don't deserve to be here" Bo admitted. She cut off the blonde's protest with a gentle finger to the lips. "Killing people, finding out about my background, losing you, I just didn't think I could take another day."

"And now, with all that's been going on with us? What about now?" Lauren said fearfully. "I can't make you want to live and that's scares the shit out of me."

"Lauren" Bo sighed. "I promise you, I didn't try to kill myself. I would never do that to Kenzi again. God! I wouldn't do that to Izzy. I was just pissed and lonely and yes, a bit depressed and I wanted to block it all out. So, booze and drugs." Bo said shamefully. "I know, okay" she said, seeing the disappointed look on the blonde's face. "But believe me; I didn't want to be responsible for any more deaths."

"I heard about that" Lauren said quietly. "That's freaking crazy!"

"I know which is why I would never hurt myself in that way again." Bo said honestly.

"But you could let someone else hurt you?" Lauren said carefully, her face worried. "Like when you got hurt last week - you came home with a knife wound." she closed her eyes.

"Hey! I'm not going to do that." Bo said cupping her face.

"Bo, please tell me we still have a chance." Lauren said opening her eyes. "I don't want to do this dance any longer. I just want us. I want peace. Ok? This is me laying down my weapons." she smiled gently.

Bo reached for her as they met just inches away from each other. "Do I have to worry about you and Darien?" she asked with more vulnerability than Lauren had ever seen.

"No!" Lauren said fiercely. "I swear, you don't." she whispered before the brunette nodded.

"Bo, I want you to know that I know how hard it is for you to trust in me." Bo opened her mouth to speak, but Lauren grasped her hands tighter for emphasis. "Please let me say this. I have given you every reason not to trust that I want us... to think that I am going to back-pedal or try to slip out of it somehow. Hell, maybe you even think that you might wake up and find me gone."

Bo shook her head. "Lauren..." she started softly. But the blond quieted her with a finger pressed to the doctor's lips.

"All I can say is that, as much as I am learning to trust in your love; in us. You also need to do the same thing, trust in yourself, and try trust in me. She slid a little closer and held Bo's gaze. "You don't need to be afraid to express yourself to me. I want it and I need it.

Bo nodded.

"OK, then. What's something that you want from me that you'd be afraid to ask for?"

Bo's eyes flickered for a moment before Lauren read a conclusion in them.

"What is it?"

"I want you to move in with me."

Lauren smiled up into Bo's dewy eyes and kissed her hands. "I will if you do something for me."

"Do what?"

"I want you to agree to see a therapist." Lauren waited, her breath held in her chest.

"What kind of therapist?" Bo hedged.

"Someone who specializes in making people feel good about themselves again."

Bo nodded. She thought about everything she'd been though in her life. She thought about everything she put Kenzi through and knew she didn't want her daughter to go through that. If there was a way for her to be well and healthy in her mind and body, she wanted to take it. Especially if Lauren was willing to hold her hand through it all. "Ok" she said simply.

"Really?!" Lauren's eyes lit up.

"Yes… really. I don't want to live like I have been. I want to be better. I want our daughter to grow up in a healthy household Lauren. So yes!" she smiled.

"I guess I should pack up Isabel's and my belongings then." she grinned. "By the way, your home is going to need a lot of work!" she said thoughtfully. Bo couldn't keep the smile off her face.

Bo put the palm of her hand at Lauren's jaw to good use. Pushing her fingertips back softly over and past a perfectly sculpted ear, she gently cupped Lauren's neck and pulled her close, placing a feather light kiss to the blonde's lips. She pressed the tip of her nose lightly against the side of Lauren's own and lingered there for a second before moving her lips to the soft, warm pink ones turned up to meet hers. She felt Lauren's arms wrap around her neck and gently pull her down. Her other arm slid around the smaller woman's waist pulling her close; encircling Lauren and feeling the warmth of her body next to her.

They broke apart and the doctor brought one hand over the brunette's shoulder, fingers toying lightly with the curtain of dark hair dangling loosely against her collarbone. Bo leaned to the side slightly and looked down, before righting herself again and meeting Lauren's gaze. "I'm sorry I scared you" she said softly, lightly kissing pink lips. "I promise to never do that again Lauren."

"Good and I promise not to throw the past in your face again. It doesn't help us with what we want to accomplish now. So from now on, we move forward" she smiled gently.

"Really?" Bo said hopefully, not believing she could be getting a real second chance.

"Yes" Lauren kissed her gently, her teeth grazing the outer lip of the brunette's before pulling at it a bit and releasing it with a moan from Bo. "I want you to know I forgive you" she whispered. "And I'm sorry. I don't hate you, I think you're wonderful with Isabel and I regret that she missed out on you all this time. I just hope one day you will forgive me for that" Lauren breathed out.

Bo eyes were wet with unshed tears as she didn't trust herself to speak. She nodded her head and pulled Lauren into a hard hug. Lauren held her close, the beat of their hearts in perfect sync. And for the first time she felt the binds of hurt and anger fall way, she could actually breathe again. "I love you" echoed into the quiet room over and over. "I love you."

_**And then I met someone  
and thought she could replace you  
we got a long just fine  
we wasted time because she was not you  
we had a lot of fun  
though we knew we were faking  
love was not impressed with our connection built on lies, all lies  
so I'm here cause I found this one thing is true  
that I'm nothing without you**_  
_**I know better now  
and I've had a change of heart**_

**The Crack Shack**

"You ready!" Hale bellowed at the base of the stairs.

"Almost!" Izzy bellowed back.

Hale chuckled to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck. A loud knocking at the door drew his attention away from the stairs. He grabbed his jacked off the couch as he made his way over to the door. "YUP!" he shouted out as he pulled the door opened.

"Hey man, I heard you were here" Dyson said as he ignored Hale's frown and pushed past him.

"What are you doing here man" Hale said in warning. "You know Bo wouldn't want you here and Lauren damn sure wouldn't" Hale shut the door sighing. "Dyson do you hear me?" he followed his friend into the kitchen.

"Relax man, I just came to see if you could pass me a little information. That bitch won't tell me how Bo's doing and its been days" Dyson growled.

"Be easy with that shit!" Hale shoved him. "The kids upstairs" he hissed.

"Is she? Babysitting now" Dyson chuckled. He threw his hands up in surrender .."Ok ok"

"Man, please tell me you didn't come over here to start shit. After all the pavement they picked out of your furry ass last time, I thought you would've have learned something by now."

"That shits not funny, especially with the risk I'm taking to keep that bitch safe" Dyson said angrily.

"Dyson! What the fuck? Get over it. You had your shot and it rimmed out! Bo doesn't want you. Let her be happy for fuck's sake!" Hale said losing his temper.

"Because Lauren's making Bo so happy now" Dyson scoffed leaning against the kitchen.

"You just won't give it up will you" Hale said crossing his arms over his chest.

**Another knock to the door.**

"Shit! What is it, Grand Central Station around here" He muttered backing away from the wolf. He bounded to the door. "WHO!" he shouted.

"It's me, Darien" the doctor called.

Hale opened the door quickly. "Sorry Doc, come on in" Hale said ushering her in. They both crossed the space between the living room and kitchen to find the wolf lounging against the stove.

"Dyson?" Darien said quietly. "Now what are you doing here" she said in a light teasing voice. "I hope not starting trouble."

"No doctor I'm not. I just want to know about Bo's condition. Your good friend is refusing me any access."

"And rightly so after what happened last time" Darien said quietly, her eyes gentle but firm.

"Not one of my better moments" he admitted, his eyes following every contour of the woman's body. She was beautiful, Lauren had excellent taste in women he had to admit.

"I'm ready" Isabel said bouncing down the stairs, she came to an abrupt stop, staring at the wolf. "What are doing in my house?!" she asked with an lifted eyebrow.

"Hale and I are friends and I came to see him" Dyson smiled . "I'm Dyson."

"Hey honey" Darien interrupted. The little girl's face lit up.

"Auntie!" she yelled dropping her little back pack on the floor. She flung herself into Darien's arms. "Are you taking me to see mom with Uncle Hale?" she asked innocently.

"Uh, I didn't know that's where you were going" she said turning to look at Hale as she held Isabel.

"Yes, that's where we're going" Hale grumbled.

Dyson watched the little girl carefully. He hadn't really gotten a chance to meet her properly before. She was wearing a jean dress with multi colored striped tights underneath it. Her hair was loose of course, flowing all over her shoulders and back in long dark curtains of waves.

"Is he going?" Izzy asked skeptically.

Dyson chuckled. "Not likely, little one" he said keeping his voice unaggressive.

Isabel narrowed her eyes at him and Dyson felt his inner wolf growl at the power he felt touching the inside of his mind. Oh yes …she was Bo's child alright. He could feel the same power rippling against him. "I don't mean you any harm" he said softly, watching as her eyes just for a moment flickered pale blue before falling back into hazel grey orbs.

"I hope not" she said finally. "For your sake"

"Ok then, why don't we hit the road" Hale said scooping the little cherub off Darien's hip. "Go get your backpack and lets go" he said softly.

"Ok" she chirped.

Darien turned to Dyson, her head cocked to the side. "Why don't I buy you a drink" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him from the kitchen. Hale watched them with a confused look on his face.

"You sure about that Doc" he asked as they crossed the living room

"What do you think I'm gonna do, eat her up?" Dyson scowled.

Darien laughed smiling at Hale. "I'm not afraid of the big bad wolf. I'll be fine. I'll see ya around Izzy", Darien winked at the little girl.

"Ok Auntie, be careful" she advised as they walked out the apartment.

"Freaking Twilight Zone around here" Hale grumbled. "Let's go" he said clapping the little girl on the back

**The Ash's compound**

Bo and Lauren spent the rest of the morning and that afternoon talking. For the first time in years they simple talked about the present and the future. Bo briefly touched on her torrid past and battles with self esteem while admitting that she did feel much more hopeful. Lauren spoke about her anger issues and the battles to keep Isabel safe. They found they had common ground in the remorse of causing loss of life in their confrontations.

Just after one, Lauren spurred on by Bo's growling stomach ordered Chinese and they moved to the living room area. Kenzi, being long gone by this point, left the women alone to have more private time.

Hale pushed the door open to the suite, only to have Isabel push past his legs and stop.

"Shit" Hale muttered.

Lauren froze, her hands stilled from their place in Bo's hair. The blonde was straddling the succubus lap with her shirt wide open, bra clad breast covered by Bo's hands.

"You gotta be kidding me", Bo whispered, her hands discreetly falling away from the blonde's breast as Lauren quickly hopped off her girlfriend's lap.

"It's ok it's just a game" Isabel chirped up patting his leg. "It doesn't really hurt."

Hale looked down at her as she shrugged and ran over and hopped into Bo's arms. "Mom!"

"I'm outta here" Hale muttered turning on his heel and walking out the door.

"Hi baby" Bo laughed palming her unruly hair. "I missed you" she said nuzzling her nose against Isabel.

Lauren who quickly buttoned her shirt up moved to the couch to sit next to her girls. "Hi honey" she said breathlessly, her face pink.

"Hi mami" Izzy leaned over and hugged Lauren. "I'm sorry" she whispered. Lauren closed her eyes momentarily and hugged her as tight as she could with her still sitting on her lap.

"I know. It's ok baby, everyone messes up sometimes" Lauren said softly before leaning close to Bo for kiss. The brunette met her halfway and they kissed quickly before Isabel leaned back.

"I missed you guys and you were here playing games without me" Isabel pouted eyeing them both.

Bo choked on her laughter and winked at a blushing Lauren. "Actually we were about to eat your favorite" Bo grinned. "Chinese!"

"You were?!" the little girl said excitedly.

"Yup" Lauren chimed in.

"And after it gets here, how about we play your favorite game" Bo said tweaking her freckled nose.

"CANDY LAND!" Isabel fist pumped.

Lauren frowned, if she had to play one more game of Candy Land she might have to be committed. "But I think you left it at home", Lauren said happily as Bo nudged her.

"Shameless", Bo muttered with a grin.

Lauren shrugged. "Well, how about we order a movie?" she smiled as Isabel's eyes lit up.

"I love movies" the little girl giggled.

"You know what I love" Bo asked her, her hands played with her dark tresses.

"Umm, your car?" Isabel scrunched her nose up in thought.

"I do love my car, but this is something else. Something better than my car."

"That could be many things" Lauren muttered.

"Watch it!" Bo winked at her.

"Tell me mama!" Isabel said pressing her small hands on Bo's cheeks.

"I love…that you and your mom are going to live with me from now on!" Bo said, her face shining with happiness.

The little girl gasped in quickly, looking at her mother for confirmation. Lauren nodded happily and Izzy quickly threw her arms around Bo's neck. She was so happy she didn't say anything. She just held tightly onto Bo as Lauren wrapped her arm around the little girl's small back and hugged her from behind.

_**I'd rather have bad times with you, than good times with someone else  
I'd rather be beside you in a storm, than safe and warm by myself  
I'd rather have hard times together, than to have it easy apart**_

_**I'd rather have the one who holds my heart**_

Tbc…..


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys I know I've been MIA lately but I was on vacation at the same time my beta was vacationing. It was a nice respite. But now she's back and so am I , thank god because lord knows my grammar needs checking! So thank you Beta God for cleaning up my mess of thoughts!

**What it takes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

**Chapter 19**

**The Dahl-one month later**

"I'm worried that thiswhole plan is gonna go to shit." Dyson said as he took a swallow of the dark ale in his cup.

"Have you heard anything from Evony?" Trick asked as he wiped at the bar.

"No and that worries me. School starts in three weeks." Dyson grumbled, setting the tankard down.

"Maybe she's just waiting for things to draw closer before she contacts you?" Trick mused, apprehension on his face.

"Maybe she doesn't believe this ruse. Really, Trick. I've been loyal to you for over 600 years. "Dyson scrubbed his face with a large hand. "Maybe we should bring Bo and company, in on this."

"You might be right." Trick admitted reluctantly. "But she and Lauren have planned a getaway for Isabel and I don't want to ruin that."

That information got the wolf's attention. His eyes narrowed and his nose flared a bit. "Since when?!" he all but barked.

"I don't know Dyson I only heard about it earlier this week." Trick said looking worriedly at his friend. "What's the problem? They want to take their daughter on a family trip."

"Its not safe Trick." Dyson sighed heavily. "Sure things have been going well for Bo; and yes Evony hasn't been anywhere on the radar; but to leave? Where are they going?" he asked quickly.

The blood king frowned.

"I'm not out to hurt them Trick. If you thought I were, I doubt I'd be standing here." he glowered at him. "Please!"

"New York." Tricked heaved out. "Five days at the Hilton in Times Square."

Dyson leaned on the bar. "I should go. I'll get their travel information from the Ash."

"You're going to New York?" Trick surmised.

"Unofficially, we both know Lauren would blow a gasket." he frowned a slight rumble in his chest. "I just want to tail them, make sure-"

"No one else is following them." Trick finished.

"Yeah, that's the plan."

"You know at some point you and Lauren are going to have to bury the hatchet - preferably not in each other's back." Trick said quietly.

"She threw me out a fucking window!" Dyson exclaimed; slamming his fist down on the shiny wood on the bar to emphasize his frustration of this whole situation.

"Dyson." Trick said in low, calm voice. "I'm not saying you don't have cause to feel the way you do."

"You don't know how I feel." He cut the old man off, his tone bitter.

"You're right I don't." Trick sighed, stepping back from the bar and reaching for his best scotch. "Why don't you tell me?"

"What does it matter now?" Dyson pushed away from the bar.

"Why are you helping then? Why not give Isabel and Lauren over to her?"

"I would if I thought it would get me Bo. But we both know I haven't had her heart for many, many years. It's not worth giving up my honor." he said gruffly; standing a bit taller. "Don't tell them I'll be following them or all hell will break loose." he warned. Trick watched Dyson leave and he couldn't help but be concerned about the wolf's plan.

**Bo and Lauren's place**

Lauren arched her body in a long luxurious stretch, rolling over from her side to her belly; her arm reached for Bo. Instead, it came up empty with a handful of cool sheets. She lifted her head from the plush pillow, her hair a mess of tangled blonde waves. Scanning the room, a sly smile grew on her face as she let her head fall back into the comfort of their bed. It was nice not feeling hopeless. In this moment she had never felt happier since she'd met the succubus. Maybe with a little more communication and honesty things just might work out for them. The sound of the shower running alerted her to the whereabouts of her lover.

The blonde turned on her stomach and sighed contently; eyes closing drowsily before the bedroom door unceremoniously flew open and startled her. Lauren jumped up, clutching the sheets to her chest. "Isabel!" she gasped, her face contorted with surprise and a bit of frustration.

"MOM!" the little girl said running over only to be snatched up midway, into Bo's arms. The succubus was just about to exit the bathroom when she heard the commotion and had only just remembered to grab her robe as soon as she heard her daughter's voice.

"What have I said about a closed door, little miss?" Bo said lowly. Her wet hair was dripping all over the plush red cotton robe she wore.

"Wait until you open it." came a mumbled response accompanied with a pout. Bo could only sigh as she placed her daughter back on her feet.

Isabel scrambled to the bed pulling herself up and crawling over to the blonde. Lauren pulled the sheet up higher to cover her nakedness. "Isabel, what is so important that you had to burst in?"

Bo smiled walking over to the dresser to retrieve a matching pair of bra and panties.

"We're supposed to go on our vacation today!" the little girl said, jumping up to bounce on the bed before Lauren reached out with one hand and gently yanked her down. "I know that, but its only 8 in the morning honey. The flight doesn't leave until 12. We have plenty of time." she smiled warmly at her daughter.

"But you two take forrrrrever when you're in here." the little brunette emoted dramatically.

"We do not." Bo said dropping her robe and reaching for her panties.

Isabel leaned back into Lauren's arms. "Will I look like that when I grow up?" she asked as she took a long lock of Lauren's hair and played with it between her fingers.

"If you're lucky." Bo turned to her side and winked as she reached for her matching bra.

"Bo!" Lauren chuckled. "Put on your clothes"

"What?!" the brunette smirked.

"How come you two are always naked?" Isabel yawned, still tired. She turned and cuddled against Lauren. Over the last month of living with her momma she had learned a few things.

**One**: rules were not strictly enforced - there were always loopholes. **Two**: her moms liked to be in their room a lot. A lot, a lot. Which mostly meant she had to play XBox with Kenzi. **Three**: her momma liked to be undressed. She didn't wear a lot of clothes around the house and she didn't want her to be "uptight" about being naked. Unless it was a boy - because boys and men should never be naked around little girls.

Also, girls and women should never be naked around little girls either. It was kinda confusing but Isabel did understand that part. Only mami and momma could be naked in the house for it be okay; but not all the time. Just sometimes when it couldn't be helped; or if they were having a bubble bath party with her baby dolls. It wasn't like she hadn't ever shared a bath with her mami, so it didn't make her feel uncomfortable.

"We are not always naked and please do not go around saying that." Lauren gently brushed her dark hair back behind her little ear and fixed her with a pointed glare.

"Seems like it." came a muffled reply, as she yawned into Lauren's sheet clad chest.

"We're just trying to give you a little brother or sister." Bo teased as she pulled on a pair of jeans. Lauren glared at her but kept a slight smile on her face.

"That's news to me." the blonde deadpanned.

"Wait! We could have a baby?" Isabel perked up.

"You don't want to be an only child do you?" Bo grinned as she reached for a purple silk sleeveless shirt and slipped into it.

"Bo, please!" Lauren groaned knowing this would only lead to more questions.

The brunette simply smirked as she padded over and stretched her arms out for her little girl. Isabel wasted no time in crawling over to her and allowed herself to be lifted into strong arms.

"This is so cool, I want a little brother!" Izzy grinned while patting Bo's cheek.

"No little sister?" Bo laughed, her head tipped back at the frown on the little girl's face.

"She doesn't want the competition; yet another succubus trait." Lauren groaned punching her pillow. "You two can finish this enlightening conversation outside of my bedroom." She grumbled.

Bo laughed at her lover. "Come on kid, lets get some breakfast. Say bye to mami"

"Bye mami!" Izzy squealed over Bo's shoulder.

Lauren grunted a response and turned over into the mass of sheets and comfort, muttering. " A baby? Is she nuts?"

**The Ash's Compound**

"Hello Dyson." Darien smiled as she finished up on a patient. "What brings you here?"

"Just came to see the Ash. How are you today?"

"Fine, actually. I just have some x-rays to go over." She smiled as she gave a nod to her patient and walked over to him. "I can walk with you, if you wish?" she offered with a dimpled smile.

"How can I refuse that invitation?" he grinned. They walked down the hallway at a leisurely pace.

"I had a nice time the other night." Dyson said softly, stealing a side long glance at the beautiful brunette.

"You say that like something more than a light dinner and a few drinks occurred." she teased him.

The wolf shrugged. "It's been a long time since I've had dinner and drinks." he admitted.

"For the both of us." she nudged him lightly on his shoulder. "Relax a little." she laughed.

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind."

"Wild guess… Bo!"

"Ha ha, very funny. Not in that way."

"That would be a first."

"It's like you said the other night, the time for living in the past is over." He pinned her with a pointed look as they stopped at the Ash's door. They stared at each other; Darien wearing her pristine white lab coat; Dyson in his trademark jeans and leather vest.

"Just stay out of trouble, I'd hate to see you end up flying out another window." She winked at him as she strode off down the hallway; long chocolate hair swaying lightly behind her.

Dyson stood there rooted to the spot watching until she turned the corner. He felt a flutter in his stomach and frowned. It had been hundreds of years since he'd felt that feeling before. But before he could dwell on it further the door swung open. "The Ash will see you now."

Dyson nodded gruffly and was led into the Ash's personal office. Dyson waited for the secretary to exit before he sat down.

"Detective, how can I help you?" the Ash said as he flipped through some papers.

"I don't think you should allow Lauren to leave the country. It's not safe."

"Is that your professional opinion?"

"Yes sir, it is." Dyson grumbled.

"I see. Let me give you my opinion." The Ash looked up from his papers for the first time. "You may be correct, its been too quiet on the Evony front - more than I would like. But the ladies want and need some family time and I can not hold them hostage here." He raised a hand, stopping Dyson from interrupting. "Hale and his 'friend' will accompany them after a few days."

Dyson huffed and leaned back in his chair. "That's good, but I would like to have their itinerary also, so I can follow them and ensure their safety."

"I'm sure you would and I would like to give it to you but honestly until I'm sure of your intentions, I won't be parting with that information." the Ash said flatly.

"So you don't trust me?" Dyson stood abruptly.

"I'm the Ash, I trust no one and those few that I do, they've earned it. You, my friend have not earned it ….yet." he said quietly. "I do this more for your benefit detective. If something should happen, you will not be a suspect."

"Is that all?!"

"Yes, you may leave."

Dyson turned on his heel and stormed angrily out the Ash's compound.

**Bo and Lauren's place**

LET'S GO!" Izzy howled impatiently from where she stood by the front door of the crack shack.

"Isabel, have some patience." Lauren smiled patting her on the head as she walked by. The little girl responded with a pout and promptly flopped down on the floor, crossed legged to wait.

Bo chuckled as she stood in the living room with their packed bags. It had been a euphoric month of bliss for the brunette and her new found family. Lauren and Isabel seemed to settle in nicely. It had taken a few long talks with the little girl about sleeping arrangements but things were finally falling into place.

"Ok Kenzi, so you're definitely coming up right?" Bo pulled her friend to the side, keeping her voice in whisper.

"Why are we whispering? Lauren knows we're coming right?"

"Yes, but she doesn't know what I have planned." Bo wiggled her eyes. "I've got you two a room-"

"Not next to yours for the love of God!" Kenzi quipped.

"A few rooms down, brat!" Bo smiled.

"Fine, fine, you two get your family time in the big apple and then we come and let you two have mind blowing sex for the last few days." Kenzi smirked. "That's the plan, right?"

"Yup!" Bo winked. "Exactly right, except I would like to wine and dine her, which is why I have taken the liberty of buying her the world's slinkiest, sexiest dress available. And I've made reservations at a fancy restaurant to boot!"

"So impressive! You are officially succuwhipped!" Kenzi grinned. "Nice to see things are getting back to normal."

"**Moms! We are going to miss the plane!"**

"Oh my God!" Bo grumbled. "Every since she heard the words 'vacation', 'New York', and 'Lion King on Broadway', she has been impossible!"

"That's because you told her two weeks ago!" Kenzi laughed looping her arm around her friend's thin waist. "Now go have fun with your family!"

She walked them to the car, Lauren and Isabel were already seated in the Camaro. Bo turned to Kenzi giving her hug. "Can you call my shrink and remind her that I won't be in tomorrow for our session?"

"Gotcha!" Kenzi said warmly, watching her friend hop into the front seat of the yellow car. It was nice to see Bo finally happy and healthy again. Sure they still had things to work out but at least this was a start. The combined efforts of the doctor and little girl in the house and therapy meetings had really helped the succubus. She was slowly reverting back to the woman she used to be.

**Unknown**

"So what do we know?" Evony asked.

"They seem to heading out of town." Collette reported.

Evony leaned forward. "Going out of town and yet the dog didn't report any such thing." she drawled. "And do we know where they are going?"

"No, but we have a tail on them ma'am."

"I want to know where they are going!" Evony glared at her assistant. "By the end of the night I better have their location." she said spinning her chair around to look out the floor-to-ceiling pane glass window.

Tbc…


	20. Chapter 20

**What it takes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

**Chapter 20**

It was agreed upon that Lauren would drive them the short distance from JFK to their hotel in Times Square. Thankfully the Ash had arranged for a sleek new Charger to be waiting for them upon arrival, knowing Bo's penchant for muscle cars. Izzy had managed to turn all the way around from her buckled position in the back seat, to plaster her face out the back window, staring with wide eyes at all the sights and sounds of the city - the large building posters and plasma screens getting the bulk of her attention.

Bo glanced back at Izzy through the rear view mirror and smiled at her daughter's excitement and wonder of the city, before reaching over and gently squeezing Lauren's hand. The blonde maintained control of the car with one hand and momentarily gave the brunette a wink and quickly re-focused her attention on the road - having spent time in the City she knew how New York drivers could be.

"Are we there yet?" Isabel whined for what Bo thought was the ten-thousandth time as she turned around in her seat to sit down properly. "Mommy look!" the little girl said excitedly, plastering her face to the window; her breath was clouding the glass as she spoke.

"Mami's driving babe, trying to make sure this... Arggh... Get over already!" Lauren grumbled as she maneuvered the Charger into the next lane.

Isabel rolled her eyes turning her attention to her other parent who was laughing gleefully at her mami.

"Mama you look then. It's Toys R us! And the M&M store! I wanna go there. Please let's go now!" she exclaimed as they came to a halt at a red light.

"Settle down Boots." Bo chuckled as she turned to look in the back seat. "I know you've been sitting still for a long time..." she began.

"A really long time!" Izzy interrupted.

"Yes baby, a really long time." Bo agreed amiably. "But we're going to our hotel first honey. We're gonna unpack our stuff and then get a bite to eat."

"At McDONALDS! Cus I just saw one!" Izzy beamed; her freckles popping.

"NO McDONALDS!" Lauren called over her shoulder, shooting Bo a dirty look.

"What?" Bo breathed out with a hint of amusement in her voice. "Blame Hale."

"Awwww mami, they got good stuff there." Izzy pouted flopping back in the seat.

"Like what? The egg McMuffin?" Lauren huffed as she turned the Charger into the hotel's entrance, a parking attending approaching them. She rolled the window down a short way. "You know the egg in the McMuffin isn't even a real egg, Isabel." Lauren said distastefully.

Bo chuckled and reached over to squeeze her girlfriend's knee lightly. "Babe."

"Nuh uh, it tastes like a real egg." Izzy frowned, scrunching up her nose and furrowing her brow, as she stared out the window.

"There are chemicals in it which are designed to trick your taste buds into thinking that you are eating eggs, however-"

"Lauren." Bo cut her off, her eyes filled with amusement. "She's not even listening and she's 6."

"It's the principal of the thing."

"It still tastes good." Izzy huffed out as she played with the seatbelt.

"What do we say Isabel Elizabeth?" Lauren eyed her though the rearview mirror.

Isabel reluctantly looked up hearing her full name, knowing that it meant her mother was on the edge of her patience, "Healthy body..." the little girl intoned flatly.

"Healthy mind." Lauren finished, fixing Bo with a death glare.

"Babe, I took her there ONE time!" Bo protested hands in the air, trying not to laugh.

Isabel sighed, staring out the window again, tired of being cooped up and over excited to starting have "Fun" times as she put it.

Two weeks of constant naggingabout the trip, a whole day of pouting and impatience and then a whole flight of listening to her daughter gripe about having to sit still, was wearing on the blonde. Then she had Bo, looking for all the world like Ghandi - the woman had the most serene, peaceful attitude the blonde had ever seen. Bo was downright giddy throughout the whole ordeal and that was in between constantly trying to get into Lauren's pants in the most inappropriate places. Lauren muttered, glancing back at her defiant daughter. "We've only been here five minutes and she's already acting up."

"Of course she is." Bo whispered, her face clearly enjoying the mini standoff. "It's a vacation and she feels safe enough with us, as her parents, to push her boundaries." Bo winked as Lauren's frown slowly turned into wry smile. "I read it somewhere."

"Oh really?" Lauren said in a low growl. She leaned over as Bo met her mid-way their lips just meeting briefly.

"COME ON!" Izzy huffed staring at the two.

"Kid, if you want a snowball's chance in hell of getting to Toys R Us I suggest you close your eyes." Bo muttered against Lauren's lips; the blonde chuckling against the succubus.

"There's a man looking at you through the window." Izzy sighed as she grabbed her I Pad out of her backpack. "You would know that if you weren't busy kissing all the time." she muttered.

The two adults sat back immediately, as the parking attendant smiled hesitantly. "Hello ladies."

Bo narrowed her eyes at the young man. "Pervert." she muttered under her breath.

"Stop that." Lauren admonished her girlfriend and turned, as the driver's side window came down. She gave him a sardonic smile. "Hello. We have reservations under 'Dennis', could you direct us to where we can leave the car?"

"Uh, yes ma'am, of course ma'am. We have valet service and I would be happy to park your car for you." he said quickly. "You can take the elevator up to the concierge, ma'am." he said taking a step back from the car.

"Great! We can get out now." Isabel said, quickly unbuckling herself and attempted to open the door only to find it locked.

"Car locks, little succubus, car locks." Bo gloated from the front seat. "Sit your ass down and wait for the all clear from mami." she laughed.

"Bo!" Lauren sighed shaking her head. "Language?"

"Oh, right." Bo turned in her seat and reached over to her daughter; her fingers seeking and finding the little girl's tickle spots. "Sweet innocent little brat of mine, please sit your butt down and wait for you beautiful smart, sexy mother-"

"Oh ewww, stop mom!" Izzy laughed as she wiggled and squirmed trying to get away from her mother, the Tickle Monster.

"To let you out." Bo grinned, tweaking her little nose. She turned and sat back in her seat. She turned to Lauren and fixed her a smug smile. "How was that dear?"

Lauren narrowed her hazel eyes at her girlfriend and returned the smugness with a lifted eyebrow. "Impressive babe." she said dryly.

"And just think we have five more glorious days of all this family time." Bo laughed.

**Day One - Central Park**

Bo and Lauren strolled hand in hand as Izzy skipped ahead.

"It's beautiful today." Bo sighed wistfully as she dug into a bag of honey roasted almonds.

"It is." Lauren agreed keeping an eye on their little girl.

"Mom look! Ducks!" Izzy said excitedly. She crossed over to a grassy knoll. The women followed after her and found a nice spot for a picnic; Bo spread the blanket out neatly over the ground. "I feel like a hallmark Card." she chuckled, as Lauren placed the hotel restaurant's take-out food on the blanket.

"Are you complaining?" Lauren questioned with a gentle smile. She moved to where Bo lay stretched out, an arm tucked behind her head.

"Never." the succubus smiled, as she took the blonde into her arms. They lay there together watching Isabel unsuccessfully try to lure the baby ducks out of the water with honey roasted almonds. "This is honestly one of the best moments in my life." she whispered into blonde hair.

Lauren upturned her face to look thoughtfully at the brunette. "It's only the beginning babe." she said genuinely.

"She looks happy." Bo mused, staring out at their little girl. "She's such a great kid, Lauren. You've done so well with her. I can only hope to be as good a mother to her."

Lauren cupped her girlfriend's face with her hand. "You are already well on your way, honey. And she makes it easy. She's such a great little girl Bo." Lauren sighed and settled against the brunette's chest. "It's been so hard for her these past few years. Once she was able to understand that bad people wanted to hurt us." Lauren spoke softly.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore Lauren. Whatever Evony has planned, I'm here to protect you both - myself and a whole lot of other people." Bo sighed wistfully. "I know with my history..." Bo trailed off.

Lauren turned in her arms until she was perched over the brunette. "Don't do that." she kissed her softly pulling back just a bit. "I love you. You've worked so hard, especially this past month. I know how hard it's been for you and you been right here with us; with your family; getting better in here." she pressed a kiss to Bo's temple. "And here." she lay her hand over Bo's heart. "It's us together, remember?"

"Yes, I remember." Bo smiled, looking up into hazel eyes.

"Good!" Lauren grinned, turning to lay her head on Bo's shoulder.

"I hope you remember that Kenzi and Hale will be here in another day, so you owe me a date night." Bo stroked Lauren's flaxen hair absentmindedly.

"Should I be worried?" Lauren murmured half asleep as her body rested.

"No love, I've got it all under control." Bo sighed; her eyes tracking their little girl's movements.

"_I see them, just keep watch over them. No one makes contact until we get the okay."_

**Day Two - Sightseeing**

"Can you explain to me why we didn't just get a cab?" Bo grumbled, sweat trickling down her temple.

Lauren smiled at her through her gold aviator shades. The succubus was gulping down a cold bottle of water; her hair tied back in a loose ponytail. The doctor eye's trailed down the supple body of her girlfriend; smirking as she ogled the succubus. Bo was wearing cut off shorts and a barely there tank top that clung to every inch of her body; her midriff just peeking out. Lauren could feel her arousal growing but tamped it down when their daughter ran to catch up with the brunette; taking Bo's hand into her smaller one. The little girl wore her dark hair in the same style as her mom, with much the same short cut off pants Lauren had objected to and a little pink tank top with a light jean jacket over it. The two looked exactly alike, so much so that Lauren had stopped and taken a picture of the two by Bryant Park before they started their sightseeing trip.

Now an hour later, with the heat reaching near 95 degrees she could see the succubus was ready to go back to the hotel and soak, as she put it "in a Jacuzzi of ice."

"Lauren!" Bo whined lifting her dark shades. "Babe, I think we're on the wrong side of Chinatown." she pointed to the signs hanging from buildings.

Lauren stopped and looked around. It was true, they had finally found Chinatown. Unfortunately, they were on the actual "China" side of it. Everything was written in Chinese. Lauren shrugged. "I took A.P. Chinese in college."

"Lauren!" Bo snapped as Izzy wrapped her arms around her waist. "I'm hot, I'm sweaty and my feet hurt. We could have taken a cab but noooo, we had to get the feel of the city." Bo waved her arms around and narrowly missed nailing a passerby, as throngs of people bustled by them. "So instead, we took the Subway which has rats as big as cats." Bo grumbled.

"Actually mom, we didn't really see any rats." Izzy interjected. Bo shot her down with an aggravated look.

"Ok, ok." Izzy threw her hands up, opting to go hang around Lauren's waist now as she was the less aggravated of the two.

"Babe." Lauren suppressed a laugh.

"Do not babe me!" Bo huffed wiping a wisp of hair from her face. "We got off at the wrong stop and ended up walking from the Lower East side through Little Italy, all the way here!"

"Ok honey, why don't we just get something to cool you down?" Lauren approached her slowly.

"I don't want something to cool down, I wanna go back to the five star hotel that I'm paying out my ass for and enjoy the perks!"

"I know baby." Lauren said smothering her amusement. She pulled Bo into her arms gently. "I promise to make it up to you." she whispered in Bo's ear.

"Can we get Ice-cream?" Isabel asked. "You'll feel better with Ice-cream."

Bo perked up…"Ice-Cream?"

"Look its Mr. Softee!" Isabel pointed to the white van with the Ice-cream cone on it.

"I want chocolate dip" Bo said instantly forgetting her aggravation and taking her daughters hand into hers. Lauren sighed with happy contentment as she watched them illegally cross the street over the van.

**Day three**

Lauren slowly woke to the sound of a low monotone voice. She lifted her head a millimeter of an inch from where it was buried in the world's softest pillow. Bo and Izzy were cuddled up together in bed with her, with Isabel resting her head against Bo's chest. They wore matching hello kitty pajamas. Bo's being short white cotton boxers with the pink kitty emblem scattered about and a white tank top. Isabel's being long pair of soft pink cotton bottoms with the Hello Kitty emblem in white scattered about it and matching pink spaghetti strap tank top. Their eyes were glued to the 40 inch plasma screen on the wall, totally engrossed.

_Scientists say the baby mammoth was likely just one month old at the time of her death. Named after the reindeer hunter who discovered her in Northern Siberia, it has been some 42,000 years after little Lyuba, the world's youngest Ice age baby mammoth, fell into the mud near a river and suffocated to death_.

"See mom, there could still be more out there." Izzy said in a reverent voice. Bo smiled, looking down at the little girl resting against her chest.

"Is that what you want to do boots? Be an Archeologist?" Bo smiled. "I'm sure your mami would be so proud."

"I would indeed." Lauren yawned as she sat up in the bed.

"Mami you're up!" Izzy smiled, climbing over tumbled comforters and sheets to fall into Lauren's outstretched arms with a chuckle.

"Yes, I am. What are you guys watching?" Lauren said kissing the top of her dark head.

"The Discovery channel." Bo said turning on her side, eyes twinkling as she took in the sight of mother and child. "I learned a lot about the life cycle of woolly mammoths." she smiled softly.

"Hmm." Lauren returned her smile, stroking absently at their daughter's unruly hair. "So I missed out I see."

"its ok mom, you know all about this stuff. Mom hasn't had the chance to watch it with me." Isabel beamed up at Lauren.

"I think there are a lot of things that you and Bo need do. You should make a checklist." Lauren teased the little girl knowing she would do just that. It was the doctor in her.

"That's a great idea Ma!" she turned and scrambled off the bed, rifling through her suitcase for paper and crayons**. "**Nice work Doctor." Bo whispered as the little girl sat down at the end table at the end of the large master suite.

"Thank you and how about a proper good morning?" Lauren said reaching out and pulling the brunette gently to her by the scruff of her neck.

They kissed softly, careful to keep it chaste. "Good morning, Lauren."

"Good morning, Bo." Lauren's face lit up like Christmas morning. "I'm really enjoying our family vacation babe, thanks for insisting on it." she whispered against Bo's lips.

"I glad." Bo said simply, kissing her lips softly and placing a peck on her nose before pulling back. "So what will we do today?"

"What would you like to do? It's your vacation too." Lauren said taking the opportunity to snuggle against her girlfriend.

"We've got tickets for the Lion King and A Christmas Story already. How about a trip to Ellis Island and the Statue of Liberty? I always wanted to see that." Bo's face was bright and full of excitement.

Lauren leaned up and kissed her lips softly, her free hand tucking a stray lock of dark hair behind Bo's ear. "Sounds like fun to me, I'm sure Isabel will love it."

"Mom! We have to go to the zoo!" Izzy said waving her paper around.

"Why don't we go to the Bronx zoo after breakfast? I bet they have really cool exhibits." Lauren said reluctantly pulling herself from Bo's embrace.

"Yay!" Isabel jumped up and down.

"Get showered babe." Bo eased off the bed. "The kid and I will work on the itinerary for the day. See how that works? Co-parenting." Bo winked as Izzy wrapped her arms around the succubus' waist.

"I think I like this new collaboration." Lauren said amused as she made her way into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. Giving her head a little shake she walked over to the sink and turned on the cold water. The blonde splashed water on her face, when she looked up into the mirror she saw and felt the warm trickle of blood trailing down her upper lip from her nose, "Shit!" she muttered.

"Mom?" Isabel called as she pushed open the door slowly.

Lauren shut the door quickly. "Wait Izzy I'm not dressed." she lied.

"So?" the little girl frowned staring back at Bo who was looking slightly concerned.

"Hey kiddo, why don't you pick out what clothes you want to wear today, while I check on mami." Bo smiled, ruffling her hair as she stepped past her.

"Babe you ok!?" Bo called from outside the door.

"Yea..I..I'm good." Lauren said quickly as she grabbed tissue after tissue, pressing it to her nose.

Bo could hear the distress in her voice. "Honey let me in; Izzy is picking out her clothes."

The lock unlatched and Bo stepped in quickly, shutting and locking the door behind her. Lauren's back was to her. "What's the matter honey?" she stepped behind the blonde's body, her hands on her waist.

"I..I don't know." Lauren said lifting her head so Bo could see her face through the mirror.

"Lauren!" Bo gasped turning her around. "What happened?"

"I guess I should've gotten that check up before I left." Lauren said trying to lighten the mood.

Bo stared at her with wide eyes. "What do you need me to do? Has it been too long since I fed from you?"

"I'm not sure Bo, we agreed to abstain from that aspect until Isabel was more settled in the Shack and you got thicker walls." Lauren smiled wearily at the worried succubus as she pinched her nose to stop the flow of blood.

"Yea well, look what good that's done." Bo protested pushing blonde hair over Lauren's shoulders gently.

"Bo, we just got her used to the idea of us; and us in a sexual manner without her asking too many uncomfortable questions. The last thing we need is for her to think you're killing me at night." Lauren sighed.

"Yes but you need this for your health." Bo said pulling the blonde against her. She kissed the exposed flesh of Lauren's neck.

"We can't now, Bo." Lauren protested. "Isabel is right outside the door and you know that I can't be quiet!"

"Fine, but I'm taking some of the edge off." Bo said determinedly. She leaned in and gently kissed the blonde, their lips met softly with a sucking sound filling the confined space.

Lauren's fingers scraped through thick dark hair, pulling the succubus closer and deeper into the kiss. It was then that she felt the stirring and pulling of her essence. She tried to stifle a moan as her knees buckled under her but Bo kept her up; holding her tight by the waist.

The sweet gift that was Lauren and her delicious chi filled Bo's senses. She found herself drinking deeply of the elixir; their bodies gravitating towards the glass shower encasement. Afraid that she wouldn't be able to stop and would end up taking her girlfriend right then and there, Bo pulled back reluctantly.

Lauren swayed in her arms, her head resting in the crook of Bo's neck. "Thank you." she whispered.

"No need for thanks honey, but when we get back we are going to see your friend." Bo said softly. "I want a full work up on you!"

"Yes doctor Dennis." Lauren chuckled and sighed against the brunette.

"Are you ok?" Bo pulled back to look into hazel brown eyes.

"I think so, nothing a hot shower won't fix."

"Uh uh, no showers for you." Bo admonished with a shake of her head. "I don't want you passing out and hitting your head. Bath time instead and don't fill the tub too high... and leave the door unlocked. In fact, let me run the bath and I'll sit here and watch you." Bo said liking her new plan better.

"Bo! You don't have to watch me. Unless that's just for fun, I'm perfectly okay." Lauren said smiling. "I've been worse, believe me"

"I do believe you." Bo said softly taking the woman gently by her waist. "But I'm here now; I'm here to help you through it. So let me. Now sit down while I run your bath." she said firmly but lovingly.

"Okay." Lauren whispered with a hint of a smile.

**Later that evening**

Bo and Lauren were exhausted but somehow their daughter was not. She was literally bouncing off the bed with excitement. They had managed to make it out to Ellis Island today. Lauren put on a brave face but Bo knew she was worn down. The trip was long but fun. Lauren liked it because she felt it taught Isabel something about their family history. She found her great, great, great grandparents in the data base, which excited Izzy to know she was part American.

Afterwards they'd traveled to a little Chicken and Waffle joint that Bo and Izzy saw on the Food Network. It was one of the many stops on their list of mommy-daughter time. They even managed to see an afternoon showing of The Lion King on Broadway which had their daughter thinking she didn't want to be an Archeologist anymore and instead wanted to be an actress in the theater.

It was only 7:30 pm and both women were nearly unconscious on their bed.

"I know you're not sleepy, it's still light outside!" Isabel exclaimed.

Before Bo could mutter something distinctly unmotherly, she was saved by a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Izzy shouted running over.

"Ask who it is first!" Lauren shouted from her prone position. She didn't have the energy to move.

"WHO IS IT?" Isabel bellowed.

"Your favorite aunty!" Kenzi yelled back. "Open the door kid."

"Yeah please, before they call security." Hale added.

"It's Kenzi!" Isabel dragged a chair over and stood on it to unlatch the top lock.

"Oh thank God!" Bo muttered turning on her side and pulling Lauren close to her.

"Hey bitches! We're here." Kenzi said upon entering with Hale at her heels.

" Uncle Haley!" Izzy jumped into his arms.

"Geez kid, I just saw you three days ago." He smiled transferring her to his hip. "What did you do to your parents?" he looked at the couple who hadn't bothered to move.

"It's a long story." she shrugged as she took his hat off his head and put it on. "I'm staying with you guys tonight!"

"And tomorrow night too." Bo mumbled into Lauren's hair.

"No, don't say thanks or anything." Kenzi said sarcastically.

"Kenzi, her bag is packed over there on the chair. We'll call you; don't call us." Bo yawned.

Kenzi could only laugh as she gathered the kid's things. "Okay, well we're two rooms down, here's our number if you need us." she grinned as Hale, still holding Izzy, stopped at the door.

"No instructions?" he asked with a wry smile.

"Don't lose her." Lauren mumbled, snuggling against Bo.

"And don't trust her at board games, she cheats." Bo added before drifting off.

"Lock the door please." Lauren sighed.

"And on that note..." Kenzi said waving her hand towards the door. The couple and child walked out the room, making sure to set the bottom lock as they did. As soon as the door shut Lauren threw her leg over Bo's lower body.

"Babe, I know I been trying to get into your pants for the past few days but I am honestly way too tired. What the hell did that kid do to us today?" Bo said sleepily.

"She ran us all over town." Lauren muttered with a laugh. "And I agree. I'm exhausted."

Bo shifted. "Should I try and feed? You weren't looking well earlier."

"Nap first, hot monkey sex and chi feeding later." Lauren exhaled tiredly. She felt Bo pull her closer.

"That sounds good to me doctor." the succubus drifted off contently with the woman she loved in her arms and her daughter safely tucked away with her best friends. Her life was looking up and she couldn't have been happier about it.

**Unknown**

"_Should we make a move?"_

"_We don't have eyes inside the hotel. It was booked up. We'll have to wait until they are out in the open."_

_"Yes ma'am. I'm not sure . I'll keep an eye on them."_

Tbc…..


	21. Chapter 21

**What it takes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

**Chapter 21 - New York City**

The Maître d escorted Bo and Lauren to a private area within the 18th century carriage house, which the blonde had found tucked away in the West Village. It did not disappoint. The room was beautiful - it had 10 foot ceilings, so the room felt bigger than it actually was; a grand piano in the middle; beautiful paintings and antique furniture throughout; an ornate fireplace set on the far wall, which already had a cozy fire started; and their dining table nearby. The soft lighting in the room and the hypnotic flame put the finishing touches on this very romantic setting. Not that Bo was paying much attention to anything as her eyes perused the lithe body ahead of her.

When Lauren stepped out of their hotel bathroom wearing an elegant, floor length white silk dress that clung to her shoulders by thin spaghetti straps and caressed every curve of her body - she took the Succubus' breath away. Bo could not take her eyes off of Lauren. Now as they were seated across from one another waiting for the waiter to pour the red wine in Bo's flute, the Succubus could see that the roles were reversed as she noted the subtle changes in the blonde's breathing as her hazel eyes tracked over her.

Bo leaned forward over the small space of the table; her breast seemingly ready to spill out from the fabric of the form-fitting black cocktail dress that was held up with only one strap over her left shoulder. "See something you like Doctor?" she purred as she lifted the flute and swirled the red wine a bit before tasting it.

Lauren unconsciously and gracefully licked her pink glossed lips; her eyes dilating a bit. Lauren leaned forward; her forearm resting on the table. She subtly traced her fingernail over the pulse point in Bo's wrists before dragging them up her arm gently. "Yes." she said confidently.

"Can we go now?" Bo swallowed, feeling her nipples harden under the fabric of her dress.

Lauren chuckled softly; her hair swaying as soft blonde curls caressed her cheek. "We just got here baby." her voice was deep and seductive. Her finger dared to track up the bare arm of the Succubus just barely brushing over the peak of a just visible nipple peaking against the tight dress. Bo shuddered under her subtle administrations. Her eyes flashed and held a steady blue. "You shouldn't tease a Succubus." Bo's voice was hoarse and emitted power.

Lauren lifted an eyebrow watching the Succubus carefully. "I was wondering when you might make an appearance." she said calmly. "Bo keeps you pretty safely tucked away, no?"

"Lauren." Bo warned, swallowing hard, trying to keep her inner Succubus at bay.

The blonde smiled and lifted her flute to sip her wine. "What? You're always holding back with me and I won't have it any longer." Lauren said firmly, her expression calm yet clear.

Bo reached over and held the blonde's hand, her fingers gently caressing the knuckles. She looked up into hazel eyes, "I've held back for a reason Lauren." she whispered.

Suddenly the waiter appeared with the menu. "Madame, are you ready to order?" he asked staring ahead, trying not to notice the sexual tension that was hitting him in the face.

Bo and Lauren sat back in their seats suddenly as the blonde turned and gave the waiter a charming smile before staring back into Bo's now dark eyes. "I'll have the Duck a l'orange and my date will have the lobster ravioli." she practically purred, her eyes holding her lover's. "Is that alright with you sweetheart?"

"Fine." Bo breathed out. She took the flute and finished the drink off in one gulp. Lauren smiled smugly as the waiter hid a smile and departed.

"I'd tell you to take it easy but as someone once told me, alcohol has no effect on your abilities."

"So now we're open for a drunken booty call." Bo teased, her tongue darting out over blood red lips.

"I was always…**open**…for you." Lauren said slowly, making sure the Succubus got her meaning. She chuckled again when the brunette shook her head slightly, dark curtains of hair gently swaying around her.

"Lauren, I am going to things to you tonight, you've only read about." Bo said more to herself than to the blonde. She looked up and her eyes were blue again.

Lauren squeezed her legs together to dull the throb that had been steadily building there. "Really? Would that entail not holding back?" she kept her face carefully neutral.

"If you're ready for that step doctor, you should know it's not just about holding back sexually." Bo said slowly, her voice taking on a power that vibrated through the blonde. Bo lifted the blonde's delicate hand to her lips, breathing over it lightly. "Do you remember when I told you back in Nova Scotia - the night I saved your ass -" Bo smirked kissing each finger, "that you were my wife?"

Lauren closed her eyes against the soft breath and warm touch of each kiss that was pressed to her fingers and palm. "I recall telling you to go fuck yourself."

Bo chuckled darkly. "Yes love you did."

Lauren forced herself to look at the brunette, her senses on overload with just a touch from Bo and she wasn't even being Succubused. "This." she swallowed as the brunette bit down on the tip of her pointer finger; "This has to do with why you hold back?" she pushed on.

"Yes." Bo's voice rumbled with barely contained power. "There are things I want to share with you but for now..." Bo sighed her eyes electrified. "You should know you've always been mine Lauren, even when I didn't know it. I chose you... well, she chose you." Bo smiled pointing to her chest. "You were never afraid of me, even when I was out of control and had killed people. You never shrank from my darkness."

"It's not darkness Bo" Lauren said cupping her cheek, her thumb brushed against a delicate cheekbone. "And even if it were, I don't care." Lauren said brazenly. "You're mine too and you're not the only one with intentions tonight. Believe me, my dear, when I'm done with you, you and your inner Succubus will have no doubt who you belong to."

Bo literally growled in her chest as the thin material between her legs was instantly flooded. Her breath came short as she leaned into the hand that cupped her face. "When it's all said and done, we could be bonded to each other - not just mated Lauren. Is that what you want?" Bo said carefully, waiting with bated breath. Her eyes though pulsing with power, took on a vulnerable appearance.

Lauren's hand left Bo's cheek and curled around the Succubus' swan like neck pulling her towards her as she leaned forward to meet her somewhere in the middle; kissing her passionately and not caring who saw.

The waiter cleared his voice. "Would like this to go madame?" he smirked.

Bo lifted her eyes up and growled. "Damn right!"

**The limo**

"I am going to fuck you so hard!" Bo hissed as she pushed the blonde down on the back seat of the stretch limo Kenzi had arranged for them. The pair barely made inside the limo long enough to push the partition button separating them from their driver, when Lauren was on Bo nibbling at her neck; fingers clutching her breast possessively.

"Fuck!" Bo groaned. She roughly grabbed the blonde by the face and pressing their mouths together in a joint moan. Her tongue pushed past clashing teeth and swiped at the velvet tongue she found waiting for her. It was a wet, sloppy, possessive kiss. Each taking and giving and challenging one another to step it up further.

"How long till we get back to the hotel?" Lauren panted hotly, her hands buried at the nape of Bo's head; fingers snatching at the dark chocolate locks that were tangled around them. She forced Bo to look at her, pulling her seeking lips away from her much abused neck. Bo shifted and helped the slight blonde onto her lap - the sight of Lauren's long legs being exposed as she heisted up her dress - made the Succubus salivate. She swallowed as they stared into each other's eyes; the city lights flashing by them in whirl. Lauren's dress was a crumpled mess against her body and Bo's cocktail dress fared no better.

"We're not going back to the hotel." Bo said softly, her fingers trailing up over the shoulders of her lover to dip under the thin straps that held the blonde's dress up.

"No?" Lauren sat back a bit, adjusting her thighs so they rested on either side of Bo's. She tugged her bottom lip between her teeth as Bo pulled the dress down over her chest, letting it pile at her hips.

"We're going to a loft in Soho that I rented." Bo breathed out, her eyes glazed over in lust. She dipped her tongue between the blonde's breastbone, dragging it up as her hands deftly caught, captured and clutched at both Lauren's breasts, squeezing them together against her face.

The doctor threw her head back and gave an impressive moan. Her fingers scraped through the soft dark hair over the brunette's scalp. "That's so good babe." she gasped hotly. "I can't wait. Please!" she begged as she brought her head forward to rest on top of Bo's; her breathing hard.

Bo pulled back, her thumbs teasing rose pink nipples until they pebbled hard. "But you must." Bo breathed out, the tip of her tongue darting over and wetting the left nipple as she palmed the other breast. The sounds her girlfriend was making had her in such a state - her underwear long since ruined. She chuckled to herself, thinking she was supposed to be the Succubus in this relationship.

"Babe please."

"Please what?" Bo pulled the pebbled flesh between her teeth listening as the blonde hissed and rocked against her. The heat between Lauren's legs could've melted steel as far as the Succubus was concerned.

"Please fuck me." Lauren bucking, tugged violently on the brunette's hair; her fingers deeply entwined in the curling locks, eliciting a hiss of pain and a light bite around her nipple. "Dammit, Bo!" She snapped; her voice desperate and pleading. She was writhing with every breath now, as she released her vice-like hold on the Succubus' hair to rake dark paths down her lover's bare shoulders with her fingernails.

"God, Bo..", a groan of sheer pleasure fell from the brunette, loving the sound of her name out of the doctor's mouth. Without further delay the brunette lifted the folds of silk fabric pooled at Lauren's waist where she straddled her lap and plunged her hand between the blonde's legs.

Lauren whimpered from the relief of Bo's fingers pushing past her wet panties to dip into molten heat. She hissed; her fingernails scraping the leather of the backseat as he hips rose and fell over Bo's fingers. "Fuck yes! Oh God, don't stop!" she hissed loudly. Bo curled her fingers within the blonde, tracing them along her upper walls and then straightened, crossing and uncrossing in rapid succession. "...Say that again," she ordered.

Swearing, Lauren was unable to keep her hips from shaking, her body already breaking out into a sheet of sweat. Bo's free hand gripping her hip just under the fabric; guiding her as Lauren rode her fingers. Lauren tipped her head back and moaned loudly. God, it felt perfect. This was want she wanted; what she needed; what she'd denied herself for six and half damn long years! Bo's fingers were knuckle deep as she tapped against the trembling walls that tightly clung to them. "Lauren! I need you to fucking say it." she panted into the blonde's neck, biting it hard and sucking at the abused flesh.

The extra sensation built into Lauren, overwhelming her senses and she gave a strangled, wordless cry as she drew close. She stared into the Succubus' face, watching as electrified blue eyes widened, waiting to hear it... waiting to hear the words, needing to hear Lauren say it. "Isabeau..." she whispered lowly, her fingers gripping tanned shoulders as she bared herself before her lover. "Please don't stop fucking me, don't stop loving me either." she panted and her eyes misted over a bit.

"I never did." Bo breathed out, leaning forward to press her lips gently against the blonde's. This kiss was soft and slow. Lauren slowed her movements in time with Bo's delicious fingers. The blonde wrapped her arms around her lover's head pulling her into her chest as her hips rose and fell with every thrust of the brunette's fingers. Bo groaned, just barely keeping her inner Succubus at bay as she increased the pace and began pounding her fingers within Lauren's clenching heat. Faster and rougher than before; she dug the heel of her palm into the engorged clit beneath it with every delicious, deep thrust of her fingers. "Oh god!" she panted into the blonde's chest.

Lauren crashed their lips together as she came violently and repeatedly in Bo's arms. The limo pulled to a stop with the two women panting and breathing hard, the driver's voice came over the intercom. "We're here ladies."

"Thank you." Bo said pushing the intercom button. She sighed leaning her head back against the backseat. "Can you walk?" she asked as she brushed her fingers over the blonde's cheek.

"My knees are jelly but if you help me I think I can make it." Lauren chuckled dryly. "Oh, God! I bet he heard us." she covered her face with both hands .

"I'm sure he heard you." Bo clarified with a shit-eating grin and all confidence. She kissed Lauren's hands and began to straighten the blonde's clothing. "Come on baby, let's go. We've a long night ahead of us." she winked.

**The Ash's compound**

Darien had just finished with the last of Lauren's patients for the day and was heading home. It had been a long day of giving all the little Fae kids their inoculations for human school along with their physicals. She frowned as she cut the light off the X-ray machine. She needed to see Lauren when she got home and soon. She wanted to do another CAT scan on the blonde and see how her she was progressing.

"It's late doctor." Jared said slowly, as he startled the brunette, causing her to drop the films. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." he apologized quickly.

"Ash!" she breathed out hand pressed to her chest. "It's ok." she said bending down to pick up the fallen film results.

He stooped also to help, surprising her that he, the Ash, would do so. "Really, I apologize." he said again staring down at her hands. " I just…well …I wanted to see if you were okay." he said standing.

"Oh!" Darien said amicably. "That's…well it's very kind of you sir."

"Right, I try to be…A kind..Ash I mean." he stammered and then grimaced, suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

"Sir, did you need anything?" Darien asked again, trying to make eye contact with him.

"I ..I was..I thought that.. Are you seeing anyone?" he blurted out quickly, turning beet red.

"OH…I...Am I breaking a rule?" the brunette asked quickly, suddenly worried.

"No! I mean that depends." he smiled broadly, putting her at ease.

"Depends?" Darien parroted with a smiled. "On what?"

"I don't know" Jared said slowly walking around the small room, his fingers dragging over the counter. "You're in a high position."

"Am I?" Darien teased with a smirk. "Do tell."

He stopped and smiled at her. "You are the second in command to the chief medical officer."

"I am."

He sighed inwardly, again with the short answers. "Right and I think you should go out more. I'd hate for you to overwork yourself." he said satisfied with his answer.

"I didn't know you cared." Darien drawled.

"I care about all my employees."

"Hmmm and who they date?" she lifted a carefully sculptured eyebrow.

"No, Dr. Bering. Just you in particular." he said slowly.

"I see." Darien bit her bottom lip."I didn't think Ash's could date." she chuckled. "I mean, you are asking me out aren't you or have I misunderstood?" she gave him the chance to back out.

He stepped into her personal space taking her hand into his. "You haven't misunderstood." He said lowly, a smile in his bright green eyes.

**The loft**

If Lauren thought she and Bo would continue straight away with their lovemaking she was pleasantly surprised to be wrong. They successfully managed to make their way from the limo into a loft nestled in the fabric district of the city. The street had been dark with just the street lamps to light the walkways. The sound of Caribbean music wafted throughout the street from some corner store as they took the elevator up to the fifth floor.

Bo pushed open the two sliding doors to reveal the most romantic setting the blonde had ever seen. Bo stood behind her giving her a little push inside as she closed and locked the doors.

"How did you do this?" Lauren gasped as her shoes clapped against the shiny wood floor. The space was sectioned off by a state of the art kitchen that led to the living room/bedroom area. The fireplace roared in the middle of the room with a queen sized European bed just 3 feet away on elevated flooring. Lauren slipped out of her 4 inch fuck me shoes and padded over to wide floor to ceiling windows that gave a spectacular view of the city at night.

"Nice touch." Lauren mused looking back at the fireplace to where a large soft bearskin rug lay with a small table holding chilled wine on ice and chocolate covered strawberries chilling next to it.

"Kenzi." Bo said simply as she walked over to the kitchen area with their take out. "Get comfortable." Bo commanded and she could hear her power in her blood rising again. "I'll get our food, you'll need your strength." she winked.

It wasn't long before the Succubus and blonde sat down near the fireplace and finished their delayed dinner. Bo watched as Lauren delicately tore a piece of mouth watering duck off with her fork and dipped it into the sauce. "So Ms. Dennis what have you planned for me now?" she said lowly letting the duck rest on her tongue before it disappeared into her mouth.

Bo simply blinked at her, eyes glued to her mouth.

"Bo?" Lauren smiled as she called her name again.

"Huh? Oh right. I... Well I guess I want to make sure you know what you're agreeing to." Bo swallowed the flute of white wine she'd been nursing in one gulp.

Lauren pushed the plate aside and crawled on her knees over the plush bear fur, a predatory gleam in her eye. "I know exactly what I want Bo, the question is..." she said stopping as she reached Bo, her lips just inches away from the lower lobe of the brunette's ear. She bit down on it and tugged before releasing the soft flesh and flicking it with her tongue. "Can you handle what I want?"

In an instant the blonde found herself pinned on the floor, a panting Succubus leaning over her. "You've had my child; you've mated with me; if we finish the bond - you're mine" Bo growled and the walls shook from the force of her power. Lauren looked almost serenely up into snapping blue eyes. "What are you waiting for?" she challenged and received a dark smirk.

Bo stood abruptly and walked over the counter near the kitchen. There she brought a satchel over to where they had been sitting. Lauren looked at her with puzzled eyes, not saying a word though. The brunette pulled out a thin sharp knife with markings engraved on the steel. The scientist in her was suddenly teeming over with interest, but Bo sensing this, pressed her finger to the blonde's lips. "Not now babe." she said a low voice. Lauren could see how hard she was working to keep herself in control. Bo continued on placing the knife down carefully and reaching and retrieving two small pinky rings. One was obsidian onyx set in a gold setting. The other was an emerald as green as Ireland itself set in a identical gold setting. "These are my family crest, dark and light. My father's side obviously the dark ring that is being passed to me and my grandmother's ring, that passes to you. I had them set in a smaller ring size to fit you." Bo said leaning forward to place a gentle yet powerful kiss against Lauren's mouth.

"I've heard of this. Bo this is..." Lauren's eyes were wide with awe.

"I know. It's a royal bonding ceremony. Trick explained it to me. As his granddaughter, the only way for you and Isabel to be seen as legitimate and our mating process to finally be complete we have to-"

"Intermingle our bond, share our chi and bind our soul." Lauren finished.

"Yes. We went about things backwards I'm afraid. It may have been an accident that we mated back then, but it was me Lauren, my inner self that chose you. She knew what she was doing when she got you pregnant. I…we're meant to be. I chose you and you responded in your spirit and that's what allowed you to carry Izzy." Bo said kissing Lauren's hand reverently. "Everything's that's happened to you, to me, its happened because we didn't complete the process."

"The tumor, the powers?" Lauren gasped.

"Exactly, your ability to sway people with a command; increased strength; lack of aging; it's all been to make you compatible to me - to bond with me. And you are. But until we stopped hating and blaming each other; until our minds and bodies were on the same track, we couldn't finish the connection." Bo said finally, her eyes filled with tears.

"How did you figure all this out?" Lauren said, tears in her eyes also.

"After you left, Trick told me everything."

"Why didn't you come after me? Make me understand!"

"I couldn't Lauren. I thought you were starting a new life, with a new baby. How could I take you away from that?" Bo said shaking her head. "I hurt you so badly I didn't think I deserved you. And then over the years," she sniffed as Lauren wiped her tears away, "I couldn't stand to look at myself and I couldn't ask you to bring your child into a world with a drunk!"

Lauren pulled her into her arms…"So much time wasted." she breathed into dark tresses. "No more. Finish this" she said pulling back.

"One thing first." Bo said softly reaching into the satchel. She produced two long thin gold chains with a small Irish knot hanging from them.

"What's this?" Lauren asked as the brunette placed the necklace over her head and did the same to herself.

"It's a pregnancy charm - Succubus birth control." Bo smiled cheekily.

"Ohhh." Lauren blushed.

"Once we consummate this, it will become very easy for either one of us to become pregnant." Bo smiled bashfully. "And as much as I would love another child with you-"

"We're not exactly there yet." Lauren finished with a nod of the head.

"Right." Bo said gently, fingering Lauren's necklace.

"But we will be one day." Lauren tipped her lover's chin up with her fingers. The smile she received could have lit up Rockefeller Center. "Thank you for protecting me." Lauren whispered, gently kissing the  
Succubus on the mouth.

"Always." Bo smiled into the kiss before pulling back and reaching for the knife. She lifted Lauren's wrist and kissed the blue vein she found there. "I trust you." Lauren whispered.

Bo nodded and pressed the blade against the soft pulsing flesh and then dipped it in. The prick produced a slight simple tear yet bled quickly and let a trail down Lauren's arm. Bo handed the blade to Lauren who in turn performed the same act on the Succubus. She watched as Bo bound their wrists tightly against each other with an old, worn leather strap.

Lauren bit her bottom lip feeling a bit dizzy as the brunette slipped the emerald pinky ring on her finger and doing the same with the onyx ring to her own hand. They knelt on their knees pulling each other with their free hands until there was no room between them. Bo's lips were a few inches from Laurens'. "I bind you to me. Blood to blood; life to life; spirit, body and mind. I take you into my soul as my beloved. I give my oath to the King and Queens before me to cherish you until my last breath." Bo breathed out her voice emitting a power so strong that the lights flickered and the walls shook.

She pulled Lauren into her, their mouths, teeth and tongues clashing with desire. Lauren moaned and trembled feeling a transfer of power coursing through her. It felt like fire was travelling through her veins and she could feel her wound healing as she began to feed from her lover. The rings they wore suddenly burned inside with a swirling blue chi like substance as they kissed. After long moments of swaying in each other's arms and desperately needing air they broke apart, panting; chest heaving; as the leather straps snapped under the power coursing through them. The blonde pulled the brunette up rather roughly and walked her back to the bed where she literally ripped the dress from Bo's body. Bo stood in nothing but a red lace thong before the doctor who was staring at her in a most animalistic way. She watched as the blonde eyed every inch of her.

Lauren's hands went to cup Bo's face, her eyes glowing wildly - a bright gold with a dot of blue in the middle; her voice was not her own when she spoke. "To bed." she commanded as Bo's eyes snapped to an electrified blue and she felt her inner Succubus submit with a tremble of pleasure.

**Tbc… had to make this two-part guys. Just too much debauchery on the way, didn't want to over load your senses!**


	22. Chapter 22

**What it takes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

**Chapter 22-****Bo's POV**(_**bold italics**_ is when Bo is talking to herself)

I am staring into Lauren's hazel eyes, watching them darken to the color of dark liquor and for the first time since I've met Lauren, I can't read her. The thought of which excites me. There is a crackling tension in the air mixed with anticipation. I watch as Lauren rifles through the satchel and lifts her eyebrow in surprise. "What do we have here?" she says, her voice is sultry and dripping sex.

"A rope?." I say dumbly as I am already distracted by various 'scenarios' just looking at the rope in her delicate hands. But Lauren doesn't respond as she saunters over to me with the rope in her hands. Her eyes seem to glaze over and then sparkle the way they do when she's found the answer to some medical mystery that she's been working on for days. "_**I know I'm in trouble now**__."_

"Do you trust me Bo?" she asks cocking her head to the side. "Of course." I say quickly.

"I want to do something." she hesitates and takes my hand into hers. "Will you let me tie you up?" she asks almost shyly but her eyes are burning. The wave of arousal she's emitting crashes into me overwhelmingly and I nod yes. My hunger grows by leaps and bounds as she says nothing. She has in fact started the tedious process of wrapping my wrists with the long, fine twine rope; carefully repeating figure eights around them to ensure that I won't escape. I stare at her as her eyes roam over my nude body and then finally to my hands that she has bound together. She gives it a yank and doesn't bother to ask me if hurts and that turns me on just a bit. Actually this whole situation is turning me on.

Lauren has always been equal parts tender and aggressive in bed. Yet now, she's exuding an aura that could light up Times Square itself. I'm biting the inside of my cheek to keep from moaning out against the pleasure that is washing over my body at this moment. She looks into my eyes and a small satisfied smirk crosses her face; I've been caught and I don't care. I just want her hands on my body and finally I find my voice to say exactly that.

"You really should have a little more patience Bo." she drawls my name against my ear and nips it with her teeth. The throbbing heat I feel is now solely between my legs and I feel myself get wetter. "Lauren." I moan.

She steps away and I pout because she's still in her damned dress and I'm stark naked with my hands bound in front of me. "I want you to get on the bed and make your way to the middle." she instructs. "When you get there, I want you to remain standing on your knees." she says as she looks up to the ceiling. I follow her eyes to the ceiling beam above the bed and then I do as commanded. The bed is soft but firm and I feel the mattress give a bit under the weight of my knees.

"Lift your arms above your head." Lauren's voice is soft and authoritative. I do as she says and she takes the excess rope and aims for over the beam. It only takes one shot and the rope makes it over; the other end now dangling behind me. I'm watching with slight amusement, as my inner Succubus is not concerned about my safety in this little game of dominance. I am sure I can take whatever she can dish out. "_**Famous last words."**_ flashes in the back of my mind.

Standing on the bed, Lauren yanks on the rope hard, so that my arms are pulled taut above my head. Even though the discomfort was expected, a small hiss still escapes from my lips. She takes the loose end of the rope and throws it over the beam a couple more times to take up the excess slack, before tying it off onto itself using a figure eight knot and a series of half-hitches. As I look up at her handiwork, I wonder where she learned to do that; if she has other seamanship skills that I'm not aware of; and more importantly, if she has a sailor's uniform that she would wear for me later. My thoughts are quickly jerked back to reality as she gives 'my' rope a strong downward tug to ensure that everything will hold. Satisfied with the strength of the rope and the knots, Lauren reaches behind me to grab something. When she returns within view, I swallow hard. She's holding a purple, silk scarf, which she slowly lays on the bed in front of me. She then smiles at me - a smile that conveys confidence, desire and no sign of inhibition; a smile that rattles my inner Succubus and which makes me doubt my ability to take what she is going to dish out.

She then moves towards the foot of the bed till her feet touch the floor and moves back a bit so that I have full view of her. She stands there quietly looking at me and as if reading my thoughts, her hands slowly make their way to her shoulders. My eyes follow her movements as they delicately move across her clavicle to the thin spaghetti straps. Her deft fingers slowly remove the straps, allowing the dress to cascade down her body until it pools at her feet. My breath catches in my throat as she stands in front of me wearing white, lace panties that don't leave much to the imagination. It constantly amazes me how beautiful she is. My heart is hammering in my chest; I'm actively biting on my bottom lip; and clenching my thighs together in order to dull the throbbing ache. I know my eyes are pure electric blue and I hear my inner Succubus growling to be set free; to consummate my claim on this woman. "I'm so wet." I say in a hoarse voice.

She raises an eyebrow at me; her eyes warm and smug, "I'll be the judge of that." she says as she moves to the bed and slowly starts crawling towards me. She's fucking stalking me; her eyes are predatory and God help me, are now blazing gold. I watch her move on her hands and knees towards me; my eyes hungrily roaming over her exquisite body, driving me crazy.

She stops when the top her head gently bumps into my abdomen and she lifts her face to look up at me. I force myself to breathe. "What would you like me to do now?" she purred.

I lick my lips, my throat is so damn dry right now. "Your mouth." I say hoarsely. It takes a great deal of effort to remain steady on my knees especially since my hands are bound above me and that the rope has absolutely no give to it. "_**How the hell did I end up like this?" **_I scream internally; dumbfounded by the fact that I willingly gave up control and cannot touch her.__ I'm on the edge; all the activity in the limo and the bonding ceremony has my libido cresting. I need to quell my hunger. I need her! I watch her with pure wanton desire; my center, a pool of molten heat.

Still on her hands and knees she leans forwards and licks my hip bone just before she blows a cool breath on my skin. She lowers her body further; her nails bluntly scraping down the sides of my thighs as her nose just barely grazes the dark patch of hair at the apex of my thighs. I'm so close to cumming that I can't form a single fucking word. So I mumble and try and sway my body into her despite the fact that my movements are causing the rope to dig into my skin further.

She stands up onto her knees, "Ahh ahh ahh!" she says, wiggling her index finger at me. She smirks and grabs the scarf off the bed. As she slowly makes her way behind me, she whispers at my neck, "Shhhh." Her warm breath on my skin sending shivers down my spine. She places the scarf in front of my eyes and pauses for a moment. "Relax babe, let me handle this tonight." She continues to pull the ends of the scarf together behind my head. "Just as much as you want to claim me….." I see nothing but darkness as the silk becomes snug against my eyes. Lauren leans into me to tie off the ends of my blindfold and for that moment I can feel her breasts against my skin and it drives me crazy; she whispers seductively into my ear, "I will claim you. Repeatedly." Shamelessly I cum as I close my eyes and clench my thighs tightly at her words. No one has ever been able to get me off with just words. But I've been ready for this moment for the last five days. I love my kid but damn she can clit block better than Kenzi.

Lauren shifts – I can tell by the subtle movement in the mattress. The only sound I can hear now is my breathing and my heart thudding in my chest - it's so loud, I'm sure that she can hear it. I can sense her behind me. She lets her finger travel along my skin; starting from the base of my ear tracing my carotid artery; slowly down my neck and along my spine before coming to rest at the small of my back. The feel of her hand on this one point on my body makes my hunger spike. I lick my lips involuntarily at the thought of tasting her.

At first it seems like a low whisper but I can make out what she's saying once I focus on her voice and not on my heartbeat. She whispers, "Those six and a half years on my own without you were hell. There were times when I could feel you – your desire – under my skin; tingling everywhere…" She takes a breath before continuing in a low voice, "During those times, I tried so hard to fight those feelings, but there was no way that I could. It was impossible." I feel the bed shift as she slowly moves clockwise, letting her fingernail dig into and travel along my skin, causing sweet pain. I can smell her shampoo now – the scent wafting in the air as she moves in front of me; I'm sure that her fingernail has left a long welt on my body but I don't care. She removes her hand from me and I instantly miss the contact. I feel her breath against my mouth as she leans in. "Those nights that I gave in to my desire…. I couldn't help but touch myself." I swallow noticeably; her words igniting the heat inside me again; wanting to hear but knowing that it will only drive me crazy. "I would imagine that my hands and fingers were yours. That it was YOU that was pinching…. caressing….. touching…." My mouth suddenly goes dry. She continues to say, "…and entering me." Okay, now my mouth is like Sahara Desert dry.

"Do you want to touch me?" she asks in a sultry voice. I nod my head as I can't form any words. _**This was Lauren. MY Lauren.**_ And the thought of what she was about to do was blowing my mind and making me so insanely turned on. Time seems to stand still as I focus on my hearing - I need to hear everything; there's no way that I will miss a single word or sound. Nothing but silence for a few moments and then she says in a raspy voice, "I love your hands on me – I've missed them….. I've missed having you inside me…" I hear her breath hitch in her throat before she moans out, "God you make me so wet Bo." The sound of my name and 'wet' in the same sentence makes me jump out of my skin causing me to lunge forward suddenly. I want to feel her but the rope doesn't give and I groan loudly in frustration.

Very seductively she asks, "Do you want to taste me?" I think "_**Hell yeah!" **_ but instead a moan comes out of my mouth. I quickly compose myself and my vocal cords finally produce a very weak but wanting "YES." Ever so softly, I feel two fingers on the corner of my mouth. I can smell her heavenly musk on her fingers and I can feel her wetness on my lips. "_**God I want her so badly**_." I open my mouth and allow her fingers to enter me; my tongue loving how wonderful she tastes; sucking and licking her fingers – lapping up her nectar.

And just as quickly as heaven opened its doors, I found them closed shut in my face when Lauren pulled her fingers out of my mouth. I hear Lauren chuckle at my discomfort as the bed shifts.

"Lauren, you should be careful." I growl through clenched teeth, as my body sways lightly; my body aggravated from the lack of release it seeks. I can feel the Succubus in me rising.

"I think it's you that should be careful of me lover. I've been waiting for over six years for this." The sound of her voice travels as she makes her way behind me again. I can feel her breath at the space between my shoulder and neck. She bites down on the tender flesh there and I groan before her mouth releases the marred flesh. I know I've just been marked; the muscles in my arms straining as I lean back into her. Bad idea - the tips of her breasts are hard with arousal and just brushing against her pebbled flesh has my body trembling in response.

I swallow hard. "Tell me." I say in a whisper with a hint of desperation. "Tell me how….how bad was it for you all this time." I feel her hands finally on me. She grips my hips hard and spins me around, the rope creaks from the action and my muscles burn. I am slightly disorientated as she pulls me flush against her body - hip to hip, breast to breast; and then she kisses me hard.

Lauren's mouth becomes increasingly hungry; teeth beginning to catch at my lips every so often, sending shudders through my body. I feel her pushing her chi into me even as she aggressively claims my mouth. It only serves to increase the wetness at my core. She twists and turns her mouth in various directions as our kisses grow more desperate. I feel her moan into my mouth; her fingers gripping tight over the skin covering my hips, bruising the flesh no doubt. But the chi, God! The taste of her life essence has me growling. I can't control myself. She tastes so delicious and my skin is burning from her touch, her heat, her essence. I can't get enough and would happily drown myself in her delicious essence.

She nudges her thigh between my legs to widen my stance finally breaking our kiss. "You want to know how for over six years I tried and tried to forget your touch." Lauren said in a breathless whisper against my lips. I feel one of her hands slip between the curtains of my dark hair before she pulls my head back sharply. "No matter how many women I took to my bed, not one of them felt like you." she says in a low octave. Maintaining a strong grip on my head; she ravages my exposed neck; her mouth biting, sucking and bruising my skin.

She quickly releases my hair and my head automatically falls forward.

"I imagined you in their place, touching me…"  
Her free hand moves to my right breast; her fingers softly touching and squeezing me. I moan against her touch.

"…Sucking and biting me…"  
Her mouth quickly replaces her hand and she inhales my nipple into her mouth; her tongue licking and sucking my hardened nub before biting down with just enough pressure to make me shake in my restraints before her tongue soothes the heated flesh;

The realization that her actions were mirroring her words increases my anticipation….

"…. Being inside me…."  
*****_**snap**_***** that was the sound of my mind snapping; as her fingers plunge into my soaking wet center in a firm, hard thrust. "Oh God!" I cry out as my body arches back; I almost orgasm as she enters me but just as quickly, her fingers stop and she withdraws. I groan loudly as she holds me against her, whispering, "Shhh ..."

I want her so badly I can feel the tears of frustration welling up in my eyes. "Baby please."

"You wanted this." Lauren whispers her tongue leaving a trail down over the swell of my breast. I feel the light licks of her tongue and moan. "You want to know why I was so angry with you? Why I couldn't stand to be in the same room with you?" She licked the column of my neck before briefly kissing my lips. I feel her breath against my breast now. "Because not only did you claim and break my heart - you ruined me. For. Any. Other. Woman." she says and bites down on my nipple again. I scream out in pleasure; my body shuddering against her teeth.

Her voice clear and calm, "That was then. Things are different now. I understand and know with complete clarity that I am yours and that you are MINE." She softly runs the pads of her thumbs over my cheeks; gently she grips either side of my face and brings my forehead to rest against hers. "That's what this is about. I'm going to show you that you are mine. After tonight, you will know this without a shadow of a doubt. All you have to do is tell me What. You. Want. And I will give you the release you crave."_** She makes it sound like it's that simple. I'm a succubus, a predator by nature. I have never completely given up control.**_

She leans into me, pressing her body to mine; her left hand cupping my ass and her right hand moving up the inside of my right thigh before resting on my hot, aching mound; cupping me. Her fingers are so close to where I want her to be, yet so far. I can feel her heart pounding against me and I can see the bright glow of her aura penetrate my blindfold. She whispers into my cheek, "What do you want?" The voice inside me stubbornly refuses to succumb. **"**_**I can take it**_**." I repeat this mantra over and over in my mind.** Her fingers part my folds and she lets the tip of her finger enter me – just enough to wet her fingertip but not to penetrate me. I groan. I am so fucking wet and I feel my resolve rapidly failing. I want her inside me so badly.

In a low whisper, she asks again, "What do you want?" as she moves her finger to my throbbing clit; drawing slow, small circles and causing it to quickly harden. *****_**snap**_***** my brain is toast. I blurt out "Fingers… inside!" I beg – stubbornness be damned. Lauren guides her finger back to my hot, dripping opening and pauses. I groan "Please baby!" I can feel her smile against my cheek before she says, "Fast and hard or slow and gentle?" My brain can't compute that she's torturing me like this, my Lauren, my personal doctor of love, Shit! What happened to first do no harm!

I hear her chuckling against my ear, as if she can see the inner conflict etched on my face despite the blindfold. "It's up to you Bo" she gently reminds me and taps her finger on my clit in making my thighs clench together.

"FUCK!" I growl out giving in as I press into her. "Fuck me hard…. fast!" Lauren breathes out as her fingers plunge into me. I throw my head back and scream out in pleasure.

Her other arm is around my hip and ass supporting me as she thrusts her fingers into me; her arm pumping rapidly. I'm so close to climaxing; I feel all the muscles in my body tense. Her fingers moving in and out of me quickly…. pounding into me ….. her palm slapping against my engorged clit repeatedly. "Tell me what I want to hear." I try to focus on her voice but it's so hard to do so, as the tension is rapidly building in my muscles; my arms straining against the rope.

"Say it!" she orders. She adds a third finger, filling me and I groan loudly. God, it feels so good – this is what I've been wanting; what I've been waiting for. I am so fucking wet; I feel my juices leave a trail down my inner thigh and I know that I'm all over her fingers. "I'm yours." I gasp out.

"No! Isabeau, say it!" she orders again and she whips off my blindfold before quickly returning her hand to support me around my waist; her fingers never stopping their assault. My legs are shaking; my inner muscles contracting against her fingers. I blink rapidly and when I open my eyes fully, they are electric blue. I feel the power in my voice and my inner Succubus growls out hungrily, "I'm… I'm yours."

Lauren moans loudly into my body as I say those two words. Her breathing is labored as she continues to fuck me without mercy. I can't take the combined onslaught on my clit and my dripping core; all the muscles in my legs are tight and cramping, "I'm gonna….. " I can't finish my sentence. "FUUUUUCK!" I squeeze my eyes shut as I feel my orgasm erupt. The ropes snap from the tension and surge of power through my body, my legs buckle under me but Lauren supports my body before gently lowering me to the mattress. I can still feel her fingers inside me as my body continues to spasm from my mind-blowing orgasm; my breathing erratic; and my heart pounding in my ears.

It seems like forever for my breathing to return to normal and I must've passed out because when I open my eyes, my wrists are no longer bound and I'm curled up against Lauren's body; her fingers running through my hair. My entire body is relaxed but so incredibly sore. I blink my eyes to focus. She notices that I'm awake and smiles that incredible smile before saying "Hi." I smile back and struggle to find my voice before I'm able to croak out a reply.

"How do you feel?" she asks sheepishly. "Did I hurt you?" she asks as she gently runs her fingers over my wrists. "No baby. I'm good… better than good in fact. You were amazing." I smile at her softly, "But I don't think I'll be able to move for a week – you've completely exhausted me. " I admit with a chuckle. She leans over and kisses my bruised lips softly.

Lauren looks into my eyes and in a low voice says "I have a confession." I look at her not knowing what to expect and wait for her to speak.

"There were times that I would fantasize about you and tying you up like that was one of them."

I smirk, "Really?" She nods in reply. "And was it everything that you thought it would be?"

She shakes her head, "No…. It was so much better than I had imagined." Without warning, she takes my hand and guides it to the crotch of her panties and they are completely soaked. "_**Fuck!"**_ She shudders against my hand and I can feel my desire spike again; her aura blinding me now.

I smile mischievously and was about to reply with some sexual innuendo, when the realization strikes me. "Wait. You said ONE of your fantasies. Does that mean that you have others?"

She smiles shyly, "Yes."

"Vague much?" I say as I gently nudge her in the ribs to continue.

She takes a deep breath before revealing in a husky voice, "It involves a strap-on."

*_**snap**_*

Suddenly I am no longer exhausted. "Please say you have one of those stashed here somewhere." I chuckle rolling over on top of her body. "I think it's time I prove who the fucking Succubus is around here." I say with renewed desire.

"Oh really?" she muses. "Have I encroached on your territory?" her voice is laced with humor; challenging me.

"Let's just say…." I start a long tortuous path down her body with my tongue. I lick and suck her nipples into my mouth, as her hands grip my shoulders. "You've set the bar pretty high baby." I murmur as I lick down past her navel and blow a cool breath over her. Her flesh is heated under my touch and her body trembling under my lips.

"Please." she gasps and arches her back under me. I grip her hips roughly and pull her to me. She spreads her legs widely without me having to even ask. Oh she's so ready. I look at the glistening heat in front of me, amazed by the rush of liquid bathing my fingertips. "You're so wet…" I breathe out, my fingers stroking her drenched heat, "for me." I pull my fingers away with a smirk on my face. She looks into my eyes; desire is written all over her face. Without breaking eye contact, she whispers, "Yes Bo, for you." as her hands slowly make their way up her body and over her breasts, palming the heavy flesh and pinching her nipples. She gasps and inhales sharply.

*_**Snap**_*

And just like that she's taken me in again. Though I will be paying the little minx back at some point, but right now I all want is to taste what's mine. The inner Succubus whole heartedly agrees.

Once again I touch her, this time letting my fingertips swirl in her wetness. Lauren's eyes close and her head tips back. I continue to let my fingers tease her entrance, dipping in with barely a fingertip only to slide out and just brush her clit. She lets out a throaty moan each time and I am so ready to taste her.

I dip my head down; the scent of her sweet musk driving my senses wild. I blink to focus again and exhale over her heat before taking a long luxurious lick.. "Mmm...so wet..."

Lauren's mouth opens wordlessly; her hands leave her breasts and dive straight to my head. I smirk as she pushes and pulls at my hair silently begging for release. "You taste so good Lauren. I'll never get enough." I say; I can hear the sound of my arousal turning my voice velvety; a deep purring.

"Yesss." she hisses as her hips began to move against my mouth. I dive back into her, licking and sucking her clit - listening to every curse; every 'oh God, Bo please'; every beautiful word; as her body catches the rhythm that my mouth has set.

She's completely drenched and no matter how many times I go back in to taste her, she only grows more wet and vocal by the moment.

"Please Bo! I'm so close." Lauren gasps out; her fingers gripping my hair tighter. Lauren's body arching as she instinctively reaches for my hand that is sliding up her torso. I can feel her thighs trembling against my cheeks as I dip and swirl my tongue in and out of her and against her clit with very precise, calculated movements. *_**I am a succubus after all. I do have a rep to keep up**__. __**The inner Bitch agrees**__*_

I concentrate on my goal to give Lauren the release she needs and to have her scream out my name. As my tongue slides inside the tight, wet center of my love, I can't help but moan into her as the intensity of the moment takes me away.

"Right there, Bo...oh, God...right there..." Lauren's moans mingle with the tremors that are starting to erupt through her body.

She gasps my name and I feel her toes curl against my calves; her body bucking wildly against my face; grinding and shivering against me as she begins to climax. "God Yes! ….Don't Stop!"

I double my efforts, dragging out her high as I suck hard on her clit; launching her into a prolonged orgasm. I don't hear my name anymore; just a loud, keening scream and gasping of breath. My inner Succubus gives a contented growl of approval, _**"That's how you do it."**_

As I kiss and lick my way up her sweaty body I can't help the smugness in my voice. "Feel better?" I kiss her lips quickly as her eyes flutter open; still panting breathlessly.

"Much." she laughs holding me close to her. I nestle into her crook of her neck.

"And that was only with my tongue. Imagine what I will do with the rest of me." I tease her.

"We do have the rest of the night." Lauren yawns as her fingers draw circles on my hip bone.

"I love you." I say with more emotion than I meant to.

She shifts a bit and looks down at me, her fingers on my chin, tilting my head up. "Good, because I love you too and now it's completely official." she smiles as her fingers move to my wrist, gently tracing over the faint mark where we cut ourselves during the bonding ceremony. "And no more scars from here on out." she says decisively, eyes soft with a bit of sadness. I look at her fingers as they gently rub at the visible scar from my failed suicide attempt.

"No more." I say thickly, leaning up to kiss her gently. "For either of us." I add and settle against her.

**Across the street-hours later**

"We know they're in there. Why don't we just go in and get her!" the man growled as he paced back over to the nearly completely boarded up window. "I'm tired of sitting here watching these two bitches."  
"Oh yeah? Because you weren't saying that when I found you jerking off to them a few hours ago!" the man roared with laughter. "It was all good then."  
"Shut up man! You didn't see what I saw!"  
"You're a pervert. Period. And anyway from the looks of it, they didn't need you to come busting up the party. Who knew the doc had it in her?" The man laughed as he passed his companion a hot coffee.  
"Yeah well, I'm starting think the succubus is HER bitch. Anyway, they finally shut it down about an hour ago."  
"Is that why you're so pissed off? Are you mad that you have to go back to buying porn to get your rocks off?"  
"I'm mad because I spent the last 5 hours watching them fuck damn near non-stop and instead of busting down the damn door and grabbing that bitch, I have to sit here with your dumbass!"  
"You heard what Evony said - she wants us to keep them in our sights but not alert them to our presence. Now shut the fuck up while I check in." he said as he pulled out his cell phone.

**Unknown**

"Hello? It's me Bryan. Yeah we're still here. They packed the kid up and took her to some play, then out to eat and back to the Hotel. Yeah I know. I know!  
What about the mothers? What are they up to? …" he sighed tiredly.  
"Ohhhhh. " Bryan laughs sitting back in chair. "Shit! Why didn't I get that detail?" He looks out the window. Times Sqare is slowly waking up. He looks at his clock. It's nearly 7:30 am. "Yeah, yeah, yeah…Look we got a new plan in the works."

Bryan stands up and stretches keeping the phone pinned to his ear. "I was gonna call you this morning… chill out! It comes from the boss."  
"Yep, straight from the top! Chris got close enough to hear them talking." He says peeking again out the window. "Yeah, he was pretending to be a vendor. The kid wants to go to 'Dave and Busters'. He pauses and sighs dramatically. "Dude it's a kids place. I don't know. Games and food. The black guy swore he'd take her when her mothers return. That's our chance. With all the kids there and all the parents wandering around, we can nab her. All you need to do is go out and buy a couple of clown outfits." He rolls his eyes upward.

Bryan grabs a bagel sitting on the small table near the window.

"Yep. You heard right. I said clown suits. I already paid the manager off. Tomorrow is Circus day, so get ready."  
"You can leave your post now. We need to make sure the extra clowns we hired are in place. By this time tomorrow we'll be on the way back to town with the cargo." he said hanging up.

Tbc….


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: thanks so much for being patient. My computer was locked away in the Geek Squad for a few weeks. And I had forgotten to post this before I sent it off. But anyways here is the next chapter and I think we will be wrapping this up in the next 4 or 5 chapters. In the meantime thanks so much for all the LOVE for this. OMG its kinda crazy to see over 500 reviews. But I love that you all are invested in this! So here we go!

**What it takes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Beta'd by Kravn**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

Sunlight flooded through the bamboo blinders in the loft. Lauren shifted slowly, a smile forming on her lips. She could feel a warm weight curled up against her; Bo's arm and leg draped possessively over her stomach and lower half respectively. Snuggling closer, the blonde inhaled the ethereal scent of her lover: jasmine and leather; her smile broadening at the sight of the Succubus. God she and Isabel were so much alike it was scary - Bo slept with the same lazy look of contentment on her face, just as their daughter did.

The thought warmed Lauren's heart. Would all their children take after Bo so predominantly? She inhaled quickly; they were literally on their "honeymoon" and here she was thinking about more kids! Of which Bo would be carrying if at all possible. The blonde stifled a yawn and eased out of the bed, slowly untangling herself from her lover. Bo, for her part, simply mumbled something incoherently and rolled over snuggling into Lauren's pillow.

Lauren bent over and kissed the top of her dark head before conducting a reconnaissance of the loft. After a quick scan around, she found clothing and a bathrobe in the closet; wrapping the terrycloth robe around her body she padded quietly around the studio towards the kitchenette. The stainless steel refrigerator was stocked with food. The blonde smiled, Kenzi and Bo must have been planning this for awhile.

Washing her hands, she began to fry a few slices of turkey bacon on the flat top surface of the stove. She cracked a few eggs and reached for the orange juice that she spotted in the fridge. It took all of five minutes for the doctor to cook their brunch and plate it.

The brunette felt the stirring of a new hunger in the pit of her stomach as she rolled over with a groan; her bones delightfully sore. The reasons why quickly flashed back into her mind and she smiled blissfully as she unconsciously rubbed her wrist. _God everything about last night was hot! _She sat up in the bed, the covers a tangled mess around her. Bo felt so content, that even yawning and stretching made her feel tingly and light headed. Looking over, she noticed that her lover's spot was empty. There was a slight chill in the air and her nipples reacted to this, more so because she was naked. The smell of bacon wafted over to her and compelled her to drag her tired muscles out of bed.

Lauren was just cleaning up when she spotted her very nude girlfriend lounging against the wall. She licked her lips as her eyes travelled over the expanse of her supple body. Bo smirked at her and Lauren knew she was probably drowning her with her desire right now. "Come eat." Lauren smiled, her eyes finally making contact with the Succubus' own dark ones.

"You or the food?" Bo purred as she sauntered over and pulled the blonde into her arms.

"I figured I'd give your tongue a break." Lauren said smugly, her eyes brightening devilishly. "And feed you some actual food."

Bo gave a mock pout as she sat her bare ass down on the stool. "This looks good." as she picked up the offered fork and took a bite. "Mmmm, tastes good too." she said while chewing.

Lauren kissed the top of her mussed hair. "You have bed head baby." She smiled as she ran her fingers through surprisingly dark, wavy hair. "You look like Isabel." she smiled softly.

"Has her hair always been so untamable?" Bo asked happily, she loved being acknowledged as the little girls mom in any way.

Lauren's face was bright as she thought about their daughter. "The first thing Darien said was "Oh my God, she has a lot of hair!" the blonde chuckled. Bo smiled trying not to letting it bother her that the beautiful doctor had been there to see her child first. Yes it would always be a sensitive spot with her but she had Lauren and Izzy now. That was all that mattered.

"Bo she was beautiful. When I saw her I wanted to kick my own ass." Lauren grinned at her lover's wide eyed look.

"Why?" Bo asked, knowingly. "Don't tell me you believe in that old wives' tale?"

"I can't refute the evidence." Lauren said taking a bite of the brunette's toast and trying to keep her eyes off the naked Succubus' hardened nipples.

"So, you think that because you hated my guts during the whole pregnancy, Isabel-"

"Looks like your clone, yes." Lauren finished with a smirk. "It serves me right anyways." she admitted good-naturedly. "Besides, it secretly thrilled me to see so much of you in her."

Bo put her fork down, turned in her seat and wrapped her arms around the lithe blonde, pulling her close. "One day, maybe our next child will look like you - all blonde hair and big, hazel brown eyes." she smiled her hands moving to Lauren's flat stomach, caressing it gently. "Little Robert?" Bo grinned

"Mmhh." Lauren nodded, her fingers caressing Bo's jaw. "Maybe Ethan, Robert sounds too formal. Besides, unless you are carrying him, Izzy will have to wait." Lauren laughed at the shocked look on her lover's face. "Now, take this and eat. I'm off to find the shower." Lauren said as she removed and dropped the bathrobe in Bo's lap.

Bo's eyes flashed and before Lauren could blink, Bo was standing and had pulled Lauren's nude body against her own. "How about we forget the shower and do it right here on the countertop?" she said lustfully, as she attacked the blonde's neck.

"I thought you were hungry?!" Lauren said bemused as her protests fell on deaf ears.

"Oh, I am and I intend to eat doctor." the brunette said lifting the blonde and dropping her on the counter. She spread her long legs and kissed the doctor hard before licking her way down her body.

**Lower Manhattan**

Dyson pushed his way through the throngs of New Yorkers with Darien at his side. Seeing his prey stop at the light he turned quickly and pulled the tall, bronze skinned woman against his body and kissed her. Darien pulled back after a few moments and glanced over his shoulder. "She's on the move again." she whispered.

"Good, we don't want to alert her to our presence." Dyson said grabbing her hand. He re-adjusted his sunglasses and they continued following the woman.

"She's Evony's right hand man?" Darien asked as they walked briskly.

"Yes and if she's here something bad is going to happen." Dyson said as they stopped at yet another light and watched the woman disappear down into the subway.

"Does Evony still think you're working for her?" Darien said as they eased down the stairs.

"I doubt it, that woman doesn't trust anyone. I didn't tell her about the trip, so she was very pissed." He chuckled remembering the phone call he'd received at the toll booth down the street from the Dal.

_"Detective, I thought we had an understanding."_

_"What do you want from me? They don't trust me."_

"_I wonder why? You did attack the doctor in front of her child and in the Ash's compound, no less." she sneered._

"_So now what?" he grumbled._

"_Now nothing." she said sharply. "I've been waiting for months for results from you. Now I finish my work alone and if you want to keep your pelt on your back I suggest you finish yours. You have 24 hours to find the location of the girl or else your chances of staying alive will be slim to none."_

"_I'm not afraid of you."_

"_You should be. Jarrod may seem like a teddy bear but he treats traitors with a relish that only a dark Fae could appreciate." she said ending the call. _

"I'm glad you came to the Ash when she contacted you Dyson. It was the right thing to do." the doctor said. "I know it's not easy letting go of something you cherish."

The wolf simply nodded. Darien took the hint. "So she's probably in there?" she said changing the subject. "Do we stake the place out?"

"Yup and wait. Let's get settled in." Dyson sighed.

**SOHO LOFT**

Lauren sighed as she stood in the shower allowing the warm water to flow over and massage her aching body. This was getting ridiculous - she was acting like a horny, teenage boy. She spent 7 long years without the Succubus' touch and now she couldn't go a few hours without touching her or letting herself be completely taken. She stared at the small ring on her finger. It had been glowing when they made love and she was brought back to Bo's words last night. If their marathon sex sessions were any indication of how things would continue to be between them, they definitely needed birth control as a baby was not in the cards right now. For now they needed to concentrate on their relationship and on the child they did have.

Lauren closed her eyes as the warm water streamed down her neck, chest and shoulders. A faint smile was etched on her face. It was amazing. Her life was simply a roller coaster of the unexpected. It was just four months ago that she put her little girl on that bus. Four months ago that she thought her life was coming to an end. Four months ago that she thought she would die bitter, alone and with a broken heart. What a difference four months can make! Anyone looking in from the outside would scoff at the notion that Lauren and Bo could be where they were now after just four months of being in each other's lives again. But Lauren knew it had taken those 7 long years apart, both enduring their own pain and inner demons to get to this point; to accept the fall out and fight like hell to get here.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Bo!" Lauren gasped, jerking back so she was now submerged under the spray. The brunette chuckled and reached for her, pulling her body close. "Sorry." she smiled, her arms draped loosely around Lauren's narrow hips.

"I thought you were finishing the breakfast that you allowed to get cold when you decided to ravish me instead? And by the way, you gave me bruises on my ass!" Lauren complained with a smile on her face, as she leaned forward to receive a chaste but loving kiss.

"Believe me I was going to, but I couldn't pass up a chance to conserve water." Bo winked as she ran her fingers over Lauren's wet hair. "Are you ok? Really?" Bo asked, her concern causing a deep frown on her face. "I know the headaches have been very taxing on you and we've been, ya know..." she said sheepishly as a blush grew on her cheeks.

Lauren sighed happily, wrapping her arms around the brunette's shoulders. "I feel good, much better than I have these past few days. But I think we definitely need more sessions like last night." she grinned.

"Oh, you do?" Bo smirked leaning in to lightly kiss the blonde's shoulder. Her breath tickled the doctor just under her ear as she kissed her way up and around her jaw. "So do you want to tie me up some more or can we move to the strap-on?" Bo's voice was low and sultry under the sound of the hot water hitting their bodies and the tub.

Lauren couldn't suppress the want and shiver of anticipation in her voice. "Both I think; maybe at the same time-" she gasped as her words were cut off by searching lips.

They kissed softly and slowly, but the fire burning between them was not diminished. Lauren felt herself being turned and pushed against the wall, her left leg hitched up and wrapped around Bo's waist.

"God!" she panted as she tore her mouth from Bo's to gasp for air. Her head fell forward to rest in the crook of the brunette's neck, her hips jumping at the contacting of searching fingers. "Please."

"Ready for more so soon?" Bo teased her, her tongue snaking out to lick the droplets of water on the blonde's shoulder and up her neck. She bit down on her lower earlobe and tugged.

Lauren hissed in a quick intake of air. "I can never get enough you, of having you …", she moaned as the fingers toyed with the hood over her clit. "of you taking me..." she stammered. With those words, Bo became undone and plunged her fingers deep and fast into her lover.

Lauren threw her head back onto the shower wall, her hips rising and falling repeatedly over the searching fingers. "Oh FUCK!"

"So beautiful." Bo murmured against the doctor's collar bone. She looked up to see Lauren's eyes clenched shut; pinks lips in a perfect shape of an o; and felt her breath panting lightly against her cheek. Lauren bit down on her bottom lip as her hips ground down hard; her fingernails raking perfect hard lines down Bo's back. "Don't stop." she breathed out.

"Never." Bo groaned shifting a little so that the blonde's thigh was meeting her slick, heated sex. Her own legs buckled on first contact as she pressed them both harder against the shower wall. "God I love you." she moaned.

**The Hotel**

"How come my mom's haven't called yet?" Isabel pouted as she asked again for the tenth time.

Hale breathed out harshly before Kenzi gave him a quick, cutting look. Fixing his disposition he put a quick smile. "Come on kid, your moms are just having mommy time." he said as he grabbed her little jacket and fiddled with the button on the front.

"They had mommy time last night." Izzy sighed as she leaned into Kenzi.

"Put on your coat, we're going out." Kenzi smiled.

"To my moms'!" the little girl perked up quickly.

"No, the "moms" are going to meet us in a hour. So we are going to go shopping at Toy's R Us!" Kenzi sang as Isabel hopped onto the bed and used it as a trampoline.

"Shopping. Shopping. Shopping!" she giggled and fist pumped. "I love that place!"

Hale grumbled watching the two of them. "No way!" he begged.

"Way! Or would you like to stay here with Jr. and answer more questions about the 'moms'?" Kenzi teased him.

"Shopping it is!" Hale said resigned as he grabbed his hat.

The phone rang. Kenzi walked over and grabbed the hotel phone, her eyes filled with mirth as she watched Izzy bounce on the bed. "I'm sure that's not safe. I think. I mean you could get a head injury and then your moms will have a fit." Kenzi said over her shoulder.

"HEAD INJURY!" Lauren said displeased. "Kenzi what's going on?!"

"Oh God! Kenz please tell me no pillow fights." Bo chimed in.

The smaller women covered her mouth and stared at the phone; she quickly moved the receiver away from her. "Get down." she whispered.

"Kenzi!" Lauren called out.

"Lauren, Bo I knew it was you all along." she bit her bottom lip.

"MOMS!" Isabel ran over and began jumping up and down trying to take the phone. "Moms come back, I miss you!" she called.

Lauren and Bo chuckled into the phone.

Kenzi handed the phone to the child. "Mom come homeeee!" she whined.

"Hi baby." Lauren smiled lovingly.

"Hi Munchie." Bo called into the phone.

"I miss you. Are you done having mommy time?" she asked innocently.

The women stifled a laugh. "Yes baby, we're heading to the subway. We'll see you soon."

"And then we can go to the Arcade?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes honey and then we can go to the arcade." Lauren smiled into the phone.

"Yay!" the little girl squealed.

"Sweetie, put Kenzi back on the phone, please." Bo asked.

Kenzi came and took the phone that Izzy was offering her as the little girl ran over to harass her Uncle Hale. "Hellooo!" she grinned. "And how are you? Getting enough bow chicka wow wow wow!"

"Yes we did! I can barely walk." Bo snickered for which Kenzi heard a loud smack. "Ouch babe!"

"Looks like you're still getting it." Kenzi laughed. "So you're all good now; you're ready to meet us at the Arcade?"

"Yes we are. We'll meet you outside the place, ok?" Bo said.

"Alrighty, see ya then." Kenzi said and hung. "Ok! Shopping's off the table. Let's get this show on the road! But first, kid, we really have to do something with that hair. Have you ever heard of a flat iron?" she smiled digging into her luggage.

"Huh?" Izzy said scrunching up her face.

"Oh God!" Hale grimaced, combing his face with his hand. "Somebody help me." he muttered.

**One hour later**

"_Is everyone in position?" _

"_They've been spotted sir. The Succubus is with them and the doctor. Should we abort?"_

"_If you want to be a puddle of goo, sure go right ahead. I'm sure Evony won't mind." _

"_Affirmitive sir."_

Bo, Lauren, Isabel, Kenzi and Hale made their way to their table. 'Dave & Busters' was packed and it was loud - the din from all the children playing; families talking and laughing; and arcade machines being operated; reverberated around them. Kenzi had to swallow the bitter pill of losing to Lauren in the Race Kart game; and Hale had been knocked unconscious in the Fight Night Champs game.

Lauren took snap shots of Bo teaching Izzy how to play skeet ball and of Hale teaching Isabel the proper technique for the basketball shoot off. With a little help from her family, Isabel had handfuls and handfuls of tickets.

Finally Bo had to literally pick up a sweaty and tired little girl and carry her to their table. Lauren ordered her chicken nuggets and curly fries while the adults settled on cheese burgers. Lauren frowned, her hand passing over Isabel's now straight dark hair. "You could've asked." she mumbled again as Kenzi rolled her eyes.

"Dude, as soon as water hits her hair or she even sweats hard, her hair will curl back up! Geez woman." The goth said dismissively as Bo shook her head, eyes pleading.

Isabel interrupted, "This was the best vacation ever mommy!" she grinned leaning over and placing an innocent kiss on Lauren's forearm before resting her head there. Bo winked at the blonde and rubbed their little girl's back.

"We're glad you enjoyed it." Bo said as her little girl looked up at her with matching dark eyes. Isabel sat up and reached for her mama.

Bo lifted her into her arms; patting down her purple and white dress. "I'm glad I found you." Izzy said happily as she snuggled into Bo's lap. The Succubus overwhelmed with emotion, nodded and hugged her tightly.

Lauren smiled and reached for Bo's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You two should come with a warning. "Beware! So sweet you could get a toothache." Kenzi teased as she sipped her cola.

"Hush girl, I'll take this over those last four months." Hale muttered lowly so Izzy wouldn't hear. "Now that was fucking Bagdad every fucking day."

"Ya know..." Bo agreed shaking her head at the memory of the many stand off's she had with the angry stubborn blonde.

Lauren rolled her eyes and cut her off, "You had it coming!" she defended herself.

"Of course I did babe." Bo smiled, leaning over for a kiss.

"You guys! I'm still here. Stop crowding me!" Izzy complained as she pushed them apart from where she sat trapped between them on Bo's lap.

The grownups chuckled and were interrupted by the sounds of circus music and the area being filled with clowns.

"Clowns?" Bo frowned. "I hate clowns!"

"That's strange for a place like this isn't it?" Lauren said warily.

"It's a kids place; most kids like clowns." Hale said.

"I wanna see them!" Izzy asked looking between her parents. "Please?!"

"I don't know." Bo said slowly. Clowns really did creep her out.

"Do you have a phobia?" Lauren grinned.

"It's not funny. I saw a movie when I was a kid and they came to life and-"

"Ok, ok." Lauren cut her off as she didn't want her daughter to be scared. "I'll take her."

"No, no. Hale and I'll do it." Kenzi offered. "You and Bo can sit here and continue to feed each other." She said cheekily. "By feed I meant the food. Come on kid, I think they're heading to the ball pit."

"Ball pit!"

"No, not the ball pit!" Lauren groaned. "Do you how many germs are in there?!"

"Babe." Bo laughed, kissing her cheek. "We can't keep her in a sanitized bubble."

"Hmmmph." Lauren groused. "It's not healthy.

"Don't worry mommy I'll wash my hands after." Isabel promised dutifully and held an adorable, solemn look on her face.

"Ok sweetie, I know you will." Lauren smiled, kissing the top of her freckled nose.

Bo and Lauren watched as she bounced away hand and in hand with Hale and Kenzi.

**We have a G.S. victim; late twenties; 100 pounds; she's bleeding out!**

"Kenzi!"

"**We also have an amber alert for the Tri City Area. Female; age 7; long, dark, wavy hair; brown eyes; 32 pounds; 3 ft 4inches. **

"Someone help me!"

"**Parents are MIA, someone said they went after the abductor. We're taking the woman in the bus now to the Mt. Sinai Hospital. Sir you can follow us."**

Hale hopped into the ambulance with Kenzi. She was hooked up to numerous wires and machines and was losing blood quickly. "Hold on little mama."

He frowned, he'd swore to Bo he'd look after her as she and Lauren took off to chase the goons that grabbed Izzy. Now he pulled his phone out and called the Ash.

"She's gone. They snatched her. I... I was able to put the tracking device on Isabel's coat button this morning. They don't know we're tracking her. Just turn it on." Hale breathed out slumping down. "Hold on Kenzi. Hold on."

Tbc…..

I just wanted to tell you guys about this new website my friend created where you can write about your personal fantasies, meet new people, post your personal ads etc. The website is called Decadent-Desirez (I can't post the link up here for some reason but just google it and sign up to become a new member). On this website you can indulge in your wildest fantasies without anyone judging you whether you're gay, straight, bisexual, transgender you name it. So go on and try it out...

A side note, Next update will be a flash back update detailing what happened. Also the old wives tale is that if you talk too much shit about the father of your child, your kid will come out looking just like them. LOL I have seen this in action many times!


	24. Chapter 24

**What it takes**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Beta'd by Kravn**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

**A.N. These next few chapters will be short and sweet. We're coming down the home stretch folks.**

**Chapter 24**

**_We have a G.S. victim; late twenties; 100 pounds; she's bleeding out!_**

_"Kenzi!"_

_"__**We also have an amber alert for the Tri City Area. Female; age 7; long, dark, wavy hair; brown eyes; 32 pounds; 3 ft 4inches. **_

_"Someone help me!"_

_"__**Parents are MIA, someone said they went after the abductor. We're taking the woman in the bus now to the Mt. Sinai Hospital. Sir you can follow us."**_

_Hale hopped into the ambulance with Kenzi. She was hooked up to numerous wires and machines and was losing blood quickly. "Hold on little mama."_

_He frowned, he'd swore to Bo he'd look after her as she and Lauren took off to chase the goons that grabbed Izzy. Now he pulled his phone out and called the Ash._

_"She's gone. They snatched her. I... I was able to put the tracking device on Isabel's coat button this morning. They don't know we're tracking her. Just turn it on." Hale breathed out slumping down. "Hold on Kenzi. Hold on."_

**************************6 hours later****************************

**"**What do you mean her signal is disappeared?!" Lauren shouted as she bent over the table. They were holed up in a motel on the Canadian/New York border. Hale was still in the city with a recovering Kenzi. She wouldn't be able to travel for at least a week. Leaving her bloodied best friend was one of the hardest things that the Succubus had ever done but the moment all hell broke loose and they couldn't find their little girl, she knew she couldn't lose her again; not after she'd just found them.

Lauren was a wreck. Bo had never seen her so frantic and out of control. The Succubus knew that the years of running in order to keep their daughter safe had taken its toll on her. Bo wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. "We will find her and bring her home." her tone resolute; holding her close. For a moment she thought the doctor would pull away, instead she was pleasantly surprised when the blonde pulled her even closer.

"Promise?" Lauren said in a weak voice.

"I promise sweetie. I swear it." Bo kissed the top of her head. "Evony needs her alive. She's not gonna hurt her."

Darien and Dyson seemed to appear out of the shadows. They'd been in touch with the Ash and had been monitoring Izzy's tracking signal until an hour ago.

"Any news?" Lauren asked hopefully as she wiped away her tears. The couple approached the table with their GPS.

"We have a general idea where they are." Dyson sighed tiredly. The signal disappeared when they crossed over into Virginia airspace, around Langley that's American intelligence territory." Lauren perked up. Finally she was getting something concrete.

"Yes it is. She has to have something underground to be blocking the signal. "Evony must either be blocking the signal or they are in a structure that is doing so." Darien chimed in. "We have all of the Light Fae's technology - even the Ash's **Special Projects** tech - at our disposal. Our technicians are currently fine tuning our equipment to compensate for whatever is blocking or jamming the trace, however for it to work, we would have to be within the vicinity in order to pick up on the signal again

"Who cares? Let's go!" Bo said briskly, kissing Lauren's head once more before pulling away.

"We only have a general location Bo." Darien tried to reason with her gently.

"Dari she's out there with Evony!" Lauren interjected. "We can't leave her with that mad woman any longer than we have to." the blonde said determinedly; tears shining in her eyes.

"Damn right." Bo growled.

"I'm not suggesting we do." the doctor said, giving both women a squeeze. "We have friends in the area. They are tuning their equipment to her tracking signal. While we prepare to leave for the States they will hone in on her." the brunette smiled.

"We're assembling a whole team." Dyson said. "The bitch is going down."

Bo stared at him hard. "You …over here. Now!" she pointed towards the deck.

The wolf grumbled under his breath as he followed the Succubus out the room onto the deck of the motel. Bo leaned against the railing looking out into the bleak sky. She sighed heavily. "You should have told me what you were planning with the Morrigan."

"You were a mess at the time Bo; Lauren was territorial at best; and I honestly wasn't at my best. It worked out better this way." He rationalized as he rubbed his beard.

"After everything, you'd put yourself on the line for me and mine?" Bo asked as she cocked her head to the sky. "Why?"

He shook his head with a mirthless laugh. "Because it's you." he pushed off the rail. "Lets go get your girl."

**Unknown, Virginia**

Isabel remembered all the stories her mama told her about the bad people who wanted to take her. She sometimes even had nightmares. But this panic that subdued her voice and created a knot in her chest, told her this was not a bad dream. She was taken. She had no clue where she was, only that she was unbelievably tired. Her mouth was dry and her head hurt. She opened her eyes only to see white walls so bright that it hurt to look at them. She was lying on a little bed in a small room with one door and no windows.

"Mama." she creaked out finally, her voice broken. There was only an echo that greeted her.

The door opened and she wanted to cringe under her covers but then she thought of her mothers. They were always so brave and strong and she would be too. The little girl sat up in the bed and steeled herself.

"Hello, little one."

Isabel cocked her head to the side observing the woman. She was pretty; very pretty. Her hair was long, dark and wavy, yet even though she was smiling her eyes were cold. Dark and cold without feeling. "My moms are gonna find me."

"Ohh, aren't we full of hope?" Evony smiled pulling up the chair from the little desk. "And my, aren't you pretty, you look just like that Succubus mother of yours."

Isabel frowned. "Bo? If you know her, then you know she's gonna kick your butt."

Evony chuckled at her bravado and reached out as if to gently stroke Izzy's face but instead, delivered an open handed slap. She watched as the air was literally sucked out of the girl's little chest before her head snapped back. "You will show me respect or I'll have to punish you."

Isabel cupped her cheek, tears falling down her face. Her eyes were blazing.

"Don't try your little under-developed powers of persuasion on me. That sleepy feeling you can't shake... lets just say you won't be pushing anyone to do anything." Evony smiled as she stood up. She clapped her hands together. "Now, you will call me Aunt Evony and be the good little girl I know that you can be." the woman said as she moved over to the door and flung it open.

An old man in a white lab coat entered with a woman. They had a tray with them. This time Isabel did cringe. "You be a good girl for the doctor or I'll put your little ass in a cage and treat you like the monster you really are." the former Morrigan snapped before fixing her perfectly coifed hair.

"Get the blood and start the test." Evony ordered before she stepped out of the room.

**New York New York**

Hale lay crumpled uncomfortably in a chair not far from Kenzi's bedside. The young woman had finally been released from recovery an hour ago to her own private room. Her vitals were stable and the bullet went straight through without hitting any arteries. He glanced down at his watch. It was a little over 7 hours now.

"Izzy." Kenzi said hoarsely, her eyes fluttering open and shut.

"Take it easy lil mama." Hale said moving quickly despite the aches in his muscles. He palmed the side of her face and leaned down to place a chaste but loving kiss on her lips. "You scared me." he admitted.

She smiled weakly. "Izzy." she whispered

"Don't worry, her mamas are on the way to get her back. Everything gonna be ok, just rest." he soothed her.

She blinked back at him tiredly. "I promised though."

Hale frowned knowing Kenzi would put the blame on herself. He took out his phone. "Look at this." He leaned over her showing his phone to her.

"What's that?" she groaned trying to stay awake.

"It's a text from Bo and Lauren." he smiled. "It says, we love you. By the time you get better we'll have the munchkin. We'll all go out for a big party at Chuck E. Cheese including Vodka shots."

The former Goth smiled at that.

"See babe, it will be ok. Bo and Lauren and the whole crew are inbound to Izzy."

"You should've went too" Kenzi croaked out; the sound of the beeping of the heart moniter filling the room.

"My place is with you. I'm not going anywhere till you get them walking papers." he smiled widely. "I love you." he was low and serious.

"Love you too." she whispered before sleep overcame her again.

**Flight 878 Private Charter.**

"How long?" Lauren said anxiously. She glanced out the window again but all she could see was her daughter's face, her ears filled with sounds of children calling for their parents.

"Another two hours." Darien said softly. "How are you holding up?" she sat down next to her friend.

All her fears from the last 6 years of being on the run come flooding back, suffocating her and making it difficult to breathe. She knew what Evony was capable of; what she wanted from her and Izzy; and that the Dark Fae only considered them to be**_ by-products _**of her creation - a means to an end. She didn't care what she had to do or what it would mean to her or Izzy once she **_harvested _**them. "I'm still standing." Lauren said, her voice breaking. "God! What if we can't find her?"

"Are you kidding me?" Darien squeezed her hand. "Look at her, she's like Spartacus over there." she nodded toward where Bo and Dyson were sitting staring at a map of the area.

Lauren smiled softly, the determined scowl on Bo's face. "She's been a rock." Lauren said surprised.

"You're surprised?"

"A little. Bo and I have been through so much. There's been so much hurt, anger and hate between us." the blonde laughed mirthlessly. " But despite it all, she's here. She's always here."

"She loves you." Darien said simply. "and Isabel. She'll get her back Lauren."

Lauren nodded taking a deep breath. She had to hold on. She couldn't give into her fear now. Not now.

**Unknown, Virginia**

"Well?" Evony snapped. She was pacing around her office. She'd had this place built years ago when they were developing Lauren's serum. It was her last safe house, two stories under a national reserve park, no one would ever look for her here.

The doctor wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. "We took all we could that was safe Ma'am. But she passed out from the blood loss."

"Did you perform a spinal tap?" Evony steepled her fingers together.

"All due respect Ma'am she's not in any condition for such an invasive procedure." the doctor began demurely.

"I want her DNA!" Evony slammed her hand down on the desk.

"Yes Ma'am." the doctor said quickly.

"Was there anything else?" Evony huffed out.

"No Ma'am."

"Good, see your way out." Evony said coldly. She leaned back in her leather chair. Soon she would have the answers she needed and then when the brat was near death she'd send a nice little ransom note to the mommies.

**Tbc….**


	25. Chapter 25

Hey my friends! Boy has it been awhile since I've been back. I honestly didn't think I wanted to come back. But I couldn't just leave it. I hope you all are even still interested in this story but if you are, I really tried to deliver for ya!I have to be honest and give all the credit to my beta, Big L aka Big Kra Kra! She listened to me bitch and moan for a full month. She gave me space but never let me off the hook about my writing and I am glad she didn't. So big ups! To Kravn this chapter is dedicated to YOU! BEST. BETA. EVERRRRR. Yes I know …Punctuation.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Rated M- for sexuality, violence & language**

**Pairings: Bo/Lauren**

**Beta'd by Kravn**

**Chapter 25**

**Parts unknown in Virginia-Present Day**

It had been a rough week since Darien, Dyson, Bo, Lauren and the rest of the Ash's team arrived at a little known town nestled deep in Virginia's back country. Yesterday the gods had blessed them when someone from inside Evony's compound contacted Bo with information on their daughter.

Ever since that moment Lauren was like a restless tiger pacing a hole in the floor; more so than before. Bo could understand better than the rest, she was a creature of action herself but it was jarring watching a woman she knew to be so meticulous and centered, be out of control internally. The blonde was closed off to everyone around her except the succubus. She could see it was taking an extraordinary amount of energy to keep the walls from erecting between them and she was grateful Lauren was trying to diligently not to shut her out.

Lauren hadn't spoken much to anyone since their arrival. During the day she was focused on the many geological terrain maps of the area, checking their weapons and making trips out into the lush, green, forest around them. At night she stood at the second floor balcony in their room staring out into the night. It wasn't until she was in bed that she allowed herself to relax in Bo's arms. She didn't cry; she simply held Bo so tightly that the Succubus could barely breathe.

Bo knew it had always been hard for Lauren to show her vulnerable side and even more so since they were reunited. But just the fact that she would let her hold her at night and whisper comforting words in her ear as she fell asleep was enough for the Succubus.

Evony's compound-(Yesterday)

Isabel winced as the one of the orderlies, a burly man, laid her gently down on her bed in the bright white room. Her little body hurt all over but especially her back. She knew she had an operation of some sort, something to do with marrow. A young woman with blonde hair came into the room.

"Hey sweetie, I'm Doctor Andrews but you can call me Nikki." she smiled gently. "I'm just going to check you over okay?"

"Where's the mean lady?" Isabel breathed out painfully; her body tense.

"The mean lady?" Dr. Andrews frowned.

"With the dark hair and the expensive shoes." Izzy slumped a little in the bed.

"Evony? She's around here somewhere." the blonde said pensively. She had no love for the former Morrigan but she was indebted to her service.

"Yeah, she's mean and she hit me!" Izzy blinked angrily; tears in her eyes from thediscomfort of the bone marrow extractions. "I want my mama's." she sniffed; tears threatening to spill.

"Hey now, shh, don't cry honey." the blonde doctor moved quickly to the bedside and stroked her dark, damp hair. "You have a fever." she said more to herself. "Listen sweetie, aren't your parents here at the compound with you?" she asked looking around the room.

"No." Izzy said in a small voice; her bottom lip quivering. "They don't know where I am. The mean lady took me from the game place." she sniffed as the tears fell.

"Took you!" Nikki said startled.

"Yes, they put a cloth over my face and nose and it smelled funny." Isabel cried.

**"**Ok, ok Shh now. It's okay, I promise. What's your name hon?" the doctor inquired. Your full name"

"Isabel Lewis. My mama is a doctor, Lauren and my other ma is …well I don't know what she really does but she's Bo." Isabel sniffed.

"Holy shit!" the blonde swore as she backed away from the child. "Your mother is Dr. Lewis and Bo… the unaligned Succubus Bo. The Blood King's granddaughter Bo!" she exclaimed pressing her fingers to her forehead. "Evony has balls of steel!" she muttered.

"Can you tell them where I am?" Izzy asked as she tried to stay awake.

"Listen." the doctor made her way to the bed quickly. "I need you to keep this a secret okay. Bad things will happen if anyone knows I'm helping you find your moms. Do you understand?" she asked gently as she brushed her fingers against the little girl's cheek.

"Yes." the little brunette replied weakly.

"Can you remember anything about where you lived, an address, a phone number, anything?" Dr. Andrews implored her.

"We move around a lot." Izzy frowned; shaking her head no. "I can't remember the numbers - Mom has two phones: one for work and one for home."

"Shit." the blonde muttered.

"But…Mom always keeps her number in my iPad. The men left it in my bag." Isabel perked up.

"Good! Great thinking." the blonde winked. "We have to keep this quiet Isabel. Don't tell anyone we spoke alright? These people are not nice. Not if they're stealing kids." The doctor shook her head. How did she get herself into these situations?

"Will you call my mom's?" she asked hopefully. "I want to go home. My mom can fix me if something is wrong."

"I'm going give you some medicine to help you feel better. Then I'll call your mom." she smiled. "Now close your eyes." the woman said gently.

It had not taken much for Nicole to get into Isabel's room and find the little bag housed in the closet. She thanked her lucky starsthat the kid didn't have a password on the damnable thing as she went straight for the contacts list. Biting her bottom lip she found the cell number for Bo, Lauren and the Ash. Nicole jotted the numbers down quickly and exited the room. She was unsure about getting involved in all of this. She was Dark Fae and while Evony was no longer the Morrigan; but Lauren and Isabel were clearly Light. She paced around the intern's office for over an hour trying to decide. Finally, she slumped down into her lush leather chair.

_"Is this Bo?"_

_"Who is this?" Bo immediately perked up, her hand waving frantically for Lauren and Dyson. They ran to her standing on the edge of their toes. Bo shook her head sharply to dissuade questions._

_"My name isn't important. __It's __about your daughter." _Nikki said quickly.

_"Izzy! Where's my baby you bitch!" Bo barked and found her shoulder gripped by Lauren's grasp as she shook her head no, indicating to keep her tone calm._

_"I didn't take her!" _Nikki's tone was now defensive.

_"How did you get this number huh_?" _Bo accused while Lauren's eyes pleaded with her for diplomacy._

_"From her iPad. Would you just listen, I don't have time!"__Nikki nearly shouted before reigning herself in. _

_"I need a name! Who are you? Where is Isabel? Is she hurt? God, don't hurt her." _Bo said her voice now considerably less aggressive and much more pleading in tone.

_"Please, I never meant to be wrapped up in a kidnapping. I'm just working off a debt." _Nikki said pressing her hand to her forehead.

_"Okay, okay, just tell me please. Can I speak to her?" __Bo tried again with Lauren's silent encouragement; her honey colored eyes wide with anxiety and hope._

_"No." the blonde said firmly._

_"No? Why not? Where is she?!" __Bo demanded; her eyes flashing a dangerous blue. Lauren pressed her hand gently to her lover's face, her eyes begging her to rein herself in. Bo closed her eyes and nodded._

_"Listen to me! This is going to sound crazy, but your kid is someplace that you won't be able find unless I guide you. __Nikki whispered as she crouched down into a corner._

_"The underground lair Evony built. Yeah, we know about it_." Bo snapped.

_"We? Who the hell is we?" the blonde said alarmed as she looked back towards the bottom of the door, checking for feet walking by._

_"The Ash! The whole fucking Light Fae army… you name it!" Bo challenged her as Lauren shook her head wildly and reached for the phone; causing the Succubus to turn sharply away from her._

_"Shit! It's too late then. I'm sorry, I just wanted to help." __Nikki pleaded as she thought about hanging up. _

_"Wait! Wait please." Bo shouted desperately; Lauren's face was fixed in a worried grimace. Bo could tell the blonde didn't know if she wanted to rip the phone from her lover or stay silent._

**_Pause_**

_"Please wait. I'm not blaming you. You obviously want to help and are taking a great risk to do so. We are in the vicinity but we don't know how to get in. Can help us at least - just guide us in or tell us how?" __Bo tried again in a softer tone, one she could see Lauren agreed with as she nodded her head and rolled her hands in attempt to keep the conversation flowing._

_"I don't know. I mean I want to help. Isabel is such a sweetheart." Nikki was unsure._

_"And she needs her mothers. Please, Evony will kill her. You have to know that." Bo begged, her eyes bright with fear. Lauren clutched at her free hand, worried._

**_Pause._**

_"There is a man, part of the security team. He escorts the doctors and orderlies out of the compound every weekend. There's a hidden passage that opens up behind the falls and leads about a mile out to back roads." __Nikki stammered as her eyes darted about quickly._

_"Okay." _Bo breathed out a sigh of relief as the others gathered in a circle around her.

_"He'll be leaving in two days to do a supply run. He's heavy set; Spanish; with thick, dark, curly hair. You can't miss him. He goes by the name, Checkers. He always stays in town overnight to meet with his woman and then he meets the team in town the next morning."_

_" Got it! __Is he Fae? Do you know what kind he is? __Do you know where they meet?" _Bo fired off a barrage of questions.

_"No, I don't know where he meets this woman. He is Fae but I'm not sure what kind. I do know that he can resist influence as Evony was bragging about that. She mentioned that due to his abilities, he would not be able to succumb to outside interference that is why he can leave the compound." Nikki paused and thought of the physical they all had to take. "He also has a high pain tolerance. But if you knew where to look he can be vulnerable." she whispered. "And no, I don't know." she added quickly before Bo could ask._

_" That's really good to know." Bo exhaled as she looked at Lauren and Dyson._

_"The window of opportunity is small. Just set up in town and wait for him. He has a (GPS) on him; it's programmed with the way in. Get it from him and you can be there when the orderlies and some of the security team leave the compound."_

_ "She's on the lower level. But I'll try and move her to the upper level. Everything is color coded. Lower level is purple. You can take the stairs or elevator but the elevator has cameras in it. So come in and travel down the hall on the entrance level. Use Checkers' key card to gain access to the Orange level, past the double doors. After that, take the stairs four floors down to the lower level."_

_"Are they any other ways out of this place? We can't leave it standing. An emergency escape system?" Bo _inquired frantically, already knowing Lauren was well versed with explosives from their encounter in Nova Scotia.

_"Yes, we have other ways out, in case of fire or other emergencies." Nicole admitted._

_"Good, once I get Isabel you pull the alarms and get the hell out." Bo ordered._

_"I have to go." Nicole said frantically._

_"Wait, who are you?" Bo asked again._

_"Nikki, just call me Nikki." the blonde breathed out. "Two days! At dusk. The team doesn't depart until around 3 and it usually doesn't come back until sunset."_

_"Thanks! Tell her we're coming and we love her_." _Bo said trying to keep her relief and emotions in check. _

_The phone went dead. _

**Meanwhile back in New York-that same day**

Kenzi's eyes fluttered open slowly; blinking heavily as she tried to swallow. Her throat was dry and her mouth felt like it was filled with cotton. Images flooded her memory - men in clown suits; blood spattering on her face; children screaming. It was as if she were trapped in some warped episode of 'Tales from the Crypt'. She didn't want to believe it was real but the steady beep of the heart monitor and the I.V. hooked in to her right arm, clued her in on the reality.

"Take it easy, lil' mama." Hale's voice was groggy and tired. She turned her head and saw him rise uncomfortably out the worn leather chair that was pushed against the wall. He scrubbed a large hand over his face and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm so glad to see those beautiful eyes open again." he leaned forward placing a light kiss on her lips.

"Don't!" the younger woman protested. "My breath must reek." she smiled weakly.

"I'll chance it." Hale grinned as he leaned over her, carefully not to place any of his weight on her. His fingers brushed her dark hair away from her face. "I was so scared." he admitted quietly; his eyes intense.

"How long have I been out?" Kenzi tried to stretch but her muscles wouldn't cooperate.

"Almost six days." Hale admitted.

"Six days!" she exclaimed as she much as could with her limited strength.

Hale immediately knew what she was thinking. "Babe, they know where she is." he comforted the brunette.

"What if something terrible happens to that little girl? It's all my fault." Kenzi spoke her fears.

"Babe, c'mon. No one thinks this is your fault." Hale said comfortingly. He cupped her face and kissed her softly, brushing away her tears with his thumbs. "The Morrigan… Evony, this is her fault! Bo and the crew are already in position to get Izzy back." he said softly.

Kenzi nodded her head numbly. " She came right in and moved into my heart just like Bo did all those years ago." she sniffed. "I love that kid."

"We know. Bo and Lauren know." Hale said softly. "She loves you back."

"Bo would never get over it if-" the small brunette's voice cracked and was unable to finish her sentence.

"We are not going to go there." Hale cut her off; stroking her hair gently. He scooted closer to the bed and gathered her hands into his, gently kissing each knuckle. His eyes were warm and bright. "Just rest babe." he said leaning forward to kiss her; as he did so he reached over and pushed the button that controlled her pain medication. It gave the brunette a slight buzz and she felt her eyes grow drowsy as he leaned back and watched her carefully.

"Did you just roofee me?" she groaned before her eyes fluttered shut.

**Back in Virginia – One day later**

The next morning Dyson arrived with good news and the break they had been waiting for. He'd spent the night in the small town not far from their location. The information they had been given allowed him to set up a stakeout for the man named Checkers. They would get their answers and be ready to strike the next evening. It was the longest two days of their lives, but now they had their mark and just 24 hours separating them from finding Isabel. Bo cleared her thoughts as she opened the door to the room she shared with her girlfriend.

Lauren yawned as the morning sunlight flooded into the quaint little room; pushing herself up on her elbows she looked around. "Dammit!" she muttered sleepily as she raked a hand through tousled, blonde hair. The doctor glanced at the small digital clock on the night stand - it was nearly 10:30 am. After last night's miracle news and unexpected ally, Lauren had slept much better than she had since this mess began.

"Sleeping Beauty wakes." Bo said entering their room with a tray of bacon and pancakes. "Here. Eat."

Lauren frowned realizing how late it was. "You shouldn't have let me sleep so late." Lauren said unhappily as she sat up and leaned against the headboard. She ran her off hand through her blonde locks and gave it a shake. Bo's inner Succubus growled at the sight and bit her bottom lip as she tried to restrain herself. Now was not the time for that. Lauren just made things difficult as she looked so sexy without even trying. The blonde stared blankly at her, wide honey eyes blinking. Bo offered her a soft smile.

"Babe you've been exhausted these past few days." Bo admonished her as she gently placed the tray on the night stand. "You stay up all night and then you're the first person up at dawn." Bo placed a finger against the blonde's protesting lips to silence her. "You won't be any good to our little girl if you drop from exhaustion before we even get to her."

Lauren eyed her knowingly. "Low blow." she leaned forward as the brunette offered her a piece of bacon. Bo fed her the bacon and kissed her forehead. "Eat, shower and come downstairs. Dyson has found Checkers." Bo said gravely.

"Really?!" Lauren nearly choked as she sat up. "Bo! Why didn't you wake me sooner!" Lauren was already pushing the covers off, revealing a toned thigh and hint of bare midriff; quickly swallowing the food she'd been eating.

"Chew honey. Dyson has him tied up in the shed out back. He'll still be here when you get out the shower, besides we can't leave until a few hours before sunset." Bo kissed her softly on the cheek and rose to make her exit.

"We are going to get our baby back." Lauren said resolutely.

"I told you we would." Bo nodded solemnly.

Lauren watched her form as she reached the door, her words rushing out. "Bo"

"Yes," Bo turned quickly. "hun?"

Lauren smiled a hidden half smiled before rolling her eyes. "I don't think I would have made it this far with my mental faculties in tact if you weren't with me." Lauren shook her head slightly, blonde hair wafting softly side to side as she gave a small chuckle to herself. "What I meant to say…" she paused looking intently into chocolate brown eyes. "Thank you for being with me and holding me together. I really…I love you Bo Dennis." Her words were genuine and (her) eyes reflected the intensity of her love, so much so, that the brunette couldn't look away.

"Good to know." Bo suppressed the emotion as she reached for the door knob. She paused, her back a bit tense. "That goes both ways doctor." She turned to give the blonde a reassuring smile. She didn't have the words just yet, not with everything they still had to face. She wanted to stay in fighting mode but Lauren's words had touched her. She just hoped that the blonde knew that.

The slight nod of appreciation and faint smile from the blonde returned told her she did indeed.

**Evony's Compound**

"Wake up little lady." Dr. Rosen smiled as she brushed her hand over Isabel's dark hair. The little girl lay asleep in her all white jumper She was hooked up to a few I.V.'s; one pumping something clear into her arm and the other filled with what looked like her own blood.

"What are you doing?" the little girl's voice croaked out. She had been on drugs for a few days now and could barely keep her eyes open.

"Taking your blood." the older woman said. She looked to be a grandmother in the little girl's opinion, with silver hair and bright blue eyes.

"Why? Am I sick? Is that why I'm here?" Izzy asked as she rubbed at her eyes.

"You're here because you're special." The grandmother smiled at her. "Your blood can help people. You want to help people don't you?" Her voice was smooth like honey; her eyes watched the child for any hint of uncertainty that she could use against her.

The little girl furrowed her brow in contemplations. "Yes." she replied, nibbling her bottom lip out of nervousness.

"Of course you do." the woman smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Letting us do these tests on you will help so many people." she patted Izzy's hand and smiled. Isabel felt sick watching the grandmother; her aura was off. Her words seemed nice but there was something scary in her eyes and it made the air around her seem dark.

"My mama's a doctor. She helps people. If you call her she'll help too." Isabel whispered, trying to think of happy things. Things that didn't frighten her like the grandmother sitting in front of her.

"You miss your mama?" the grandmother asked as she disconnected the line that was taking her blood.

"Yes. She'll be worried about me." The little girl sniffed as tears filled her dark eyes.

"Oh, I woudn't worry about that. I'm sure your mother is on her way." the grandmother said pushing up from the bed.

"Yes! I know she is." Isabel smiled weakly; her face was pale and her eyes hallowed out. "She would never just leave me behind."

The doctor frowned. "Get some rest." she said as she exited to the hallway. The woman spoke to another doctor.

"Dr. Rosen, we have some of the results from our earlier tests." Nicole said holding the papers in her hands shakily.

"And what do they say?" the doctor sighed, slightly perturbed.

"Ma'am with all due respect, you can't continue this line of treatment. It's invasive and the patient's vital signs are starting to fail." The young woman said anxiously as she looked through the glass windows. "Where are her parents?" She challenged with an up ticked eyebrow.

"None of your business. I told you she was an orphan. And anything that happens to her is Evony's decision; not yours." Dr. Rosen snapped as she grabbed the paper from the young woman. "What's your name?" she inquired.

"Nicole Andrews." the blonde girl said, fixing her with a defiant chin and hard stare.

"Ms. Andrews if you want to get out this alive you will do what we say, when we say it!" she warned as she brushed past the young woman.

Nicole stood staring at the little girl through the window. Something was off about this so called opportunity of a lifetime. If her brother hadn't gotten himself into the former Morrigan's debt she'd never be working for the woman. Still she never signed up for kidnapping. And now that she knew the Ash would be involved she wanted no part of this. Pushing the door open she appeared by the little girl's side with a cold glass of orange juice.

"Hey there." she said kindly. "Are you up for a little snack?"

Isabel could only nod. Nicole had to help lift her up in the large bed. "You need your strength."

"Why?" Izzy said. "My mom will come soon."

"I spoke to Bo and she wants you to know that she loves you and that your mama misses you. They will be coming for you soon honey." Nikki grinned. "Now I need you to take this medicine with this juice and try and rest okay."

"But when?" Isabel protested. "Very soon, tomorrow evening. Now remember this is-"

"Our secret." Isabel finished for her. "Okay" she said as she sipped the offered juice from a straw.

Evony was delighted at what she was seeing. The blood was working as she thought it would. Lauren's daughter was the key - her blood had regenerative properties; it simply over powered any foreign substance it came in contact with. However, she didn't appreciate the protective covering that was draped over her. What was the point of wearing 600 hundred dollar shoes and a thousand dollar pant suit if no one could see them?

An older woman, the Head Physician, was currently bent over a petri dish. The brunette couldn't be bothered to remember her name, as it was, she only remembered Collette, her assistant's name because she bellowed it so much over the years."Who are you?" Evony frowned dismissively.

The older woman cleared her voice…"Dr. Rosen Ma'am"

"So what am I looking at?" the Leahan sighed dismissively. The (old geezer as she thought of her) cued up the power point so she could see it on the screen; and spoke with a gravelly voice.

"I am introducing Cancer cells to the blood." The woman said as she bent over the microscope; her hand gently squeezed the syringe. "Now watch and see what happens when her cells come in contact with it." the woman croaked excitedly.

Evony watched the screen carefully as the cells merged and were eventually overcome by Izzy's cells. "That means?"

"It means that the cancer has been placed into a dormant state." The woman clapped her hands. "Now watch this…this is the money shot!" she smiled coldly reaching for another dish and another syringe.

Evony watched closely.

"I am now introducing the Aids virus." the woman said. Evony watched as the woman carefully reached for the second syringe. "And now the blood of the patient." She clucked her teeth as she depressed the syringe. "And viola!"

"Oh my God!" Evony said with bated breath. "That's…"

"The cure for AIDS." the old woman breathed out. "You have a blank check and the world will fight over who gets to sign it."

Evony steepled her fingers together, "I have the golden goose!" she smiled coldly. "And I don't intend to ever lose her."

As the two exited the high security zone, each took off their protective coverings and masks. The old doctor commented dryly, "As much as I would love to run more tests on her, we run the risk of killing her." The woman sighed as she waited for Evony to punch the code into the security pad so that the two ton door could open. "We just don't know enough about her genetic make up."

The brunette shook her head. "We know that she has Succubus DNA. Possibly the most powerful Fae known in Fae history is her mother. But you are right." she admitted. "The child is not of age for her abilities to present itself, therefore she cannot regenerate if we push her too far."

"If we could get our hands on the Succubus, think of what we could do with her?" the old woman said greedily.

The two ton steel reinforced door opened as the women walked through the hallway. "No!" Evony snapped, spinning on her high heels. "That bitch is dangerous and unpredictable at best. It's not worth the risk."

The old woman grumbled under her breath but reluctantly nodded her acceptance. "What about doctor Lewis?" she tried again hopefully.

"Lauren is an unknown. What I know about her is that she is at the end of her life cycle or she was in Nova Scotia. She's useless to us but is still dangerous. We will stay underground - they can't find us here, not with our base so close to the American C.I.A." Evony paused, her head cocked to the side in thought. "Make sure the child is sedated for now."

The old woman smiled appreciatively at the former Morrigan's brilliance. There was no way to trace the child here because of the tight security in the area. The American's national security had tripled ever since the Towers came down; because of this, they would be as safe as if they were being held to a dragon's chest.

"Very well ma'am." the woman bowed her head.

**Unknown, Virginia**

Darien was speaking with Dyson about the best way to approach Checkers when Lauren and Bo appeared. The caramel complexioned doctor felt apprehensive at what she saw in Lauren's eyes. In fact, it worried her as she knew what that look meant.

Despite the determined glint in Bo's dark eyes, Darien was certain that the Succubus had not yet seen what _this_ Lauren was fully capable of when pushed. Darien had and it scared her. If Bo knew what she knew, she wouldn't be strolling toward them now with a satisfied smile on her face. She'd be terrified.

Tbc…..


End file.
